Penumbra
by Harq
Summary: Penumbra follows team RWBY as they deal with the events depicted in the volume 3 finale with help from the remaining Ozluminati.
1. Prelude - The Tower

Welcome all, to _Penumbra_ , a study in what might have happened following/during the events shown in the season finale of volume 3. Initially conceived as a minific prompted by Dishwasher's excellent artwork _Wrath_ , this concept will branch out with continued stories of Badassery, hurt, comfort, and hopefully a bit of love to fill in the long hiatus to come. I hope you all enjoy, and please don't hesitate to critique me. This kind of writing is a far cry from the technical documents I usually prepare!

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. To Miles, Kerry, all the voice actors, and assorted CRWBY, I thank you for all the blood and tears you've poured into your show. I can't begin to express the positive impact the show has had on me, personally. God speed, you glorious, evil bastards!**

* * *

 _"They see you as small and helpless. They see you as just a child. Surprise, when they find that a warrior will soon run wild."_

* * *

Cinder Fall stood at the top of Beacon Tower, looking down toward the last bulwark the "great" Ozpin could conjure.

"Do you believe in Destiny?" the girl breathed, voice trembling with exhaustion and pain.

Destiny? Of course she believed in Destiny. Salem, the Dark Lady herself, had chosen her as her representative in Vale. Above all others, she was to receive the stolen powers of Fall and call the Lady's Winged Ravager, Izhar, to his new home atop the lonely, infuriating spire.

The girl had fought well, she deserved an honest answer. As Cinder drew her bow for one final shot, she deadpanned.

"Yes"

As she watched the arrow find its mark, she felt an ecstatic chill flow through her body. Years of planning, all the time and effort had finally come to fruition. She walked slowly toward the dying warrior, pitying her final, agonized gasps. With a call to the spark within, she willed a merciful bolt to form in order to give her opponent a dignified death.

Except the power of Fall responded strangely. Instead of the familiar heat of her obsidian shard bolt, she felt the power rise with a warm, unnatural heat. Cinder struggled to make sense of her hand being drawn minutely toward the bronze halo adorning the girl's head. As her fingers brushed along the metal, the heat became an inferno, and Cinder watched, amused, as the girl dissolved into golden motes.

Same result either way, she supposed.

Turning toward Izhar the Ravager, she called out soothingly, "This is your home now. You-"

Her order died in her throat, interrupted by a agonized shout of rage emanating from across the blasted ruin of a tower. Cinder spun, expecting to be met by a desperate attack from some pathetic friend of the girl she had executed. She saw a familiar red-cloaked girl and watched as the scythe she carried fell from the tower as the girl cried and balled her fists in rage. Briefly, she smirked.

Until she felt it. The crimson huntress' aura pulsed like a clap of thunder caused by a bolt of lighting striking too close for comfort. As her feeling of triumph was burned away by the blinding light bursting from the reaper's eyes, she managed one final, desperate cry.

"WHAT?!"

Slowly the world came back into focus, and Cinder searched for her new found opponent, eyes scanning the blasted tower and the now petrified Izhar. Tornadic winds whipped around her as her eyes found the crimson form standing on the damaged Beacon crest. The Reaper's face appeared perfectly calm as she stood stoic at the center of the hurricane, one foot directly in front of the other mimicking the fencer stance favored by her white-haired partner. The wind Ruby conjured blew her cloak and hair out behind her as she stood resolute across from Cinder. Moonlight streamed from her eyes in flickering tails.

Only the lunar tears rolling down her cheeks stood testament to her rage.

As the Reaper began to walk toward her, Cinder stared and felt her stomach drop as the charge from the Reaper's aura began beating against her own reserves. She felt her own rage deepen, exclaiming, "HOW?! How do you have this much power?!"

The Crimson Reaper paused, as if thinking of a suitable reply. Cinder waited, letting her own powers build within in anticipation of the inevitable clash. Eventually the Lunar specter in front of her answered with a question.

"Do you know why wolves howl at the moon?" Ruby said, voice even and deep.

Cinder's eyes widened. "...What?"

"They howl in remembrance of those taken before their time. They howl to the realm of unbound souls, calling to loved ones forced from this realm before they had a chance to truly live. They howl to give hope to the sacrificed that their deaths were not in

vain... They howl so that lost, banished souls may rise from the shards and fight in this Remnant once more!"

Cinder watched in horror as the Reaper's spectral light flashed first silvery-red and then gold as it flowed like mercury down the girl's right arm. The liquid light jumped from her hand, forming an incandescent shaft while heavily booted feet began to rise off the ground. Soon the light completed the pole-arm, creating the shining, moonlit scythe now grasped firmly by calm hands.

For a brief moment before instinct kicked in, Cinder could only gape at the billowing form before her.

Cinder bellowed, "DIE!" as she released the power she had been storing as one single, impossibly-sharp shard bolt, which lanced forward with incredible speed. Cinder felt triumph build in her chest again, believing that no hunter alive could dodge a bolt traveling so quickly.

She was right. The Reaper didn't dodge.

As the bolt came within arm's reach, Ruby's left hand moved in an instant, shattering Cinder's bolt with conjured moonlight. Cinder half-gasped, only to to have the wind knocked out of her by a scythe blow from the suddenly in-range Ruby. She fell to her knees, reeling from the force of the blow. The Maiden summoned her blades and struck low-to-high at crimson legs in front of her, only for her swords to find nothing but empty air. She felt a metal heel strike her from behind and embed itself in her ribs. Bone cracked as Cinder flew sideways into a pile of ruined clockwork.

As she struggled to her feet, Cinder was greeted by the sight of the lupine storm that was Ruby Rose slowly stalking toward her, scythe held insultingly low and right. Cinder coughed and spit up blood. With a desperate cry, Cinder hurled herself point-first at the specter in front of her.

The Reaper didn't move. She watched, her white eyes fixed on Cinder's frantic golden yellow. The very moment before Cinder's obsidian blade struck her chest, Ruby's lips curved into a confident smirk as she flashed to the left.

Her perfect pirouette counter would have made Qrow proud.

As Ruby's lunar scythe connected with her right arm, Cinder felt a chill deeper than the darkest winter night envelop her. With widened eyes, she screamed in wordless agony, forced to watch her hand and forearm go sailing off the edge of the tower. Ruby's scythe handle caught her roughly as Cinder lost her footing, halting her fall with unyielding hard light. Her whole body trembling, Cinder felt the Reaper's head near her own, and trepidation filled her as she slowly turned her head to meet Ruby's moonlit gaze.

"That was for Yang," the Reaper whispered into her ear, and released her support.

Cinder collapsed, shaking and holding her ruined stump. She screamed, her voice high pitched and fearful, "WHAT ARE YOU?!"

The Red Reaper looked down into the once glowing eyes below her, and answered. "I am Remnant's wrath given form. I am the moonlight blade that cuts through all darkness", she responded, cold and aloof. Ruby pinned Cinder down with a booted foot as the false Maiden attempted to crawl away. "I am a reminder to the simple, honest people of this world that there is always light despite any shallow darkness you may summon." Ruby dug the haft of her scythe into Cinder's back. "To you, however, I am the white wolf come to avenge my pack with tooth and claw."

Ruby held out her left arm as a perch for the crow now circling above the two warriors. As the raven landed on her arm, she smiled and spoke once more.

"An omen for your future, Cinder Fall," she said, gesturing at the crow, and kicked Cinder hard toward the tower's edge.

Sliding to a stop mere feet from death, Cinder panicked. With animal strength alone, she crawled and scrambled away from the daemon hunting her and the edge it seemed so intent on throwing her off. She dug desperately in a pouch attached to her belt and found a small, cylindrical device. Eyes wide with terror at the slowly approaching white, black, and red woman, she quickly twisted the top of the device with her teeth.

A baleful red eye formed beneath her, swallowing her whole and leaving only Ruby behind.

Exhaustion took Ruby as she watched Cinder disappear. Before loosing consciousness, she heard one final thing.

"I gotcha, kiddo. I gotcha."


	2. Chapter 1 - The Courtyard

Below you'll find the first proper chapter of _Penumbra._ Thanks for reading, and enjoy!

 **RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

 _"White is cold and always yearning, burdened by the Royal test."_

* * *

Qrow fluttered off his perch on Ruby's arm as soon as her moonlight began to fade. Shifting back to his human form and sliding his arms underneath Ruby's knees and back, he gently scooped his spent niece off her feet before she could fall to the cold metal floor. He pulled the girl tightly against himself and spoke gently, "I gotcha, kiddo."

As he watched silver eyes come back into view and flutter shut, his mind wandered back to memories of another girl now lost to him. The first time he'd seen that strange, pale light erupt, it'd been from his partner's eyes the day Summer had thrown herself in front of the Gryphon determined to finish him off. They were so alike, Ruby and Summer, he thought. Unfailingly kind and caring, they always managed to see the best in everything. Qrow felt a pang, now knowing they shared the same strength.

The same burden.

Qrow felt his eyes mist, looking down at the sweet, innocent girl he'd trained. The girl he had just watched fight and toy with one of the most powerful beings on Remnant as if it were nothing, driven by wrath he'd never thought her capable of. He'd hoped that she'd only ever have to worry about the Grimm. He pulled her tighter, hoping his voice wouldn't fail him as he soothed, "It'll be alright, I gotcha."

Qrow walked toward the ruined elevator and fought down the sorrow threatening to fuzz his focus. There'd be time later to morn what was lost; there'd be time when he'd gotten Ruby and her friends away from this Grimm-infested hellhole. Bronze glinted between the elevator and Qrow, blocking him as his path brought him to Pyrrha's diadem. Qrow slowly knelt and placed Ruby down on her cloak next to him. He wrapped a tired hand around the crown's polished surface and lifted it out of the small pile of ash not scattered by Ruby's windstorm. Holding the crown to his heart, he spoke an ancient lament for the fallen Huntress, a song thought lost to time.

"It is in passing that we achieve immortality. May those whom you leave behind carry you forward as a shield of love and hope, for you have given everything in your desire to banish the darkness. May your light never fade, Huntress." Qrow's head bowed, and he added his own thoughts to the end. "I'm sorry you were the one who had to pay for our mistakes."

Qrow tucked Pyrrha's diadem into his belt, retrieved Ruby, and shuffled once more toward the elevator. Looking down into the depths below, Qrow stepped off. Calling forth his semblance as emergency lights flew past, he slowed his descent a few feet off the ground and landed gently. Without breaking stride, he walked through Beacon's blasted main hall, passed through the broken doors, and stepped out onto the main courtyard.

The sight that greeted him was both horrifying and glorious. His teenage haunt lay broken beyond anything he'd ever seen; no statue remained standing, and the pavement lay jagged and cracked more closely resembling a boulder field than orderly sidewalks. So many memories gone in the course of a few hours. In the center of the courtyard, however, was something which proved Beacon was far from dead.

Weiss Schnee stood in the grand statue's ruins, wearing the same serious, determined look she always did when a task demanded her complete attention. Her hair, now free of her ponytail, streamed out behind her. Dust and tears adorned her white dress and jacket, augmented by several cuts visible on her legs and arms. Myrtenaster flicked upward into a high guard against the Grimm horde surrounding her, it's empty dust chambers doing nothing to diminish the threat of the blade's razor edge.

Weiss bellowed to the dozens of Grimm below, "Well come on, then! I haven't got all night!", voice loud, authoritative, and showing no weakness. Qrow smirked and pulled out his scroll, shutter-sound firing soon after. He'd have something to show the sculptor, should they ever rebuild Beacon.

On cue an Ursa rushed the Ice Queen, only to find itself greeted by Myrtenaster's blade through its eye. Withdrawing her blade, she sidestepped a Beowulf's reckless swipe and pierced its heart from behind. Qrow admired Weiss briefly as she became an efficient blur, dodging Grimm attacks by a hair while countering with precise, lethal thrusts and cuts to eyes, necks, and chests. Shifting Ruby to a fireman's carry and drawing his own blade, Qrow rushed forward, scything a path through the Grimm surrounding the white-haired heiress. With a leap, Qrow brought his scythe to bear on an airborne gryphon circling Weiss and landed at her back. Weiss pressed her back against Qrow's unhesitatingly, allowing them to feel each other's movements and coordinate cover without looking.

The Grimm paused, sizing up the impromptu team. Qrow spoke up, "Not bad, Schnee."

"Hmph," Weiss replied with appreciative, confident tone.

Three dozen Grimm remained arrayed in a circle around the pair. Qrow smirked. "Think we can take em?"

Weiss matched Qrow's smile. "Can we?" she said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Just what I wanted to hear, Ice Queen."

Grimm charged them, thinking with one abhorrent will. Both Qrow and Weiss felt the other tense and ready as the ring of Grimm bounded within striking distance.

Them, the hunter's deadly ballroom dance began.

Weiss pirouetted right and brought her rapier close, allowing Qrow to take her place as his scythe cleaved through the first row of monstrosities. Her repulsive glyphs appeared behind Qrow's blade, conjured through rote memory built by hours of training with her energetic partner. Qrow felt the scythe accelerate and capitalized on the newfound momentum. His feet moved rhythmically, both allowing him to continue the scythe's graceful arc and carry him in an ever widening helix. Weiss stuck to his back, spearing Grimm who escaped the reaping while maintaining the snowflakes following Qrow's polearm.

With their front ranks decimated, the Grimm began to back away. Several gryphons present in the crowd took wing and flew above the twin Hunters. The heiress' eyes snapped upward at the approaching threat, and with a quick hop, she reached out and grabbed the still spinning handle of Qrow's scythe. Qrow felt the change in weight and watched as Weiss allowed herself to slide down the handle until her glyph-protected feet rested gently on the inner edge of his scythe. Weiss met Qrow's eyes and mouthed, "Up!" The older hunter responded, changing the horizontal arc of his weapon to vertical. Red light flashed from her glyphs as Weiss launched perfectly upward toward the flying Grimm. She intercepted the nearest with a spin-enhanced cut to its neck and summoned reflective flakes along her intended path. As her blade passed through the unfortunate first target, Weiss bounced of her first glyph and flew toward the second. Myrtenaster sliced through a second gryphon on the way. Weiss planted her feet on the final fractal and launched at the final monster, spearing it through the chest. The heiress allowed her momentum to carry her in an arc around the Grimm as it died, shooting her earthward back toward Qrow with rapier held half-sword. He caught her outstretched blade with his own, transferring her gathered momentum to himself as Weiss' feet found purchase on earth. Ice Queen spun Qrow overhead and down a line of repulsive flakes conjured through the pack of remaining Grimm. None remained standing as Qrow skidded to a halt several yards away.

Grimm dealt with, Weiss collapsed to her knees, breathing heavily, while Qrow stowed his scythe. Weiss struggled to catch her breath, looking downward and leaning on Myrtenaster for support, but she managed words none-the-less. "Thanks for the help," she half-breathed.

"Don' mention it. Can't have my niece's partner become Grimm-chow, can I?" Qrow strode over and put a hand on Weiss' shoulder. "You did good, kid. Remind me to ask you how you and Ruby came up with that scythe boost once we're outta here."

"Don't look at me, it was the dolt's idea. She-" Weiss interrupted herself as she looked up at Qrow, eyes drawn to the unconscious Ruby Rose draped over his shoulder. Her voice dropped all sarcasm as she shouted, "RUBY!", her eyes widening in shock. Qrow allowed Weiss to help lower Ruby to the ground, where the heiress quickly, but gently, ran both her hands along Ruby's neck. Weiss whole frame relaxed when she found Ruby's steady pulse and saw her chest heaving evenly.

She looked toward Qrow with wet eyes. "What happened to her? Is she going to be alright? And where's Pyrrha? Why isn't she with you?"

Qrow sighed and placed his hand over Weiss' "Rubes will be fine, she's just exhausted from the number she did on that dragon and the beat-down she gave the one who caused all this. As far as what happened to her, well, I'll have to explain later when we have more time." Qrow reached to his belt and retrieved Pyrrha's crown. Weiss didn't need to listen to Qrow's next words to know why Pyrrha hadn't come down. "Pyrrha's gone. The bitch who planned this, Cinder, killed her when she tried to defend the tower."

Weiss put her head into her hand and sobbed, "...Not Pyrrha too..." Her head shot up toward Qrow, eyes filled with tears. "Penny, Nora, Ren, Blake! YANG! AND NOW PYRRHA! How many more will they hurt or kill before it's all over!?" She gestured around at the devastated courtyard, "...Isn't this enough?!" The heiress buried her head in her hands again and shook with sobs.

Qrow put arm around Weiss and looked up toward the sky. Reinforcements from Atlas were arriving, led by a familiar streamer-trailing Schnee corvette. "It'll be alright, Snowflake. We'll get 'em back for this. You did good..." Qrow pulled out his scroll and opened the picture he'd snapped of Weiss. Handing the device to her, he snarked somberly, "What do you think, good enough for a replacement statue? I bet your Sister'll be jealous." Weiss found herself chuckling though sobs at the senior hunter's strange praise. "I see where the dolt gets it from now," she said, leaning into Qrow slightly.

"Speak of the Devil," Qrow said, and stood, waving at the corvette now searching the area with spotlights. When the light came to rest on the strange trio, the ship began to drift toward them and descend. The rear crew hatch opened while the craft was still fifty feet off the ground and disgorged the elder Schnee sister. Winter landed gracefully near the ruined statue and rushed toward the victorious hunters screaming, "WEISS!" Closing the distance quickly, Winter fell to her knees in front of Weiss and pulled the girl into an uncharacteristically tight embrace. "You're okay. Thank dust you're okay," She breathed. Weiss returned the welcomed gesture.

"I'm fine, Winter, physically at least." Winter looked over her sister's shoulder and met Qrow's red eyes. "Thank you for saving her, Qrow Branwen."

Qrow snorted, "Kid saved herself, I only made it quicker. Your sis is one hell of a fighter, Ice Queen." Winter pulled her head back to look Weiss in the eyes. "Show her, Snowflake," Qrow prompted.

Weiss held the scroll out for Winter, who studied it and smiled wide. Resuming the embrace, Winter soothed, "That's my dear sister, always making me proud." Weiss choked up at her sister's unequivocal praise. "Thank you, Winter."

As the airship landed behind them, Winter sighed. "I should warn you, Weiss. Father... attached himself to my detail in order to retrieve you and bring you back home. I implore you not to argue with him about it."

Weiss pulled out of Winter's embrace. "Go back? Out of the question! Vale is in ruins and those responsible are still on the loose! If you expect me to willingly go back to Atlas to do nothing while my friends are out here fighting and DYING, you have another thing coming!"

Winter replied, "Weiss, please. Father has the whole Atlas military backing him. I cannot stop him from taking you back, and he will, forcefully, if required. Please, come home with me," Winter looked toward Qrow, who nodded. "I would not have you sit idle while a war rages. There are leads in Atlas which require investigation, and I would like your help. I believe you have proven yourself quite capable."

Weiss sighed, "Seeing as it appears I have no choice in the matter, fine. You will, however, allow me to keep my team in the loop AND give them the full logistical support of the SDC."

"...Agreed." Winter replied evenly. "Come, we should all board my ship before Father gets any ideas. Is there somewhere specific you need to be taken, Mr. Branwen?"

"My old friend Tai-Yang's place in Patch. I'll give you the coords once we're on board."

As they all stood, Weiss made to hand Qrow's scroll back. He, however, refused it, saying, "Keep it, just in case daddy dearest gets any ideas about cutting you off from our team." Qrow bent down to pick up Ruby, only to find Weiss lifting her leader off the ground bridal-style. As they stepped into the corvette's white and blue, leather clad passenger compartment, Qrow heard Weiss whisper, "Come on, Ruby, let's get you home. We're still alive, it'll be alright in the end. It has to be." He watched Weiss set Ruby down gently before sitting down herself and lifting his niece's head into her lap. Taking the window seat opposite the younger partners, he stared out at the ruined cityscape and sensed Winter occupy the seat next to him. Weiss began to hum a lullaby he recognized singing to her once as she ran a hand gently through Ruby's red-tipped hair. Smiling as he allowed his exhaustion to finally take hold and drift him away into unconsciousness, he barely felt something light and soft stroking the top of his hand.

Winter's corvette bore them comfortably away from the battleground toward a welcome slice of home.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Reunion and The Reaper

Welcome to chapter 2, it's a long one. I'd originally intended it to be two chapters, however the natural break points were so damn sad. So, screw it, have the whole damn thing! From this point on, the events of Penumbra will likely be heavily contradicted by Volume 4 (unless I can see the future). I also promise that this story will only get happier from here, especially once we get to the chapters I'm so excited to write.

Posting last week was quite the adrenaline rush; so many emotions in such little time. I'm having a blast writing, though. It's so new and challenging compared to my usual activities.

*Cinder voice* I like it.

 ** _This chapter is rated M for the year of indiscriminate cursing and sad, angsty Ruby. Reader discretion is advised._**

 **RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

It was several hours later when Qrow finally came to, jostled awake by the corvette's landing struts touching the soft earth surrounding Tai-Yang's quaint home. Across from him, Weiss had ceased stroking Ruby's hair, settling for draping an arm over the girl. Still, she held tight, as if releasing her grip would cause Ruby to fade from existence. Qrow checked the seat to his right, expecting to find the elder Schnee. Instead he found only empty air.

Qrow's newfound lucidity didn't go unnoticed. Weiss looked up at him with a furrowed brow and a hard look in her ice-blue eyes. "You'll take care of her while I'm in Atlas, right?" She pleaded.

He met the heiress' eyes. "I've been looking out for her since she was born, Snow Angel," he said, gesturing to Ruby, "there's no way I'd abandon her now."

Weiss' gaze softened and fell back to the sleeping soul in her lap. She sighed and looked around the cabin, as if making sure they were alone. Satisfied, she allowed worry to creep into her voice, "If I'm right, Ruby has personally witnessed two close friends die in the span of a few hours..."

Qrow stood and moved to retrieve Ruby, kneeling in order to be face-to-face with Weiss before lifting the sleeping girl off the heiress. "She'll make it through this. She's got people to talk to here. Besides, she's stronger than any of us, in her own strange way."

Weiss stood slowly and hesitantly removed the snowflake hairpin adorning her reclaimed ponytail. Slipping it gently into Ruby's hair, she whispered, "Thank you, Qrow. Please tell her that I wish I could've been here when she... wakes up." She looked up into is crimson gaze, "It doesn't feel right, going back to Atlas..."

"Leaving the battlefield never feels right," Qrow responded evenly.

With that, Weiss nodded, turned on her heel, and stalked off to the corvette's bridge where her father waited. Qrow headed in the opposite direction, bringing him toward the corvette's landing ramp where Winter stood waiting, eyes locked on a large male form with familiar golden hair.

"It appears as if someone is waiting for you, Mr. Branwen," she snarked.

Qrow snorted, "Yea, I'm sure Tai-Yang will have some _choice_ words for me with all the shit that's gone down." Qrow swore he saw the red tinge of Tai-Yang's eyes from here.

Winter's voice lost its edge, taking on a reassuring tone usually reserved for her sister. "I am sure bringing his daughter back alive and unharmed will earn you some reprieve, at least."

"For some reason, I doubt it," Qrow lamented. As he began to walk down the ramp toward his former team-mate, he called back to Winter, "Take care of yourself and Weiss, Ice Queen. This is gonna get worse before it gets better." Stepping off the corvette, Qrow winked up at her as the ramp closed, "It'd be a shame to loose you two Snow Angels before we got a rematch."

As the ramp slid shut, Winter rested her head against the cold metal bulkhead and whispered softly, "You be careful too, Qrow..."

* * *

The Schnee Corvette lifted behind him as Qrow began closing the distance to Tai-Yang. "Looked a lot closer from inside..." he muttered to himself. "Might as well get this over with." The buffer between himself and Tai-Yang disappeared quicker than he'd have liked.

"QROW BRANWEN!" Tai-Yang bellowed angrily, having noticed Qrow's signature silhouette. "What the _fuck_ is going on?! The CCT is down after some mysterious broadcast. Seemingly the _entire_ Atleasean fleet flew over my goddamn house toward Beacon 3 hours ago." The furious father pointed his finger menacingly at Qrow, who was still quite far from him. "Then a charred Beacon bullhead lands in my _damn_ garden! What happens then? Oh, some monkey-faunus kid I've never met before jumps out, walks over to me, thousand-yard stare in his eyes, and hands me my exhausted, unconscious daughter WHO'S NOW MISSING HER GODDAMN ARM!"

Tai-Yang stalked quickly toward Qrow, hands balled tightly into fists. "Now, on top of everything, a fucking _Schnee_ Arcturus-class Corvette shows up and deposits one Qrow Branwen on my doorstep." Tai's hair began to glow gold as he asked forcefully, "Where's Ruby, Qrow? Where. Is. Ruby!"

"Relax, Tai, she's right here." Qrow placated, internally lamenting his old teammate's poor night vision. "She's alright, not a scratch on her. She's a little tired, though."

Tai's hair lost its glow as the two old friends met up in Tai's front yard. Tai reached out and lifted his sleeping daughter from Qrow's arms, pulling her effortlessly into a tight ball against his chest. Softly, whispered, "Hiya, Ru. You're home. You're safe." He kept his voice quiet, asking, "Seriously, Qrow, what the hell is happening?"

"Beacon's gone, Tai. Destroyed by the White Fang. Vale's overrun by Grimm. Oz's missing, two of Ruby and Yang's friends died, and the ones who caused all this escaped."

Tai-Yang's face paled at his friend's description. He looked down at Ruby. "...What happened to Ru?" he asked, dreading the answer he felt he already knew.

"Ruby tried to save the second kid, Pyrrha. She didn't make it to the top of the tower in time." Qrow sighed, "I'm guessing that she... snapped when she saw it happen." Qrow's voice dropped, dripping with regret. "She has it too, Tai. She has Summer's power."

Tai-Yang forced his eyes shut to fight down the tears threatening to leave. "Not you too, Ru..."

Qrow placed his hand firmly on Tai's shoulder and shook him slightly. "We won't loose her, Tai. We've dealt with this before. She's already better prepared than Summer, thanks to you. We can help her learn to manage it. Look at me, Tai." As his friend's vibrant blue eyes met his, he finished, "It won't break her like it did her mother. I won't let it."

The lonely father standing opposite Qrow could only manage a nod.

"Common, Tai, let's go inside. I'll give you all the details." Qrow said, and led his friend toward the cozy cabin and the promises of comfort it brought.

By the time the two comrades had seen Ruby safely ensconced in bed, sat down in front of a fire, and had their heart to heart, Tai could only manage, "Fuck, Qrow, I need a drink."

* * *

Ruby awoke the next morning to a throbbing, burning sensation pulsing through her entire body. She forced herself to sit up, feeling on-edge despite the familiar comfort of her childhood bed. Before she had time to process anything from her memory, her small awakening sigh shocked her sleeping father awake in the chair across from her.

"Ruby! You're awake!" Tai-Yang shouted, relieved.

Still groggy, Ruby asked, "What happened?"

As her dad explained how she had gotten back home, her mind kicked into overdrive. She rattled off question after question, asking about her sister and the fate of the school, and Tai answered her questions patiently as best he could. She sat, content to listen until her father described the fate of the Dragon Grimm atop Beacon tower.

Unfocused memories flashed in her mind, memories too horrible and terrifying to be real. She asked, careful to keep her voice level, "I did what? You said I did a number on it. What do you mean?"

She watched her father's face shift to shock and then fall as he dodged the question. "I... look, that's not important right now. We can talk about it later. Things are just... kind of a mess."

"It's always a _mess._ " Qrow interjected. "Mind if we have a minute?"

Ruby's face fell as her father and uncle argued over who'd get to talk to her. She watched her dad leave and Qrow sit down across from her, for the first time wishing that it was the other way around. Their conversation began slow and heavy, each asking and answering questions about the events which had occurred a few hours earlier. Ruby struggled to make sense of her uncle's tales with her fuzzy memory, at best a vague haze of blurry shapes and bright, white light. By the time Qrow finished, she was left with more questions than answers, wondering what she'd done atop the tower to make the two veteran hunters speak of her with such awe. She sat leaning against her headboard for hours trying to force her addled mind to remember what had happened the night before.

It wasn't until after Remnant's broken moon replaced the sun that her memory snapped into focus, jarred by that familiar pale light. Ruby's eyes filled with tears, memories flooding her mind with nightmare after nightmare.

 _The hoplite lay kneeling, arrow through her heel. Cinder stood across from her, bow drawn. An arrow took flight, running Pyrrha though. Achilles gasped for breath which would never return._ _Cinder smiled and burned her, scattering Pyrrha's ash on the breeze. Dreadful emotions washed over. Disbelief... Anguish... Despair... and Rage. Primal, unyielding Rage. A wordless cry. Then, a cold snap from the heart, hard moonlight, and an overwhelming rush of substance, amplification._

"What did I _do_..." Ruby spoke to the darkness in startled sobs.

 _Calm, furious calm and a steady, angry, wild power forcing itself to bear, as if the whole of Remnant called on her to deliver vengeance against the_ beast _before her. Images of ancient hunters and a familiar presence nearly forgotten. Satisfied surprise at newfound speed. Confidence as Cinder moved far too slow. Effortless cutting power at a whim._

 _...Predatory satisfaction at the ease of victory. Terrifying glee at the animalistic fear brought forth from her foe... And a dreadful, brutal desire for revenge._

Ruby broke down with harsh, ugly sobs. Who had she become, up on that tower? Her lucid mind fought to deny what she'd felt and the cruelty of what she'd wrought. How could that have been _her_? It wasn't right, any of it.

It wasn't who she wanted to be.

She knew, though, that it had happened, and that no amount of wishing or regret could undue what she'd done. A small part of herself still whispered in the back of her mind, telling her that Cinder _deserved_ the pain and fear Ruby forced upon her. It didn't tell her that Cinder needed to be stopped. It didn't even tell her that Cinder needed to die. No, it told her that Cinder needed to _suffer_ before the end.

That part of her, that relentless, remorseless, primordial _beast_ , made her more afraid than anything Cinder or the White Fang had brought to Beacon.

Her gaze drifted to the reflected depths of her own silver eyes in the mirror opposite for the hundredth time, causing her to wonder if Qrow's legend about silver-eyed slayers of darkness could possibly be true. She so desperately _wanted_ to believe that the power she'd brought to bear against Cinder was a force for good. How could a strength so feared by the Grimm be evil, if the monsters represented all darkness?

The eyes reflected in that mirror told her the truth, though, and she felt a dread realization crawl up her spine as Cinder's personal daemon stared back at her. Not all darkness was contained in Grimm.

Tears filled her eyes once more as she stared out her window toward moon and a midnight crow, whispering, "What's wrong with me?"

* * *

Ruby awoke the next morning with a jolt, sleep disturbed by a formless nightmare. She scanned the room quickly in her panic and calmed once she'd realized she was still safe at home, spotting Qrow standing just beside her doorway clad in his traveling gear and hefting a small backpack.

"Mornin', kiddo," He spoke softly, eyes filled with concern. "Sleep OK?"

"...not really." Ruby hedged while her eyes dropped.

"Good thing I know just how to cheer you up, then" Qrow consoled, walking over, lifting her out of bed, and setting her on her feet. "We're going camping, just the two of us. It'll be just like our old training trips before Signal," he said with a warm smirk.

In spite of her dire mood, Ruby perked up. "Really, Uncle Crow?!" She said, her trademark ear-to-ear smile appearing slowly.

"Really, kiddo." Qrow's own smile grew. "So grab Crescent Rose and meet me out front in ten minutes."

"EEE!" Ruby squealed, dragging Qrow into a bear hug. Her enthusiastic grip loosened and her face fell as she remembered her scythe had gone missing. She looked up at Qrow, "...I don't have her anymore... I lost her after I ran up the tower..."

Qrow looked down sympathetically, "Not the one I meant, kiddo."

After her mentor walked out of her bedroom and she'd dressed, Ruby glanced over at her closet. She walked over and slid open the mirrored door, purposefully running her hands along the dusty top shelf, retrieving a long, white-leather covered case after a few moments. Standing out on top of the pristine pale covering was a dark, expertly engraved nameplate.

"Crescent Rose... Thus, kindly, I scatter, petals of hope on the breeze... Property of Summer Rose." Ruby whispered reverently, fingers tracing the words her mother had chosen for her weapon's protective case. Sighing to herself, Ruby undid the latches holding the box closed. Inside sat a sleek, long hand-and-a-half sword held inside a matching white scabbard. Its fishtail pommel and upwards curving cross-guard shared the same dark blued-steel color as fittings of the sword's sheath, and the rich red leather grip contrasted white beautifully.

Ruby retrieved the weapon with unsteady hands, bringing it into her chest and embracing it. "Miss you, mom," she breathed, barely audible over the white noise of the room. Her hands stilled as she stood and drew the longsword, rolling the hilt in her hand while inspecting the razor-sharp blade for rust. Satisfied, she returned it to the scabbard and strapped the blade to her hip. It'd been years since she last wore the sword on her last outing with Qrow before she started at Signal, not wanting to risk the precious heirloom in actual combat. He'd insisted that she learn to handle a basic weapon before moving on to something more complicated. She'd protested, of course, but Qrow won out in the end.

He'd been proven right not two days past, Ruby mused while her left hand tightened on the hilt, remembering her fight with the Nevermore in the Vytal stadium.

On her way out the door, a glint of pale blue and silver shining from a nightstand caught her eye. Ruby's brow furrowed as she walked toward the strange, very out of place object, followed by a gasp when she realized what it was.

"Weiss...," she breathed as she retrieved the diamond-clad hairpin. "You left this for m-me?" She squeezed the pin tighter before threading it lovingly into her own hair. "I miss you too, Weiss... I wish you were here," Ruby lamented.

Collecting what bit of calm she had left, Ruby walked out toward her home's front door. Pausing in front of the former guest room now occupied by Yang, Ruby sighed. Their chat yesterday had not gone well. She'd never seen her happy, carefree sister so _broken_ , not even after Summer died. Ruby had tried to cheer her up, and, when that failed, tried to give her some solace at least. Nothing worked. Yang just sat there, staring out the window at nothing in particular, glow gone from that flowing, golden hair.

Reluctantly, Ruby forced her head toward the house's front door and trundled out into the final chill of dying autumn.

* * *

Qrow was waiting for her. "There ya are, kiddo," he called out jovially, "let's take a walk."

Ruby managed a nod with unfocused eyes. Her thoughts were elsewhere, drifting in and out of nightmarish memories, desperate loneliness, and agonizing worry for her scattered teammates and friends. She kept her eyes downward as the pair headed away from the quaint cabin, traveling along the disheveled path into the lush forest which surrounded Patch.

Qrow gave his niece time to ponder as they walked. From time to time, he'd whistle or hum a small tune like Ruby used to on their little hikes, hoping to drag some reaction out of his despondent trainee. Songs failing, he contented himself to walk in silence until a couple miles had past before breaking the silence.

Simply, he asked, "What's on your mind, kiddo?"

Ruby jumped at the unexpected question, jolted out of her introspection. Her words died in her throat as she looked up toward her uncle and opened her mouth to speak. Sighing, her eyes fell back down, this time wondering what to start with.

"I'm worried about my team, especially Yang. I don't know what to do, Uncle Qrow!" Ruby shook her arms in frustration as she began. "Yang's so... defeated. She's always been the one to cheer me up, and now I can't do the same for her. Blake's missing and probably in danger from the White Fang. Even Weiss..." Her voice broke as her hand moved to touch the snowflake adorning her hair, "Even Weiss isn't ok. Her dad came and took her back to a life she doesn't _want_!" Ruby shifted her eyes quickly up to Qrow, "I can't leave them all like this! I have to help, but I don't know _how_..."

Qrow put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to himself. "Lemme tell you something, kiddo. It's not uncommon for hunter teams to get split up like this. Missions go bad. Sometimes Grimm show up in big outbreaks and we have to split into pairs. Other times we have no choice but to go out alone. What sets real teams apart out here is that everyone knows where to rally when they need help, and you know somethin', kiddo?" Qrow looked over to his niece and tapped Weiss's hairpin with a finger, "I think your team knows _you're_ their rally point. So wait, train, and get your head straight. Give it some time, and they'll come right back to you. War'll see to that."

Ruby smiled slightly, finding it much easier to look up at the forest around them. Soon, she picked up her own tune, an old favorite of theirs back when Qrow'd first taken Ruby under his wing. The odd pair hummed away, content to wander out into the wild where true hunters belonged, dire thoughts lost briefly in a welcomed moment of peace.

As the tune neared its end and the music died away, Ruby's smile faded.

"Uncle Qrow," she asked sheepishly, "did mom ever tell you anything about her power? Anything about how she controlled it or how she felt when she used it?"

"Yea, we talked about it from time to time." He gestured toward a fallen tree, "let's take a breather." Once they were both seated, he continued. "When we first found out about her power, it was a complete mystery. Your mom described her first... experience as 'intense'. Said it felt like everything she thought or did was amplified. Oz was about as helpful as you'd expect, giving us nothing but riddles and cryptic references to old legends. The more I look back on it, the more I'm sure he did it on purpose, like he was trying to force us to rely on ourselves and learn on our own. We all spent hours combing through dusty old tomes in the upper stacks. Unfortunately, we didn't find much. After a while, we gave up and focused on helping Sum' train."

Qrow took a drought from his flask.

"During third year, your mom started to shy away from large crowds, preferring to spend more and more time alone. Raven and Tai didn't think much of it, your mom was never the outgoing type, but I got worried. One night, I had a bit too much to drink and confronted her about it." Qrow chuckled to himself, "She nearly threw me off the roof of the dorms with that power of hers."

He took another swig before continuing, "Sum' kind of... broke down after she realized what she'd done. I still remember her sobs as she told me about how _angry_ she felt whenever she used the power. She told me calling it was like breaking a dam holding back every emotion she'd fought to hide. Said it made her remember that she wanted revenge against the monsters who hurt so many, and that, deep down, a part of her wanted them to suffer badly for what they'd done."

Qrow put an arm around the now crying Ruby.

He asked, "Sound familiar?"

Head in her hands, she could only nod as he pulled her closer, wrapping her up protectively in both arms.

Qrow felt her lean into him. "Ruby, look at me." He didn't continue until silver met his crimson. "You aren't a bad person. There's nothing wrong with you."

She sniffed, "You wouldn't say that if you knew what I did to Cinder."

"I saw your fight, Ruby, saw the whole thing." He pulled her closer as she paled, ashamed and shaking, "Calm down, kiddo, you're ok. It's ok. You'd just seen two friends die in one afternoon and unlocked a power your mom struggled with for years."

"How can I? It's a part of me too..." Ruby squeaked.

"Hey," Qrow said, lifting her chin. "Your mom learned to control it. She learned to wield it like any other weapon, and I'm going to teach you how to do it."

As she leaned into him once more, calming and wiping her eyes, she spoke in a hush as a small smile broke across her face, "I guess it'll be just like Signal all over again..."

"You betcha, kiddo."

* * *

 **Next time, on Penumbra, RUBY vs. QROW!**

 **Review Replies**

 **Guest: I'm glad you felt Ruby was a bit off in the prologue; it was intentional. The nature of her powers will be a significant plot point for what I've got planned going forward, but I hope that this chapter has given you some insight as to how she feels about them after-the-fact. Next chapter we get to find out their limitations. As for her cry up on that tower, it wasn't just despair, though that was certainly part of it. I think her anger overpowered her sadness in the end, motivating the release. From personal experience, I find despair to be a pretty poor motivator, and Ruby is nothing if not motivated. For evidence, I'd suggest going back and watching Qrow & Ruby's beside talk and listen to how she says Cinder's name. **

**NarutoShippings: Update for you! I'm going to do my best to release a new chapter every Friday. Hopefully my real life doesn't interfere too much.**


	4. Chapter 3 - Stark Moonlight

Welp, here we are. Penumbra, week 4.

I've successfully written consistently for a month! If you'd have told teenage me that I'd be writing for fun one day, he'd have laughed in your face. I hope you guys and gals are having as much fun reading this as I am writing it. You're all seriously awesome.

This chapter marks the last of what I've internally called "setup chapters". I finally get to start writing the stuff I've been really excited about, so prepare. There have been so many good, inspiring, badass fan artworks on the RWBY subreddit.

Time to _embrace the madness!_

 **RWBY is, obviously, owned by RT and Monty Oum. I just feed off their power.**

* * *

The rest of Ruby and Qrow's walk to their traditional training ground passed mostly in silence, barring Ruby lamenting the loss of her scythe at Beacon. She'd resolved to make a new one, but Qrow made a mental note to search for the distinctive crimson crescent upon his return to Beacon. Someone still needed to search for anything of use left in the Vault and Ozpin's decimated office, and that job now fell to him. One more item would hardly impact his trip into the exclusion zone, precious as his limited time was.

Setting up camp passed quickly once they'd arrived. The two hunters moved in well drilled synchronization, Ruby setting up their simple A-frame tents and dining shelter while Qrow spent an hour gathering firewood from the orange-tinted forest to ward off the chilly late-fall nights. The length of their walk, however, meant that it was nearly sunset by the time they'd finished.

Normally, they'd call it a night this late, as training with hunter-level weapons was always much more dangerous with darkness-impaired vision. Qrow, however, had plans for this evening which didn't involve pondering the brilliantly vibrant oranges and purples currently gracing the sky overhead.

"You ready, kiddo?" Qrow said, startling a relaxing Ruby off her appropriated log with a small nudge.

Ruby's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Ready for what, Uncle Qrow?"

Qrow smirked, "Well, seeing as those eyes of yours make plenty of light, I figure it's about time you learned to put them to work."

The young huntress paled, mouth falling open. "You want me to call mom's power for _light_?" She asked incredulously.

"No, Rubes, I want you to learn to call _your_ power at will. You've gotta learn how, no sense wasting time." Qrow dragged his hesitant niece to her feet. "Head up kiddo, I bet you'll find it a lot less worrying once you've called it on your own on your terms. Lets give it a shot." He pointed towards the large clearing they'd hewn of trees years ago to create their own private arena.

It'd been hard to find a flat area large enough, considering Patch's plethora of gentle, rolling hills. The area they'd found was, predictably, incredibly densely forested. The first time Ruby had used a scythe was when they'd cleared this forest, Qrow remembered fondly. He'd let her borrow his, just to give her curious mind a taste, never imagining that such a simple act would've cemented the pair together so inseparably.

Ruby looked up toward Qrow, beginning, "I-" only to be cut off by Qrow's seldom used disapproving stare. Resigning herself to her fate with a sigh, she muttered, "OK, Uncle Qrow, I'll try."

As the two took their places opposite each other in the stump-ridden clearing, Qrow gave instructions. "First step with this will have to be remembering how you felt when the power first showed up."

Ruby visibly stiffened as she winced at the memory.

"Talk to me, kiddo. We'll get you through this."

Still tense, Ruby hesitantly explained while fighting down tears, "I f-felt... I felt sadder than I'd ever been, even after mom disappeared. I'd failed Penny, and then I f-failed Pyrrha. I couldn't save either of them... I was too slow..." Ruby's voice caught, lodged firmly in her throat by grief.

"What then, Ruby?" Qrow asked, voice hard.

"T-then, I saw _Cinder_." She continued, voice holding the same venomous quality it had when she'd first told the story the previous day, safe in her bed. "I wondered how she could do the awful things she'd done. She burned Pyrrha away! When I saw her vanish..." Ruby closed her eyes and looked away from Qrow. "It made me so _angry,_ Qrow! Pyrrha was always so kind and helpful, how could _Cinder_ just kill her like that? How could she just erase her? All her joy and faith... gone..."

"What next?" Qrow prompted while the breeze picked up.

"...I felt something pulse in my chest, like my heart was beating five-times stronger than normal."

"Do you feel _that_ now, Ruby?"

Concentrating on her body, she began searching for that half-remembered thud. Her eyes snapped open and back to Qrow when she finally found it, that heavily powerful, tribal drum-beat thumping from her very core. "...It's here..." She breathed, pointing to her sternum.

"Good. I want you to concentrate now, Ruby. You need to focus on making it grow. This is just like unlocking your Aura. Call it out the same way."

Ruby's mind locked onto the staccato beat in her chest while letting all other sensation drop away. She poured her own thoughts and energy into it, feeling the tempo build slowly until the beat dropped away entirely, replaced by a constant roar. Power pulsed in her chest, begging to be unleashed.

Qrow's cape fluttered behind him in gusting wind as he observed. Ruby's stance changed slowly, feet unconsciously shifting shoulder-width apart in a battle-ready stance while muscles visibly shook with effort. "Good, kiddo!" Qrow yelled out, "Now drop some Aura into it!"

She obeyed, feeling the bubble she'd built snap open, filling her entire body with raw power. Silver eyes once again turned pure white, leaking liquid moonlight into the arena while the breeze became a gale. The feeling she'd been dreading pushed on her mind as the power finished its ascent. It was still there, that same pure, primal rage she'd felt up on the tower, and, yet, here it felt... different, somehow less intense and distant. Ruby fought it down, surprising herself when her efforts proved both fruitful and revealing. Something else was there, too, less insistent than the wrathful shouts despite its equal power. Willing her mind onto the new sensation, she felt an alien, pleasantly purposeful calm flow forth. It reminded her of the singular focus she felt when she hunted Grimm, except much more... wild, more akin to the predatory gaze of stalking wolves than any human emotion.

Qrow gripped Ruby's shoulders, having approached as he felt her Aura reserves flicker and spike. "You've got it, Ruby!" He yelled over the wind. "Now, I want to you take that power and pull it to your center. Grab it, kiddo!"

The energy coursing through her did not like being told what to do, resisting Ruby mightily as she fought and strained to gather the tsunami coursing though her back into her core. Minutes passed before the wind died back to a heightened breeze and the twin-tails of moonlight became exaggerated points in the corner of Ruby's eyes.

Qrow knelt, looking directly into his niece's glowing eyes. "How's it feel now, kiddo?" He asked with a satisfied smile.

"It feels... different here. It's not as angry, and its got this strange calm to it." Ruby explained through deep breaths.

"You've got it under control now," he said, gesturing around. "No more hurricane. Now, take that energy and put it in a box."

Ruby followed Qrow's suggestion snapped a mental lid over the straining, wild power. Her moonlight retreated as the power retreated, drowning the clearing in dusk's muted darkness as she felt her legs go weak.

Qrow caught her as she began to slump down. "Easy there, kiddo. Your body isn't used to it yet. Let's sit down, we need to have a talk."

"Oh no... Common, Uncle Crow!" Ruby said, exasperated, remembering the tone her uncle always used in the old days before he tore her technique apart. "I did everything just like you said!"

"That you did, kiddo. You did good," he praised as he ruffled her hair. "It's not about that. It's about what happened up on Beacon Tower."

Ruby deflated as Qrow led her over to a large log in front of an unlit campfire. As they neared, he pulled a small shard of burn dust from a pocket and hit it with a spike of aura, tossing the ignited shard into the kindling at the base of the fire. The fire caught quickly, bathing the duo in warm light as they sat down comfortably on their makeshift bench. Qrow pulled a bag of marshmallows from his pack, setting them on his niece's lap before grabbing the chocolate and graham crackers nestled beside. Ruby absentmindedly retrieved two thin sticks and began to whittle sharp points with the small field knife stowed in her belt pouch. After handing a finished skewer-marshmallow assembly to her uncle, she waited for Qrow's lecture to begin while the scent of burning sugar wafted into the darkening sky.

"Do you know why you're still alive, kiddo?" Qrow asked with a concerned voice.

"Uhm... because I'm better than Cinder?" Ruby hedged weakly.

Qrow couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, you're definitely a better person than she is." His voice hardened as he continued, "But, kiddo, you're alive because you got lucky."

"Because I called the power by accident?" Ruby asked, becoming serious as her voice shifted to hushed tones usually reserved for combat.

Qrow shook his head as he stared into glowing embers. "No, you're lucky that Cinder had next to nothing left of her own power. If she had her full strength..." Ruby missed the drop of Qrow's eyes, "I would have had to bring a body back to Tai instead of his daughter."

Ruby's head snapped up to Qrow's as her eyes widened in surprise. "B-but her Aura didn't feel any different than normal, Uncle Qrow! It wasn't the first time I'd fought her..."

"Exactly, she didn't feel any different to you. Cinder's a full fledged _maiden_ , Ruby. I told you what that means on the way up here. Do you really think Oz and the rest of us would have spent all our time chasing maidens if their magic didn't do anything?"

"...No." Ruby squeaked as her eyes dropped back to the fire.

"Think about it, kiddo. Cinder had just fought _Ozpin,_ the strongest natural huntsman on Remnant,and _Pyrrha Nikos,_ a world-class teenage dueling prodigy famous for defeating fighters with decades of experience. No way was she anywhere near a hundred percent when she had to fight you, moonlight and all."

"You make her sound invincible..." Ruby pouted before her silver eyes turned to steel and snapped up, "she isn't! I can beat her, Qrow. I can't let her keep doing this."

Qrow wrapped an arm around her. "You can't fight her again and win," he continued before Ruby could argue. "Not yet, at least. All your latent power does us no good if you can only channel it for a minute before your body gives out. We've gotta train, get you to a point where using it is just like a regular ol' fight."

The doubt in Ruby's eyes prodded Qrow for more.

"Look, kiddo, I know you too well to think you'd just sit on the sidelines. You'll go to war no matter what any of us say." Ruby nodded fervently as Qrow's warm voice explained, "I just want to make sure you're ready when we take the fight to the queen bitch herself."

Ruby nodded solemnly, lost in her own thoughts for a minute before realizing that her uncle has just cursed in front of her. "Uncle Qrooooooow! What would dad say?" Ruby wailed through chuckles directed at her uncle's indiscriminate strong language.

"Good thing Tai's not here then." Qrow tossed a finished smore full force at Ruby's face, only for it to be snatched out of the air deftly by a semblance-aided hand. Smiling, he toasted with raised confection, "For Beacon! Down with the Queen Bitch!"

Ruby did her best to inflate her voice with regal importance, calling back, "Down with the Queen Bitch! Long live the Huntsmen!"

The odd pair laughed at their own antics as Ruby hefted Summer's Crescent Rose high, point toward the heavens while brandishing her gooey confection menacingly in her offhand. Qrow found his voice after Ruby shifted to a particularly spot-on impression of Weiss' high-guard while holding the smore between her teeth like a dagger.

"I tell you one thing, Rubes, your Ice Queen gives better heroic speeches than you do. Maybe I should give you some pointers, yours sound like you've watched too many cartoons."

Ruby brought out her best puppy-eyes. "H-how can you say that U-uncle Qr-r-ow?" she moaned pathetically, complete with false tears.

Qrow's snark-filled facade faded minutely, "... at least you taught her how to fight with a scythe-wielder. Those glyph of hers really keep the momentum going."

Ruby's face lit with excitement, "You guys fought the Grimm together?!"

"Sure did. Used her semblance to keep my scythe moving while she picked off the stragglers."

"...kept your scythe moving." Ruby muttered to herself before an epiphany hit her. "YOU GUYS USED WHITE-ROSE! Did it work? Did it?!" Ruby yelled, bouncing with barely-restrained energy.

"Sure did, kiddo." Qrow laughed, face filled with amusement.

Ruby jumped a full two feet into the air, whooping the whole way. "I _told_ Weiss it'd work!"

The small family laughed and joked as dusk gave way to unpolluted starlight, content in the welcomed, carefree reprieve afforded them. As broken moon drifted toward its zenith, Qrow put Ruby to bed with a off-hand mention of the bout he'd promised her before she'd set out for Beacon a year ago.

Tomorrow, she'd finally get to see how she stacked up against Uncle Qrow, scythe and all.

* * *

Morning arrived shrouded in gray, misty twilight, heralded only by the natural calm of a half-sleeping forest. Patch's typical heavy fall fog only deepened the grotto's silence, muffling any stray sound back into nonexistence as Qrow and Ruby both groaned in annoyance and the inevitable brightness which had awoken them.

Once truly awake, however, Huntsman and Huntress wasted no time, the latter chomping at the bit for the battle to come while the former was all too used to his niece's excitability. After a quick, cold breakfast, Qrow and Ruby took their places, once more opposite each other in their barren arena, welcomed by a tense, uncharacteristic quiet from the woods surrounding them, as if the forest itself anticipated the oncoming clash as much as the young, red hooded warrior.

"Ready, pipsqueak?" Qrow taunted, smirk growing on his face as he flipped his weapon through the air nonchalantly. The pair began to walk clockwise around the center point of their battleground, two pairs of eyes scanning their opponent's movements, looking for signs which could warn of impending attacks. Untrained spectators would see their hundred-foot spacing as safe distance, unaware of how fast huntsmen could close such gaps.

"Bring it, old man." Ruby answered, pulling Summer's sword from its scabbard with deliberate slowness before flourishing it on either side of herself with elegant twirls. Ruby brought the weapon to rest point-low toward arena center, ready to intercept an attack from her more experienced Uncle.

Qrow's smile widened, "How about a warm up then..." He didn't wait for Ruby to answer, flicking his blade downward before launching a series of shotgun blasts toward his foe.

Bereft of her scythe, Ruby flashed left and right, semblance aiding her rapid, casual dodges. Ruby called out, somewhat annoyed, "Common, Uncle Qrow, you can do better than that!" She added a forward dash to her final dodge, bringing her within striking distance of her uncle. Ruby brought Summer's sword upwards, right to left, in a probing diagonal cut aimed at Qrow's torso.

Qrow snapped his wrist downward, simultaneously switching to sword form and intercepting Ruby's swing with a downward cut at her head. She pinwheeled counterclockwise, using the momentum of Qrow's blocking blow to spin herself into a horizontal tip cut toward his neck. The elder huntsman responded with a small step to the rear, intending on Ruby's sword passing him harmlessly, only to be surprised as Ruby's point shot forward at his Adam's apple after stopping instantly in perfect reaction to his dodge. He pirouetted right to avoid, bringing his sword around in a tight arc to counter. Ruby, anticipating the move he'd taught her, dashed forward in a flurry of rose petals, opening distance between them as Qrow's blade met only air.

The Huntsman chuckled lightly, guard up and gaze locked on the red-and-black form opposite, "Learn that one from your Ice Queen?"

Ruby smiled wide as she brought her sword up into a two-handed version of her partner's favorite high-guard. "Yep!" She beamed.

"Guess I don't have to go easy on you anymore, Rubes."

Qrow dropped his sword to a low guard, point rearward, before warping toward Ruby with a powerful upward slice, matching her semblance-enhanced speed with hard-earned skill. Ruby managed a leftward dodge-cut counter, only for her blade to be stopped in its tracks by its heavier counterpart. Qrow's follow up kick found purchase in her stomach, launching her several feet backwards while her breath left her. Recovering, barely, she met her uncle's flurry combination attack with a series of maximum speed dodges while attempting to use her sword's superior speed to exploit defensive gaps she _knew_ the weight of Qrow's weapon should be allowing.

She found none.

The final blow of Qrow's sequence caught her left ribs, sending her tumbling away from her uncle before she caught herself in a knee-down slide. "Where's that bravado now, pipsqueak? You're gonna have to do better than that if you want to see the scythe!" Qrow finished his taunts, "Let's see some of that moonlight you used against Cinder!"

Ruby stood and let a small smirk twist her lips, remembering how manageable the power felt yesterday. "Alright, then..." she whispered to herself as she allowed the box she'd put the power in to crack open. It rushed to her in its more controlled state immediately, announcing its presence with glowing eyes and a gust of wind.

"That's my girl..." Qrow managed before Ruby's feet lit with moonlight. She launched forward blindingly fast in a white-petal scattering, Weiss-like thrust. His blade came up too slow, succeeding only in grinding her steel slightly off course into his shoulder, throwing him backward and causing his feet dug to furrows into earth as he struggled to remain upright. His niece pressed her advantage, using moonlight-enhanced semblance and scythe-trained musculature to deliver lightning-quick whirlwind slashes aimed expertly through Qrow's too-slow sword guards. A final thrust sent him staggering backwards, off balance and humbled. "You got good, kid," he praised through labored breath.

Ruby's own breathing came heavy. "Mom's sword feels a lot lighter than it used to. It's so _quick_!" Ruby answered, voice pitched high with childlike excitement. "I miss my Crescent Rose, though. I'm even better with her!"

"Too bad you don't have it, then, 'cause you're about to need every advantage you can get, kiddo." Qrow flicked his wrist as his lips twisted upwards into a smug, confident smile. His weapon's gearbox kicked to life as blade segments extended, curving downward as the hilt lengthened and curved. A final click finished the scythe transformation as Qrow laid the weapon down across his shoulders, blade resting right with tip toward the ground. "No more reserves, pipsqueak."

Ruby whistled, admiring the final form of her mentor's weapon as an idea struck her. "No more reserves, huh?" she said, doing her best to channel Weiss' snark, before sheathing her sword casually. The pair resumed their separated circular walk as Qrow's expression turned quizzical.

"You were never the hand-to-hand type, Rubes. Giving in already?" Qrow's prodding only brought a smile to Ruby's lips. "What do you have planned, kiddo?" he said as his smile faded slightly.

"You said you saw me fight Cinder, right?" Seeing him nod, she raised her left arm out parallel to the ground. Concentrating hard, she willed moonlight motes to form and flow down arm's length into her hand. Slowly, Cinder's bane condensed, hard light scythe once again held by young, well practiced hands. Ruby's breaths came heavy after her summoning completed. "Say hi to Crescent Rose, version 2.0, Uncle Qrow!" she exclaimed mirthfully.

"Hello!" He said with a hint of sarcasm and a small wave. "Careful, you'll wear yourself out, kiddo."

Ruby nodded. "I know, I already feel it. But I wanna see how I stack up with both of us at full-strength, Uncle Qrow! Even if it's only for a few seconds..." she explained with a half-desperate whine.

"Alright then, kiddo," Qrow said through a genuine, proud smile, "lets see what you can do. First to the red?"

"First to the RED!" Ruby yelled excitedly, fist-pumping with her free hand.

* * *

Combat scythes have a reputation for being the most dangerous weapons on Remnant. Heavy, unwieldy, and often larger than their wielders, many huntsmen and huntresses have been injured or killed attempting to learn the weapon, all of them drawn by the allure of unmatched offensive melee power and reach. Scythe masters become literal Grimm-reapers, felling crowds of monsters as easily as agricultural scythes slice wheat. Few prospective users, however, truly understand the limitations of the weapon; its size and momentum preclude even the most basic reactive parries. Every defense must also be an attack. To do otherwise leaves the user incredibly vulnerable. Most try to force the scythe to do their bidding with brute strength, treating it like any other weapon, only for the scythe to teach them an oft painful, sometimes fatal, lesson.

The scythe has a will of its own.

True masters like Qrow and scythe-prodigies like Ruby, however, understand that a scythe is more of a dance partner, often requiring its wielder to move as much as the weapon itself does. As niece and uncle fought in the clearing, exchanging flashing blow after blow and pirouette counter after counter, they relished in their secret knowledge. Blades rarely touched, each wielder preferring to simply be _somewhere else_ when the opposing blade came knocking, a razor on the breeze.

Qrow nearly took the full force of Ruby's lunar scythe when she leapt over his swing to deliver a Ferris-wheel style vertical slice, dodging only by fractions of an inch with the aid of his shotgun's recoil. He responded, of course, nearly knocking Ruby off her feet with his own ankle-high pinwheel; a blow she avoided with a power-charged back flip. The dance continued on as Ruby and Qrow brought scythes around in nearly identical diagonal upward cuts, both blades deflecting the other harmlessly away from their partners as booted feet beat out a deadly rhythm.

Soon, however, Ruby's blinding speed slowed and she caught Qrow's scythe to the leg, pulling her off her feet after she'd over-committed with a wild swing at Qrow's shoulder. A soft klaxon from her scroll indicated her Aura had reached red-level. "Aw...only 42 seconds?" she pouted while out of breath, disappointed as she checked the fight timer on her scroll. She packed the power away again as the sound of Qrow's weapon collapsing filled the arena.

Ruby stumbled a bit, exhausted, before Qrow steadied her with an embrace. "Not bad, kiddo," he congratulated through his own breaths, smiling while red eyes met quicksilver, "we'll make a proper huntress out of you yet."

"Almost gotcha this time, Uncle Qrow..." she breathed weakly as a closed fist thumped into her uncle's chest, ear-to-ear smile undiminished by her tiredness. She wrapped shaking, tired arms around her beloved uncle and squeezed tight as her ruined muscles would allow. "I love you, Uncle Qrow." She whispered happily.

Qrow couldn't help but copy her dopey grin as he brought his own arms tighter. "Love you too, kiddo."

* * *

 **Next time on Penumbra: WEISS, ATLESEAN DETECTIVE. You thought I forgot about her, didn't you? I am _so excited._**

 _Fair warning: I will be away from home next Wednesday through Friday morning on a business trip. I'm going to do my best to write as normal to keep up the Friday updates, but next week's update may be delayed. The bluetooth keyboard for my iPad sucks to type on, so frustration might win out. Sorry in advance if the worst comes to pass!_

 **Review Replies:**

 **MissAnimeMiss:** Thank you for such kind words! Updates will hopefully come every Friday, barring real life nonsense (for example, a business trip next week.)

 **NarutoShippings:** FOR THE WATCH! I've done my best to be as descriptive as I can while not becoming Tolkien, I'm very glad you like the detail! As far as team CMEN goes... well, spoilers! *Runs away laughing like Miles*

 **Guest:** I won't talk too much about what I believe Ruby's power is, for fear of spoiling the rest of the story for everyone else. I do think it's inherently _positive_ , though I can see why it appears different so early in my writing. I also believe it's more a genetic ability vs. a result of cheerfulness; if positivity was the only driving factor, it wouldn't be so rare. Ruby is so appealing to me because her world view _remains_ so upbeat despite all the bad things that have happened to her. She must feel so broken inside at times. Her ability to see the best in a situation is instrumental. I promise I've deeply considered your criticism, as she's definitely not easy to write, but I do have a plan for her power which makes sense in the context of the story, even if I turn out to be completely wrong canonically.

You're of course welcome to spend your own free time however you'd like, and by no means should you waste it on something you don't enjoy. Time is the one thing we can never get back, after all. Thank you for reading so far, and I wish you the best!


	5. Chapter 4 - Can't Stop the Signal, Pt 1

A wild update appeared!

This chapter was an absolute blast to write. I hope you all enjoy Cyber-Detective!Weiss as much as I do, and permit me my little indulgence regarding a certain nod to some awesome fan art which showed up on /r/RWBY.

 _ **RWBY belongs to RT and Monty.**_

* * *

Atlas' climate has always been cold.

The founders of the northernmost kingdom were a hardy, martial lot. Undeterred by the cold thanks to their mastery of burn dust-weaving, they instead chose to take advantage of the natural defenses offered by a climate plagued by ice and snow for half the year. The Grimm may be formidable, but even they cannot overcome freezing temperatures though hate alone, so they hibernate, going dormant through the worst of winter while the Atleseans lick their wounds and prosper. Even now, while Vale was still enjoying the pleasant temperatures of late fall, Atlas sat beneath a pure blanket of white, the snow blending seamlessly with the burnished stainless steel, marble, and pale blue architecture favored by the residents of the winter kingdom's capital.

Near the center of the bustling business district sat a soaring, gleaming skyscraper clad in chrome mirrors and accented with blue florescent wire. If the day were cloudy, the peak of the tallest structure in Remnant would be invisible from ground level, while any lucky enough to work on the top floors would be greeted by the tops of rolling white clouds. On clear days like today, however, the headquarters of the Schnee Dust Company could be seen for miles as beacon reflecting the brilliant winter sun across the entire city.

Of course, the days when the SDC was purely a dust mining and supply enterprise are long gone. Like all large, successful conglomerates, the company diversified when it became clear how much spare capital dust mining had given them, branching first into the defense industry, followed closely by research into communications technology. It'd been Schnee scientists and engineers who developed the wireless transmitters and protocols currently used all across Remnant in every Scroll and, most importantly, every Cross Continental Transmit System.

This fundamental software architecture is why everyone employed by the SDC was now working around the clock to restore CCT functionality in the wake of the unprecedented technological disaster increasingly being referred to as the "Black Queen Virus". Everyone, without exception, including one increasingly frustrated, lonely heiress.

* * *

Weiss Schnee sat behind a desk in an impractically large top-floor office only her father could conceivably call "makeshift" while ever-present Myrtenaster leaned within arms reach. She'd taken over the room two weeks ago upon her arrival in Atlas, having failed to avoid involvement with company affairs due to a personal request to have her assigned to the CCT project originating from General Ironwood himself. She suspected her sister was the actual driving force, and the call from Winter with instructions to contact her directly should Weiss find anything of "note" only served to add evidence to the fire. So, reluctantly, she'd begun her work at the SDC, beloved combat skirts replaced with professional white and black business pants, coats, and blouses lest she offend her _dear_ father's sensibilities.

The office had been typical Atlas before she began her decor requisitions; marble, glass, and steel everywhere, filling the room with an almost clinical coldness. Now, however, rich red carpet and walnut wall paneling filled the space with warm, comforting color reminiscent of the Beacon library, and the desk she'd ordered had been completed in record time owing to her last name. The outward simplicity of the L-shaped design belied the beauty hidden in details; flaming danced throughout the dark wood, unburdened by unnecessary carvings. The only adornment lay in the intricate mother-of-pearl inlay centered on the main work surface, a perfect recreation of the heiress' personal symbol.

Unfortunately, any visitor to the office today wouldn't get to appreciate the craftsmanship. Weiss' sturdy desk sat under a heavy burden, completely covered with dusty, years-old technical documentation from the original CCT project. The heiress' face sat in a muted, concentrated scowl, lit by light from multiple terminal monitors as classified CCT code rolled past, diligently checked against paper copies and comments by intense, icy gaze. She'd been here since dawn this morning, looking for any way to stop the self-replicating Black Queen Virus from bypassing security scans and manual cleaning attempts despite her elementary programming knowledge. She'd likely be in the office well past the sunset now beginning to light the gorgeous city below with bright orange light.

Weiss let out a low groan and let her face meet her desk with a loud _thunk_. "Winter, when you said I would not be sitting idle, this is distinctly _not_ what I had in mind..." she said, voicing her exasperation to the empty office. She'd been staring at screens for ten days now, trying her best to be useful by searching for signs of virus-altered code, but her frustration with finding nothing was starting to get the better of her. Sitting up suddenly and flailing her hands at the infernal flickering programs, she spoke harshly, "I don't know what you expect _me_ to find! I'm a Huntress, not a computer scientist!"

She needed a break to clear her head. Absentmindedly, Weiss grabbed her Rapier as she made for the espresso machine near the plush sofa opposite her own personal lit fireplace. Hitting buttons with practiced efficiency, she waited a few seconds while the machine prepared her beverage of choice, using the time to call up some soothingly mellow electronic music on the room's sound system. A small smile twisted her lips while eyes closed appreciatively at the pleasant aroma provided by the finished concoction. She'd never experienced hot chocolate until Ruby had introduced her to the simple beverage last winter, but now she couldn't imagine her life without it.

She sat and sipped at her drink while she watched flames flicker hypnotically in the grey stone hearth. Memories of time spent in the Beacon commons last winter snapped slowly though her mind. There'd been a fireplace just like this one there, and team RWBY had quickly claimed it as their personal winter weekend hangout after Ruby and Yang had first shown Weiss natural fire. She'd been enraptured, never having experienced it on account of ever-present Atleasean fire-dust heated clothing and rooms. The soft light brought comfort, bringing out some forgotten part of her mind which remembered huddling around ancient fires before humanity had discovered Nature's Wrath. Weiss smiled broadly as she remembered them all huddled around that fire, hot chocolate aroma wafting though the air as Blake read traditional stories for them the night before Beacon's winter solstice celebrations. She'd been so happy when her team had elected to stay at Beacon for the holidays to keep her company.

As her mug drained, loneliness swelled within her chest like so many times before. Images of her team, her _friends_ , faded in and out of her thoughts, bringing joy and sorrow in equal measure. The life of a heiress to a multi-billion lien corporation was lonely indeed. She'd been taught that friends were weaknesses, only out to use her or get close in hopes of favors from a _Schnee_. Team RWBY, however, showed her the truth.

True comrades were the greatest strength she could ever have and the greatest blessing she could ever hope for.

Yang, Blake, and _Ruby_ , of all people. The girl who'd exploded on her first day in Vale. The impossibly kind dolt who'd become the brightest spot of hope in her life, banishing loneliness with frustrating antics and overwhelming, unconditional support. A sad smile graced Weiss' lips as the image of her leader and best friend locked in her mind's eye. "I miss you, Ruby," she whispered quietly to the last portion of hot chocolate.

Her eyes hardened as she finished her drink, setting in fierce determination. Yang, Blake, and Ruby were out of her reach, cutoff from all communication thanks to that damnable virus. Until the CCT was restored, she'd have no choice but to wallow in her desperate loneliness.

Determined, Weiss stalked back to her plush leather chair, Myrtenaster in hand, and resumed her work. Code scrolled once more, bathing her in cool blue light as she checked line after line against official records while doing her best to understand each section's logic. An hour passed before she felt her focus begin to waver. Sighing, she resolved, "One more page for tonight..." Boeyed by the thought that she'd soon get a well-deserved break for the evening, she hit the page-down button one final time.

Then she found it, something so shockingly unexpected that it snapped her mind to combat-focus.

In front of her was a section of logic completely omitted from official company records. She triple checked her desk frantically for missing pages, and, after failing to find any, called the records department demanding to know if any documents had been withheld from her original requisition. After being assured by a very flustered departmental manager that all original documents in their archives relating to CCT software were now in her office, Weiss tore the code apart with her impressive intillect's razor edge.

"Oh my god..." she breathed, utterly disbelieving the evidence of her own eyes.

Before her was a section of code which should never have existed, its shortness standing in stark contrast to the utter ruin it could bring should it be discovered by a nefarious individual. The comment denoting it's function was innocuous enough, "for emergency maintenance only". Functionally, however, it gave whoever knew of it direct root access to the entirety of the CCT's backbone architecture, which was currently flooded by the self-repairing evolutionary program keeping Cinder's virus alive on the network. It was a security violation of the highest order, but it was well hidden, completely inaccessible to anyone outside the SDC or CCT.

"How could Cinder have known... about..." Weiss began before trailing off as her eyes widened in realization. The conclusion she'd come to was obvious in hindsight.

There was a traitor in the SDC CCT division.

* * *

Weiss lunged for her Scroll and sent a call to Winter in a blur. "Common... pick up, Winter..." She begged as the device ringed on and on.

After an impossibly long few seconds, the other end of the call picked up.. "Hello, Weiss. To what do I owe the pleas..." Winter began in calm, warm tones before Weiss cut her off.

"Winter, I found something. Meet me at the CCT tower in 30 minutes. I'll explain everything there." Weiss said, anger and combat-worry clear in her voice.

Winter responded cordially, "I understand, Weiss. I will leave shortly. Father's limousine service is usually busy at this time of the evening, so I believe it would be best if you took your own vehicle."

Before Weiss could respond, Winter ended the call. "What's she talking about? There's always a limo here..." Her mind clicked as she asked the question aloud. If someone in the security-cleared CCT division was working with Cinder, who else could be compromised?

Grabbing Myrtenaster, she rushed toward the private executive elevator, checking the dust cylinders as she ran. Satisfied they were full, she strapped the weapon to her heavy, white-woolen, black fir lined coat, slipping the double-breasted, knee-length garment on quickly as she grabbed a wide-brimmed white hat on her way into the elevator. The elevator rapidly descended toward the Schnee's private garage as she pulled the hat down to cover her face, hoping the vintage fedora would grant her some anonymity from prying eyes.

Exiting the elevator quickly the moment the doors opened, Weiss deliberately ignored the driver opening a limousine door for her and continued on toward a small, gated lockup near the rear of the parking garage. She placed her hand firmly on a palm scanner, tapping her foot impatiently as the bio-metric device hummed diligently, unaware of her hurry. Soon, however, the gate opened, revealing a narrow, leaning object covered in black canvas. Weiss impatiently yanked the protective cover off, unable to contain the feral smirk gracing her typically stoic face. She whispered, "Yang would faint if she knew I had this."

Before her was one of her few escapes from the pressure-filled life of an heiress. Blue chrome and adorned with her own symbol, her sleek superbike called her to the open road. It'd been a gift from her sister, custom-built by one of Atlas' emanate motorcycle manufacturers to fit Weiss after her father decided her precious horses were impractical. It'd been her own private teenage rebellion watching his face drop every time his precious heiress roared off on such intrinsically dangerous transport.

Weiss swung her leg over the bike quickly as instruments began flicking to life in response to her Aura's sudden presence. The small screen which acted as an instrument cluster barely finished displaying its traditional "Hello, Weiss" before she'd pulled in the clutch and thumbed the starter switch. The dust-engine roared to life, deafeningly loud inside the enclosed space. She became a blue and white blur as she dropped into first gear and released the clutch, rocketing around the closed garage barrier and out of SDC headquarters on living steel.

Cold Atlesean air hit Weiss' face as she smirked at the impressive slew of curses erupting from the guard shack behind her. Habitually, she sent a small pulse of Aura though her clothing, activating the heating burn weave and banishing winter's chill completely while coat-tails rustled behind. The bike darted precisely through gaps in the rush-hour traffic, handled masterfully while it bore her toward orange sunset and the Atlesean main superhighway, her chosen route to the CCT tower on the opposite end of the city.

The mournful exhaust howl and precise speed did little to quell her inner turmoil, however. Instead of her cherished release into instinctual motion and a clear head, her mind swam with dreadful possibilities and poorly repressed anxiety. As miles ticked by, she asked herself how far the corruptive rot could've spread through the SDC. The most likely scenario, she surmised, was it began and ended with one desperate and unfortunate individual, perhaps someone who suffered in extreme debt or simply consumed by greed. Perhaps blackmail or a threat to a loved one motivated the leak. A shiver flew down her spine at the thought of how far she'd go to protect her friends if someone threatened them to get to her, imagining the same feeling in the man or woman responsible. She'd do her best to help them, if that were the case.

Despite all her logic, however, her soul flickered in faint warning.

 _Something's off. Stay alert. Stay focused._

* * *

Weiss arrived at the CCT well ahead of her beloved sister, Atleasean traffic being no match for her bike'ls maneuverability coupled with her huntress reaction time. Deciding to await Winter in the decidedly warmer atrium, she parked up and dismounted next to the door of the CCT. Off hand resting on Myrtenaster's pommel, she quick-walked through the automatic doors with practiced Schnee authoritative swagger, greeted by welcomed warmth as she scanned the occupants of the welcoming space. Intending to approach the front desk and request a meeting with the CCT director on behalf of her sister, she carefully restrained signs of surprise when she spotted the man himself coincidentally waiting near the desk in question and engaged in shallow small talk with the beautiful receptionist.

 _Odd, the Director has his own private elevator similar to mine. Why is he in the lobby?_

Alerted by the swishing of the automatic doors, the Director turned his head and fixed his eyes on Weiss' approach, eyes widening slightly after a hesitant pause. "Miss Schnee, what a pleasant surprise! To what do I owe the pleasure?" he called out, voice pitched in practiced professional congeniality.

 _His voice is higher than usual. He's nervous. Rightly so, considering the state of the CCT._

"Good evening, Director Carrow. I'm afraid I have some bad news. My sister is on her way presently, and I'm afraid we will need a few hours of your precious time. I apologize if this inconveniences you," she responded with cold professionalism hidden behind a gentle smile.

"It's no inconvenience at all, miss Schnee," he assured, though his tone indicated otherwise, "may I ask what this is about, specifically?"

 _He's probing and looking for a way out. I can't reveal my hand yet, he might know who's involved. Play for time._

"I would prefer to hold all discussion until Winter arrives, Mr. Carrow. Perhaps we could move to somewhere more private to wait for her. I'm sure your _lovely_ receptionist would be glad to pass on our location," Weiss commanded, nodding to the young woman as she removed her vintage headgear.

The Director's face fell minutely, recognizing a Schnee order when he heard one. "Of course, miss Schnee. If you would follow me, please," he gestured toward an elevator politely, "Victoria, please let her sister know we will be waiting in meeting room 3."

"Of course, Director," the receptionist responded evenly as Weiss followed him into the lift.

More damnable chrome and white greeted her inside the elevator, this time accompanied by soft, cliched music. Director Carrow thumbed a button, sending the lift upward towards, presumably, the executive offices while Weiss' foot tapped in impatience. The Director attempted to engage her in pleasantries, which she answered with dismissive hums as she studied the man closely.

 _Cold sweat. Eyes twitching. Hand twirling a ring on the opposite finger. Nerves? No, it's fear. He's afraid I've come to give an ultimatum regarding his future at the CCT._

The elevator dinged as the reached their floor. "I apologize, miss Schnee, but I'm afraid we'll have to take the stairs from here. There's damage to the lift tracks above this floor, and I'm sorry to say that repairs haven't been completed yet," he hedged with false regret.

Weiss ensured her expression remained neutral, "Very well, Director, please lead the way." She waved him through the door, careful to keep her eyes on him.

 _He hesitated before he started to walk. What's going on here?_

Weiss followed Carrow closely as he led her through what appeared to be a floor mid-renovation. Bare concrete and metallic wall framing stood where finished walls and rich flooring should be, while white rolls of carpet lay strewn about the space, leaning on walls and shifted into corners. Large glass partitions leaned against concrete pillars and silver frames, still safely wrapped in brown paper packaging.

 _Why this floor? Surely there are more impressive ones he could've brought me to. He favors his right side. His right arm doesn't swing as far as the left. Injury perhaps?_

Several uniformed men greeted them as they rounded a corner, apparently going about their loud construction work after hours as to avoid disturbing office workers. One wearing a spotless white hardhat called out to the director.

 _Foreman_ _, most likely._

"Ah, that would be Bruce. Do you mind if we have a quick chat, miss Schnee? I'd like to make sure he has everything he needs to complete the renovation on schedule," Carrow asked, forcing politeness out of every pore.

"Of course, Director, we have some time yet before Winter arrives," she said with a pleasant nod while her eyes roved the workers. She followed him over, busy scanning the room while the Director conversed with the foreman.

 _Lots of carpet here. They must just now be laying it, there's still folds present. The cut seems too small for th-_

Weiss' train of thought was interrupted by a loud clang and a shout of pain from one of the workers. She turned her head, noticing a large fallen section of framing and a workman clutching his knee while cursing. "Are you oka..."

She missed the click of a safety as the Director drew his concealed semi-auto, pressed the barrel against her coat, and put a round into her gut.

* * *

 _BANG_

Weiss' perception of time slowed to a crawl. Huntress senses kicked into overdrive as she fell to her knees slowly, forcing her eyes to scan the room with blinding speed. She gasped for air, holding her stomach with her right hand as the Director smiled above her in surprised satisfaction.

"This is what you get for meddling in affairs which don't concern you, you spoiled little bitch," he spat, high on supposed victory.

 _Twelve targets. Surrounded. One armed ahead, others going for weapons concealed under carpet. Cover close, two pillars close plus low piles of drywall and framing. Enemy thinks I'm wounded, counter-ambush. Scroll vibrating, repeating three pattern. Aura yellow warning. Conclusion: magnum ammunition, enemy expecting to fight Aura shielded opponents._

Carrow leveled his pistol at her head. "One less Schnee to worry abo-"

A wordless shout of agony replaced his smug tone as Myrtenaster sliced effortlessly through his wrist, relieving him of both pistol and hand in one clean motion. Weiss wasted no time, dashing forward in a low crouch and impaling another recently-armed assailant through the chest before continuing forward to a two foot thick support column. A harsh bark of automatic fire followed her last steps, bullets tearing holes in her coat-tails as she slipped behind cover. A small metallic click alerted her to incoming danger.

 _Grenade._

Once she heard the spoon release during the thrown grenade's arc toward her, she dashed out left from the pillar. She saw the explosive, appearing to her twirling lazily through the air at a snail's pace while her assailants brought small, black sub-machine guns up almost imperceptibly.

 _Cluster of four targets right, opposite intended path of motion._

Weiss summoned an angled repulsive glyph along the grenade's trajectory, setting up a nasty surprise for the group who'd forgotten their tactical spacing. Seeing her plan begin to take affect, she continued on toward the next pillar. Guns began to fire before she reached it, however.

 _Bullets intersect current path, redirect and engage._

She jumped, calling another snowflake into existence to angle her ninety degrees toward the nearest gunman. Her feet met the repulsive field, rocketing her along a path within weapon's reach of her target and Myrtenaster flashed, almost imperceptible to the assassins facing the white huntress. Flecks of blood liberated themselves from a severed jugular as Weiss slid to a stop, putting a live gunman between herself and the impending explosion. She watched the grenade begin to glow red.

 _Burn dust explosive. Freezerburn possible._

The heiress summoned her trademark ice-empowered snowflake centered under the grenade. Ice mist accompanied agonized screams as the grenade detonated, shrouding the floor in dense impenetrable fog. She thrust her rapier through her improvised gunman-cover as the remaining enemies wheeled toward her position, guns at the ready and panic growing on their faces.

 _Four remaining._ _Intermix and disorient._

Weiss dashed at the closest two assassins, continuing past the nearest and putting his comrade between herself and him. She swung Myrtenaster low, severing Achilles tendons as she twisted to avoid two inaccurate bursts of automatic fire from gunmen across the room. The crippled man's partner fired a well-aimed shot nearly point blank.

 _Dodging impossible, deflect._

Silvered steel continued its flashing arc, twisting high to bisect the bullet intened for the heiress. The assassin's eyes widened in astonishment briefly before his throat was replaced by three feet of sharpened steel. Withdrawing her blade, Weiss leveled her fierce, focused gaze on her two remaining opponents as the last of her ice-mist dissolved. They both took a single involuntary step backward, expressions twisted with fear.

 _One gun jammed, stovepipe, opponent unaware of malfunction due to panic. Focus on the other._

She flicked Myrtenaster downward, sending a rapid-cast ice bolt sailing toward the effective gunman before he could pull the trigger, encasing his weapon in ice. The second cursed wildly as his gun's hammer dropped on an empty chamber. Pressing her momentary advantage, Weiss flashed forward and brought Myrtenaster diagonally upward, opening the chest of the unfortunate recipient of her ice spell. Her last remaining enemy reached for a holstered semi-auto, and the wounded Director was fumbling for something just out of his reach.

 _Scroll. Potential call for reinforcements or emergency purge protocol. Interrupt._

The assassin drew his handgun, but Weiss was quicker. She raked her sword's point across bare knuckles, severing fingers and sending the pistol flying upward. Deftly, she reached out, simultaneously wrapping her own fingers around grip and trigger while leveling the sights at the Director. Just as his fingers began to touch the Scroll's bezel, she fired. His screams filled the space once again as her round struck home, shattering his remaining wrist and disabling his hand.

Absentmindedly, she rammed Myrtenaster's hilt into the temple of the shocked, finger-less assassin next to her, knocking him unconscious as she stalked angrily toward the now sobbing and writhing Carrow. Her walk was interrupted, however, by the characteristic ding of an arriving elevator. Weiss spun, taking in the six new, heavily armored forms spilling out of the lift.

"Fuck..." she spat as they rounded the corner and leveled their lethal looking belt-feds.

 _Run. Get to cov-_

Blinding white light flooded the floor from the outside while sounds of shattering glass and magnum revolver fire filled the space. Weiss' face morphed into shock as her new opponents fell quickly, each felled by a single precise shot to center mass. Spinning toward the spotlight, two welcome familiar forms greeted her, one her sister, while the other...

"Greetings, Miss Schnee. I'm sorry we're late," General James Ironwood intoned, face alight with a small, impressed smile.

* * *

 **Yes, my Weiss rides a motorcycle. No, it's not up for debate!**

 **Next time, on Penumbra: Interrogator Weiss!**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Knight7572: I'm not sure if you mean the longsword or the light-scythe, so I'll talk about both for you. The sword was her mother's weapon early in her huntress career, a weapon she retired after she gained more control over the hard light summoning of her silver-eye powers. I imagine Summer as more restrained than Ruby, so I felt a simple longsword appropriate. It's one of the few heirlooms Ruby has from Summer, and is therefore very precious to her. Qrow trained Ruby initially with it in order to reinforce basic techniques like footwork and balance while at the same time building muscle for her scythe. It will go back into storage once Ruby either recovers her original Crescent Rose or builds a new one. She just hadn't had time yet in the two days since loosing it on the tower.**

 **The light-scythe is a conjuring based on her silver-eye powers. She can summon solid constructs, though it's currently both extremely difficult and tiring. She won't have full mastery of it for quite some time.**

 **KrazyFanFiction1, Guest, & Masasin: She can build theoretically any object she wants to out of hard light. Whether or not she figures this out herself is another thing entirely. Dissolving and rebuilding the scythe currently takes a lot of concentration, effort, and, most importantly, time. If I were to put a number to it, I'd say conjuring or altering the scythe would take her around 15-30 seconds with her current skill level and deplete about half her stamina. I'm not sure if it comes across well in my descriptions of her power, but using it is more "cast from hit points" than "I'm tired now". The power gives her access to huge energy reserves, essentially overclocking her abilities briefly and putting more strain on muscles etc. **

**At her current level, she wouldn't be able to phase her creations through blocks. In the future however, wouldn't it be _deliciously_ ironic if she used it against Cinder. *Furiously scribbles notes***

 **MissAnimeMiss: I'm glad you liked Qrow and Ruby, I put a lot of effort into trying to make them believably silly and serious at the same time. I hope Weiss, Atleasean detective was also enjoyable!**

 **Knowing that so many of you enjoy my writing makes the 8 or so hours I spend on this a week totally worth it.**


	6. Chapter 5 - Can't Stop the Signal, Pt 2

**Hello everyone! Welcome to Week 5.**

 **I'm afraid I have some regretful news. I'm going to have to slow updates to every other Friday. I know, I know, it's not what you want to hear. Let me explain.**

 **A chapter of Penumbra takes me about 10-12 hours to write. This, coupled with my full time engineering position, means I don't have much time to do anything besides work, eat, sleep, and write. That's been perfectly fine for the last month. I haven't really had anything fun to do besides write this. However, it's getting nice out, so the motorcycle can come back out. The Division turned out to be not bad, so I've been wanting to play more of that. I've caught myself resenting this story a bit this week for how much time it takes.**

 **I really don't want to start hating this story, because I really do enjoy writing it. It needs to be something I enjoy doing, versus feeling like a job. So I'm killing the hatred before it has a chance to fester. Who knows, maybe I'll build a good buffer of chapters and the weekly updates can resume.**

 **Until then, I hope this longer chapter holds you all over!**

* * *

Weiss leaned heavily against a half-completed wall and sighed in relief. "Thank you, General. I don't think I would've made cover in time," she said, forcing haunted words through uneven breaths.

Ironwood kept his focus on Weiss as Winter scanned the room silently for remaining threats, her face twisted in an angry rictus. "Are you wounded, Ms. Schnee?" he asked, voice deep and calm.

Weiss shook her head, attempting to compose herself while checking for unnoticed injuries. "No, I'm just a little... shaken up."

Noting the distinctive, adrenaline-laced pitch of Weiss' voice, the general replied, "You acted admirably, miss Schnee. Your sister and I watched the last half of your fight via remote signal intercept of the building's security cameras, which we accessed after your we received an Aura level alert from your scroll. I take it you've found something significant in your investigation?"

Weiss nodded, shaking her head clear of the emotional stampede while ice-blue eyes regained their steel. Flipping her Scroll open, she navigated hastily to her system vulnerability notes, handing the unlocked device to the General before stalking harshly over to the crawling Carrow.

Flipping the Director onto his back with a forceful shove from her right foot, she began, "I found that code buried undocumented in the CCT system backups approximately one hour ago. I notified Winter immediately after I'd confirmed its function, as instructed when I began work on this project. I then departed the SDC HQ using my own vehicle per her veiled recommendation, arriving here at the CCT ten minutes ago. To my surprise, I was greeted in the atrium by one Director _Carrow_ ," she detailed, voice harsh as she planted a foot on Carrow's sternum in order to stop his desperate rearward shuffling.

"GET HER AWAY FROM ME! SHE'S A MONSTER!" He screamed, panic lacing every word as his blood pooled beneath her.

Weiss pressed Myrtenaster's point gently to Carrow's throat, reducing his shouting to impotent stutters. The heiress met his saucer-wide eyes as her brow angled downward to match the anger building in her chest. "Not another word, Director," she commanded, voice low and unerring as she sent a bit more force through her rapier. Carrow shrank away from the insistent point, having lost the will to speak.

"Please continue, Miss Schnee." Ironwood commanded, a hint of amused warmth noticeable in his voice.

Nodding, she resumed, "I now believe he was tipped off to my arrival _and_ my investigation, as it is extraordinarily unusual for executives to be waiting around in such a public space. I must admit that I did not expect corruptive rot to be quite so extensive as to infect the highest administrative office of Atlas' CCT organization. This lapse in judgement allowed Carrow to catch me off guard with this ambush after I'd agreed to follow him to, I assumed, a meeting room. Thankfully, my skills were enough to keep me alive after he shot me point blank with a special-purpose magnum round." Weiss indicated the still smoking hole in her coat, centered over her stomach.

"Sk-k-kills?!" Carrow stuttered in shock before Weiss' heel stuck him in the center of the forehead. His head bounced off hard concrete, rendering him unconscious.

"I shall have to be more careful in the future," Weiss continued. She waved her hand accusingly toward the unconscious man below her. "I believe Director Carrow to be heavily involved with the unrivaled success of the Black Queen Virus."

"What is your recommended course of action, Miss Schnee?" Ironwood asked.

"My reccommenda..." she trailed off, interrupting her unbelieving exclamation as the General smirked slightly. Nodding to herself, she suggested, "Director Carrow should have his wounds treated, be detained, and interrogated. He may know of other individuals or organisations involved with the apparent massive infiltration of our organisation. Meanwhile, we should move to secure the control room before word of his failure reaches any remaining conspirators. They may enact a scorched earth contingency and cause significant damage to the remaining CCT systems and hardware."

Ironwood nodded as Winter rejoined him, satisfied the floor was clear. "Agreed. You will conduct the interrogation once he awakens onboard my ship." Not waiting for her reply, Ironwood turned and lead the way toward the maintenance stairway which granted emergency access to the top of the CCT while lifting his hand to his ear. He began to issue commands robotically, "Jotun One and Two, this is Jotun Actual. VIP secured, go for ground-level breach. Sweep and clear, detain all CCT personnel for questioning. Weapons free, situation code: Ragnarok."

Weiss' mouth dropped open in shock, ignoring Ironwood's radio chatter while whispering to herself, " _I'm_ to conduct the interrogation?"

"Of course, Miss Schnee," Ironwood answered, having overheard her disbelief thanks to his augmented hearing. "He seems to be distinctly afraid of you after your skirmish. That's an advantage we can use."

Weiss followed the pair to the stairwell doorway, still reeling in shock. Nearing Winter as the trio stacked up for the climb, she felt her sister's insistent hand move her to the center position in line. The heiress hesitated briefly before setting her own hand down on the General's much taller shoulder, readying herself to pass Winter's breach signal to the stack's point man.

"Weiss, good work," Winter whispered into her ear, soft but firm, "Ready to see this through?"

Weiss' focus returned, reinforced by her sister's praise. She nodded slowly.

An instant later Winter's hand squeezed her shoulder firmly, the Atlesean military's universal "go for breach" signal. She flicked Myrtnaster up high next to Ironwood's left shoulder, ice bolt spell at the ready as she passed the squeeze forward to the General. He wasted no time once the unspoken message reached him, ripping the locked door from its hinges with mechanical strength before leading the trio quickly through the door.

* * *

The walk upwards to the CCT control center passed in tense, slow silence after they found their initial entry point clear of enemies. Ironwood's Magnum and Myrtenaster's point led the way, scanning stairs as soon as they became visible while Winter took up rear security at the group's six o'clock. Weiss' sword arm ached fiercely from the unusual ready position by the time they'd finished the arduous twenty-story climb. Thankfully, she'd get a reprieve now that they'd reached the control room door.

Ironwood brought his voice to a low whisper as the trio silently readied themselves near the control room emergency exit. "Stack up and prepare for breach. Miss Schnee, set a force spell on the door large enough to launch it across the room and stun anyone it hits." he ordered while pointing toward Myrtenaster's dust cycler. As Weiss nodded and began her casting, he continued, "Knight-Commander Schnee, room recon. I want to know what we're walking into."

Winter responded immediately, stowing her sword and retrieving a tiny, circular object along with her Scroll. She tapped an icon forcefully with her thumb, calling up an intricate camera and flight control interface while a series of small lights confirmed the Hunter-issue recon drone's readiness. The device's small propeller whirred silently to life as a dark-blue and white thermal image appeared on Winter's scroll, and a simple wrist flick sent the device through the crack underneath the door.

Knight-Commander Schnee studied the image for a few seconds, maneuvering the drone throughout the room invisibly. Satisfied, she quietly gave her report, "Sir, the room is still unmodified standard CCT control center, laid out much like our military's air traffic control towers. Circular, with a diameter of approximately 20 meters. Waist high command console near the center of the room could provide concealment, room otherwise clear. Five staff currently on duty, arrayed equidistant around perimeter control consoles. Two pistols concealed under consoles near the two right-most workers. One additional weapon, likely a shotgun, stored similarly near the far left operator. Two center operators appear clean."

"Understood," the General acknowledged before whispering to Weiss, "We will breach while your sister covers the stairs. Once you blow the door, I will move right to subdue or eliminate the two armed operators. You will go in after me and be responsible for the one on the left. Capture, if possible, but you are weapons-free if he acts with hostile intent. Any questions?"

Weiss shook her head after a few seconds, "No, General."

Nodding, he pointed toward the finished force-yellow glyph pulsing on the door, "On your go, then, Miss Schnee."

The heiress-turned-detective held up three fingers as she readied her rapier. Eyes locked with Ironwood, she silently counted down as she allowed the glyph's power to build, bringing the pulsing rhythm higher and higher. As her final finger dropped, the glyph burned bright white and released.

The reinforced door ripped from its fittings with a sharp bang, flying into the room with immense force, toppling the central command console before tumbling through the air and striking the ceiling. An instant later Ironwood burst through the door, hooking through the door to clear the right corner while shouting, "Atlas Military Police, hands on your heads!"

Weiss took the path of least resistance, bee-lining toward the left corner with Myrtenaster up and ready. Her intended target managed a brief curse before reaching for the shotgun Weiss knew lay under his console. Two booming shots echoed behind her as she dashed forward, thrusting her point through the CCT controller's forearm and into the console behind. His pained screams died away as he spat, "...fucking bitch..." harshly through clenched teeth. Weiss rendered him unconscious with a palm-heel strike shortly thereafter.

A soft wet sound accompanied her blade as she tore it quickly from flesh and console, joining Ironwood as he rounded on the two remaining panicked operators. Seeing no weapons and the beginning motions of surrender, he brought his voice back to normal levels while keeping revolver trained. "I'm sorry to say that you are both under arrest on suspicion of colluding with the traitors responsible for unleashing the Black Queen Virus. No harm will come to you as long as you cooperate. Detective Schnee, please retrieve the restraints from my belt and render the suspects immobile."

Weiss, to her credit, barely hesitated at her new title. Quickly, she unclasped two sets of polymer zip-tie handcuffs from Ironwood's belt and moved behind both of her detainees. She felt no resistance from either as she pulled their arms gently behind their backs, threaded hands through plastic loops, and tightened the ties snugly.

Ironwood finally relaxed once both suspects were restrained. Bringing his hand up to his ear once more, he called, "Jotun One and Two, this is Jotun Actual. Status report." He waited a few seconds before replying, "Good work. Rendezvous with all prisoners on the 68th floor in two-zero minutes. Be advised that _The Swallow's Lament_ is currently holding position outside that floor." Ending his transmission, he called into the hallway, "Knight-Commander, building secure. I need to you manage prisoner reception at your ship. Please take these detainees with you."

A firm reply echoed from the broken door as Ironwood shoved the prisoners out to Winter, "Understood, Sir. I'll head that way now. I look forward to seeing you aboard the ship soon, sister." Quick footsteps reverberated from the stairwell before Weiss could reply.

Ironwood brought his eyes back to Weiss. "Excellent work. It's not often that I get to work with someone trained at Beacon. I'm glad to see Ozpin doesn't disappoint."

Weiss beamed slightly at the unexpected praise, "Thank you, general. We should probably restrain that infiltrator," she suggested while pointing toward her target, "I don't know how long my strike will keep him unconscious."

The general moved silently, quickly restraining the wounded man. "If I may ask, why didn't you use a lethal blow? Disarming is always a risk," he said with gentle admonishment.

"I saw an opportunity to take a live prisoner. He may know something," Weiss sighed before continuing in a smaller voice, "...I've done enough killing for today."

"Taking a human life is never easy, Weiss," he said understandingly, "but sometimes a Hunter must take them in order to safeguard others. You did well today, and you did your school proud."

Weiss' brow furrowed as her eyes fell, "But, perhaps I could've spared others if I was more careful, more precise..."

Ironwood held out a hand in a stopping gesture, "Weiss, trust me when I say that second guessing actions you were forced into during combat will only make it worse. By all means, evaluate your performance to learn how to better react so situations in the future. Do not, however, let regret rule you." Placing a hand on her shoulder, he continued, "Come, we still have a compromised communications network to deal with."

"Right..." she agreed halfheartedly, accompanying the General to the master control console on the far side of the room.

"Can you restore the CCT's functionality using the backdoor you found? It stands to reason using the same method as the virus might be viable," Ironwood asked hopefully.

"I'm not sure, General. With all due respect, I'm a hunter trainee, not a programmer," Weiss responded, doubt filling every word.

The General was having none of it, "Miss Schnee, you've spent the last two weeks searching through CCT software documentation with a fine toothed comb, and you're the one who found the vulnerability when so many others failed. I'd be willing to bet that the only souls who know this system better than you are the people who designed it fifty years ago."

Nodding, Weiss allowed her mind to work. After a few minutes spent pondering the virus' deceptive simplicity, it became clear to her that cleaning the system would be trivial now that the method of infiltration was known. Thirty minutes of manual purging via the supposed emergency maintenance backdoor, and then all that would be left is restoring the system from a backup and plugging the leak. A smile grew as she realized she'd soon get to see Yang and Ruby again, and maybe even Blake too if she kept her Scroll.

Just before she responded, however, another path came to mind. The backdoor used by the virus meant that the virus itself was now vulnerable. Her smile was replaced with a deep, despondent frown as Ironwood prompted, "Do you have something in mind, Miss Schnee?"

Sighing, she explained, "I could clean the system of infection, restore a backup, and patch the backdoor in about half an hour. There's another option, however. I can set up a ghost CCT hidden beneath the main system via the breach. It would be limited, however, only having enough resources to provide for military and some high priority communications. The infected main CCT takes up too much processing power for anything more," Weiss explained as disappointed longing etched its way into her once sharp voice.

"I take it you don't particularly like this second option, Miss Schnee. Why even bring it up?"

Weiss' voice hardened slightly. "I don't like the second option because it means that I won't get to talk to my friends like I wanted to. To be completely honest, General, they've been most of my motivation to get the CCT back online. I couldn't, in good conscience, keep it hidden, however. The advantage it would give us against our enemy is far too great."

The General shook his head slightly, "I'm not sure I see how it gives us an advantage, Miss Schnee."

"It means we keep Cinder in the dark regarding our discovery. She would have no way of knowing we've managed to bypass her virus, and we'd be able to log everything she sent through the CCT. She would have no way of knowing we were watching."

"That's brilliant, Miss Schnee!" Ironwood exclaimed as his eyes widened in understanding. "How many communications channels could it support?"

Weiss deflated, having known the general wouldn't pass up such an opportunity. "Enough for all the capital ships in the entire Atleasean Navy, plus perhaps thirty additional channels for long range scouting and alpha-level Hunter teams."

"How long do you need for implementation?" Ironwood asked as his vision grew distant, thoughts deep in planning.

"Perhaps two hours, maybe less," Weiss replied sadly, resigned to her lonely fate.

He nodded, "Very well, set it up. I'll delay our Corvette's departure. I'm sending you a list of channels I'll need established."

Weiss' scroll trilled in acknowledgement of the General's message. She opened it lazily, scanning the extensive list in order to plan her modifications to the CCT's base code.

 _Atleasean flagships... Navy battle groups... Channels for the remaining Hunter headmasters... Ozpin... Glynda... Qrow... Ironwood himself. Perhaps I should tell him I have Qrow's scroll still. Perhaps not, I may need a private device. Ah, there's the Hunter teams... Team STRQ. Wasn't that Ruby and Yang's parents' team? Long list... The last entry is team RWBY._

Weiss' eyes shot open as her breath hitched.

 _Team RWBY!_

"General, are you sure you haven't sent me the wrong list on accident? Team RWBY is listed along with the active Alpha-level Hunter teams," she asked in a rush.

"The list is accurate, Detective," he began with an appreciative smile. "Consider it a promotion for your outstanding effort. You have single-handily both restored our command and control functionality and given us a window into our enemy's plans. Team RWBY continues to impress me, it seems."

Weiss' shocked look persisted for a moment before her decorum returned. "Thank you, sir!" She responded with growing respect for the man in front of her. "If I may, what do you mean by 'continues to impress'?"

Ironwood's smile gathered a bit of mirth as he answered, "I believe your leader, a certain red-clad scythe wielder who goes by 'Ruby Rose', defeated the Vagabond who took over my ship and compromised my knights and paladins. By herself, at that. She saved a lot of lives."

Weiss' face morphed into a nostalgic smile, "Sounds like something she'd do, the dolt..."

Ironwood chuckled lightly before regaining his command presence, "Come, there's a lot to do before we can rest. Let's get the ghost CCT up and running. You still have an interrogation to conduct aboard my dreadnought."

Weiss' attitude snapped back to serious as her mind focused. "Yes sir," she intoned, "I may need a second set of hands to get this going."

The General nodded, "very well, Miss Schnee. Let's begin."

* * *

It was nearly midnight by the time Weiss and Ironwood had finished their work and made their way back to _The Swallow's Lament_. They boarded the Corvette with tired eyes and slouched shoulders, exhausted from a shared long day. Weiss traipsed past the prisoners stowed in the cargo hold and the armored special forces soldiers occupying her sister's luxurious transport, ignoring all the unfamiliar faces as she headed toward the flight deck, General Ironwood close behind.

Lazily she pressed a hand against the door scanner with a thud, sending the portal sliding open with a hushed swish. "Hello, Winter," she moaned tiredly as she flopped into the copilot seat across from her sister.

Winter smirked, "Hello, Weiss. I do hope the General doesn't mind you taking his favorite seat."

A soft basso laugh floated through the cockpit as the door slid shut. "It's quite alright, Winter. I'd say she's earned the best seat in the house after what she's done today," Ironwood responded after his mirth subsided.

Weiss groaned in appreciation. "Good, I'm far too comfortable to give it up," she teased, picking up on the cabin's new delightfully surprising, pleasant mood.

"Just don't make it habit, Detective," Ironwood mocked back.

"I wouldn't dream of it, sir," Weiss replied sarcastically after a small laugh of her own. She turned to her sister. "Winter, would you mind stopping by the front entrance? I have a couple belongings to collect."

"And what would those be, Miss Schnee?" Ironwood interrupted, genuinely curious.

Weiss let her eyes flutter closed as she answered, "My motorcycle and my favorite hat. Gifts from my sister and my grandfather, respectively."

"Can we afford the detour, James?" Winter pleaded.

Ironwood nodded, "I doubt five minutes delay will affect anything. Where are your possessions, Miss Schnee? I'll have one of my men retrieve them."

Weiss rounded in her chair to look into the General's eyes. "You're very kind, do you know that? I can see why Ozpin invited you to Vale. To answer your question, my bike is parked near the front entrance, and my hat is on a rack near the main CCT elevator."

The General's commanding mask slipped a bit at Weiss' praise. "I-," Ironwood stuttered before regaining his composure, "Thank you, Miss Schnee. It has been a long time since someone called me... kind." Nodding to the heiress' sister, he commanded, "Take us out if you would, Winter."

"Of course, sir." Keying the intercom, she announced, "All hands, this is the flight deck. Prepare for disembark."

"Get some rest, Miss Schnee," Ironwood suggested, "it's about two hour's flight back to _The Yggdrasil,_ and I'd like you to be at your best when you talk to our dear friend Director Carrow."

Weiss thumbed her scroll's screen, bringing it to life and smiling to herself as the long-distance signal bars flickered back to life after being dead for two weeks; no doubt the rest of team RWBY's scrolls were also responding to her ethereal CCT's touch. Stowing her device and laying her head back against the seat, Weiss responded with a satisfied voice, "I think I'll do just that, General."

* * *

Weiss awoke to a gentle, insistent hand jostling her. Opening her eyes with a reluctant groan, she found her sister standing above her in what was distinctly _not_ the flight deck of _The Swallow's Lament._

"It's time, Weiss. The Director is waiting for you," Winter explained.

Still half asleep, Weiss asked, "Where am I, Winter?"

"You are in the interrogator's waiting room for the detention hold housed inside the General's dreadnought, _The Yggdrasil_. I carried you here once we docked to await the former Director's medical treatment and waking," Winter explained softly, "You've been asleep for three and a half hours, give or take. How are you feeling?"

Weiss shook her head to clear her muddied thoughts as Winter offered her a steaming cup of coffee. "A little tired, obviously, but otherwise fine," taking the beverage, she finished, "thanks, sis..."

Winter smiled at her sister's slip in decorum, "Sis now, am I?"

Blushing, Weiss answered, "Sorry, Winter. Two of my teammates are sisters, and it's a term of endearment they use with eachother."

The elder Schnee moved around behind Weiss' chair before wrapping the smaller girl in a tight hug. "Well, sis, I hope you are feeling alright after the ambush today," Winter cooed lovingly before her voice went serious, "I remember how I felt the first time I was forced to take a life. I still dream about it, sometimes." She squeezed her sister tighter, "if you ever need someone to talk to, know I'm always here for you."

Weiss allowed Winter to draw her closer as she looked up into her sister's caring eyes. "Thank you, sis... I think I'm okay, for now." Noticing her sister's growing concern, she elaborated, "The General and I talked about it a bit, up in the control room. He told me not to dwell on regret, so I'm doing my best not to. I promise I'll come to you if it starts getting to me, Winter."

Nodding, Winter sighed, "I'll hold you to that, Weiss." Breaking the hug and swiveling Weiss' wheeled office chair to face her, she asked, "Are you ready to question the Director?"

The heiress' eyes dropped to her feet, "Honestly? No. I don't know how to interrogate someone, Winter. The Grimm don't exactly talk. What am I even suppose to get out of him, a confession?"

The sound of a door opening signaled Ironwood's arrival. "A confession won't be necessary, Miss Schnee," he responded while taking in the scene in front of him, "We need information on who he's working for or with as well as their plans. This is war, Detective, and wars are won with intelligence. We're not after a criminal conviction. We've already got plenty of evidence for that."

Weiss shifted her stare to the general. "How do I get him to give up any information? What authority do I have to make deals with him? I'm not military or law enforcement."

Ironwood smirked slightly, "As of three hours ago, you are an Alpha-ranked Huntress recognized by the Atleasean military as a consulting Detective from Beacon Academy. You have my permission to use any means necessary to ensure his cooperation, and I will personally back anything you say or do to get him to talk."

Ice-blue eyes narrowed accusingly, "I won't resort to physical violence to obtain information. I don't care what he's done, he's helpless now."

"Nor do I expect you to, Miss Schnee," Ironwood answered honestly.

"Play on his fear of you, Weiss. Make him desperate and he'll break," Winter suggested.

Sighing, Weiss stood and squared her shoulders, forcing her long practiced Schnee bearing to the forefront. "Alright, let's get this over with then," she said as she walked confidently toward the door to the interview room.

Before she opened the door, Ironwood held out her bullet-scarred coat and rapier. "These might help, Detective."

Weiss donned the coat and weapon as Winter handed her her grandfather's hat. "Make Grandfather proud, Weiss. He'd have loved to know that you are following in his footsteps, even if it's only for one night."

Nodding, she pulled the hat low over her brow, mimicking her grandfather's preferred style, "I'll do my best, Winter. I guess I'll have a crime story of my own to tell after this."

Ironwood offered her a handshake as he opened the door for her, deliberately raising his voice so that the occupant of the interrogation room could hear clearly. "I expect results, Detective. Do what must be done," he said with a wink while shaking her hand firmly. Weiss felt a small, cylindrical object press itself into her palm as their hands parted. Her hand closed and rolled it, taking in the subtle spiral markings and flattened nose.

A bullet. No, _the_ bullet. The one the man whom she was about to grill had fired into her stomach with killing intent. Ice-cold ire flooded her mind at the thought, biting down reticence with fierce resolve to bring the fight to the enemy who'd destroyed her new, welcomed life. Her stride exuded confident intimidation as she swept into the room, accentuated by the long coat swaying in her wake.

"Good evening, _Director._ I do hope this meeting hasn't inconvenienced you," she spat, voice dripping with indignant sarcasm as she strode to the floor-anchored metal table near the center of the room. A single bright overhead lamp illuminated the small square space, casting shadows into the hollow areas of Carrow's downcast visage while plunging the areas untouched by harsh light into complete blackness. Weiss' own angular beauty lay draped in complete darkness courtesy of her hat's wide brim.

Carrow flinched as Weiss pulled her own chair from the table with a loud, grating scrape. She drew Myrtenaster with a deliberate slowness, twisting the blade slightly to bring forth a quiet, melodic ring as tempered steel scraped along its suspension fittings. She laid the blade down gently on the center of the table, a parallel line separating Huntress from the hunted.

The traitor's eyes flicked up unwillingly, forced to focus on the rapier's bloodied, grudgingly lethal fine edge with ever increasing size. Weiss removed her coat and folded it, exposing her pristine, well fitted white blouse and black pressed pants while she set the coat alongside her sword, bullet-hole up. Carrow's gaze flicked back to the floor as she took her seat with practiced grace.

"Mr. Carrow," she called out, voice even and authoritative, "Look at me."

He shook his head almost imperceptibly, "I have nothing to say to you."

 _His voice is shaking in addition to avoiding my eyes. He really is afraid of me. Let's turn up the pressure._

"You tried to kill me, Mr. Carrow," she stated, matter-of-fact, "tell me why."

He remained steadfastly silent as tremors visibly worked their way though his form.

 _I have to get him talking. What did Winter say? Play on his fear?_

Weiss stood quietly and walked slowly around the table to stand inside Carrow's personal bubble. He shrank away from her as she put her back to the table and leaned into it, bringing herself to a half-seated stance as her pinched right hand floated toward the space on the table directly below his eyes. A small metallic thunk echoed through the room as she set his failed assassination attempt down casually.

 _Grandfather got shot once by a suspect. Showed him the bullet afterwards, too. He said it worked wonders in "the box"._

Carrow snapped fearful eyes up to her face after a brief impotent struggle to flee from his solid, anchored chair. His mouth moved to form words, but no sound escaped his lips as he stared wide-eyed at the shrouded face of the woman who'd taken his hand.

 _He flinched under my gaze back at the tower. Let's see how he likes it now._

Weiss brought a measure of Aura to life, bringing a faint blue glow to her eyes, illuminating her face as she waited and studied his reactions.

 _He's getting desperate to be rid of me. He'll talk soon._

Sure enough, he asked a question with trembling voice, "H-h-how are you still alive?"

Weiss smirked as she pulled out Qrow's Scroll. "Have you ever seen a creature of Grimm, Mr. Carrow?"

The Director's eyes flicked to the unmistakable matte-black finish of the standard-issue hunter communications device. "N-no... Why?"

"It's very relevant to your question, Director." Weiss opened the picture Qrow had snapped of herself amongst the scattered Beacon architecture. She forced the image in front of his eyes, continuing, "Does this answer your question as to how I still draw breath?"

Carrow took in the image, stuttering, "S-So _many_. You- you fought _that_ many Grimm and _lived_? How?"

Weiss moved back to her seat before answering the increasingly nervous and flustered Carrow. "Simple, I am a Huntress. I've spent the last five years learning to fight the darkness." She leaned in closer, bringing her voice down to an intimidating whisper. "The ones in that picture are merely the remnants of the larger horde thinned by my classmates and I."

She allowed the idea to sink in before continuing.

"What you're looking at in that picture is all that remains of my school. My _home_ , Mr. Carrow." Weiss allowed sadness to creep into her voice. "I was happy there. I had friends, teammates. People who truly cared for me. Not because I was a Schnee or because I had money, but because I was _Weiss,_ their precious defrosting 'Ice Queen'." The heiress switched from sadness to ire, driving a fist into the table, denting it and causing Carrow to startle, "That life was _taken_ from me two weeks ago, Mr. Carrow, by the people who you sabotaged the CCT systems for."

"I sabotaged nothing! They forced m-" He denied, before being interrupted by the Detective.

"Do. not. lie. to me, Mr. Carrow," Weiss forced through gritted teeth. "My team is scattered to the winds and two of my closest friends are _DEAD_ because of them. Because of _you,_ " she accused, pointing harshly. "Cinder Fall and her associates Roman Torchwick, Mercury Black, Emerald Sustrai, and the White Fang could not have succeeded in gaining control of the CCT without inside help. Help which you provided. Your actions led to the deaths of hundreds of Vale citizens and Beacon Academy students."

"No! I've done nothing, you have no proof!" Carrow yelled, hysterical.

Weiss called an baleful, black attractive glyph into existence nestled in her left palm, pulling the former Director nearer to her forcefully. He mumbled in fear as Weiss removed her fedora and spoke, hand still cradling her spinning fractal. "Have you forgotten the ambush you led me to, or your little rant about me being a, quote, 'spoiled little brat'? Did you forget that you put an Atleasean magnum round into my gut not six hours ago? A magnum round, Director, from your personal concealed semi-auto. Few people know how to use Aura outside of the military and Hunter Corps. Tell me, why would you load rounds specifically intended for use against Aura shielded opponents, if you weren't expecting to need them?"

"I- I- I-" Carrow stuttered before trailing off.

"That's what I thought, Mr. Carrow. The ambush itself proves you planned for the eventual discovery of your operation by the authorities, either from the SDC or Atlas Law Enforcement." Weiss leaned back comfortably in her chair, releasing her glyph while her gaze remained hard. "You've committed high treason against all of Remnant, Mr. Carrow. A crime punishable by banishment into the Grimm-infested wild."

"No! Please, I have a family. You can't..." Carrow begged, tears beginning to form.

Weiss leaned forward as her brow narrowed, "So did I, Mr. Carrow. So. Did. I. How far would you go to avenge them, if they were taken from you?" The Detective waited for a minute, allowing the broken Carrow to mutter and plead incoherently before warmly offering, "I am not unreasonable, however, Mr. Carrow. I can spare you that horrible fate if you agree to cooperate with my investigation."

The former Director snapped to attention. "Anything, I'll do anything. Please..."

Weiss allowed herself a small smile at her successful gambit. "I need information, Mr. Carrow. Information about your former allies and their operations."

He thought for a minute, seeming to panic while searching his memory for anything of use. "I can tell you who they are! Cinder Fa-"

"I already know their names, Mr. Carrow, if you remember," Weiss said with a raised hand, "do better."

"I- I don't know anything else! Please!" Carrow yelled desperately.

The Detective frowned and stood. "I pity you then, Director. I'm afraid I can't help you unless you can provide solid information," she said, acting regretful as she donned her hat, retrieved her gear, and headed for the exit.

 _Grandfather did always love theatrics._

"Wait! The criminal, Torchwick, mentioned a large warehouse full of stolen dust hidden somewhere in eastern Vale during one of our meetings. He said something about the White Fang having trouble with the Grimm in the area!"

 _Maybe you weren't as needlessly dramatic as I once thought, Grandfather._

Weiss smiled as she continued toward the door. "Thank you, Mr. Carrow. Someone will be in shortly to debrief you for details and check on your wounds. I suggest you tell him everything you know and don't hold anything back. Do otherwise, and I'm afraid I won't be able to protect you."

Not waiting for a reply, she stepped through the doorway quickly, anxious for her day to be over. Ironwood and Winter were waiting for her, both wearing exuberant smiles.

"Excellent work, Detective," Ironwood praised while shaking her hand a little too vigorously. "I don't think I could've done better myself."

"The use of your glyph was particularly inspired," Winter said warmly before pulling Weiss into a large, full bodied hug.

Weiss blushed slightly at the accolades being heaped upon her. "Thank you, both of you. I hope it's enough to go on."

"He's receptive to working with us now, Miss Schnee. That's more than enough," Ironwood confided.

Nodding tiredly, Weiss allowed herself to relax. "I hope so, General. Now, if there's nothing else, I'm quite tired and would like to rest. It's been an... eventful day," she sighed.

"That it has, Miss Schnee, that it has," the General said, amused. "I've assigned you the XO cabin for the duration of your stay aboard this ship. Please, go get some rest, you've earned it."

"I'd like nothing more, General," she moaned appreciatively as she sauntered away, anticipating blissful slumber and, perhaps, a short call to a certain black-and-red haired friend.

* * *

 **Bad boys, bad boys, what'cha gonna do? What'cha gonna do when she comes for you?**

 **Next time, on Penumbra! The Dragon Rises, part 1.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Knight7572:** CR Mk1 is likely still sitting at the base of beacon tower since Rubes lost it on her way up. Don't worry, the real CR will return, _with a vengeance!_

 **MissAnimeMiss:** You're always so kind. I appreciate it, I really do. Let me ask you something, to completely turn this whole 'review replies' thing on its head. What would you like me to improve on, and what would you like to see in the future for Penumbra? We can make it better, we have the technology.

 **Krazyfanfiction1:** Irondaddy is awesome. Carrow's alive... for now, as long as he cooperates. I hope you enjoyed Weiss tearing him apart in the box! I'd like to ask you the same question I asked M.A.M. above, as you've always been equally supportive of my writing. Thanks!

 **Sakurako Nagasaki:** Weiss is so much fun to write as the badass she is. I'm glad you enjoyed the motorcycle! There will be more bike bits in the future, I can't help myself. I hope the intro to this chapter answered your question. I wouldn't have added it if you hadn't pointed it out, thanks!

* * *

 **EDIT (3/18/16, 2142 hrs.):** Corrected a continuity error where Ironwood inverted hostile locations during the CCT control room breach. Thanks to Masasin for the bug report!


	7. Chapter 6 - The Dragon Rises, Pt 1

**Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for your understanding with regards to the new update schedule; it's done wonders for my morale. These last two weeks have been quite productive. I've written a few things for the end arc and came up with a large amount of ideas to get us there. So. Excited.**

 **Oh, and the RWBY sub-Reddit has been invaded by Grimm, apparently. Don't worry, you're safe here. No April first shenanigans can harm you within the warm embrace of _Penumbra._**

 **As a reward for your incredible patience, have this fifteen-page monstrosity, filled with fluff and plot! Fluffy-plot? Plot-fluff? Yes, one of those.**

 **What's this? A new challenger approaches!?**

 **I think it's high time we saw the rest of Team RWBY, don't you? Nigh is the time of _madness_ and _disdain!_**

* * *

 _"I believed in the world right in front of me. But now, along these empty streets, where this curse haunts these memories of a woman and all she's lost..."_

 _"No time to think about it. No room to breathe."_

* * *

Weiss' hand languished on the XO quarters door switch, grumbling as the scanner processed its new owner's biometrics. "Come on, you self-important piece of garbage... I'm _tired,_ " she complained in exasperation.

As if sensing its impending doom, the device responded jovially in a soft, female voice, "Identity recognized Schnee, Weiss. Hunter credentials confirmed. Access granted." The door slid open with a typical Atlesean hiss.

"... _Finally!_ " Weiss sighed, shuffling into the room and immediately discarding her coat, hat and rapier haphazardly, not caring where they landed in her rush to greet the bed she knew the room contained. The compartment's relatively Spartan appointment didn't bother her in the slightest, nor did the standard-pattern gray and blue military furniture or paint scheme. All that mattered was the fluffy and surprisingly luxurious king-size bed nestled next to the XO's personal picture viewport, a pane of reinforced glass which stretched from wall-to-wall and floor-to-ceiling.

Weiss removed her scroll from her pants pocket and tossed it halfway across the room with a stabilizing spin. The device landed on the waiting pillows with a thud as she stripped out of her formal business attire, adding to the growing pile of discarded personal effects. Clad now only in her soft sports-type bra and form-fitting training shorts, she hastily flung the stark white covers and threw herself into the bed's soft embrace with a scandalous moan.

She smiled as she sighed pleasurably, "the privileges of Rank... I could get used to this... No Father. No SDC. Just a comfortable bed on a warship far away from the Capital, not knowing what tomorrow will bring." Weiss chuckled to herself lightly as images of _Doctor_ Oobleck asking them why they chose to be Huntresses flashed to mind. "Maybe Yang was on to something..." Weiss mused to the three-AM darkness while moonlight replaced dimming artificial.

It felt so long ago, their trip to Mountain Glenn. Looking back at it now, Weiss realized that's when it all had changed, that their fight on the train heralded Beacon's end. The end of the life she never knew she'd wanted so badly, filled with close confidants and _true family_.

 _Family_.

People you'd do anything for without a second's hesitation. People who'd you'd give up everything to protect.

Weiss's face fell to a frown as she curled up under the downy comforter, shaking her head twice as it sank into the pillows. That life was gone now, replaced by the realities of war. "Hard to believe it was only a month and a half ago... So much has changed..." She spoke despondently, tears forming in her eyes. "Yang, Blake, Ruby. I miss you all."

Her hand reached upward, intent on sliding beneath the pillow's cool underside. She jumped when it impacted a cool, metal object. Her Scroll.

Her _working_ Scroll.

Sleep could wait.

* * *

Weiss lay back against her headboard, stifling a yawn as she pulled the Scroll into its tablet form. Quick, excited taps summoned her contacts menu and Ruby's personalized icon, featuring said brunette smiling ear-to-ear as she pulled a blushing, reluctant heiress into the selfie's frame. Weiss swiped her finger right and watched the Scroll respond dutifully.

 _Calling Ruby Rose..._

The device trilled out a simple ditty, ringing on happily as Weiss' anxiety increased with each unanswered second. "Common, Ruby. I know its late, but please pick up..."

Her prayers to the gods of technology didn't go unanswered. Her device's screen flicked to life, revealing a messy-haired, half asleep, pajama clad Ruby removing her blindfold while muttering unhappily.

"Ugh... it can't be morning yeeeeeeeeet... I _just_ got to bed..." Ruby moaned toward her device, apparently having answered the call via muscle memory. It wasn't until she brought the Scroll nearer to her face that she realized it wasn't her alarm. Her eyes narrowed skeptically, "...Weiss?"

"Hello, Ruby. Sorry to wake you," Weiss snarked through an amused smile.

Ruby's brow shot straight to her forehead as she vaulted upright, nearly falling off her bed. "WEISS!" She half-shouted excitedly before a squee escaped. "Ohmygosh! Howareyou? IsAtlasok? What'veyoubeenupto? IstheCCTbackup? Did ya miss me, didyamissme!?" Ruby rattled off within a second, as if her semblance was powering her voice instead of her legs.

Weiss laughed softly through an ear-splitting grin. "One at a time, dolt," she responded fondly. "To answer the most important question first, yes, I miss you. Why else would I call you at three in the morning?"

Ruby calmed as her grin broadened. "I knew I'd grow on ya," she chided with mock cockiness.

Weiss' smile softened, becoming more affectionate. She responded in a hush, warmth flooding her voice, "you've certainly done that... Funny, it's only been two weeks since we were last together, yet somehow it feels like a lifetime."

Ruby's mouth moved to match her teammate's as her eyes watered. She reached over to her nightstand, retrieving a small, jeweled object, cradling it lovingly as she showed it to her white-haired friend. "I wish you'd could've called a couple hours sooner, that way you could've seen me wearing it... I wear it every day, Weiss. It's comforting having a small piece of you here with me."

Ice Queen defrosted completely as her smile grew and two tears fell. "You have no idea how much that means to me, Ruby," she choked out happily. After a few dopey-eyed moments, her voice regained some normalcy. "I would have called sooner, had I been able, but I just got the CCT back up about two hours ago. It has been a... long day."

"You do look tired, Weiss" Ruby cocked her head to the right like an overgrown puppy. "Wait, _you_ got the CCT back up?" She asked disbelievingly.

Weiss rolled her eyes slightly, "yes, I believe I just said that. This is likely the first call sent through my newly-minted Ghost CCT." Noticing her friend's confused expression, she elaborated, "I suppose I should explain..."

Ruby listened, enraptured with her friend's harrowing tale. The excitable brunette wore her emotions on her sleeve, as always, face shifting from polite boredom through wide-eyed worry and smirking, smug satisfaction as Weiss spun her story, explaining her project at the SDC and the ambush that had occurred just hours ago. By the time Weiss had finished, Ruby wore a content smile.

"Wow, Weiss... You _have_ had a long day!" Ruby's excited tone shifted to worry, "people really tried to assassinate you? Are you really holding up ok?"

Weiss nodded. "I'm okay, Ruby, really. I regret having to..." She paused, hesitating briefly as she broke from Ruby's gaze, "kill them, but there's nothing I can do about that now."

Ruby nodded as her brow furrowed, "alright Weiss. I know your sis said she'd be there for you if you need help. I'll be here too, if you'd rather talk to me..." Ruby finished sheepishly.

"Thanks, Ruby," Weiss answered with another soft smile. Noticing the mood threatening to become melancholic, Weiss changed the subject. "Well, that's what I've been doing. I'm curious as to what you've been up to while I was sitting in an office staring at code."

Ruby waved her hand dismissively while her eyes gained a mischievous look. "Nothing nearly as exciting as what you've been doing. I've just been training with Uncle Qrow." Ruby's stare narrowed accusingly, "he mentioned you two fought together at Beacon."

Weiss blushed slightly at the mention while her eyes diverted guiltily. "Well, yes, we did." She continued in a rush, "We... may have used White Rose. I'm sorry, Ruby! I know you wanted to be the first to try it, but there were _so many_ Grimm. It was the best way to deal with them." She looked up to find Ruby's large, smug grin filling the screen.

"I told ya it'd work," she said, matter-of-fact.

Weiss groaned halfheartedly "You're starting to take after your sister," she mumbled before deflecting the current course of the conversation. "You mentioned training. Are you working on new Scythe techniques?"

Ruby shook her head minutely, "not exactly." The brunette hopped out of frame slightly, looking around her room as if searching for an overbearing parent. "Dad gets mad when I do this in the house, so not a word, ok Weiss?"

The heiress' expression narrowed in confusion. "Not a word about what, Ruby? You're not going to destroy your house, are you?"

"Probably not!" Ruby beamed back. "Watch this." Ruby closed her eyes and focused, pulling forth a bit of the power before opening her eyes again.

Weiss' mouth dropped open as Ruby's moonlit eyes and gently waving hair greeted her. "What. How. I have so many questions," Weiss responded flatly, uncharacteristically a bit lost for words.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Ruby said smugly. "That's not even the best part, check this out..." Concentrating, Ruby brought a few motes of light to life in an open palm. A small, brilliantly white rose blossom formed over the course of half a minute, coming to rest nestled gently in Ruby's small hand. "A flower for you, Snow Angel," she cooed with overly exaggerated romanticism. She held her comely expression for, perhaps, five seconds before being overcome by laughter at her own antics.

Weiss blushed furiously, hiding her face with her hand as she joined in Ruby's laughter. "Dolt..." she said, embarrassed Her eyes flicked back to her leader's as she saved a screenshot of the smiling brunette and the wonderfully crafted lunar rose. "It's beautiful, Ruby."

Ruby's laughter subsided, smile returning to prominence "Thanks, Weiss! Uncle Qrow said I should practice making stuff with it, so I decided to make roses! Predictable, huh?"

"Very," Weiss snarked before becoming serious. "Ruby, where'd you get these abilities from? It doesn't seem related to your Semblance."

Her partner's face fell to a sad smile as the moonlight retreated. "I didn't get them so much as discovered them. Dad and Uncle Qrow say I inherited them from mom." Ruby closed her eyes, visibly stiffening as tears formed. "They showed up after... after I saw Pyrrha die. I was so _angry,_ Weiss. She was just kneeling there, helpless. No weapons or Aura, and Cinder just smiled and _executed_ her!" Tears flowed freely from silver orbs as she asked, "Why? Why'd she have to kill her? She'd already _won,_ Weiss! Pyrrha... didn't deserve to die like that..."

Weiss' expression shifted early in the conversation, smile inverting while ice-blue eyes watered. Sadly, she responded, "I don't know, Ruby..."

A moment of silence past as the two girls considered their place in the growing darkness. Weiss spoke first, resolve hardening her icy gaze borne on memories of lives ruined and friends lost.

"But I'll tell you something. We're Huntresses. Warriors. I don't plan on letting Cinder get away with any of this. We'll avenge them, Ruby. We have to."

Ruby's silver morphed into grayed steel, meeting her friend's glacier-hard blue. "For Penny, Pyrrha, and all the other lives lost." Ruby sighed as her resolve ebbed, continuing in a small voice, "it's all gone to shit, hasn't it?"

Weiss hesitated briefly, shocked at Ruby's uncharacteristic curse. "It really has, Ruby... So much has changed so quickly..."

"We lost everything in half a day... Beacon, Penny, Pyrrha... and our team. We're all split up... Some leader I turned out to be," Ruby lamented, crestfallen.

The Detective cursed their separation, wanting to reach out to either wrap the girl in a comforting hug or shake some sense into her. "We'll come back from this, Ruby, all of us. Even Blake will come back." Weiss let a bemused snort escape, "with how she was holding Yang's hand on the docks, I'm surprised she left at all."

Ruby shook her head. "It's not Blake I'm worried about. I know why she left. She's afraid the White Fang will target us to get at her, so she did the only thing she could think of to keep us safe. She left." Ruby rolled her eyes in exasperation, "she's an _idiot_ , but I can understand why she'd react the way she did."

"That's... surprisingly insightful, Ruby," Weiss muttered, shocked at her leader's age-defying wisdom. "Who are you worried about, then, if not Blake? I assure you, I'm doing fine, assassination attempts notwithstanding."

"I'm less worried about you now that we're talking," Ruby confided with a smile before her shoulders slumped downward. "I guess I'm a little worried about Jaune, Ren, and Nora after what happened, but they have each other to lean on... Mostly, though, I'm worried about Yang. She's not herself, Weiss..."

Weiss nodded in understanding, "She did just loose an arm, Ruby. I'm sure that's getting to her a bit."

The brunette shook her head, "It's not just her arm, Weiss. Sure, that's probably part of it, but she seems so broken... She's hardly left her bed in the last two weeks. She just sits there staring out her window. I went to talk to her when I woke up after everything..." Ruby's tears returned in earnest as she explained through increasingly powerful sobs, "she said... she said she didn't care that Blake left. T-t-then I-I-I told h-her I l-loved her, and s-she didn't s-say a-a-anything _back..._ "

Weiss paled and brought a hand to her mouth, shocked. "Oh gods, Ruby... I'm so sorry," she consoled. The Detective's mind drifted as her friend tried to fight down wracking sobs, disbelief quickly replaced by concern and anger. "How _could_ she?" Weiss half-shrieked, voice harsh and accusatory, shouting with flashing eyes. "The Yang I knew would _never_ do something like that, especially to you."

"See what I mean? This isn't like her! What am I suppose to do, Weiss? We have to help..." Ruby begged, desperate.

The heiress sighed, rage retreating at Ruby's words while concern for her wounded friend grew. "I don't know what we can do to help her emotional state..." Weiss trailed off as an idea bloomed to life. A crazy, long-shot of an idea. "But I may have a way to help with her missing arm..."

Ruby's mood brightened instantly. "Really!? What is it? Whatisit!?"

Weiss' mood lifted at her partner's ridiculous excitability "Let me talk to someone tomorrow. I may have an 'in' with someone well versed in cybernetics," she said with a wink. "For now, though, I think we should both get some rest. I promise I'll call tomorrow once I have details."

Ruby pouted through her new frown, "Aww... we have to stop talking already?"

"We won't be able to get anything done tomorrow if we don't, Ruby," Weiss replied with equal reluctance.

"Okay... spoilsport..." Ruby muttered before palm against the screen, covering half of Weiss' view. "Until tomorrow?"

Weiss matched Ruby's gesture, placing her own hand on Ruby's virtual one. "Until tomorrow." Weiss smiled fondly toward the silver eyed girl opposite, "and, Ruby? Thank you for the rose... No one's ever given me a flower before, and definitely not one made of such gorgeous light."

Ruby blushed brightly in response before responding in a small voice, "you're welcome, Snow Angel... Sweet dreams, Weiss."

"Sweet dreams, Ruby," she responded, smiling sadly before the screen flicked back into darkness.

Sighing, she folded the device and laid it next to her pillow, flopping herself onto the soft, welcoming white cloud soon after. Sleep came easy, her mind calmed by black and crimson framed silver and impossibly bright grins.

* * *

Weiss awoke to rich orange light filtering through her massive window accompanied by a warm, automated voice wafting through her cabin.

 _"Good morning, Miss Schnee. The time is currently 1100 hours, Atlas Standard. Weather forecasts for today predict mostly clear skies with calm winds from the north. Please note that breakfast is still being served in the officer's lounge for the next thirty minutes."_

She groaned audibly. "It's still to _early,_ you ridiculous waste of processing power..." The detective rolled to face the window, pulling the covers up higher before reluctantly opening her itchy eyes.

The sight that greeted her forced all breath from her body in a sharp gasp.

Winter had always described the Northern Mountain as impossibly beautiful, waxing on and on about pastel hues and rich, perpetual, prismatic snow. Now, faced with the unrelenting beauty of the thirty-thousand foot peak bathed in the bight orange and purple from the crisp beginnings of a winter sunrise, she couldn't help but think her sister's descriptions could never hope to convey reality's majesty The mountain before her appeared more painting than physical manifestation, with picture-perfect white clouds shifting sunlight shades darker as they drifted lazily. The snow itself bounced a rainbow of colors across the wilderness, spraying brilliance everywhere and making the mountain sparkle like an immense diamond.

Weiss watched the sunrise, content to skip breakfast. "I suppose this was worth waking for..." She whispered, awed.

Once orange had faded to bright white, she slid out of bed and headed for her shower, gathering her discarded clothing on the way. She hummed peacefully to herself as warm water greeted her skin, echoing a melody in the small military restroom. " _Red like roses fills my dreams and leads me to the place you rest..._ " Weiss sung softly, muted by falling rain. The rest of her leader's favorite song drifted secretly from her lips as she completed her morning routine, bringing a smile at the thought of Ruby doing the same back at Beacon. The melody lasted just long enough for her to button her blouse and sheathe Myrtenaster.

Dressed and ready, she called up General Ironwood's name in her scroll and sent a text.

 _General, there's something I would like to discuss. Do you have a few minutes to meet with me this morning, please?_

The General's reply was immediate, almost suspiciously so. Had he been waiting for her to contact him?

 _Certainly, Miss Schnee, I've scheduled today as Leave to reward my crew for their hard work. I'm sending you a map to my office and keying your biometrics for access. Please feel free to stop by any time._

Weiss' mouth twisted in relief as she replied just as quickly.

 _I will be by shortly, General. Thank you._

She wasted no time, leaving the comfortable room hastily while calling up the General's map on her Scroll. The directions proved easy to follow, guiding her unerringly through tight, clean corridors directly to the upper level command deck. A five minute walk later and she was rewarded by the door to Ironwood's office. The increasingly all too familiar voice trilled out as she pressed her palm to the General's biometric scanner.

" _Identity recognized. Schnee, Weiss. Access Granted._ "

Ironwood greeted her with a warm smile as she entered his well-appointed office space. "Good morning, Miss Schnee. Did you enjoy the sunrise this morning?" He asked with uncharacteristic enthusiasm.

Weiss nodded in response. "I most certainly did, General. It was... breathtaking," she replied as she took a seat in the plush, brown leather office chair opposite the General.

"I'm glad, Miss Schnee. I must apologize for scheduling your wake-up call so early, considering your eventful evening. Once I saw the weather report, however, I decided I couldn't deny you the experience."

The detective chuckled lightly. "I admit, I wasn't... pleased initially, but the view definitely made up for the rude awakening." She took in his growing grin while observing the office around her, her own amusement growing. "It seems we share similar tastes in decor, General," she teased lightly.

Ironwood's eyebrows twitched upward, "how so, Miss Schnee?"

Weiss swept her hands around the room. "The golden-brown wooden wall paneling, the bright carpet, the _fireplace_. All so distinctly atypical of Atlas, wouldn't you say?"

The General nodded, "I've always found our stereotypical color scheme to be unnecessarily clinical. I take it you approve of my selections?"

"It reminds me of my own office, General, " she responded warmly. "Well, other than the bright blue carpet. Mine's deep red. What a color disaster, Sir..." She snarked, sighing dramatically.

Ironwood laughed throatily before speaking. "You're significantly more forward than your sister was initially, Miss Schnee. Please, feel free to use my first name when its just the three of us. No need to keep up military bearing among officers in private."

Weiss brightened at the liberty granted her. "Thank you, James. You may call me Weiss, as well. I'm not nearly as formal as my father would have you believe."

"You share that trait with your sister, believe it or not," he replied while reclining in his own chair. "So, Weiss, what is it that you'd like to discuss? I doubt you've come just for some conversation with an old man."

Her mood shifted serious immediately. "I would like to ask another favor of you. A favor regarding one of my teammates." Weiss leaned forward in her chair as she continued, "I know you've already granted me a huge one by allowing me to add my team to the strained CCT network, which I appreciate more than I could ever describe, James."

Ironwood mirrored her sudden mood shift, drawing his own thoughts to business "What favor would you ask? I trust you would not come to me unless it was a serious matter."

"It's about as serious a matter as I can think of." Weiss sighed as sadness crept into her voice. "One of my teammates and friends, Yang Xaio-Long, lost her arm during the battle at Beacon when she attempted to save my other teammate, Blake Belladonna, from harm at the hands of, I assume, the leader of the White Fang's attack."

Ironwood's expression became downcast as he interrupted. "Adam Taurus... she's lucky she's alive, Miss Schnee. He's a match for your sister in skill."

Weiss winced at the description before continuing. "I spoke with her sister last night. Yang's... not taken the events at Beacon well. According to Ruby, she's become a recluse and morose, hardly ever leaving her room and denying feelings she _clearly_ still has." She motioned toward Ironwood's mechanical arm. "I was hoping there was something you could do to help her, considering your experience with cybernetics."

Ironwood nodded thoughtfully. "I assume she's still in Vale?"

"She is. Ruby and Yang are both currently staying at their family home in Patch."

With a final nod, Ironwood answered. "Very well, Miss Schnee. I'll make preparations for departure beginning tomorrow. You should speak with your sister about retrieving your personal effects from your manor, as I'm putting in a requisition to have you assigned to me as a consultant for the duration of this war."

Weiss mouth dropped open, aghast " _We're_ actually going back to Vale, just to fix Yang's arm?"

Ironwood chuckled seriously. "She clearly needs someone experienced in this matter to talk to, Weiss," he chided while tapping his metallic arm. "There's no facility better equipped for cybernetic augmentation than _The Yggdrasil,_ and she deserves the best, don't you think?"

Weiss responded instinctively, "of course she does!"

Ironwood stood and pulled the detective out of her seat with an offered hand, "besides, I have some sensitive business I need to see to in Vale. This is an excellent pretense for my return. Come, we have much to take care of if we're to depart in a timely manner."

"Lead the way, General."

* * *

Ruby Rose flicked in and out of existence, wearing an enormous grin as her shining sword sent straw an burlap flying through the air. In the three days since Weiss had told her the good news, she'd set a new personal record for the number of training dummies destroyed in such a short time frame She had to work off her excitement somehow.

 _"Weiss is gonna be here today!"_ She thought as a small squee escaped.

A whim summoned the power, overclocking her semblance as she dashed forward and severed the head of dummy number four-hundred and sixty-seven with a sliding pirouette. Three more quickly followed in its wake, rent asunder by Ruby's whip-crack cuts.

Tai-Yang groaned audibly from his vantage point on the porch as three hours work disappeared in three seconds. "Oh common, Ru! Can't you hold back a little? They're dummies, not Grimm!"

Ruby paused for a second, laughing innocently as her shining eyes found her father. "But I am holding back, Dad!" She called out sarcastically before dashing off in a flurry of petals and eviscerating four more scarecrows, succeeding in drawing uproarious laughter from her watchful Uncle.

"She got you good with that one, Tai." Qrow mocked while wiping a mirthful tear from his eye.

Tai-Yang buried his head in his hands, muffling his voice. "You're not helping, Qrow..."

Qrow smirked as he poked his old teammate in the side. "Not trying to help."

"You two will be the death of me," Tai lamented, playing up the drama deliberately. "She's blown through a whole year's worth of Signal dummies in three days! I have to replace all those before term starts back up, you know."

"Relax Tai, you know as well as I do that there's no way school will start back up before the capital's Grimm infestation gets dealt with." Qrow clapped his friend on the shoulder. "Common, doesn't it make you feel better to see how well she's handling this? Sum' didn't have that kind of control until third year."

Tai sighed proudly, "You're right about that, Qrow. She's still my Little Ru, always so damn upbeat despite all the shit that gets thrown her way." The blonde's head fell slightly, remembering the days before he and his second love moved to Patch's countryside. "Watching her out there, using that sword? Almost makes me think Sum' never left. She's a natural, but I'm worried about how she'll handle it _there_ ," he said, waving a hand flippantly toward the rest of Remnant in general. "You know why Sum' and I moved way out here."

Qrow took a drought from his flask. "Yea, I know Tai. I'll ease her into it. Take her closer and closer to the city while we train. Hopefully that'll be enough."

"Yea..." Tai-Yang managed, despondent.

"I'll keep an eye on her, Tai. Just like always." Qrow comforted, squeezing his friend's forearm lightly. "Besides, you've got the angsty Sun Dragon to worry about. For once, you've got the hard job."

Another groan escaped Tai-Yang, "Isn't that the truth... Why couldn't either of them have taken after me instead of their moms? Yang might as well be Rave'-mark-two with how she's acting"

"How do you know they haven't? Both Ru and Yang seem _awfully_ close to their partners," Qrow teased.

Tai-Yang shook his head. "Do you have to bring that up every time we talk about Rave' and Sum'?"

Qrow held up his hands mockingly, "I'm just saying, how many Beacon students managed to get with not one, but two of their teammates? The Xaio-Long genes had to go somewhere with those two."

"You're not helping again, Qrow."

Qrow continued the teasing mercilessly, pointing suggestively at himself. "Sure you don't want to complete the set? I'm sure it'd set some sort of Beacon record."

"For the love of Oum... I'll never live that drunken fiasco down," Tai moaned as he facepalmed again, remembering the night he made an inebriated pass at Qrow during senior year.

"Not till the day I die, Tai." Qrow looked toward the horizon and whistled in mock awe. Elbowing the distracted Tai-Yang in the ribs, he pointed and snarked. "Hey, you know what else probably won't help? That."

Tai-Yang paled as _The Yggdrasil_ breached the fall overcast covering Patch, reflecting auburn leaves and green hills along its polished chrome hull. Its long range dust engines whined a basso note as the dreadnought shifted to a hover. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me..."

A loud, excited squee interrupted Tai's astonished reaction. "She's HERE!" Ruby yelled as she jumped thirty feet into the air, celebrating her best friend's return to Vale. She redirected mid flight in a flurry of crimson and white before zipping nigh-invisibly between the remaining twenty dummies. Straw humanoids exploded dramatically as she worked off nervous energy.

"Now there's an Atleasean dreadnought parked over my house. And not just any dreadnought, the gods-damned _flagship,_ " Tai-Yang despaired to the heavens. "This can only end well."

"Always with the melodrama," Qrow remarked. "Common, what's the worst that could happen?"

Sarcasm laced Tai-Yang's reply thickly, "oh, I dunno How about a peasant uprising complete with torches and pitchforks? You know what everyone saw happen in the capital, Qrow. I don't wanna have to rebuild this house _again,_ it was bad enough the first time." Tai poked his friend in the chest. "You still owe me for showing Yang how burn dust works."

"Relax, Tai. It'll be fine." Qrow answered, amused, as the _Yggdrasil_ disgorged _The Swallow's Lament._ The corvette floated elegantly toward Tai's former garden, which apparently now served as a makeshift landing pad for _every_ visiting ship. "Oh good, Ice Queen's here too. This should be fun."

"I can't tell if you're actually pleased or just being sarcastic, Qrow, and that worries me." Tai-Yang's voice dropped to a whisper as Qrow hauled him to his feet and lead the way toward the landing zone, "my poor tomatoes..."

Winter's corvette landed softly with nary a whisper, barely sinking into the soft earth as its exit ramp opened. Weiss began her walk down the gangway before it had even finished opening, wearing an uncharacteristically bright smile along with her favorite skirted coat, lovingly deemed "Snowpea" by her friends despite her protests. She waved happily at the approaching Tai-Yang and Qrow before hearing a noise which brought both joy and dread.

"WEISS!" Ruby shouted among her carnage, swirling into a rose-petal powered tornado and flying toward the increasingly worried-looking heiress.

"Oh gods... Ruby n- UNF!" Weiss exclaimed as the friend-seeking supersonic missile that was Ruby Rose found its target and tackle-hugged the white-haired girl, knocking them both into the soft grass.

"It's so good to seeeee you!" Ruby squee'd excitedly, tightening her hug around her precious friend and refusing to leave her position on top of the heiress.

"I'm wearing _white,_ you dunce..." Weiss whispered affectionately, resigning herself to her fate. She wrapped her arms around her leader tightly while watery eyes closed. "It's good to see you too, Ruby." The pair remained in their strange embrace, silently lost to the world while relishing in the close comfort absent for weeks. Weiss brought a hand up, running slender fingers gently through Ruby's hair as she pulled the girl closer. "I missed you," she whispered longingly into Ruby's ear.

Ruby responded with a massive smile and a slight blush, tightening her grip appreciatively in return. The reaper turned her head minutely, allowing Weiss' fingers to run along her former hairpin's resting place inside brunette locks. "Missed you more," she whispered back.

Winter's soft cough shocked them back to reality, embrace loosening as Ruby drew back. Both girls blushed fiercely as Ruby muttered, "oops," eliciting sheepish, embarrassed laughter from Weiss. Ruby stood quickly, hauling her teammate upwards by the hand as red faded from their faces, leaving only smiles in its wake. The brunette turned to regard an affectionately smiling Winter and the amused looking General.

"Thank you both for coming," she began formally before her endearing demeanor returned, "it really means a lot to me that you came all this way to help my sister. You don't even _know_ her..." Ruby teared up slightly, moved by the kind gesture. "Just... thanks," she managed.

Winter nodded gracefully as Ironwood responded warmly, "Think nothing of it, Miss Rose. You did Atlas a great service by destroying my compromised ship. I think it's only right that I return the favor."

Ruby brought a hand up to stroke her hair hesitantly, "well... technically a Gryphon destroyed your ship... I just, kind of... kicked it a bit in the right direction..."

Ironwood laughed at her admission. "Be that as it may, Miss Rose, if you didn't take it upon yourself to deal with my ship, things would have turned out far worse for everyone. For that, you have my thanks."

Ruby nodded slowly as Qrow and Tai-Yang reached the landing site. "Jimmy. Snow Angel. _Little_ Snow Angel." Qrow deadpanned, nodding to each in turn while drawing an angry blush from Winter.

"Qrow." Ironwood replied equally.

"Mr. Branwen," Winter said formally, mild frustration lacing her voice as Weiss simply nodded once toward the dusty corvus.

"Tai, these stuffy military types are General James Ironwood, commander of the Atlas military and colleague of Ozpin, and Winter Schnee, sister to Weiss over there. Everyone, this is Tai-Yang Xaio-Long, resident womanizer and designated Grimm magnet of the now defunct team STRQ." Qrow introduced.

"Hey! Common Qrow, it wasn't _that_ bad..." Tai-Yang protested.

Addressing his pouting friend, Qrow snarked, "keep telling yourself that, buddy." The corvid turned his head back to the Atleasean entourage, "he's also the father of one Yang Xaio-Long, currently occupied with being an emotional, woe-is-me, shut-in of a teenager after loosing her arm to a particularly edgy faunus bastard."

"A pleasure, Mr. Xaio-Long," Ironwood answered. "May we go inside? We have a lot to discuss regarding your daughter's treatment."

"Sure, follow me." Tai replied, leading them toward the quaint home with a casual wave. "I'll be honest, General, this is more help than I'd expected. I'm beyond grateful"

"I thought it best for me to come in person. Your daughter needs more than just a replacement arm, I believe."

Tai-Yang sighed, "you've got that right, General. She's a wreck."

"We'll do our best, I assure you," Ironwood comforted.

Ruby and Weiss stuck to the back of the group, content to walk together in silence close enough to brush shoulders. They allowed the adults to wander ahead, giving themselves some privacy while drowning out the medical talk threatening to engulf their reunion. Weiss reached out and squeezed Ruby's hand, drawing the brunette's attention.

"Ruby, where's Yang?" She asked, voice quiet and serious.

Ruby's brow knit together skeptically as she pointed toward the guest room window and the muted golden mane within. "In the guest room, why?"

Weiss' eyes narrowed with repressed anger. "I think it's time she and I had a heart-to-heart."

* * *

Yang Xaio-Long watched the entire exchange from her window, disconnected from the reality playing before her. The window might as well have been a screen, broadcasting some poorly-written, sickeningly sweet afternoon romance to a much more mature audience, failing utterly to elicit any emotional reaction from the jaded watcher. Her heart matched her dim hair and desaturated eyes, completely dead to the world, feeling nothing.

Nothing except utter, crushing emptiness.

She wished she could feel _something_. Happiness for her sister and friend, reunited after weeks separated. Contentment at seeing Qrow and her Dad interact like used to in the old days before Summer died. Sadness for friends lost, or heartbreak for... her, the raven-haired faunus she'd almost given everything for the chance to save. Hell, even anger at the shit life she kept being dealt would be welcome.

Instead, nothing stirred, even when she heard her door open and shut, signaling a friend's entrance to her little private domain. She turned her head slowly, gray-lilac eyes drifting reluctantly to the concerned and angry looking heiress opposite.

"Have you come to tell me it's gonna be alright, too, Weiss?" Yang asked flatly, almost mockingly.

Weiss' glacier eyes narrowed dangerously as she stomped across the room with balled fists.

"What's the matter, Weissy? Too harsh?" Yang spat before stars filled her vision.

Weiss brought her left hand around in a powerful, open palmed slap, twisting her hips and stepping forward to throw all her practiced power into the strike. Her attack connected forcefully with Yang's left cheek, laying the brawler out prone two feet further down the bed and leaving a perfect Weiss-sized hand print reddening on her once pristine face.

"Yang Xaio-Long, how _could_ you!?" Weiss shouted angrily, left hand trembling and numb from both her strike and her frustrated rage. "How could _you_ , of all people, hurt your sister like this?"

Yang's hair flared gold at the damage Weiss inflicted. Her voice dropped low as emotion began to thud to life. "I don't know what the _fuck_ you're talking about, Princess. You better get outta my damn room, if you know what's good for you," Yang threatened, moving to rise as red orbs narrowed to match the rictus spreading on her face.

Weiss made a quick, jerking motion with her outstretched left hand, summoning a harsh, pulsing red repulsive glyph above the brawler, forcing her bodily against the bed. Yang struggled in a futile rage against Weiss' artificial gravity while the Detective leaned down, seething.

"No, Yang, you better listen to me if you wish to remain among the living," Weiss countered, voice low and deadly, spitting each word out with precise, commanding intent. "I'm here because Ruby asked for my help with you, you _stupid_ child, and since it's obvious to me that the _love_ and _support_ from your family isn't enough to make you see the light, let's try some brutal honesty courtesy of one _Ice Queen_."

Yang's struggling abated somewhat, reddened eyes widening in surprise at her teammate's forceful persona and willful use of a moniker she _hated_.

"You've sat in this room for nigh on a month now, accomplishing nothing while your family worries and frets over you," she accused, poking Yang's forehead forcefully with her right index finger. "You're letting them win, do you know that? By sitting here, wallowing in your own petty feelings, you insult all the effort and sacrifice that's been made fighting Cinder and the White Fang. Do you think Jaune, Ren, and Nora are just _sitting around moping_ right now?"

Weiss forced Yang's head further into the sheets and watched red fade to bright lilac as the Brawler was forced to listen.

"And, you know what? That's not even the worst of it." Weiss shoved her finger forward one final time before standing and pointing toward the framed picture of Ruby nestled in the corner of the room. "The worst thing is that you hurt _her,_ badly. The one person who'd never give up on you. You abandoned her just like your mother abandoned you. Just like _Blake_ abandoned you."

Yang's eyes flared, glowing crimson as semblance-fire took hold. She forced the glyph upward, rising a few inches with a wordless shout before Weiss thrummed more energy into the fractal. "I'D NEVER ABANDON HER, YOU BITCH!" Yang shouted, angry tears lacing her eyelids.

The Detective overclocked her snowflake, allowing her semblance to feed off her Aura, forcing Yang back down as she leaned in to look the restrained Wyrm directly in the eyes. Weiss' voice dropped down to a harsh combat whisper "You abandoned her three and a half weeks ago, the day you refused to acknowledge your love for her. She balled when she told me about it, did you know that? Cried just as hard as she did when Penny bit it. How does that make you feel, _big sis_?"

Yang's fire died as she broke, going slack jawed and widened eyed as she finally realized what she'd done. Her emotions returned full force as Weiss retreated and willed her glyph to dissipate, allowing Yang to bring her remaining hand up to cover the sobs beginning to wrack her powerful form. The heiress softened, sitting down next to the weeping Dragon before picking her up and pulling her into an embrace.

A few minutes drifted by as Yang cried softly into Weiss' shoulder. Before long, she choked out, "oh gods, Weiss... I'm so sorry..."

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to, Yang," Weiss explained, truthful but gentle. She pulled Yang away, bringing her eyes in line with Yang's tear filled ones. "I know why you feel like this, you know. It's not because you lost your arm or the fight with Adam Taurus. It's not even because Beacon's gone or because Penny and Pyrrha are... dead." Weiss brought a hand up to wipe Yang's tears away, staring into violet with glacier-melt blue. "It's because Blake broke your heart by leaving, isn't it? You don't have to deny that there's something there, Yang. Ruby might not've seen it, but I did."

Yang's head craned left in a sad wince as she dropped her eyelids, forcing more tears down her cheeks. Unable to form the words necessary, she settled for a series of quick, small nods.

Weiss pulled her friend back into her, asking, "why do you think she left, Yang?"

The Brawler grabbed onto the front of Weiss' jacket, pulling herself into the welcomed embrace and planting her eyes on the heiress' shoulder. She shook her head frantically as she replied, "I don't _know,_ Weiss! She always just _runs_ instead of telling us anything! I think that's what hurts the most... knowing she doesn't care about us... _me_... enough to even trust a little..."

"Yang." Weiss said, commanding her friend to look her in the eyes. "She cares about us more than anyone else."

Yang's shocked look returned, halting the flow of tears. "How can you think that? She left!"

"Yes, she did." Weiss sighed lowly. "Ruby and I talked about it, Yang. When she brought you back to the docks after this happened, she was hysterical." Weiss began while gently taking hold of Yang's bandaged stump. "She wouldn't stop muttering 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,' as she spent half an hour tending to your wound and ignoring her own. It wasn't till she passed out from blood loss that we got a chance to tend to her. She woke soon after, too weak to move much, but you know what she did?"

Yang shook her head, crying again.

"She reached out and took your hand." Weiss mimicked the gesture, continuing, "wouldn't let go either, even when the medics showed up."

The Dragon smiled lightly in spite of the free-falling tears.

"Ruby and I think she blames herself for everything. Beacon. Your arm. Everything that happened because of the White Fang. She probably thought that she'd make us all targets for assassination, if she stayed with us." Weiss held Yang tight, "She left to protect us, separated herself from the only family she'd ever known in order to stop the White Fang from attacking us to get to her."

"That's stupid, why wouldn't they still come after us?" Yang managed weakly.

"Yes, it's beyond idiotic, but that doesn't mean her feelings aren't any less genuine."

Yang sucked in a few harsh breaths, attempting to compose herself while Weiss comforted her. "That doesn't make it hurt any less..."

Shoulders drooping, Weiss replied while rubbing her hand gently along Yang's spine, "I know, Yang, I know. You can't stay in here forever, though. Moping won't bring her back."

Slowly, Yang calmed, hair and eyes gaining back some vibrancy as she looked at her friend. "Thanks, Weiss... You... you were right, I needed that."

"You're welcome, Yang." The heiress replied before pulling her onto her feet. "You know I care about you too, you dumb oaf."

Yang smiled weakly, "oh common Weissy, you don't have to be mean anymore. I get it."

Weiss rolled her eyes at the nickname. "I swear, you and your sister are going to give me an aneurysm..."

The Dragon thumped her arm faintly with a loosely balled fist. "It's only cus we love ya', Snowflake," she teased, voice frail and quiet.

Turning in order to hide her blush, Weiss pulled Yang toward the door by the hand. "Come on, oaf. There's some friends here you should meet."

"The General's your friend now, huh?" Yang teased shakily, still drained.

"Yes. He'll be yours too, if you give him the chance." Weiss looked over her shoulder as she smirked. "He's here to help Ruby and I fix your arm."

* * *

 **Weiss might've been a bit... _Yangry..._ Heh, get it? **

**...please don't kill me.**

 **I know there are several more reasonable explanations for Yang's depression at the end of V3 _besides_ getting her heart broken by Blake. Losing an arm, her school, being seen as a criminal and abandoned by everyone she cares/cared about. All good reasons, truth be told, but, you know what?**

 **I _like_ this one the most, and since I'm the author... _Buzzing Intensifies._ Romance will always take a backseat to the action, however. Penumbra isn't primarily about that. I have come up with an overall theme, see if you can figure it out.**

 **In the mean time, do you see them on the horizon? _The ships approach._ Prepare. **

**Next time, on _Penumbra!_ Shenlong manifests and a cold, dusty journey begins.**

 **Review Replies**

 **Knight7572:** Spoilers! ;-)

 **Krazyfanfiction1:** _Summons training_ , now there's an idea. I may have also come up with some... unorthodox uses for Weiss' glyphs for some later chapters. I don't think I've seen anyone in the FNDM think to use them this way. I won't say more, because spoilers, but I think it may surprise you a bit.

I'm not sure the rules of Remnant-physics would allow Weiss' glyphs to exist in the same space as other matter, buuuuut... No, that would be a spoiler. Thanks for the suggestions! I hope you see your hand in some future fights.

 **MissAnimeMiss:** It always annoys me to see Ironwood written as a jerk, because he isn't one. I've been fortunate enough to get to know a lot of military types, from desk jockey officers all the way to a full-bird Colonel who served three tours in Vietnam as an Airborne Ranger. Ironwood and Winter both remind me of the combat leaders I've met. They're cold and pragmatic when there's a fight while being closed-off and formal around the public. The military calls this enforced seriousness "bearing", an attitude expected of uniformed officers and enlisted. My own theory is that bearing is designed to be deliberately intimidating as a psychological weapon. Opponents being afraid of you is useful, as it means they're less likely to attack.

Those same combat-types, however, become some of the nicest, most genuine people you'll ever meet once you get them alone. Unlike desk jockeys or staff officers, combat teams tend to ignore formal rank structure when planning, fighting, or just plain socializing among themselves. I wanted to show you guys a side of the two of them you'll likely never see in the show. Call it a personal headcanon.

As far as Winter and Qrow are concerned... Well, if shipping Night's Watch is wrong, then I don't want to be right. There are indeed plans for more of them, maybe even a little romance as a side to the action. I may have also added her to my plans for a coming Qrow-op, just for you, and I'm happy to report that she fit in quite nicely. It's going to be so much _fun_.

 **Sakurako Nagasaki:** It needed to be explained, thanks for reminding me! On steel horses, they will ride.

You totally called it, Yang says hi. Well, she would if she wasn't being all Yangsty.

 **Masasin:** The heretical continuity error has been purged in the name of the God-Emperor. Excellent work, Inquisitor.

In all seriousness, though, thanks for finding that. I had a feeling something was off there, but I couldn't find it for the life of me.

 **Guest:** Thanks for the kind words and understanding! Turning this into a chore would indeed be bad, for all of us.


	8. Chapter 7 - The Dragon Rises, Pt 2

**So, guys... This chapter _might_ be twenty-one pages long... After I decided three additional pages made more sense to be included in the next update...**

 **Word count multiplied exponentially, then geometrically. Somebody call the Courier!**

 **I blame the lack of HTC Vive. _Damn you VR gods! Why hath thou forsaken me?!_**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Tai-Yang led Ironwood and Winter to his home's cozy living room while an amused Qrow and worried-looking Ruby brought up the rear. The smaller reaper filched at the forceful sound created by Weiss' entry to her sister's bastion.

"What's got you so on edge, kiddo?" Qrow asked playfully, ignoring Tai's small talk with the General and the elder Schnee.

Ruby stared at the ground ahead of her, brow twisted with anxiety "Weiss looks _mad_ , Uncle Qrow..."

Her Uncle released a single bark of laughter as they entered Tai's favorite room. Plush, brown leather cushions provided padding for those who wished to sit in the handmade hardwood sofas and chairs arrayed around a large matching coffee table. The solid legs and supports had been deliberately left log and branch shaped. Stripped of bark and coated in finishing oils, the furniture matched the cabin's warm red cedar walls perfectly. A fire crackled in the enormous slate fireplace, per Tai's usual custom as temperatures dropped, filling the room with warm light and the unique aroma of wood smoke

"Make yourselves at home, General, Miss Schnee," Tai-Yang beamed proudly while gesturing around the room.

Ironwood smiled lightly, taking in the inviting space before sinking into the largest couch with a soft thump. He sighed appreciatively while leaning his head backward and closing his eyes. "Where did you get this sofa, Mr. Xaio-Long? I'd love to have one of my own."

Overhearing the General, Qrow groaned quietly, "oh great, here we go..."

Tai-Yang's demonstrated he was, in fact, blood related to Ruby as a massive grin split his face. "I made it, General, along with everything else you see. The house too," Tai bragged boldly.

Qrow rolled his eyes as Ironwood engaged in Tai-Yang's favorite subject. "Welp, there goes an hour," he complained lightly before Ruby saddled up next to him and poked him in the ribs gently.

Whispering excitedly, she pointed toward Winter covertly. "Uncle Qrow, look at Weiss' sister!"

Qrow smirked as he followed Ruby's point, taking in a wide-eyed, open mouthed Schnee flicking her eyes around the cabin, taking in every detail as a massive smile grew to replace her surprise. He resisted the urge to laugh, fighting down his mirth so as not to ruin her moment of child-like wonder. Ruby poked him again, shoving him forward into quiet conversation range while she blocked his escape route, smirking the whole time, the clever mischievousgirl.

He took a deep breath, knowing he'd have to break the silence to avoid awkwardness. "Something on your mind, Snowflake?" He asked as casually as he could muster.

Winter turned to look at him, gaping smile transforming into a soft, warm one as her dark sapphire eyes twinkled. "Your friend has a truly _beautiful_ home, Mr. Branwen," she explained with a small voice as her eyes shifted away from Qrow and unfocused, as if watching a far off scene play out, visible only to herself. She continued, quieter still, "I've never been to a cabin. My sister and I used to read a story, near the Solstice celebration, about a family of hunters who'd gather in a place like this every year to celebrate their successes among close comrades..." Her voice became almost inaudible, carrying a wistful quality as she turned back to Qrow. "We always dreamed of living that story one day, but it seems fate sided against us."

Qrow, to his credit, barely showed any signs of his immense surprise at Winter's unexpectedly touching story. He flashed her a confident smirk, the one laced with reassuring kindness usually reserved for the niece standing behind him. Ruby's soft 'awww' went ignored as he spoke encouragingly, "Not too late for that yet, Snow Angel." Feeling a strange warmth rising within at Winter's blush and toothy smile, he raised his chin toward Tai-Yang and Ironwood, "just don't tell Tai that, unless you wanna get trapped like your Boss over there."

Winter brought a hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh. "I'll keep that in mind, Mr. Branwen."

Muffled, unintelligible shouts interrupted, echoing down the small hallway from Yang's bedroom. Ruby's excited expression fled her face as she whipped around, nearly running headlong toward her sister's anguished exclamations before Winter's sudden firm grasp on her shoulder stopped her. The young reaper turned harshly, face twisted in a grimace filled with surprise and hurt.

Winter didn't give her a chance to respond. "Wait, Miss Rose," she ordered, hard gray-blue eyes meeting Ruby's silver unerringly, permitting no argument. "This must happen without our interference."

Qrow's eyebrows twitched quizzically as Ruby broke eye contact, overpowered by Winter's authoritative gaze. "But she's my _sister..."_ Ruby begged with her smallest voice.

The elder Schnee's grip visibly tightened, eliciting a small wince from the brunette. Qrow's face shifted dangerously as he began to raise his hand to remove Winter's, only to be intercepted by her sad, insistent explanation.

"I know, Miss Rose. Believe me, I know how much she must mean to you." Winter knelt, bringing her other hand upward to grip Ruby's free shoulder and rotating the smaller girl gently. Face to face, Winter smiled a sad smile. "I know how much it hurts to hear her cry so. Sometimes, though, harsh truths must be dragged to the forefront, and harsh truths always cause pain." Winter brought her left palm gently to Ruby's cheek, turning the brunette's gaze back to her own. "I'm not asking you to trust me, I'm asking you to trust Weiss. Would she cause this kind of pain if there were any other way to break your sister out of the depression that has gripped her so completely?"

Ruby's eyes failed to meet Winter's as she shook her head in the negative. Winter released her grip and stood, allowing Ruby to draw up her hood and wrap up in her cloak, shutting out the outside world. Qrow locked appraising eyes with Winter briefly, sizing her up with a narrowed brow. Her blue orbs dropped to the ground as she mouthed, " _I'm sorry..."_

The corvid wrapped a protective arm around his niece. "Come on, kiddo, let's sit down," he soothed, pulling the unresistant Ruby past the elder Schnee. Passing Winter, he paused briefly, reaching out to squeeze her wrist lightly with his free hand. He closed his eyes slowly and bowed his head when surprised sapphire eyes met his own, hoping to explain that he understood. Hoping to show her that he knew how hard it could be, stopping someone from rushing to help a loved one, even if it was for the greater good. He was successful, he supposed, noticing her countenance return with her small, quick nod of ascent.

Qrow looked back toward the center of the room, rolling his eyes and shoving his hands into his pockets when he noticed both Tai-Yang and Ironwood staring at him, amused at the byplay. "What're you two looking at? Never seen adults talk before?" He snarked, resentment lacing his voice.

Tai-Yang averted his eyes quickly, beginning an nonchalant whistle as Ironwood's expression turned serious. The General inclined his head left, motioning for Qrow to join him in private while Tai-Yang tended to his younger daughter. The dusty reaper took a drink, waltzing over to Ironwood's intended meeting spot out of earshot of the room's other occupants. He brought his voice down to a hush. "So, Jimmy, why're you really here? Doesn't seem very likely it's just to fix some kid's arm."

Ironwood sighed, allowing his shoulders to droop. "No, giving your niece a new arm isn't the only reason I'm here, but it is _one_ reason, Qrow," he remarked forcefully, mimicking Qrow's hushed tone. "I hope you know that I _am_ going to do all I can to help her," he hedged, tapping his own cybernetic.

Qrow dropped his gaze and shook his head, regretting the outburst. "Yeah... Sorry. Just not used to people helping us out without wanting something."

"The augmentation did provide a good cover story for my return, coupled with the humanitarian aid stowed aboard my ship." The General snuck a glance around the room, confirming they weren't being overheard. "Have you heard from Ozpin, Qrow?" He asked, voice pitched in worry.

The reaper shook his head. "No, I haven't. And I take it you haven't either." Seeing the General's negative nod, he continued, "Not a good sign. Oz'd never drop from the grid like this willingly."

"Conclusion?" Ironwood asked robotically.

"Means he's dead, captured, or too injured to make contact." Qrow deadpanned.

"I thought as much. So, what do we do now?" The General asked, unsure.

"Honestly? I don't know what Oz'd want from us, with everything that's gone down," Qrow shrugged out. "Best plan I've come up with is going back to Beacon, seeing if there's anything left to salvage in Oz's office or the Vault."

"I can't say I have any better ideas," Ironwood whispered bitterly. "You're going to go back alone?"

Qrow shrugged again. "Not like I have much choice, you're not exactly the stealth type."

"You can't exactly search through ruins as a crow, Qrow," Ironwood pointed out. "But you're right, it's not my kind of OP. I do, however, have another suggestion."

The corvid's expression darkened, "If you're going to suggest I take Tai or _Ruby,_ you're in for a rude awakening."

The General held up his hands defensively. "Not at all. I was going to suggest you take _Winter_."

* * *

Yang did her best to hide the evidence of her breakdown, wiping away tear streaks and taking conscious, even breaths as Weiss pulled her gently into Tai's living room. Every pair of eyes present locked to her disheveled form the moment she entered, taking in the unkempt, wild mane of gold and her wrinkled, unflattering pajamas. Yang's lilac eyes found the floor, dragging her head downward as her face lit a bright crimson. The blonde squeezed Weiss' hand, intent on finding _some_ sort of ally against the embarrassing singular attention now being directed toward her.

Weiss took a quick glance backward at the pressure, expression softening at Yang's state. The younger Schnee flicked her attention back to the immature adults gathered before her, narrowing her gaze and using her free hand to draw attention to each and every one of them. "Yes, do please try to make this as awkward as possible for her," she rebuked sarcastically.

Only silver and rich blue remained fixed on Yang while the others snapped instantly away, suddenly finding many immensely interesting objects scattered throughout the cabin. Qrow even took up a distracted whistle, spinning purposely on his heel to face the opposite wall. Yang couldn't help but smile sheepishly at her friend's effectiveness, grateful for the reprieve as White's edge found itself directed against someone other than herself.

Weiss squeezed back, voicing her support through the contact despite pulling the forlorn blonde further into the room. "I think someone wants to talk to you, Yang," she whispered.

Yang looked up in time to see Ruby slowly cross the gap separating them, lowering her hood and bringing shining silver upward to take in her sister's presence. The brunette kept her gaze locked on Yang's face, brow twisted upward and wearing a concerned frown as she approached within arms reach. Hesitantly, she brought her arms upward, brushing her index fingers lightly against Yang's upper left arm and stump as if afraid her sister would turn to dust at the slightest touch. Yang managed to hold back tears as she wrapped her remaining arm around her sister, pulling her quickly into a tight embrace as the brunette _eep'ed_ in surprise.

"I'm so sorry, sis... I love you," she breathed into Ruby's ear, struggling to keep a lid on flaring emotions.

Ruby buried her head in Yang's shoulder and vise-locked her arms around the brawler, letting a few tears flow. "I was so worried, Yang! I was afraid I'd lost you too," she sobbed gently before snapping her head upward and beaming through tears. "But you came back!"

"Yea..." Yang replied weakly, grinning, "yea, I'm back, or at least I'm gonna try to be. All thanks to our little Ice Queen. She really doesn't pull any punches, ya know..."

Weiss snorted derisively. "You deserved it, acting the way you were."

Ruby glanced down at the floor. "I hope you weren't too mean, Weiss," she muttered.

Yang cut Weiss off before she could answer. "Nah, she was just the right amount of mean, sis. Got me to come out here, didn't she?"

Ruby nodded happily in response, pulling Yang into another bear-hug. "Two down, one to go!" She celebrated. Yang's hair fell across her face as she dipped her head into Ruby's shoulder. " _One to go..._ " she mouthed morosely, eyes forced shut and lips quivering.

The assembled adults allowed the teenagers a moment, waiting patiently for the sisters to part, a sign that the day's business may continue. Sure enough, Ruby and Yang parted after a few moments, wearing small smiles as they turned back to the assembly. Ironwood closed the distance in turn, moving to stand next to Weiss.

Taking her cue, Weiss spoke, indicating each party in turn. "I believe you two are already acquainted."

The General poignantly offered his left hand in greeting, smiling diplomatically. "I wish our meetings could occur under more pleasant circumstances, Miss Xaio-Long. I'd like to extend my deepest sympathies for your losses, both for your arm and your comrades." He pitched his voice quieter, bringing it low enough so that only the assembled members of Team RWBY could hear, "I suspect the latter weighs on you heavier than the former. While I cannot remove that burden entirely, I hope that my cybernetics facilities can do much to alleviate the more physical problem."

Yang managed a small nod in response.

Satisfied, Ironwood turned back to Tai-Yang. "Mr. Xaio-Long, would you mind accompanying your daughter and I up to my ship? There are things which we must discuss privately regarding her treatment."

Tai-Yang's face shifted serious. "Sure thing, James. We'll be waiting outside, if you need a moment with the others still," he replied, walking quickly toward his elder daughter and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. The younger blonde allowed herself to be pulled into her father's sideways embrace, resting her head on his shoulder as he led her to the front porch and the waiting corvette.

Ruby saddled up next to Ironwood and Weiss, motioning for the General to lean downwards as Yang cleared earshot. Curious, he complied, only to become more surprised when Ruby brought her hand up to hide her mouth from the rest of the adults. "General Ironwood?" She started in a hush, "I have a... question."

The General found himself matching the young reaper's tone, surprisingly. "Yes, Miss Rose?" He prompted.

The girl turned bright red, seemingly second-guessing her forwardness until Weiss jabbed her in the ribs with a finger. "Could we... Could Weiss and I be the ones to build Yang's arm?" She asked timidly.

The General cocked an eyebrow. "You think you can build a better prosthetic than my fabricators?" He asked, voice pitched high in genuine surprise. "What are your qualifications, Miss Rose?"

"Well..." Ruby trailed off.

Weiss stepped forward, squeezing her friend's shoulder firmly and shaking it a bit. "Ruby is one of the most gifted mecha-shift designers I've encountered, General. You mentioned you're familiar with her scythe? Well, she both designed and constructed it when she was only thirteen. I can assure you, her training at Beacon has only increased her skills."

"Is this true, Miss Rose?" Ironwood asked skeptically.

Ruby's confidence returned full force at the mention of her sweetheart. "Yup! Crescent Rose is one of a kind. I took inspiration from Uncle Qrow's scythe, of course, but I definitely made improvements! Crescent Rose folds up smaller and is half as heavy! Not only that, but I figured out how to replace Uncle Qrow's dinky little shotgun with a fifty-caliber high impact anti-material rifle. I designed a whole new type of collapsible barrel for her, not even Atlas has developed anything to rival it!" She ranted proudly before dropping into a pout. "Too bad I lost her at Beacon Tower..."

The General shook his head. "Impressive as that is, Miss Rose, cybernetic prosthetics require advanced controls software to interface with their hosts properly. Designing new controls software would require significant programming knowledge in addition to your mechanical skill."

Weiss interrupted with a soft _hem hem_ , holding up a small data card pinched between crossed fingers. A bright-green geometric sword rune shone brightly on the chip's white casing. "Do you mean software such as this, General?"

Ironwood gaped at the card. "Miss Schnee, where did you get that?"

"I _do_ own significant stock in my father's company, James," she snarked, rolling her eyes. "Not to mention that the head of SDC cybernetics research is a personal friend. He gave me Penny's algorithm on the condition that it be used to, and I quote, _help put the bastards who killed my daughter back where they belong_."

"I suppose the good Doctor also taught you how to integrate them into a new system," Ironwood asked rhetorically.

If smugness could be made physical, its form would be Weiss Schnee at this moment. "You'd be correct, General."

Ironwood sighed heavily, head drooping as he hesitated to make a decision.

"May I also remind you that _I'm_ the one paying for the procedure," Weiss remarked.

James relented, holding his hands up in surrender, a reluctant and somewhat proud smile gracing his lips. "Alright, alright. You've convinced me, both of you." He brought his eyes back up to study the formidable women before him. "I do have one condition, I expect you both to share any new technology you develop with my engineers aboard _The Yggdrasil_. If your talent for weapon design is anywhere near what Miss Schnee described, Miss Rose, your work could prove vital to the war effort."

Ruby lit with excitement, waving her hands above her head to vent her rising energy. "Yes!" She yelled before calming a bit. "I mean, I'd be happy to share with you, General Ironwood sir!"

"Glad to hear it, Miss Rose," he responded before turning to Weiss. "I assume you have an interface in mind, Miss Schnee?"

"I've sent the designs to your terminal already, General, a prototype modular neural interface courtesy of the good Doctor." Weiss chuckled to herself, "he's quite excited to see how well it works."

"I imagine he is," the General replied knowingly. "Do you have any more surprises for me today?"

Weiss shook her head. "I think Yang will give you enough of those to last until sunset."

Letting loose another sigh, Ironwood headed toward the door. "Well, I will simply wish you good luck, ladies. Miss Xaio-Long's interface surgery and recovery will take three days or so, depending on her anesthetic tolerance. I hope that gives you enough time."

"You bet, General!" Ruby replied as he exited their house. The General heard Weiss' unbalanced footfalls as the door closed, prompted by an excited shout from her brunette leader. "Come on Weiss, I have to show you the workshop!"

"It's going to be a long week..." He muttered to himself, crossing the field and beckoning the Xaio-Long duo aboard _The Swallow's Lament._ The corvette lifted gracefully, bearing the trio toward _The Yggdrasil_ and the new adventure held within.

* * *

Yang found herself seated inside General Ironwood's office twenty minutes later, gripping her stump meekly and studying the floor as if it held all the secrets of the universe. James himself sat opposite, elbows propped on the desk between them and hands meeting with intertwined fingers. He studied the brawler intensely, wondering how such a strong-willed individual could've been broken so easily. She'd fought him tooth-and-nail the day he'd told her she'd been disqualified from the Vytal tournament.

Perhaps he was the one who'd been wrong about the events of that day.

"Miss Xaio-Long, I know we didn't have the best first encounter at Beacon, but I'm here to do what I can to help you," he explained warmly. Seeing her skeptical eyes snap up to his, he continued, "considering the events which transpired shortly after our first meeting, I believe I owe you an apology for disbelieving your version of the end of your match." He broke eye contact briefly, adding, "if I would have considered the possibility of your story being true, maybe the festival would not have ended with such terrible tragedy."

Yang shook her head, dropping her eyes downward slowly. "It's not your fault, General. No one expected this, not even Ozpin," she answered weakly. "I was just a dumb kid... No reason for you to trust me."

James stood, rounding the desk and offering her a hand. "Miss Xaio-Long?" He prompted when she failed to respond to his presence, drawing tired-looking lilac eyes up to his hand. Slowly, she placed her remaining hand into his, allowing herself to be pulled gently from her seat and led over to the General's soft couch. James lowered Yang into the sofa's warm embrace and called his fireplace to life with a wave of his augmented arm.

"Are you comfortable, Miss Xaio-Long?" He asked.

Yang replied with a small shrug, absentmindedly looking toward the flickering flames dancing in the gray stone hearth. Her gaze remained unfocused while her mind flipped through previously happy memories which Weiss' precision emotional surgery dredged up, filling her mind with tormented visions of carefree days spent at Beacon with RWBY and JNPR. Silently, she wished she could drift back into the unfeeling oblivion present before the Ice Queen had ravaged her mind, chuckling sadly while she lamented loosing the feeling she'd actually _wished_ to loose.

"Something on your mind, Miss Xaio-Long?" Ironwood asked gently.

"You could say that," she snarked, voice shaky, before another despondent snort left her lips. "Funny how my brain works. One moment I'm wishing for one thing, and then when I get it, I wish it would go away. But you wouldn't know anything about that, I bet..."

Ignoring her slightly scathing tone, he countered, "I believe you and I have more in common than it appears, Miss Xaio-Long."

"How's that? You're an elite hunter. I'm just a washout who couldn't even stop her school from being overrun..." She replied disbelievingly. "And stop calling me 'Miss Xaio-Long', I'm just plain ol' Yang."

"Well, Yang, I could explain, but I believe it will be easier to simply show you." The general faced away from her as he began unbuttoning his uniform coat, deliberately leaving his glove in place.

Yang's eyes snapped open, recognizing the motion. "Aren't you a little old for me, General?" She joked salaciously, unable to help herself.

Ironwood laughed deeply. "I'm glad that your sense of humor is still in tact, despite everything." He removed the coat with practiced ease, folding it in half delicately and laying it over the nearby recliner. His glove joined it as Yang's surprised intake of air met his ears. Turning back, he locked eyes with the shocked teenager. "Do you understand now, Yang?"

The brawler couldn't help but nod slowly, lilac eyes saucer wide and jaw wide open. "You're... You're half-robot. At _least_." Still gawking she asked bluntly, "How'd it happen?"

The General's gaze turned inward. "That's not something I usually talk about," he answered with a small voice.

The blonde broke off, muttering, "I'm sorry... too forward, even for me."

"It's quite alright, really. You, of all people, should understand _why_ I don't talk about it," he reassured. "In the spirit of mutual understanding, I will answer your question."

James walked slowly back to the couch, retrieving a small picture framed in simple brushed chrome. Handing it to Yang, he took a seat next to her and motioned to the dress uniform clad foursome contained in the frame.

"This was Team Ivory... IVOR... My team, as we looked right after graduation day some thirty-odd years ago. This one here, the tall, spindly girl with the soft blue hair, dueling scars, and massive Kreigsmesser is Vista, one of the finest swordswomen to ever grace Atlas. That stocky, muscular man in the odd looking orange robes is Rajah, from Vacuo. Absolute demon with a rope dart. And the last is... well, Onyx." Ironwood's voice broke slightly at the name's mention.

Yang felt sympathy rush forward at Jame's mournful tone. "She's _beautiful_ , General..." The brawler sighed heavily as she studied Onyx's image more closely. "That revolver looks familiar," she replied sadly, laying her remaining hand comfortingly on James' knee.

"She was indeed quite lovely. You two would have gotten along, I think, if your relationship with your sister is anything to go by. Onyx and Miss Rose shared similar... peculiarities." James' vision drifted wistfully from the room, staring off into nothingness while the story wandered on. "This picture was taken shortly before we left on our first military operation. It was simple one, on paper at least. Faunus insurgent raiding parties had been attacking supply transports and destroying remote sentinels, in turn leaving settlements under-supplied and vulnerable to Grimm incursion. We were suppose to lay an ambush for the radicals with the intent to capture or kill."

James paused, running a thumb lovingly across the faces of his former team. His eyes lingered on Onyx's bright, silver-eyed and radiant face. Eyelids closed heavily as he winced. "We were fresh, overconfident. I thought we could handle anything... assumed four full-fledged, A-grade Hunters would be more than a match for some rag-tag untrained radicals scampering about the wilds..."

Yang squeezed her hand around Jame's knee. "I'm guessing this is where the story goes bad..."

"You'd be right, Miss Xaio Long..." Steeling himself, he forced the rest of the story from his guarded memories. "Well, what we weren't prepared for were the anti-aircraft launchers the insurgents had stolen in their last raid. Our light corvette took four hits right as we entered the A.O., rupturing both fuel tanks and sending our ship straight to the ground in a fireball. Vista and Rajah bit it when the first missile hit the cockpit... It'd been their turn to fly that day. Onyx and I... well, we weren't so lucky. We suffered only minor burns and shrapnel wounds during the missile strikes, trapped in our drop harnesses in the crew compartment. It wasn't until the ship hit the ground that it got bad for us. The impact drained both our Auras completely, leaving us unprotected from the explosion which followed. I remember pulling her to me as we flew at the intact inner bulkhead, right before I felt a huge pressure and too many cracks to count erupt along my right arm. I must have passed out briefly from shock, because the next thing I remember was waking up fifty meters from the fireball unable to feel anything on my right side. I saw my mangled arm and leg, bones shattered completely. I couldn't breathe well either..."

James reached down and placed a mechanical hand atop Yang's left, his efforts to hold back tears straining him. Yang turned hers over, gripping the General's prosthetic with as much comfort as she could muster. Wet lilac eyes regarded Ironwood under upturned brows, a silent display of sympathy for the wounded man before her.

"None of that mattered, though. I didn't care about the pain or my apparent paralysis. All that I could think about was Onyx's labored wheezing and her bloodstained hands desperately trying to remove the six-inch wide wing support protruding from her chest. I remember crawling, dragging myself painfully toward her. I remember thinking I could save her, that all I had to do was reach her and give her anything that was left of my Aura. She still held onto life by the time I reached her, but I think some part of me knew I was already too late. She'd stopped struggling, seeing me approach."

He laughed sadly, continuing, "She gave me one last gift before she passed, you know? When I finally got within arms reach, she slid her hands to me, pulling my good hand into hers. Do you know what she said? What she told me with her final breath on this damned ball of dirt?"

Yang could only shake her head in the negative, tears flowing freely as her head swam with familiar emotions. James smiled, an expression so soft and full of love that the brawler couldn't help but think of her sister.

"She looked right at me, with those beautiful silver eyes and that impossibly bright smile of hers I loved so much, and said, _I adore you, Lieutenant James Ironwood. Live for me, so we'll have something to talk about when we meet again._ " He angled his head downward, shaking it from side to side. "She was such a hopeless romantic... My silly little cowgirl."

Hearing the sad tale come to an end, Yang choked out, "I'm so sorry, General..."

"Thank you, Yang..." He trailed off. "Thank you for listening. It's... cathartic, I suppose, finally having someone to tell the story to who might understand what it feels like." Seeing Yang's surprised expression, he explained. "Yes, I know how _and_ why you lost your arm. We've been combing through Beacon's security camera footage ever since the attack. Don't worry, I've segregated the footage of your fight with Adam Taurus to my personal archive. No one else will ever see it unless you wish them to."

Nodding, she spoke. "Adam Taurus... so that's his name. Who _is_ he, General?"

"We'll have time to discuss that later, Yang," he rebuked. "For now, we should talk about your augmentation. Let's start with the most important question, do you wish to undergo the procedure? It won't be easy learning to adapt to cybernetics, but it will return your previous functionality and strength once you master it."

Yang's brow twisted in thought, considering everything that had happened, wondering if her life could ever be the same as it was before Beacon fell. The conclusion was obvious; her life was forever altered. Bitterness rose, brought by thoughts of a sacrifice for a girl who'd ran without so much as a goodbye. Weiss' words did little to dull the pain of another abandonment as she wrestled with the consequences of her headstrong attempt to save her partner from the psychopath with the red blade.

"How'd you do it? How did you move on from what happened?" She asked flatly.

Ironwood answered unflinchingly. "When someone you love more than life itself asks you to do something, how can you possibly say no?"

Ruby's loving face rushed to the forefront of Yang's mind, accompanied by a soft promise. _I'm back, or at least I'm gonna try to be._

" _Well, that's that, then."_ Yang thought. "OK General, let's get this party started."

* * *

" _Dust-weaving has always been more Art than Science,"_ Weiss thought to herself, striking her carving hammer against a master's engraving chisel.

Clad in a white canvas jeweler's coat, she worked away, embellishing small, intricate lines in black-chrome dust alloyed steel. She smiled to herself as delicate scales appeared below her tool's tip, each perfectly proportioned, giving life to the Eastern Dragon snaking along the armored cover which would soon grace Ruby's masterwork cybernetic. Muffled guitar-heavy music met her ears as she worked, drifting across the workshop from her partner's headphones. Soft hissing and whirring sounds accompanied it, created by Ruby's soldering iron as the Brunette wired servo after servo to the Dust generator powering Yang's nearly completed prosthetic.

" _I don't know how that dolt isn't deaf by now,"_ Weiss wondered, pausing to sneak a look at her exuberant, humming friend. This whole endeavor had been full of surprises, the first of which being the workshop she found herself in currently. Shaking her head with a disbelieving smile, Weiss allowed the memory to replay in her mind.

"Come on, Weiss! It's this way!" Ruby exclaimed, excitement written over every feature as she dragged the heiress toward an old, disheveled looking barn.

Weiss struggled to keep up with her partner, fighting for balance. "Ruby, slow down! You don't seriously expect us to build one of the most advanced prosthetics ever to be created in a _barn,_ do you?"

Ruby shot a smug smile at Weiss over her shoulder. "It's not a barn, Snowflake! It's _our_ workshop!"

" _The Yggdrasil_ is one of the most well equipped cybernetic facilities on Remnant!" Weiss responded indignantly. "And yet, you think your... your _workshop_ is superior?"

Her partner flashed her another bright eyed, trademark Ruby Rose smile. "Yup!"

"I don't see... how... that's... possible..." Weiss's voice lost its power, words leaving her lips increasingly softer and slower as Ruby pushed her into the family workshop. Spotlessly clean white tile and clear, bright light assaulted her vision as her jaw went slack at the room before her.

Order dominated the gymnasium-sized space. Hand tools and measurement devices hung neatly from hooks arrayed over workbenches, each nestled in a labeled and outlined space designed specifically for each object. Neatly separated from the hand-work area lay no fewer than five massive white and black machining centers, each with their own control terminal panel and tooling rack. Thick, impact resistant glass doors covered the front of each machine, offering protection from various cutting fluids and chips while allowing the operator to see what was going on inside. Hydraulic lifts and wheeled toolboxes sat in even rows near the large overhead door near the back wall, accompanied by a twenty-foot high shelving array filled to the brim with raw materials. The heiress spotted two flags overhead, the black and yellow fabric rectangles showing off Ruby and Yang's symbols, respectively.

Ruby waited for Weiss to snap her blue eyes back to her own silver. Doing her best to imitate Qrow's smug look, Ruby snarked, "not bad, huh?"

"It's so _clean_. Do you even use it anymore?" Weiss asked, reeling in shock.

"Yup! Dad made some training dummies for me in here earlier today," Ruby responded brightly.

Weiss shook her head quickly, attempting to clear her head of the surprise. "How do you guys even have this? I've never even seen those kind of machines before, and my family owns the SDC!"

Ruby smiled proudly, gesturing around the room. "Dad built all this, well, most of it. Yang designed that cell over there." She said, pointing to the fifth machine. Weiss noticed the yellow trim around the door, separating the cell from the rest of the uniform equipment. "She needed something six-axis for Bumblebee's wheels."

"What." Weiss managed, causing Ruby to burst out laughing.

"Dad's the weapons engineering professor at Signal, silly!" Ruby moaned brightly. "You didn't think Yang and I got so good by accident, did you? We've been making stuff since we could hold a hammer!"

" _It was obvious, in hindsight."_ Weiss lamented inwardly, retrieving a special blend of Burn and Force dust from the portable toolbox next to her.

Uncorking the bottle, she dipped a tiny inlay tool into the substance, drawing a small amount of Nature's Wrath into the device's syringe chamber. Slowly, she positioned the device above her engraving and summoned a small glyph near the tip, using her semblance to both steady her hand and feed her precision information via frantic black-and-white induced gravitation. She lost herself working, relishing in the effectiveness of the Schnee ancestral technique as she filled her masterwork engraving with her personal unique concoction, Dust flowing effortlessly into fine lines before being sealed in place by her Aura-infused trailing hand. Slowly, the engraving took form, shifting a bright gold as details met Dust.

" _I always did love this."_

A small pressure on her shoulder alerted her to Ruby's presence, the brunette having stalked quietly nearer after finishing her own work. A soft gasp reverberated in the heiress' ear as Ruby's eyes came to rest on the completed armor plate.

"Gods, Weiss..." Ruby said in hushed awe. "It's _beautiful._ "

Smirking, Weiss asked, "How long have you been watching?"

"Oh about... two hours..." Ruby answered bashfully.

Weiss regarded her friend with an exhausted but undeniably happy smile. "Well, that explains where my sunlight went. One Sun Dragon, as requested," she said, oozing satisfaction and gesturing to the four completed coverings. "Do you want to see the best part?"

Rolling her eyes at Ruby's child-like, saucer-eyed, and rapid nod, she motioned for Ruby to turn off the lights. Weiss arrayed the four woven plates into a gauntlet and hit them with a sharp spike of Aura once the lights dimmed. The engravings sprang to life, casting a bright, warm golden light throughout the workshop, projecting her Sun Dragon along white walls, resplendent in its serpentine glory.

"I've thought of a name, too," Weiss spoke smugly.

"Ooo! What is it?!" Ruby asked, eyes still transfixed by the dragon projection.

Weiss closed her eyes before speaking reverently. "Ember Celica Shenlong."

"Heavenly Dragon Fire... I like it." Ruby agreed, pulling Weiss into a one-armed hug.

"Shenlong lays claim to the title _Master of Storms_ as well. I thought it fitting, considering what Yang will do to our enemy once she recovers." The heiress remarked darkly.

"They deserve all that's coming to them," Ruby replied bitterly before her smile roared back to life. "Final assembly?" She asked, setting the completed cybernetic down in front of Weiss.

Nodding, Weiss confirmed, "Final assembly." Looking the arm over, Weiss muffled a worried chuckle at the intricacy of the design laid before her. "Dear Oum, Ruby, how many weapons did you build into this thing?"

Ruby laughed evilly. "I think you mean, how did I manage to build a functional arm around so many _guns_?"

Weiss shook her head as she snapped her plating into place, smiling as the armor slid perfectly into its mountings without the use of any undue force. She plugged her Scroll into the final assembly, calling up several subroutines modified specifically to control their collaborative design. The heiress watched the progress bar fill with exhausted pride, smile growing as the arm booted for the first time, bathing the duo in pale blue light as the Dust generator kicked in.

"Do you think Yang will like it?" Weiss asked, unsure.

"She'll love it." Ruby confided before pulling a small, delicate chain from her own brown leather blacksmith's apron. Ruby took advantage of her friend's distraction, nonchalantly slipping the piece of sparkling silver jewelry over Weiss' head.

Weiss startled at the new weight, looking down and retrieving the small, sterling silver cross now hanging around her slim neck. Recognizing the ornament, she snapped her suddenly wet gaze quickly up to Ruby's.

"This is one of your cloak pins... One of your _mom's_ cloak pins, Ruby. Why are you giving this to me?" She asked quietly, eyes flicking between Ruby's Silver and the Silver of the pin.

Ruby looked back with matched wetness, tapping Weiss' former hair ornament now nestled in her dark locks. "You gave me this, a little piece of Weiss Schnee, just to let me know that, yes, the Ice Queen really does care about her dunce of a partner," Ruby answered, barely audible. "You deserve to have a reminder of how much you mean to me, too..." The brunette pulled Weiss into a slow and gentle hug. "I... I just want you to know I miss you too, once you... once you leave for Atlas again. I know you're gonna have to go back. I wish you could stay here..."

Weiss tugged the girl close, allowing the cross-member supported pendant to drop from her grasp. "Thank you, Ruby..." She sniffed before pulling her head away to look into molten silver, forcing a smile and wiping tears away from Ruby's eyes. "Come on, dolt, we've got another week left before Winter and Qrow return from the capital. Let's just enjoy it. We can do whatever we want now that Yang's arm is done. No more tears."

Ruby smiled back at Weiss, wiping her eyes. "Yea... OK, Weiss." A few moments later, Ruby let loose a massive yawn. "You know what sounds _really_ good right now, though? Bed."

Weiss laughed openly at Ruby's candor. "Couldn't agree more."

* * *

"Come on, Weiss! Keep up!" Ruby yelled happily as her blade skipped off Myrtenaster's hilt, barely deflected by a quick flick of Weiss' wrist. The heiress took short, quick breaths, once again watching Ruby flash effortlessly away from her textbook riposte. In two hours' morning training, she'd failed to land a single hit against the lightning brunette, rewarded only by an aching arm and sweat drenching her white strapless dress, jacket long since discarded to prevent overheating.

" _Since when is the dolt better than I am with a sword?"_ Weiss thought, frustration starting to get the better of her.

"What's up, Weiss? You look upset." Ruby asked, suddenly behind the heiress, eyes shining white.

Weiss jumped, startled by Ruby's unexpected presence. "Ruby! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

"Sorry..." Ruby replied quietly, dropping her head downward. "I didn't mean to make you mad."

Weiss planted Myrtenaster point-first into the ground, turning around to face her partner with crossed arms and a narrowed expression. "I'm not mad, just frustrated! We've been at it for hours, and I've yet to even come close to scoring a point of my own! The worst part is that I can see the openings in your form, but I can't move fast enough to exploit! How is _that_ faster than a rapier?!" Weiss yelled, pointing towards Summer's Crescent Rose.

"It's not..." Ruby replied, scratching her head hesitantly. "It's my power. You said you wanted a demo..."

"So, let me get this straight," Weiss deadpanned, "not only can you build physical objects out of light, but it makes you _faster_ as well?" She groaned, "that's _so_ not fair."

"Hey, your summons threw me off before I got used to 'em!" Ruby encouraged, remembering the haphazard dodges she'd had to use to avoid Weiss' icy Beowolves. "You're smart, Weiss, you'll think of something!"

Releasing another groan, Weiss replied, "Fine! Fine, let's just go again."

Ruby's moonlight enhanced smile vanished in a puff of rose petals, movement nigh invisible to the heiress. Weiss could hear the rush of air traveling around their training ground in front of Tai-Yang's cabin, revealing Ruby's rough position through sound alone. She felt a stiff breeze pass in front of her, followed closely by a sharp stinging sensation as the flat of Ruby's blade impacted her sword arm.

Growling, Weiss forced her mind to focus. _"Right, vision is useless. How do I fight what I can't see?"_ A few moments lull and Weiss had her epiphany. _"Now, there's an idea."_

Rapidly alternating, humming black-and-white glyphs sprang to life throughout the battleground, summoned by the heiress' will. Weiss closed her eyes, smiling confidently as she lowered Myrtenaster into a low guard in front of her, point resting gently on earth. _"I don't believe any Schnee has tried this before."_

Ruby, mistaking Weiss' stance for an opening, rushed forward with a flash-thrust aimed at her partner's left shoulder. The brunette's eyes widened as she found her blade deflected by a well-aimed, almost casual thrust at her face. The attack-parry sent Crescent Rose sliding harmlessly away from Weiss with a metallic ring. Ruby herself tumbled uncontrollably through the air before rolling ungracefully to a stop near her now laughing father, unbalanced completely by Myrtenaster's impact between her eyebrows.

"Well done, Miss Schnee!" Ironwood praised from his seat on the porch.

"She got you good, Ru." Tai admonished gently, still chuckling.

"Daaaad!" Ruby pouted, still prone on the ground. Standing slowly, she yelled toward her partner, "How'd you see me, Weiss?!"

Smugness radiating, the heiress replied, "I didn't!" Spinning to indicate her glyphs, she continued, "A modification of my Dust-weaving technique! I can literally _feel_ your movements now, Ruby!" Chuckling, she teased, "I was wrong, your sword technique is actually quite terrible."

"You wouldn't be so smug if I had my sweetheart still!" Ruby countered.

"Well then, how fortuitous for me that you don't." Weiss taunted her friend with a flick of her sword, "Bring it on, amateur!"

"Oh, you did _not_ just say that..."

Yang watched the much more even fight through her bathroom window, silently cheering her sister on as she carried out the laborious task of showering with only one arm. Her mind drifted away from the battle slowly, mulling over the events of the early morning. The two training women were waiting for her when she awoke, still groggy from three days of sedation.

"Ironwood really wasn't lying when he said that the surgery would take a while..." Yang muttered to herself, gripping the black chrome prosthetic interface cap which replaced her cloth bandage. Her left hand examined the multitude of golden contacts and mechanical attachment detents, almost unsure if the metal really was now an inseparable part of her. Lithe fingers traced the joint where metal met softer flesh. The transition felt seamlessly even, undetectable by any means besides the feel of soft skin or smooth, polished chrome.

Yang shuttered involuntarily. "It's almost creepy..."

She'd been surprised to find both Ruby and Weiss waiting patiently near her bed, not that their happy expressions had been an unpleasant sight to wake to. Fondly, she remembered their brief exchange.

"Are you ok, Yang?" Ruby asked, concern lacing her voice despite her smile. "How're you feeling? Did they treat you good?

"One question at a time, Ruby. She's probably still a bit out of it, thanks to the anesthesia," Weiss chided gently.

Yang laughed gently. "I'm OK, Rubes. No worries, I haven't been replaced by a robot or anything. Ironwood was actually very nice, for a change."

"Really? You sound drunk." Weiss joked.

"Dammit, Weiss, don't make me laugh," Yang responded through a light chuckle, "I'm still sore. Yea, I bet I do sound a bit like Uncle Qrow right now. Atlas has some _sweet_ drugs."

The heiress responded with an eye roll, allowing Yang the time to sit up.

Ruby spoke next, gently warning her sister. "So, Yang, don't freak out, but you still don't have a right arm. When you're ready, take a look..."

The brawler looked downward, lilac meeting her shining black cap. Her breathing picked up as the perception of cold, numb metal lanced upward into her mind. Ruby reached out, taking Yang's left hand into both of hers and squeezing firmly.

"Hey, hey, it's ok. It's ok, Yang, Look at me," Ruby comforted. "I know it must feel weird, but I promise nothing's wrong."

"What you're feeling is the neural interface. It's icy cold because there's nothing attached to it, at the moment," Weiss explained. "Take a deep breath, Yang. Try to ignore it for now, you'll get used to it."

Yang did as instructed, chest rising and falling as she forced herself to take conscious breaths. "How'd you two know that's how it felt?" She asked between heavy sighs.

Ruby and Weiss locked eyes, silently asking each other who should explain. Weiss' face warped to shock briefly as Ruby nodded to her. "Well," the heiress began, "we've spent the last few days pouring over cybernetics research and manuals in order to build _this_."

Yang's lilac snapped to the brass-trimmed, wooden case Weiss retrieved from the table behind herself and Ruby. Her white-haired friend set the box down gently on the nightstand next to Yang, allowing her to see the engraved golden placard affixed to the lid. Two lines of embossed text scrolled across the surface, one in Ruby's typically neat and simple block capitals while the other, presumably Weiss' addition, flowed in gracefully elegant cursive script.

 **EMBER CELICA SHENLONG**

 _"Crush my heart into embers, and I will reignite."_

"Is that what I think it is?" Yang asked, nerves shaking her voice.

"Yup!" Ruby popped. "Couldn't let the Atleaseans cramp your style, sis."

"You built it?" Yang asked, worriedly looking at Ruby.

Weiss interjected as Ruby nodded excitedly, "Don't worry, Yang. I helped too."

Yang's shoulders dropped in relief and Ruby pouted at her partner. "Weiiiiiss!" Ruby dragged out.

"Thanks, Weiss. No offense, Rubes, but you're kinda... crazy when it comes to designing things."

Ruby's pout found a new target. "Not you too, Yang! I thought for sure you'd be on my side!"

"How many ideas did you shoot down, Snowflake?" Yang asked flatly.

"Oh, not too many. Just the low yield thermobaric missile launcher, automatic crossbow, and shuriken thrower."

"Spoilsport... would've been so _cool..._ " Ruby muttered, crossing her arms and kicking a stray can under Yang's bed.

"They would have ruined the elegance of the prosthesis, Ruby," Weiss reminded. "Chin up, you did get to build the whole thing around your prototype autocannon, after all."

Ruby brightened as Yang paled. "You don't mean that blaster thing she had tucked away in her toolbox, do you?" The brawler asked.

"She did get the plans from that box... Is there something you neglected to tell me about that cannon, Ruby?" Weiss asked, channeling Goodwitch.

"Only that her first prototype leveled half our backyard. How do you think Dad got the space for his garden?" Yang informed.

Ruby flailed her hands, warding off Weiss' anger. "Hey, hey, I fixed that! Velvet's tech solved the whole... explody issue."

"I hope so, for your sister's sake," Weiss rebuked. "Honestly, Ruby, why didn't you tell me." Pausing briefly, Weiss continued, "no, wait. Don't answer that. I know why."

"Rubes, you promise it's fixed?" Yang asked, still wary.

"I promise, sis. You know I wouldn't have used it otherwise," Ruby confided.

Yang nodded, content. "Thank you, both of you."

"You bet, sis!" Ruby replied excitedly.

"It'll be here waiting for you, when your ready," Weiss finished, standing. "I think its time we gave Yang some time to herself, Ruby."

Nodding, Ruby joined Weiss as she exited. "We'll be waiting for ya, sis! Good luck!" Ruby said with a happy wave.

Silence had reigned after Ruby and Weiss' departure. She'd lost herself in it, drifting on currents of thought coursing roughly through her mind. Questions assaulted her. Was she ready to rejoin the ranks of the Hunters? Would she be able to, even with the aid offered by her friends' engineering marvel now chained within the container on her nightstand? Could her mind hold together, fractured as it is by anger and loss?

Doubt gnawed at her, latching to every waking thought as she abandoned the box in favor of a shower. Despair pressed on her periphery, laying its tendrils across her shoulders jealously, threatening to drag her down into shadow. Yang hung her head with a heavy sigh. Rain dripped through her hair, drenching her immobile body as a soft, sad melody wrenched itself from her lips.

" _I don't feel a thing, and I stopped remembering. The days are just like moments turned to hours... Mother used to say, if you want, you'll find a way... Bet mother never danced through fire showers..."_

She'd sung this song before, a melody from a television show she'd watched with Ruby before they'd graduated from Signal. It always seemed so relevant after she'd found out about her real mother. This time, however, it wasn't unfeeling crimson which sprang to life in her mind's eye, but loving silver accompanied by a soft, gentle face so similar to her little sister's. Of its own accord, Summer's ethereal memory spoke her favorite phrase.

 _Keep moving forward._

The song died in her throat, banished by a simple incantation from her youth. Yang forced a hand up, fighting against the overpowering urge to do nothing in order to reach for her shampoo. She searched, blinded by golden locks, but the bottle remained lost.

"Where the hell is that damned... bottle..." Her eyes widened as she looked up and realized what she'd done. Yang's chromed stump wiggled ineffectually, reaching right toward the purple bottle with a nonexistent, phantom limb. A second passed, followed by several more. Only the sound of dripping water filled the space as Yang's mind struggled to process the ridiculous scene playing out.

Then, the tension snapped like glass.

Yang scowled, gritting her teeth and growling angrily. Lilac turned Blood Red as her dragonfire erupted, instantly transforming the plethora of water to steam while her remaining hand tore the shower curtain aside. Not bothering to dress herself, Yang stomped her way across her private cell, stopping only once she'd reached the case sitting on her small table.

Motivated by the frustrated rage coursing through her, she didn't hesitate. Her left hand shot out, prying the brass latch open forcefully and flicking the lid open with a loud _snap_. Retrieving her prosthetic without so much as a once-over, Yang jammed the connection cuff roughly onto her cybernetic implant. Cold, painful electricity shot up her arm as the connections closed, causing her to suck air through her teeth and forcing her eyes shut in a sharp wince. Her fire died as a familiar sensation buzzed to life below her severed limb, growing steadily as seconds turned to minutes.

"My arm's asleep," she muttered joyously as her grimace shifted into an ecstatic, ear splitting grin.

She basked in the formerly uncomfortable feeling, keeping her eyes closed as a small laugh rushed forward. Her revelry came to an abrupt end, however, when an unexpected voice erupted from her arm.

"Sal-u-tations, Yang Xaio-Long! Aura signal recognized, running first boot program designation 'Phoenix Protocol'. Please stand by," Penny's voice trilled out.

Yang gaped openly at the appendage now attached to her naked body. "Oh please no..."

A small projector flipped open atop her new right hand, giving life to a medium-sized holographic monitor. Yang grinned, in spite of herself, as Ruby's grease-covered smiling face flashed onto the screen, beaming happily toward her.

"Gooood morning, Yang Xaio-Long!" Ruby cheered, throwing her hands excitedly into the air. The set behind the brunette was intimately familiar to the blonde, being where she gave life to both Ember Celica and Bumblebee. Her sister stood clad in her favorite brown leather apron, clearly having spent the day working diligently as evidenced by the stains covering her clothing. A well used pair of welding goggles lay perched in her dark hair. Standard stuff, really.

What wasn't standard was the presence of a white-haired, lab coat clad, glasses wearing Weiss Schnee. "Ruby, you dolt, what if it isn't morning when she sees this?"

Ruby dismissed her friend's concerns with a haphazard wave and a small _pssh_ sound, continuing on. "Congratulations on taking your first step in mastering your new arm and weapon..." Ruby paused dramatically while Weiss merely pinched the bridge of her nose. The brunette finished her introduction with a yell, "EMBER CELICA SHENLONG!"

Yang shook her head, smiling at her sister's antics as Ruby gave a short command in a sing-song voice, "Penny, initiate systems check and demonstration prooootocol!"

Yang's arm responded instantly. "Affirmative, Creator Ruby! Beginning diagnostics..."

The blonde watched in shock as blue light pulsed around shining gold and black plates, accompanied by what, presumably, Ruby considered to be bad-ass rock music. Yang barely had time to study the seamlessly elegant, plate-gauntlet like collapsed state of her arm before the four main coverings separated and extended, revealing what appeared to be a trapezoidal barrel surrounded by black, flexing linear motors and rotary servos. A trio of circular gems flashed to life near her cybernetic elbow colored blue, red, and purple, each color coded to the etched personal symbols of her three teammates resting atop the lights. The red and purple lights died out quickly, leaving only the pulsing blue of Weiss' glyph as the top of her hand popped upwards with a mechanical click, extending three gun barrels between the spaces of her new knuckles while her fingers flexed outward into a knife-hand. Pointed claws shot out from the tips of her fingers with a barely audible metallic ring.

Yang's heart thudded heavily in her chest as the weaponry retracted, only to find her hand sliding itself unnaturally upward. Several cooling vents snapped open near her elbow as Ruby's light pulsed to life, sending red light surging toward the exposed forty millimeter wide barrel. The weapon charged, sending red-hot cooling rings spinning in an effort to keep the heat managed. The brawler breathed a sigh of relief as the weapon bled off its energy and the arm returned to its normal collapsed state.

The music died out as Ruby and Weiss's projection flicked back to life. The heiress produced a small collapsible pointer, staring straight into the camera seriously as she flicked it against a well-organized, diagram covered whiteboard with a soft _clack_. Ruby bounced excitedly behind her calmer partner, deliberately ignored.

"This tutorial, or should I say, series of tutorials, will familiarize you with the systems and use of Ember Celica Shenlong," Weiss explained.

"When did Weiss get so good at impersonating Goodwitch?" Yang muttered softly, attention thoroughly fixed on the scene.

"First, a brief overview of the modules contained within the prosthesis," Weiss continued, speaking professionally despite Ruby's barely contained, joyful wordless sounds. "As you've no doubt just witnessed, Ember Celica Shenlong comes equipped with a full suite of projectile weaponry, offering additional medium and long range ordinance to supplement the original Ember Celica's short range potency. The offensive systems are built around a proprietary, experimental, large-bore Dust rifle affectionatelynamed the-"

"Phoenix Cannon!" Ruby interrupted loudly, zipping into view before disappearing in a puff of rose petals.

Weiss paused momentarily, breathing deeply before continuing. "...Yes, that. Its additive manufacturing module can produce up to six-hundred dust charges per minute, which may be split through three extendable barrels, theoretically yielding a fire rate of eighteen-hundred rounds per minute."

Weiss ignored Ruby's machine gun mime, tapping a detailed diagram on her whiteboard. "Alternatively, your hand may be retracted in order to expose the central firing chamber. In this retracted mode, small explosive rounds can be launched at a rate matching the printer's cycle time. A total of thirty charges can also be banked over several seconds to be released in a single shot."

Ruby motioned a parabola through the air with her hands, complete with a ballistic whistle. The brunette's hands erupted in a small explosion when the reached her imaginary target, accompanied by a soft _boom._ "The result will be quite... profound," Weiss snarked, commenting on Ruby's dramaticism.

Ruby warped in front of the camera, pointing happily into the lens point blank. "But that's not all!" She yelped, impersonating several popular infomercial personalities before appearing next to Weiss.

Picking up for Ruby, Weiss continued her lecture. "The arm itself contains three power generators. The first, a Dust-fueled Auxiliary Power Unit, provides initial startup power as well as serving as an emergency redundancy."

"The second, dear sister, is where things start to get _interesting_." Ruby remarked, wearing a maniacal grin. "The arm's main power source is something of my own design! That's right, Yang, I got it working. You're now the proud owner of the very first Ruby Rose-pattern Aura Reactor. Say goodbye to pesky Dust batteries, Huntsmen and Huntresses!"

"Yes, it's quite impressive." The heiress complimented. "The most impressive piece of tech, however, is the final source, a one-of-a-kind semblance amplifier tuned specifically to your abilities. The result of our quite fruitful, though unorthodox, partnership."

"POWER OVERWHELMING!" Ruby shouted in her best mad scientist voice, throwing both fists into the air and startling her partner.

Weiss summoned a red repulsive glyph, shooting Ruby quickly out of frame as she fought to catch her breath. Yang heard a faint muffled grumbling emit from the heiress as her composure returned, followed closely by a soft "I'm okay!" from stage right.

"Each module's status is represented by a specific RWBY gem located near your elbow. My blue for the Dust APU, Ruby's red for her Aura Reactor, and Blake's purple for the Semblance Amplifier."

Ruby shot back into frame. "A little reminder of Team RWBY to keep you going, sis. I know it hurts having Blake gone, but I know she still cares about us. We'll find her, Yang, I promise. We'll find her and bring her _home_."

Yang nodded sadly, agreeing with Ruby's image despite it being a recording.

The projected duo allowed a few seconds to play out before the tutorial started back up. "Your arm also features numerous quality-of-life secondary modules. A built in Scroll, full physical touch simulation, and Bluetooth connectivity, to name a few." Weiss deadpanned.

" _My arm has friggin' Bluetooth?!"_ Yang thought incredulously.

"No more forgetting your Scroll, Yang," Ruby snapped bitterly, pointing accusingly toward the camera.

"The tutorials which follow this message will walk you through each function, unlocking them for use once you've passed each culminating exercise. The numbness you're currently feeling will subside as your body adapts to the prosthesis, a process which the tutorial programs will greatly accelerate. So please, work through them diligently."

Ruby took over for her partner, gently encouraging Yang. "For now, sis, let's start out with re-learning some basic kinesthesia..."

* * *

Well into the evening hours later, Yang found herself heading for the cabin's living room, smiling happily at the impressive cybernetic lovingly crafted by two of her closest friends. So many little welcomed details had found their way into the device, details which served no purpose beyond making Yang happy. Quarter-inch wide embossed gold outlined the four main segments of the black-chrome, flattened diamond forearm. The dragon dust-weave drew her eye immediately, of course, so she'd missed the subtle black writing lacing its way through the plate borders.

Softly, she read Weiss' cursive aloud. _"Come at me and you'll see I'm more than meets the eye..."_

Happy tears sprang to life as she rounded the corner, noticing her father and Weiss talking amiably. A large binder lay open on the heiress' lap while Ruby shuffled through blueprints in the corner.

"This is quite impressive, Tai. Have you ever considered building it?" Weiss asked appreciatively.

Tai-Yang dismissed her comment with a small wave. "Nah, it was just a pipe dream back in the day. I never had the resources or _space_ to ever try to build it."

Weiss hummed in thought, shooting Tai a furtive look. "I may have a business proposition for you, if you're open to the idea."

"Careful, Dad, she is a Schnee, after all," Yang joked shakily, instantly drawing every eye in the room.

"YANG!" Ruby shouted, instantly appearing in front of her sister and wrapping her in an impossibly tight hug.

Weiss dejectedly blew a rose petal off her nose before shooting Yang a massive smile. "Good to see you out of your lair, oaf," she teased.

Tai joined his daughters' embrace, pulling them both close. "Hiya, Yang. How're ya doing?"

"Hey pops," she said, happy tears glistening as she looked up into his eyes. Her smile's brightness lit the whole room. "My arm's numb!"

* * *

 **Harder. Better. Faster. Stronger.**

 **...Technologic.**

 **Weiss' inscription came from Malukah's _Reignite_. **

**Yang's shower song is _Rain_ from _Cowboy Bebop_. A little nod to my favorite anime; there will probably be several more. You should definitely check it out if you haven't seen it. **

**Next time, on _Penumbra!_**

 **The Cat and the Crow.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Krazyfanfiction1:** _Placates with new gravity-glyph sensing powers._ Shhhh... Only dreams now.

 **Masasin:** Good catch with balling/bawling. I should fix that... Common vs come on was a deliberate choice to simulate Ruby's diction, though I see now how that could be confusing. I think I'm going to stop doing that from now on. I appreciate the grammar/word corrections, really, I promise!

Also, your review isn't showing up for me on FF, but I did get it via email. I hope you didn't delete it! Please, keep pointing stuff like that out, it's very helpful. Hell, feel free to criticize _anything_ about this story, it'll only make it better.

 **Knight7572:** I, for one, welcome our new Chibi overlords. _Unmanly s_ _quee._

Summer's final mission is certainly central to the canon silver-eye mystery. I suspect it was a desperate confrontation with Salem, but I suppose we'll have to see. _Any_ canon information about Summer would be quite welcome. So far, all we really have is 'White-cloaked Ruby'.

 **MissAnimeMiss:** I always enjoy long updates to the fanfics I read. Anything less than about 2k words always leaves me feeling... unsatisfied. I mean, I still _read_ fics which update with fewer words than that, but... _Grumbling intensifies._

I'm glad you liked harsh-truths Weiss. I don't think anyone else on Team RWBY could pull that off, and Yang really needed that smack to the system. More Whiteish-Rose moments here, they're adorable, I can't help myself.

So, next chapter should be _awesome_ for you, considering your particular interests. I know these two chapters have been devoid of action, the plot demanded it. That's fixed next time. I feel like I _should_ apologize for moving those aforementioned three pages to next chapter, but my author-voice keeps telling me I'm _not_ sorry. I think you'll like 'em.


	9. Chapter 8 - The Cat and the Crow

**Who gave real life Magnhild when I wasn't looking... Ow, my spine... This fortnight I:**

 **1\. Installed new magnetizing equipment at work.**

 **2\. Tested a certain program related to a certain game which may or may not take place in Boston (damn you NDA)**

 **3\. Received my HTC Vive (EEEEEEEEEE!)**

 **4\. Remodeled my house for Room-scale**

 **5\. Wrote Chapter 8 of Penumbra**

 **It's been a hectic couple of weeks, you guys, but I still managed twenty pages. Go, me...**

 **How I feel about this chapter: _True Survivor,_ Featuring the Hoff.**

 **I had a minor epiphany about a certain character while writing this. See if you can figure it out. Without further ado, here's update 8.**

 **Oh, you guys might wanna queue this song up on youtube: _Portishead - Glory Box (HD Version)_**

I'd put links in here if the stupid doc manager would let me... sorry.

 **You'll know when you need it, so don't spoil things by listening early!**

* * *

" _I believed in the world once in front of me... Well, now that's gone."_

" _If I had a way back, I'd ride through the dark and the dawn... I can't go home again."_

* * *

 _The Exclusion Zone._

A simple name given to the thirty-mile radius surrounding Beacon's ruin, a name deliberately designed to feel safe. Clinical. Words to wash away the panic and fear gripping Vale and her populace in the days since Beacon's light found itself extinguished by Darkness and death on the wing. The remnants of population bunked in refugee camps scattered throughout the outskirts of the formerly resplendent capital had welcomed the military decree prohibiting civilian occupancy inside the city center. _We're safe,_ they felt, comforted in the knowledge that Darkness lay safely contained, flanked on all sides by bristling steel and autocannon fire.

However, to the lone, blackened figure leaning casually against a rooftop chimney, the truth of the matter was plainly apparent. Clad head-to-toe in dark, fitted fatigues, she melded with the midnight shadows, shrouding herself in protective, invisible darkness despite her upright stature. A deceptively gentle breeze sent the long tails of her heavy, black leather coat fluttering while golden eyes studied the ruins below, their cat-like reflection hidden by a large hood pulled low.

" _Nature never disappoints,"_ thought Blake Belladonna. _"It's only been a month and a half since the city was abandoned, and already the edifice succumbs to the elements."_

Rubble littered the cracked streets below, choking the City of Vale's once proud thoroughfares with chunks of blasted buildings and pieces of abandoned cars. Paint flaked off walls, finding its way to sidewalks like falling autumn leaves. The only artificial light visible to the prowling Panther came from the campfire nestled in front of an abandoned grocery store.

" _A patrolling sentry pair and two resting, off-guard lookouts near the fire."_ Blake's lips broke into a predatory grin. _"White Fang's getting sloppy. They must think they're safe so far from Beacon with the city abandoned this way."_

Blake made to move on, but shouts echoed through the building's open doors, stopping her dead in her tracks. "Please! We don't have anything, we're just trying to get out of the city! Let us go!"

Blake's sensitive hearing picked up the soft thud of a heavy object colliding with flesh and the White Fang's menacing reply. "Shut your goddamn mouth, human. One more outburst like that and I'll paint these walls with your little friend's blood."

" _Shit, they have hostages."_

The black-haired infiltrator retrieved a silenced semi-auto from her magnetic thigh holster, gripping the medium-sized handgun casually while pulling the slide back halfway. Her natural night vision revealed loaded brass in the pistol's chamber. Satisfied by the sight of her marked subsonic casing, Blake let the slide travel forward, closing the mechanism with a soft, metallic clack. A long, narrow combat dagger found its way into her off hand, drawn from the scabbard sewn into her coat's waistline while Gambol Shroud lay waiting across her back, ready to pounce should things go wrong. The predator waited for the sentries to pass out of sight of the lookouts before leaping off the three-story roof, ignoring the conversation striking up near the warm firelight.

"How's the coffee coming? I'm tired as hell."

Blake planted her left foot directly between the rear sentry's shoulder blades, sending him sprawling to the ground. Unprepared for the sudden force, the dog faunus' head hit the ground with a sickening crack, spraying blood and brain-matter across dirty concrete.

"Just be patient, for once in your fuckin' life. Do you know how hard it is to get _real_ coffee with the place picked over like it is? I'm not gonna ruin it just cus you're fuckin' tired."

The point man startled at the sound, turning and whipping his rifle barrel toward Blake's center mass. Blake pounced, launching herself forward, knife held in an ice-pick grip. She sent a kick against the assault rifle, knocking the muzzle away before delivering a forceful backhand cut across his throat. The guard's gun clattered to the ground, dropped by hands seeking to stem the flow of blood from a severed jugular. Blake's followup kick knocked the man to the street before she fell upon him, thrusting her blade deep into his heart. Retracting the knife, she rounded and stalked through shadows back to the moronic campfire, pistol held up and ready.

"It smells so _good_ , though! C'mon..."

Blake crouched low, hiding herself behind a broken and battered truck. Slowly, she brought her eyes up, planning a route through rubble and rubbish which would bring her within striking distance. The lookouts' conversation continued unabated.

"Shut it. I'll send you back out on patrol, if you don't give me some peace and quiet."

Blake approached within thirty feet, clicking off her handgun's safety as sights came to rest on the coffeemaker's head. The impatient lookout snapped to attention.

"Hey, did you hear something?"

Two harsh, muffled coughs barked out in quick succession. The would-be barista's head snapped back as Blake's rounds hit home. His body hit the ground limp a fraction of a second later while his seated friend found a hot suppressor pressed harshly against the back of his head. Blake wrapped her hand over his mouth at the same time.

"Listen carefully," she whispered threateningly. "Move or make a single sound, and I will send you to the same fate as your friend over there. Understand?"

She felt a trembling nod through her gloved hand.

"Good. I'm going to ask one question. Lie, and your life is over. Where is Adam Taurus?"

No sound or motion escaped her captive.

She pressed her gun in harder. "Last chance," she threatened.

A muffled stammer replied. "I- I- I- don't know! I've never met him in person! I'm just a new recruit! Please, don't kill me!"

"Unfortunate," she muttered before striking the man across the head with the butt of her gun. He fell to the ground limp, unconscious.

Silent as a shadow, Blake slipped behind the shopping center's stone doorway. Casually, she fired a shot into the hanging coffee pot, punching a hole in the bottom and extinguishing the fire with its brown liquid contents. The sharp _ping_ and the sizzling sound of boiling water brought a response from inside the Fang's haphazard hideout.

"Oi! What the hell are you two doing out there?" Silence. Blake picked up quieter conversation within. "Idiots probably fell asleep again... Hey, you two, go check it out. Yell back if the fuckers are asleep, I'll deal with 'em."

The distinct metallic snapping of chambering guns reached Blake's ears, followed closely by two pairs of approaching footsteps. She pressed herself further into the darkness provided by her cover and waited, weapons ready. Two large faunus stepped out into the street, weapons held low across their chests.

"Alright, what's going on out..." The lead spoke, stopping mid sentience once his scan spotted his dead and unconscious companions. "Shit!"

Blake dashed from behind the pillar before their guns moved, driving her knife in deep between the nearest man's shoulder blades, angling the blow to pierce both lungs. He collapsed to his knees, gasping for lost breath while the panther passed him. The second guard spun, bringing his muzzle up to point at Blake's head simultaneously.

She fired her pistol on the run. The round hammered into the Fang's left kneecap, knocking his foot out of position while Aura flashed red in response. The interruption allowed Blake time to get inside his guard. Discarding the cumbersome, long rifle, her opponent aimed a wild haymaker towards her head, intent on knocking the cat faunus from her feet. Blake brought her left hand up, parrying the blow while her right launched two more subsonic rounds point-blank into his gut. He gasped as his Aura broke. The Panther drove her suppressed barrel forcefully under his chin and fired. His body hit the ground hard as Blake pirouetted, bringing her gun to bare on the mortally wounded guard behind her. Another single shot rang out and silenced his pained gasps.

Holstering her handgun and lowering her hood, Blake stalked through the doorway. Gambol Shroud rang to life, wicked edges leading the Panther toward her prey while alert golden eyes scanned the gray-darkness of the building. The weapon flicked to its pistol mode as she entered the spacious central shopping area.

The leader of the Fang goons awaited her, brandishing a sawn-off double barrel and long, serrated kukri. He leveled the modified gun at Blake the moment she came into view, firing a volley. The sound echoed loudly in the enclosed space, deafening the burly, heavily tattooed man at the same time as the shotgun's flash blinded him.

"Gotcha, you bit-" His voice died as Gambol Shroud barked loudly in reply. Aura flashed blue, screaming in response to the four shots lighting up his side. Blake leapt forward in a whirlwind. Sword and Scabbard cut and slashed in one uninterrupted, lightning-quick edge. Her final swing twisted upward, sending her foe skyward only to be intercepted by a swift mid-air kick from the Panther. The Fang leader flew from view, barreling through drywall and shelving on his way to the rear stockroom. Gambol Shroud transitioned at Blake's command, chambering a round as she leveled the weapon along her foe's path and unfurled the weapon's ribbon.

A wordless, rage-filled roar bellowed from the newly created hole. The Fang erupted into the room, slicing wildly at Blake's head with his wicked blade. The Panther side-stepped and chucked her kusari-gama across the Fang's path. Too late, he saw his error. Unable to arrest his momentum, he watched in horror as Blake's ribbon wrapped itself around his neck and pulled taught.

Blake yanked hard, pulling the choking man off his feet and spilling him onto the debris-covered floor as Gambol Shroud whipped back into her grip. The weapon rolled in her hand deftly, swapping barreled end for sharp point, and Blake struck down hard, pinning the man's skull to the ground with her blade. A few errant twitches were all that remained of his resistance as the Panther retracted her claw.

Sighing, she spoke to the dead, exasperated and reproachful. "Why did you have to take captives? What was the point? Fun? Sport? Cruelty? Is this what we've been reduced to?"

Gambol Shroud snapped closed on her back as she stalked away. Blake sent her ears turning, seeking for the softest of noises in the post-combat silence. A few seconds later, she heard the soft, muffled sounds of a woman crying. She took a moment to return to the entryway before heading to the sounds of distress, retrieving two of the Fang's dropped assault rifles, slinging them across her back, and bolting the cracked wooden door for good measure. Quiet voices became audible over the sobbing as Blake neared the back of the shop.

"Hey, hey, it's gonna be ok, Ame'," a man's voice cooed out comfortingly. "We'll get out of this OK, but you have to pull it together. Shhh, they'll hear us. C'mon, we have to find something to cut these ropes."

"We've already looked, Cinn', there isn't anything here! We're trapped..." A woman sobbed in reply.

"Hello? My name's Blake," the Panther called out warmly as she stopped just before a doorway. "I'm friendly. Please don't be afraid, I'm here to help. I'm coming in." Taking care to show her currently empty hands, Blake slowly rounded the corner, entering the small office labeled _manager_. The sight which greeted her brought tears to her eyes.

A human male and female fox faunus sat huddled together in the far corner of the bare, empty room, completely covered in filth and cowering out of an instinctual protective desire while watching her with fearful, bulging eyes. Bruises and cuts covered the man's face and arms and his companion's clothing bore rips and tears, barely holding together enough to cover her frail, damaged form. Blake spotted clean cuts in the fabric, the kind made deliberately with sharp tools. Ropes bound both people by the wrists tightly.

Blake fought down anger, forcing sweet tones from her voice. "It's OK now. It's over. Let's get you out of those ropes." She approached the pair slowly, kneeling to tend to the fox first. The woman twitched away from her touch. "Hey, it's alright. I promise I won't hurt you, I'm from the Academy. Beacon?"

The man's eyes lit up hopefully. "You're a Huntress? Thank Oum..." Whispering into his partner's ear, he comforted, "hey look, Ame', you were right, the Hunters came for us."

The woman snapped her eyes up to Blake's. Recognition dawned, and the woman smiled broadly as if a switch flicked in her mind. "I... I watched you fight in the tournament!"

Blake couldn't help but respond with a small grin herself. "Hi, Ame', I'm Blake. Will you let me cut these ropes off?" Receiving a nod in reply, Blake unsheathed her boot knife slowly, gently slicing through the woman's binds before doing the same for her companion.

The woman jumped forward and wrapped Blake into a tight hug after her knife returned to it's scabbard. "Thank you, thank you, thank you..." She repeated over and over, hushed voice laced with relief. Blake returned the embrace hesitantly, pulling the woman away after a few moments.

"Are you both alright?" Blake asked. "Do you need medical attention?"

The man shook his head in the negative. "We're alright, just some cuts and scrapes. We'll make it."

Blake cocked her head disbelievingly before deciding to drop the subject. "Why did the White Fang kidnap you?" She asked, probing.

"I'm not sure, they ambushed us here when we were looking for supplies." The man replied.

"One... One of them mentioned something about finding captives who might know where valuables are hidden." The woman replied meekly.

Blake smiled gently in response. _So the Fang is looting the city for resources. One mystery solved._ "Thank you, Ame'. You're trying to leave the Exclusion Zone, right?"

Two heads nodded enthusiastically in response.

"Good, it's not safe here. Believe me when I tell you that the White Fang are the least of your problems." Blake reached into her coat and pulled out a small, tattered map and compass. Handing them to the man, she instructed, "here, take these. Follow the green route to the west of here, it'll lead you to the Hunter Corps response center. Ask for Glynda Goodwitch when you arrive, she'll take care of you. I'm going to reach behind me now, OK?"

Confident that the couple in front of her understood that she posed no threat, Blake unslung both rifles from her back, handing them off to the battered pair across from her. "Take these just in case. Use them only if it's life or death, because the noise _will_ draw attention." Blake pointed out the controls, teaching the civilians how to load and fire the weapons quickly. "Did you get all that?"

"I think so," the man said. He smiled warmly again. "Thank you so much, Blake. I can't tell you how grateful we are..."

Blake nodded in response. "Just be sure to get out of this place in one piece, OK?"

The woman wiped happy tears away. "We'll do our best. Thank you..."

Blake led the couple outside via the back entrance, careful to clear the alley before motioning them forward. With a final nod, she sent them on their way and headed the opposite direction, intent on searching her true objective before sunrise.

" _Please be alive, Tuckson,"_ Blake begged inwardly, bounding up the nearby wall. Windowsills and rain gutters provided perfect handholds for the agile cat faunus. A few seconds later, Blake became a hooded, black blur, running along rooftops toward her favorite bookstore. She'd learned early on that rooftops provided a much safer means of travel in the Exclusion Zone. Few White Fang or Grimm could climb well, let alone keep up with the raw speed of a former expert infiltrator and Huntress-in-training. They became her own private highway, carrying her unseen while she gathered intelligence on Fang activity, healed, and rescued panicked, lost civilians, something which kept occurring more and more frequently as her sweeps took her farther from home.

Blake checked her Scroll without breaking stride. _"Three hours till sunrise. I better make this quick."_ Something on the screen caught her eye, causing her face to twist in muted surprise. _"How do I have signal? The virus is still all over the network..."_ Blake switched the device off in a rush, unwilling to risk being tracked by snooping systems.

Stealth was her only advantage, after all.

Tuckson's Booktrade came into view seconds later. The broken windows and shattered door brought a worried frown to Blake's face as she muttered, "oh no..."

Gambol Shroud jumped into her hands, matching her flying leap off her roof. She landed silently near the broken portal and pressed her cat ear against the stone wall surrounding the entrance. Silence greeted her, accompanied by a faint, noxious smell. Blake tuned the odor out and leapt through a broken window, weapons ready and eyes alert.

The interior of the shop lay in chaos. Pages lay torn and scattered across the floor, dislodged from the multitude of books which used to sit pristine on the shattered shelves. Blood spatter coated the back half of the shop in both long, thin trails and large, round patterns. Blake brought a hand up to her mouth to muffle her gasp as her eyes found the ruined, decaying corpse of her friend and book dealer.

"Tuckson... I'm too late, _again_... I'm so sorry..." She whispered, holding back sobs.

She hesitated momentarily, unsure of what to do. There wasn't time for a funeral or for her to remove the body, but she'd be damned before she let him just rot away here, alone. Blake piled books and paper around the ex-assassin's body, constructing a makeshift pyre to send the former warrior off with a modicum of respect.

"I'll be right back, Tuckson. I'm sorry, but I have to find it." She spoke softly as she stood and headed back to the storeroom. The dusty shelves and tomes hidden in the small, cramped room behind the counter appeared undisturbed, much to the relief to the searching Panther. She made her way to the back row and ran her hands along the underside of the bottom shelf. Her fingers found a small, delicate dial embossed with numbers.

"Four... Five... One..." Blake muttered to herself, turning the safe dial quickly, alternating between clockwise and counter-clockwise spins. A small click rang out below Blake's feet once the final number snapped home. She stepped backwards and knelt, prying a small, nigh-invisible trap door open. The item contained within brought a small, relieved sigh from Blake.

"It's still here... Finally, something goes my way," she said to herself as her golden eyes studied the long, angular shape nestled inside Tuckson's secret safe. Reverently, she pulled it from its tomb, running her left hand down the length of the artifact in order to wipe off dust. Finally, she had a means to put an end to the clandestine game of cat-and-mouse between herself and Adam Taurus. A weapon capable of ending the threat to her new family.

Tuckson's Shell-breaker rifle.

An infamous relic from one hundred years' history, designed at the height of the Great War and created for one purpose, the assassination of Hunters and Aura-users. Blake thummed a switch, sending power through the weapon. Twin rails expanded, crackling with harsh, blue electric arcs as Remnant's first Gauss rifle awoke from its long slumber. The Panther looked it over, inspecting the ammunition counter and the condition of the wear-prone dual accelerator rails. Satisfied with the full magazine and pristine barrels, she powered the weapon off and slung it, allowing it to rest at her left hip. She retrieved its cleaning kit, spare magazines, and power cells from the safe before heading back to the shop's main floor.

Pausing over her friend's corpse, she spoke a soft requiem. "Farewell, Tuckson. May you find peace in the Realm of Souls, and know that your comrade will avenge you." She pulled a small lighter from her field pouch, flicked it open, and ignited her pyre. Flames bathed the interior of the shop with warm light as she exited and returned to her highway, never looking back.

Tuckson's Booktrade became an inferno behind the retreating Panther, one more precious part of her life taken by Adam's insane, misguided mission. She'd end it, she promised herself, but for now, she needed rest. Time to go back home.

Time to return to Beacon.

* * *

"I cannot believe we're _walking_ to the Capital, Qrow Branwen." Winter remarked bitterly, languishing under the uncomfortable burden of two weeks supplies strapped to her back. "I own a gods-damned _corvette_ , for Oum's sake!"

"Usin' my first name now, huh?" Qrow snarked, turning to give the Schnee a wink from his place further down the trail. " _The Swallow's Lament_ isn't exactly the picture of subtlety, Snowflake. Pretty name, by the way."

Winter groaned audibly as the compliment drew yet _another_ blush, something that had been happening with highly increased frequency since the odd pair started their journey four days ago, much to Winter's frustration. She'd expected the short walk to Patch's docks, but the jester in front of her had distinctly _not_ mentioned that they'd be completing the sixty mile trek to the City of Vale devoid of any transport, barring the quaint ferry from the mountainous island. How the Corvid _still_ had this affect on her, despite her extreme irritation, she couldn't comprehend.

"Could've let me fly us within a day's march..." She replied bitterly.

"Grimm'd see us. Can't risk 'em reinforcing Beacon, otherwise we'll never get a chance to search for anything." Qrow paused, allowing Winter to catch up. "Come on, it's not so bad. Two weeks away from Jimmy and good ol' Atlas military protocol." He patted her on the back lightly, "that's gotta be a load off, right? Lighten up and enjoy yourself a bit, Snow Angel."

Sighing heavily, she responded. "I suppose you're right, Vale is quite pretty this time of year." She shot him a reproachful glare. "I do wish you would stop calling James 'Jimmy', though."

"Not gonna happen, Princess," Qrow snarked, earning another glare from his companion. "Nicknames remind you stuffy types that there's more to life than rules and regulations." Seeing Winter's eyebrows twitch upwards, he pushed on. "So, what does the Ice Queen do for fun, huh? You can't always be so prim-and-proper."

"You mean besides going on _forced_ nature walks with older men?" She snarked, eliciting a surprised look and a belly laugh from Qrow. "I sing. My sister and I are quite accomplished musicians," she boasted haughtily.

"Really?" Qrow managed, genuinely surprised.

"Don't believe me?" Winter deadpanned, smug smile gracing her lips. Her smile broadened, relishing in Qrow's continued disbelief as she pulled her Scroll from her travel pouch. Calling up a track, she turned the device's volume to maximum and suspended it on a small repulsive glyph. Speakers filled the air with a deep, slow melody as Winter's seductive alto floated into the breeze.

" _I'm so tired, of playing... Playin' with this bow and arrow. Gonna give my heart away, leave it to the other girls to play. For I've been a temptress too long..."_

Qrow's pace slowed as embarrassed heat rushed to his startled face. Winter brought her lips into a soft, sensual smirk as she took advantage of Qrow's shuffling, starting a small orbit around the Corvid while tracing her finger gently along his chest and shoulders.

" _Just... Give me a reason to love you. Give me a reason to be, a woman... I just want to be a woman."_

Qrow stopped completely, aghast as Winter swayed her hips dramatically, sauntering behind him. Placing her hands on his shoulders with deliberate slowness, she sang softly into his ear.

" _From this time, unchained. We're all looking at a different picture. Through this new frame of mind, a thousand flowers could bloom. Move over, and give us some room, yeah."_

Noticing small beads of sweat forming in Qrow's hair, she switched ears, bringing her voice down to a sensual whisper.

" _Give me a reason to love you. Give me a reason to be, a woman. I just wanna be a woman."_

She broke contact, sliding her finger over his shoulders and moving to look him in the eyes as instrumentals filled the air. She gripped his shirt in both hands suddenly, pulling herself within inches of his face and forcing desperate emotion into her voice.

" _So don't you stop, being a man. Just take a little look from our side when you can. Sow a little tenderness, no matter if you cry... For this is the beginning of forever and ever. It's time to move over..."_

Taking in Qrow's hitched, heavy breathing and dilated expression, she pulled herself closer. Her voice drifted off, quieter and quieter as she brought her lips nearer to the Corvid's.

" _So tired of playing, playing with this bow and arrow. Gonna give my heart away, leave it to the other girls to play. For I've been a temptress too long... Just, give me a reason to love you..."_

Qrow's eyes slid shut as Winter closed within fractions of an inch. Seeing her opening, Winter's seductive demeanor dropped instantly as she flicked him forcefully right between the eyes. He jumped, snapped out of his trance to find a very smug Schnee waltzing away from him, hips still swaying.

"Coming, Mr. Branwen?" Winter teased as she walked away down the orange, leaf-lined trail.

Qrow gawked at her. "What the _fuck_... just happened."

* * *

Neon-purple cuts lit the air, arcing their way through Ursa, Beowulf, and Gryphon alike as Blake went about her nightly ritual, cleansing what taint she could from her adopted home. Eighteen had fallen to Gambol Shroud and Blake's Aura so far tonight, but the beasts still came as always, a relentless wave of black fir and white bone. Katana's edge severed limb and rent flesh in prismatic flashes. Blood splattered Beacon's ruined cafeteria floor, red rain scattered by teardrop-sharpened edges and a Huntress' will. Number nineteen died, the last infestor cast down on the very spot where Kitten became Panther forty-seven days prior.

Blake stood on the spot, still as a statue, head bowed and eyes focused on the thin, blackened-red trail traced along terracotta tile. The scene played crystal clear in her mind's eye.

 _Red and black Bull, returned from exile, faces Golden Dragon, her sunlight determined to protect shadow. A tear-filled yell and a desperate, meteoric strike powerful enough to rend armored plate. The Bull stands resolute and arrogant. A red flash and the blow is redirected, twisted by Devilish deceit. Sunlight dims, taking all light with it._

 _Then Shadow stands alone._

Blake's hand tightened white-knuckled around sword's hilt. A scowl traced her beauty and Gambol Shroud spoke _whip-crack_. Another narrow, crimson line joined thirty-nine others, each perfectly parallel to the Dragonblood drawn by the Bull's wicked blade, silent testaments to the Panther's resolve. Katana and Saya snapped closed upon her back.

" _I'm coming for you, Adam,"_ Blake thought, deviating from her ritual. Her Shell-breaker sprang from her hip, roaring to life with an angry, charging whine. The Panther leveled the rifle toward a cluster of Grimm stubborn enough to take up residence near Weiss' pedestal. Electric-blue arcs danced along serrated rails before two thrumming, hyper-sonic rounds forced themselves down twin tracks. Five Grimm vanished into pink mist, shattered by kinetic force alone. Blake herself skidded backwards five feet before her dug-in heels halted her motion. _"I told you, no more running."_

Blake's shoulder ached and pulsed as the rifle returned to its lair. She checked her newly-encrypted, off-the-grid Scroll. _"Red Aura again tonight. Good."_ Blake smirked confidently. She'd felled two more Grimm than last night before falling into the danger zone. _"I'm getting stronger."_

She passed her Dust lines surrounding the dormitories, wards put in place to protect her when she slept. Grimm were never fans of Nature's Wrath. A second layer of defenses failed to impede her progress, mines and tripwire traps expertly avoided with soft footfalls and intimate, eidetic knowledge. Outside team RWBY's former room lay her final defense. _"Nothing beats old-school simplicity,"_ Blake thought as she stepped carefully between the densely-packed, empty aluminum cans covering the floor.

A soft squeak and click announced her arrival inside her room, and Blake finally allowed herself to relax, sighing appreciatively and carefully stripping herself of weapons and gear. Shell-breaker took up residence with Gambol Shroud near her bed. Her overcoat, hood, harnesses, and sweater found themselves discarded in a heap near the bathroom as Blake made for the shower. _"If I ever see Glynda again, I'll have to commend her for the durability of Beacon's utilities."_

A few minutes later, Blake felt back among the living, clean and clad in her base layer white tank and black, pocketed pants. Making her way towards her bed, she ran her hand lovingly along the large, unfolded, red and black weapon she'd retrieved from the base of Beacon Tower. Her hand left the damaged Crescent Rose as she threw herself into bed. Golden eyes stared across the disheveled, barricaded room, but instead of twin bunk beds, a wheeled, yellow contraption lay shrouded in the early dawn light. Blake smiled slightly to herself at the knowledge that, perhaps, one day she'd get to return her friends' most treasured possessions.

One last ritual remained before sleep could take her.

Blake reached out, gathering a creased photograph from the book-covered surface of her nightstand. Her eyes scanned the figures pictured within, lamenting her separation from her friends and loved one. Her Panther's oath drifted silently through her mind. _"I walk alone now, so that, when we meet again, you may all be safe from the Daemons who follow my every step. I'm doing this for all of you. Especially you, Yang, I won't let him hurt you again."_

Her thumb traced an outline around golden hair as a soft, mournful melody hummed from Blake's lips. It had words, of course, but Blake did not feel the need to speak them. She knew them by heart already, words lamenting a love which she could find only in her dreams; a lover who would flee come the morning.

As the Panther drifted off, borne on sorrow-filled notes, she hoped dearly that the Little Sun Dragon would pay her a visit tonight.

* * *

"The grounds look clear, Qrow," Winter said, giving voice to the images projected to her eyes via her thermal rangefinder.

The pair of elite Hunters lay hidden in the top floor of the row houses opposite the fallen school, positions hidden by carefully placed and deliberately torn curtains. Six hours had passed since they'd taken up their vantage point after entering the City of Vale from the north, and so far their patrol had been uneventful and unmolested. The autumn sunset's orange rays were just beginning to darken red, heralding the sun's disappearing act behind the horizon.

"Yeah..." Qrow replied lowly. "Didn't expect that."

Winter's answer came back matter-of-fact, "you don't sound pleased."

"The place was crawling with Grimm when it fell. Where'd they all go? It's not normal, especially with that dragon still frozen up there." Qrow's head shook suspiciously, "I don't like it, Winter."

Winter hummed thoughtfully, considering her companion's viewpoint. "I suppose we should find out why the Creatures are acting strangely, then." The elder Schnee stowed her electronic binoculars and turned to face the Corvid, wearing a focused, business-like expression. "James didn't tell me much about this mission. What are we looking for inside?"

Qrow sighed. "Figures he'd keep to Oz's 'secrecy' rule, despite all this. Well, better listen up, because you're about to get a crash-course in some serious secret-society bullshit." He paused, letting the idea sink in, waiting until disbelief replaced Winter's stoicism. "Yea, you heard right, Winter, your boss and I are part of one of those all-knowing, world-controlling groups mystery writers just love to death. 'Cept we're not as omnipotent as they make us out to be, just look at what we managed to let happen." He said, waving flippantly toward his Alma-mater. "Oz was our leader, called us the 'Keepers of Legends', since it was our job to watch over sources of power most people had forgotten about or thought were only silly children's tales. You know the story about the Maidens?" Qrow asked.

"I do. Mother used to read it to Weiss and I, when we were little. You're not about to tell me the Maidens actually existed, right, Qrow?" Winter half begged.

"Not only were they real, but their power _still_ exists. Cinder Fall, the one who caused all this? She's one of 'em now, stole the power right out from under our noses." Qrow's voice grew angry. "Killed the previous Fall Maiden, Amber, and stole her power with some sort of strange Grimm glove. She murdered one of my niece's friends too, right in front of her eyes."

"This doesn't sound possible, Qrow."

"I know it sounds ridiculous, just believe me for the next few hours, please. Beacon's big, I'm gonna need your help if I'm to even have a hope of finding anything Oz might've left for us." Qrow pleaded.

Sighing and allowing her face to soften, Winter replied, "alright, Qrow, just tell me what to do."

"Thanks, Winter." The reaper shifted his gaze to Beacon's blasted ruin and allowed his eyes to narrow. "There's two places we need to search for sure, Oz's office and The Vault. We're looking for documents, artifacts, anything which could give us a clue to the location of the other three Maidens or what Oz'd planned to do in the event of Beacon's destruction. The man was eccentric, sure, but he was organized, thorough. There's gotta be something in there."

"Should we split up? We might cover more ground that way." Winter suggested.

Qrow shook his head. "Grimm are acting strange, might be a trap. Best if we stuck together. We'll hit The Vault first, then go up to the top of the tower. It's in ruins, but we might get lucky."

Winter nodded quickly, expression shifting back to combat-seriousness as she drew her saber quietly. "I'm ready when you are, Mr. Branwen."

The Corvid laid a hand gently on her shoulder. She turned, surprised at the serious expression the jester was wearing. "Something else, Winter," he said sternly. "The Vault is a bit strange. I'm gonna have to ask you not to ask any questions about it while we're in there. I'll answer them on our way back, I promise."

A brief hesitation came before her accenting nod. "Anything else I should know, Qrow?"

The reaper shook his head as his characteristic smirk returned. "Nah, that's it." After a brief pause, he added, "although, if you spot a big, red-and-black scythe, I know a certain little girl who'd be forever grateful if you brought it back to her."

Winter allowed herself a small smile at the request. "I'll keep an eye out, Mr. Branwen. I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to be in my Sister's friend's good graces."

Qrow gave Winter's shoulder a couple of affectionate pats before drawing his sword. "Well, no time like the present, then. Let's move, make straight for the front door."

The Corvid vaulted through their window, landing on the street below in a neat crouch before dashing off toward the school at breakneck speed. Winter paused for a half-second before following gracefully, stride barely interrupted by her much softer landing. She caught Qrow easily and matched his pace, taking up her position in formation behind and left of the Reaper in order to cover his off-hand side. Ten seconds later and they'd covered the quarter mile between their camp and Beacon's courtyard, both Hunters a blur of well-practiced speed.

Qrow reached to door a split second before the elder Schnee and pressed himself against the frame, waiting for Winter to stack up opposite. She complied, putting her back to the wall and watching their rear while Qrow scanned the open door, sneaking brief glances at the Corvid and awaiting his signal. He caught her eye and nodded.

The pair twisted through the door in perfect synchronization, leaving themselves open for the briefest possible time as they stepped through the doorway's fatal funnel. Beacon's main hallway greeted them with broken stained glass and ruined artwork. Qrow stepped off his wall slowly and headed toward the empty elevator shaft waiting near the hall's end, and Winter followed, turning to place her back against his. Together, their eyes watched every direction, clearing doorway after doorway along their long, treacherous path, but every room remained empty. Kitchen, cafeteria, teacher's lounge, library, all were clear.

"Still no Grimm..." Winter whispered worriedly.

"I know," Qrow answered, voice laced with suspicion. "Keep your guard up, I've got a bad feeling about this."

The team reached the elevator, still scanning. "Drop us a line down, Winter, it'll be quieter than jumping. I'll cover," Qrow half-ordered, half-suggested.

"On it," she responded, switching places with Qrow and retrieving a small, sharp climbing anchor and thin rappelling rope. Kneeling, she positioned the spike one foot away from the gaping hole and drove it home silently with a repulsive glyph. Practiced hands tied a solid knot around the anchor and she dropped the long rope down. Winter clipped in with a descent pulley. "Descending," she called out, hushed, to Qrow.

Rope whizzed through her brake as emergency lighting flashed past. A few seconds later, she felt the rope twitch and heard a second, faint zipping from above as her feet hit the ground with a soft click. Unclipping herself from her mechanism, she spun and leveled her sword toward the cavernous space stretching out before her eyes. The single, massive blast door lay to the side, blown from its hinges by a massive force. Dim green fire lit The Vault itself, casting barely enough light for Winter to see several shadows prowling in the depths.

Qrow hit the ground behind her. She felt him turn and heard his voice in her ear, though she was certain he wasn't talking to her.

" _Fuck..._ " He expelled harshly. "That's not good..."

Winter hushed him, whispering back reproachfully. "Quiet, Qrow, there are Grimm inside."

Qrow complied, kneeling next to her. "How many?"

"Around twenty minors of varying types. There's something else, though, something big and quiet. I can't so much see it as feel it." Winter replied hesitantly.

The corvid reached out with his Aura. His probe met a hard, dark wall. "Goliath..."

Winter paled. "I've never even seen one in person, let alone fought one."

"We can handle it, don't worry. Bastards are tough, sure, but slow. Just keep moving."

Winter nodded weakly as her hand went white-knuckled around her sword.

"Hey," Qrow began, tapping her shoulder lightly with a closed fist, "you got this. Play your cards right, and I might even let you get the last hit. I'm sure your little sis would be impressed by the big, glowy elephant."

Winter brightened at the praise, smiling lightly. "I'll hold you to that, Qrow. What's our plan of attack?"

"We'll have to divide and conquer. I'll get the big bastard's attention the second we go in. You clear out the trash and join me when you're done. You have the same semblance as your sis, right?"

Winter's voice regained its combat edge. "I do."

"Then keep your distance and attack from afar, no sense in both of us getting knocked on our asses."

Her expression narrowed in worry. "I'm not sure I like the idea of you sticking your neck out like that, Qrow."

Qrow chuckled lightly. "Goin' soft on me now, Snow Angel?"

Winter blushed, waving the comment off dismissively. "I just don't want to have to explain to Ms. Rose how her beloved Uncle wound up impaled on the end of a Grimm tusk."

"Uh huh, sure." Qrow muttered to himself before speaking up. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Qrow smirked and leapt forward with speed to rival his niece, dashing straight for the massive, elder Creature of Grimm. The Aura sensitive Vault lighting sprang to life as he passed, bathing the room in a bright green glow, illuminating the roaring Goliath as it charged straight for the dusty intruder. The Reaper sidestepped the charge, skidding left to avoid the sharp tusks while twisting into a spiraling uppercut. Scythe blade screeched across bone plate, throwing sparks but refusing to find purchase.

Winter matched Qrow's speed, spiraling around the perimeter of the room in a white blur of death. While her sister favored precise thrusts and slices, Winter's wide saber danced in tight, wrist-centered spirals, lopping chucks of Grimm flesh from her unfortunate victims in broad, powerful chops. Four Beowolves fell before the minor Grimm could react.

The scythe's momentum carried Qrow upward. His opponent shifted quickly for a beast its size, sending its tusk careening towards the airborne Reaper. The Corvid flipped his blade around, catching the tusk with his weapon's concave edge and spinning himself around the attack. He released the scythe into its war form when the weapon's handle came parallel with the ground. The straightened blade slid along the tusk as Qrow shot toward the beast's neck, rending a deep furrow in the dentin appendage.

Three Ursai attempted to surround the elder Schnee, each swinging savage claws wildly, searching for purchase. Winter bled forward speed into a ballerina's toe spin, arcing her saber up sharply overhead. Three beasts dissolved, decapitated by shining steel. Sword point embedded itself in the floor as her pirouette ended in a kneel. White glyphs sprang to life across the battlefield, summoning color-inverted counterparts to the thirteen remaining Creatures. Beast fought beast while Winter dashed among them, picking off the vulnerable and injured.

Qrow's scythe flicked back to its traditional shape as the Corvid made to pass under the beast's vulnerable neck. He pulled the scythe up high behind him, intent on sending the hooked tip straight through the Goliath's unarmored windpipe. The beast, however, had other plans. Moving faster than its size should allow, it snapped its massive head downward, striking Qrow hard with a curled trunk. The Reaper flew into the ground at an angle, impacted brutally, bounced, and slid away with the wind knocked from him. The Goliath rounded and charged the downed Hunter, its roar deafening in the echoing space.

Hearing the unmistakable, fleshy sound of a human meeting earth, Winter spun. Her hands worked with desperate quickness as she shouted, "QROW!" A massive, angrily-pulsing, red fractal sprang to life directly in the multi-ton Grimm's path. Too late to stop, the Goliath hit the gravity wall at full trot, snapping tusks with a sickening crack, the natural weapons shattered by unforgiving inertia. A pained yelp tore itself from the Grimm's lungs as its skull took its turn against Winter's wall. Four tons stopped dead in an instant and collapsed in a daze.

Qrow shook his head frantically in a desperate attempt to clear his impact-blurred vision. Adrenaline slowed fractions of a second to hours, turning his brief fight with unconsciousness into a frightening, lengthy ordeal. He propped himself up with his weapon's handle, returning to his feet slowly, too slowly, he felt. Slow enough to begin to anticipate the beast's inevitable followup while knowing he was in no state to dodge. _"So this is how I go, huh?"_ He thought morbidly. Two seconds later, however, his vision cleared, revealing Winter's glyph and the ruined beast stopped dead by nature's laws. _"...Or Ice Queen could save my neck..."_

Seeing Qrow stand, Winter's breathing calmed as she spun to return to task. Her summons had performed nicely, thinning the small Grimm horde down to five despite taking equal casualties. _"I'd best wrap this up before that Goliath recovers."_ A flick of the wrist separated dagger from saber, throwing the smaller weapon into her off hand. The remaining summons had their opponents surrounded, tightly packed into a back-to-back group. Winter jumped high, launching herself forward with a flip and landing amongst the remaining minors. Saber and dagger worked in tandem as she danced, delivering five precise, lethal blows to the remaining five Grimm. The beasts dissolved as she sent her remaining pack against the Goliath.

The Reaper sucked in a single, restorative full breath. The Goliath lay wounded and stunned in front of him, so he shot forward, scythe ringing against stone, prepared for a final heavy blow. Winter's pack set about the beast, interrupting its attempts to stand with annoying claws and gnawing teeth. The Corvid leapt, flying skyward with scythe held aloft, and the blade flashed downward, impaling the downed beast through the heart. Dark ichor pooled on the Vault's floor as the beast lost the strength to fight, in the throws of death and regarding the Reaper with violent, furious eyes.

Winter stalked confidently up to Qrow as his blade withdrew wetly. The Corvid nodded toward her, "last blow, as promised, Snow Angel."

She walked around the Goliath's ruined body and stared the beast directly in the eyes, unflinching. Maintaining eye contact, she sheathed her dagger and rested the palm of her off hand on the pommel of her saber. Aiming the point at the Grimm's pupil, she called a repulsive glyph to life in her left palm. The sword thrust forward in a flash and embedded itself hilt-deep in the Grimm's skull. The beast breathed its last and vanished.

Winter stared at the Goliath's resting place for a moment, holding her sword stationary. "Not bad, Snow Angel, not bad at all." Qrow praised.

Winter turned away from him and sheathed her sword. Her slender arms came up, wrapping around her own midsection tightly. "Are you hurt, Qrow?" Winter called out, voice quiet and stilted.

"Just my pride, but that's nothing new. Might've been worse without your help, though. So... thanks." Qrow replied genuinely as he walked toward her. "You alright, Winter?"

The Schnee spun and slapped him open-palm across the cheek. His surprise lasted only a fraction of a second before intensifying as Winter pulled him into a hug. "Don't scare me like that, you reckless bastard..." She said loudly, tightening her grip.

Qrow, for his part, stared wide eyed past her soft, white hair. His brain prompted, _"do something, you moron_." Drawing a blank on other courses of action, he wrapped his own arms around the suddenly affectionate Schnee. "Hey, hey... I'm OK. Sorry... big bastard was quicker than it should've been. Didn't mean to scare you." After a few moments, his curiosity got the better of him. Pulling Winter back slightly, he asked, "what brought this on, Snow Angel?"

She pulled back a bit and shrugged noncommittally. "I'm... I'm not sure," she answered in a hush, pausing briefly to consider what to say. "No one has ever treated me like you have these last few days. No one has ever tried to make me laugh just because, or asked me about my hobbies, given me nicknames, or even treated me like a _normal_ human being. Growing up, I was always a Schnee first, I could never get close to anyone because people are always after our money or influence, never us as individuals. Even in the military, I've always been an officer. Sure, James and I are cordial in private, but it's always a working relationship first. We can never be equals, he and I."

Winter exhaled heavily, bringing her face up to meet Qrow's gaze. "I suppose I'd forgotten how lonely I still felt until we set out. You can be quite aggravating, Qrow Branwen, but, despite that, talking with you feels like I finally have a real friend." Winter pulled him back into her embrace. "I guess, I was just afraid of loosing this just when it's just beginning." One small appreciative hum later, she continued. "You know, I think I understand why Weiss adores your niece so much now..."

"Funny how similar we all are, isn't it?" Qrow asked somberly. "Me and Ruby, you and Weiss... I mean, Rubes told me how her and Weiss were at each other's throats during initiation and for the first few weeks at Beacon. Looking at 'em now, you couldn't imagine them apart... How'd we first meet, again?" Qrow asked with a smirk.

"I believe there was an angry, unsanctioned, drunken duel involved. One that got me assigned to night watch for a month, by the way." Winter replied sarcastically.

"And yet, here we are. If Tai ever finds out about this, I'll never hear the end of it..." Qrow lamented playfully.

"It'll be our little secret, Qrow Branwen." Winter smiled up at him. "One of these days, you'll have to tell me the story behind you two."

"There's always the walk back, Snow Angel," he replied lightly while breaking off the hug. "C'mon, we should get back to it before more Grimm show up."

"Right..."

* * *

Two hours later, Winter and Qrow found themselves climbing the spiral stairs of Beacon's dormitory, the latter Hunter visibly frustrated, stomping heavily as he led Winter upwards. Quicker paths to the headmaster's office proved blocked by stone rubble or mechanical detritus, evidence of the ruin wrought by Grimm infestation. Not only that, but it appeared that the White Fang left some surprises for them. The pair's progress slowed exponentially, having to avoid or disarm the increasingly sophisticated and numerous booby traps littering the route through the dorms.

" _We came all this way, Oz, and you couldn't have bothered to leave even a single scrap of actual info? Just this fuckin' cane..."_ Qrow thought, rounding the final flight of stairs and entering the top floor hallway which connected to Ozpin's office via a set of emergency ladders. Angrily, he punted a stray can down the hallway, sending a loud, tinny ring echoing through the presumably empty space. _"Gods-damned White Fang, too, laying traps for kids who might try to come back to get something they left behind. Why? Who does that?"_

"Calm down, Qrow, someone or something might hear us!" Winter scolded. "We haven't cleared the whole building."

"Anything that wanted to come up here would've had to get past all that _nonsense_ we just spent the last hour dealing with, Ice Queen," he pointed out angrily before pausing and slumping his shoulders. "Sorry, shouldn't have snapped like that. Not your fault my boss is one _cryptic_ motherfucker."

Winter patted his shoulder gently, passing him and taking the lead. "Come on, Qrow, let's just get to the office. There could be something for you up there." Winter led him down the hallway, carefully avoiding the plethora of soda cans littering the floor. "Honestly, the standard of cleanliness maintained by the residents of this floor leaves much to be desired," Winter remarked with fake disgust.

Qrow laughed lightly. "Careful who you mock, Snow Angel, this is your sister's floor."

"Ugh! You can't be serious," Winter replied, shocked. She placed another step between cans and froze.

"Dead serious, her room is right in front of you," Qrow teased.

"Qrow," Winter said, voice low and worried.

"Hey, not my fault they're a bunch of messy teenagers," he hedged.

"Qrow, look at the floor. The carpet is trampled. Someone's been here, recently at that," she explained darkly.

The duo fell silent. Weapons withdrew from their scabbards slowly as Qrow and Winter took up positions on either side of Team RWBY's door, ready to breach.

* * *

Blake knelt behind a makeshift, sandbag-reinforced bed barrier on the opposite side of the door, Shell-breaker leveled at the portal and ready to deliver massive twin bolts into any intruder who crossed her threshold. Her heart hammered forcefully in her chest, sending adrenaline flooding through her body. Sweat beaded in anticipation as her impressive hearing picked up two pairs of soft, deliberate footsteps heading her way.

"Calm down, Qrow, someone or something might hear us!" Came the reproachful cry down the hall. "We haven't cleared the whole building."

" _Wait... Qrow? Ruby's uncle is here?!"_ Blake wondered incredulously. Picking up the rest of the conversation on the other side of her locked door, she waited until she heard his reply. _"It really is him."_ Shell-breaker collapsed as she sighed in relief. Depositing the rifle behind her barricade, she glided to the door and pressed an ear against it, just in time to hear Winter notice her trail.

" _Shit..."_ Blake thought, hearing the soft sounds of weapons being drawn stealthily and the quiet thumps of two Hunters against the door frame. _"They're going to breach."_ Her hands worked quickly, unbolting the door as she called out to the pair outside. "Qrow, it's me, Blake? One of your nieces' teammates? We met last week when you came to visit."

"Blake?!" Qrow exclaimed, surprise muffled by the solid wood door. Blake heard surprised whispers from the hallway but unable to make out specifics. The whispers died out and Qrow called back, "Blake, what did Yang name her bike?"

Recognizing a security question when she heard one, Blake answered back firmly, "Bumblebee."

A brief pause led Qrow's next reply. "I've got Weiss' sister with me, Blake, can we enter?"

Sighing at the inevitable, Blake responded, "I'm opening the door."

The Panther stepped to the side and pulled the heavy door open. Winter and Qrow entered quickly, both scanning the room for any threats as they bounded past Blake. The faunus herself poked her head into the hallway, checking to make sure they weren't followed. Satisfied, she closed the door, re-locking the multitude of metal bolts and replacing the solid crossbar which sealed the barrier against the Grimm.

An appreciative whistle sounded behind Blake. "Quite the little fortress you've got here, kid," Qrow praised. "Top notch field work."

"I've had practice."

"Why're you still here, Blake?" Qrow asked, uncharacteristically serious.

Blake turned to regard the Corvid stoically. "First rule of Hide crafting: set up where the enemy dare not tread," she replied evenly.

Qrow leveled his gaze directly into Blake's, neither flinched. "I take it you don't mean the Grimm."

"No."

Winter tapped Qrow on the shoulder and pointed harshly behind Blake's barricade. "Qrow, look," she said with a mixture of anger and worry.

The Corvid's brow shot to his hairline once his eyes spotted the object Winter found. He snapped his eyes back to Blake. "Where'd you get _that_ , Blake?" He asked reproachfully, pointing toward her Shell-breaker. "More importantly, _why_ do you have that? Do you even know what it is or _why_ they were banned and destroyed?"

Blake's gaze narrowed dangerously. "I know exactly what it is, Mr. Branwen, and I know exactly what it's capable of. Where I got it isn't important, but I can tell you won't drop this line of inquiry until I explain why." She considered her next words carefully, unsure if she could trust Qrow, or more precisely, Winter with the details of her self-appointed mission. "Did Ruby or Yang tell you anything about my past?" She asked heavily.

"Yea, yea they did," Qrow replied, voice loosing some of its edge.

"Then I suspect you know who my target is, and that _that_ rifle is my only realistic chance of ending it. This is war, Qrow, and I won't let a century of good-feeling idealism stand in the way of protecting the people I love, people who I put in danger because I _ran_ from problems I helped create." Her voice broke with guilt as she continued, "I won't let him hurt Weiss, Ruby, or... Yang again..."

"What's she talking about, Qrow?" Winter asked, anger shifting to confusion.

Qrow turned and shot her a worried, serious glance. "Winter, she's hunting Adam Taurus."

Winter snapped her widening eyes to Blake. "You're not a match for him, Child. I'd know, I've fought him before," she chided, voice filled with concern.

"No, I'm not," Blake answered, matter-of-fact, "but that won't matter when I catch him in the open with that Shell-breaker. Trust me, he'll show himself, he's arrogant like that. I know him better than anyone."

Winter shook her head. "You should come back to Patch with us. I know your team misses you. Drop this fool's errand."

"They're worried about you, Blake," Qrow added.

Blake's eyes watered briefly before she fought down her emotions. "No... No, I can't, no matter how much I want to. I can't go anywhere near them, not until Adam is dead. I'll make them all targets if I do."

"We can protect you guys, Blake," Qrow countered.

"No you _can't_!" Blake shot back in a rage. "You couldn't even protect Vale! Where were you when Yang lost her arm, huh? She lost it trying to protect _me_ , understand?!" She quieted herself, steeling her voice with resolve. "No, I must see this through, to one end or another."

"Blake..." Winter started before being interrupted by Qrow's firm hand gripping her wrist.

"She's made up her mind, Winter." Leaving the Schnee's side, he walked to Blake and gave her a respectful smile. "I may think you're wrong, kiddo, but I understand. Can't say I'd do anything different in your shoes."

Blake closed her eyes and bowed her head slightly. "Thank you, Qrow."

"What do you want me to tell the others?" He asked.

Blake's golden eyes bored into his. "Nothing. They can't know I'm here. You know they'll just run off after me."

"They deserve to know something, at least, Blake." Qrow sent the criticism home with a final stab, "especially Yang. She's an emotional wreck, Blake. Thinks you ran off again."

Golden eyes fell as quiet, gentle sobs tore themselves from Blake's chest. "She must hate me... I wish I could explain everything."

"Maybe you can, Blake. We can deliver a message, say we found it somewhere," Winter suggested.

"I... I'll write her a letter. Can you take it back to her, along with Bumblebee and Crescent Rose for Ruby?" Blake begged weakly.

"Crescent Rose and the letter I can do, Blake," Qrow answered. "Not sure about the bike, though. I can't ride the blasted things to save my life."

"I wouldn't worry about that, Qrow." Winter interjected, ribbing him with an elbow.

"Winter?" Qrow prompted, confused.

"I am _not_ walking all the way back to Patch," she chided, eliciting a small chuckle from the despondent faunus. "May we rest here for the night, Blake? This area seems secure"

"Sure, make yourselves at home. If you'll excuse me, I need to go reset all the traps you've disabled on your way up here," Blake answered lightly, voice still weak from crying. She made for the door, grabbing Gambol Shroud and stopping short. "The shower still works, by the way," she added before disappearing into the hallway.

"Oh, thank _Oum_ ," Winter moaned salaciously.

Qrow failed to hold back a bit of barking laughter. "Have at it, Snow Angel, I'll wait."

* * *

"You're sure you want to stay here, kiddo? It's not to late to change your mind," Qrow asked.

The trio stood in Beacon's main hall, having brought down Bumblebee earlier that morning using the service elevator Blake had reactivated in order to provide keyed, easy access to and from her hide. Winter already sat astride the massive bike, running through function checks and diagnostics in order to make sure the vehicle hadn't suffered from its long storage. A folded Crescent Rose sat strapped to a faring, having been repaired to the best of Qrow's ability the night before, though it would need more practiced hands to return it to full functionality.

"I'm sure, Qrow," Blake answered, handing over a wax-sealed parchment envelope. "Hide this on Bumblebee somewhere. She'll find it, I promise."

"Will do, kiddo," Qrow answered.

"And take these," she said, handing over a olive-drab messenger bag filled with carefully cataloged paper. "It's all the sensitive documents I managed to find when I searched the teacher's offices, plus copies of my own field notes. Maybe there's some intelligence on the White Fang in them which could help you."

Qrow gaped at the bag. "Anything of Ozpin's?"

Blake shrugged. "I'm not sure. Quite a few are written in a language I don't recognize, but I didn't want to risk them falling into the Fang's hands, should they come snooping."

"Thanks, Blake, this will help," Qrow said with a nod. "If you find anything else or need to get in contact with one of us, there's a dead drop location we used to use on the northern outskirts of the city. It's an old mailbox next to _From Dust Till Dawn_ , know the place?"

Blake smiled, "I do."

"Good, just put any intel or messages in there. Someone trustworthy will find 'em."

Bumblebee's engine roared to life underneath the elder Schnee. "We're good-to-go, Qrow!" Winter called out.

Qrow flipped a leg over the bike's pillion seat hesitantly. "I hate these things..." He muttered.

"Oh, man up, you big baby," Winter teased, "this'll be fun! Remind me to compliment your niece on her engineering upon our return."

"Have a safe journey, you two," Blake said, handing Qrow a military helmet she'd salvaged while Winter put on a pair of sleek sunglasses.

"We'll do our best, Blake," Winter responded, turning to look at the Faunus. "I wish you the best of luck. Please be careful, for your friends' sake."

"Good luck, kiddo," Qrow added, "you're welcome at Casa-de-Xaio-Long, should you change your mind."

"I won't, but thank you," Blake resolved.

Winter twisted her right wrist, flooding dust into Bumblebee's V-Twin. The bike roared out of the hallway, bellowing its low, powerful staccato and leaving the Panther alone in her ruined home. She watched Winter and Qrow disappear into the distance, enjoying the last fading moments of her brief reprieve from loneliness.

As the last of Bumblebee's roar died out, she turned back to the school.

" _Right. Time to get back to work."_

* * *

 **So, my epiphany? Blake didn't run at the end of V3, she _stayed._ How's that for alternative character interpretation.**

 **The quotes leading this chapter and Dragon Rises are from Coheed & Cambria's _IV - The Road and the Damned,_ the twelfth track of the album _No World for Tomorrow._**

 **Next time, on Penumbra!**

 **Journey's end, and a new beginning.**

 **Review Replies**

 **Knight7572:** CR Mk. 1 returns, all thanks to a caring faunus. Ruby will have to fix her up, maybe give her some upgrades, but that's all in the future! Cheers!

 **Masasin:** I'm glad you liked James' history. It was difficult coming up with a plausible backstory for all his extensive cybernetics. Thank you, Deus Ex: HR for a bit of inspiration.

You're correct about Yang's AI. It doesn't have Penny's soul, and I'd go so far as to say it's more akin to a VI from Mass Effect versus a true AI. It's a helpful assistant, and it runs the arm's control software. It can't think for itself.

Thanks for the _c'mon_ suggestion, I put it to use here!

 **Redaer:** Onyx was indeed actually silver-eyed, just like Ruby. She never got the chance to unlock her powers, however, due to the circumstances of her demise.

 **Krazyfanfiction1:** ^_^

 **MissAnimeMiss:** Was this chapter everything you've ever desired? ;-)

I'm glad you found some humor between Tai and Ironwood. I needed a fun way to introduce Tai's skills, apparently it worked! Qrow and Tai are so fun to write. I love the constant, playful ribbing.

I could write for hours about Yang's arm, but I cut myself off before I started referencing advanced mechanics and controls theory. This is a RWBY fanfic, not an engineering lecture :-p


	10. Chapter 9 - Autumn Interlude

**Late update tonight. It's technically still Friday, right? No... No it's not. *Moans Dramatically* I have _failed..._**

 **This chapter is a bit different and, I suppose, a bit _risky._ Please permit me my little cute indulgence. **

**This interlude represents the end of what I think of as _Act One,_ and serves to set the stage for the beginning of _Act Two_. For those of you wondering about timeline, for the purposes of this story the fall of Beacon happened during the Remnant equivalent of the first week of September. The end of this chapter will take us two-ish months away from that date, straight into the middle of an uncharacteristically cold November. **

**I also have some bad-ish news. I will likely miss my typical two-week deadline for the next update owing to work travel and _other_ reasons, none of which are bad. I will tell you I am immensely excited to write the next chapter. I've been looking forward to it ever since I came up with the idea for this fic.**

 **Thank you to everyone who's stayed with me since Beacon fell, and a special thanks to everyone who's reviewed. Knowing how much you guys like my work is extremely gratifying. It's not a stretch to say that this story is one of the most positive things in my life, thanks to all of you. I love you all for it, you great, glorious bastards. I hope you continue to enjoy the journey we're taking together!**

 **Without further ado, I present to you, the Autumn Interlude.**

 **Mood music for this week:**

 _ **Call Me Call Me**_ **from** ** _Cowboy Bebop's Blue_ OST**

 **Ichigo's theme, _Number One_ , from _Bleach_**

* * *

" _Lately I been, I been losing sleep dreamin' about the things that we could be. But, baby, I been, I been prayin' hard, said no more counting dollars."_

" _We'll be counting stars."_

* * *

Yang's ecstatic laughter fluttered through the room, traveling unimpeded through the quadruple embrace currently being shared by the family. Ruby bounced on her heels excitedly, gripping Yang in a bear hug around her middle.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone so excited to have a numb arm, sport," Tai-Yang teased happily from his place on the outside of the huddle.

Yang beamed at her father, guffawing loudly. "Hell, I'm just... I just never thought I'd ever get to feel anything there again. This is beyond awesome, you guys."

"Glad we could help, Yang," Weiss responded warmly.

General Ironwood approached from his place in the corner, momentarily distracted from his consultation session with Ruby. He regarded Yang with a soft smile, paying more than passing attention to the elegant work of art molding itself to her body. "How does it feel, Ms. Xaio-Long?" He asked gently.

"It's... incredible, General. I didn't think it would feel this _natural_." She answered as the huddle broke, bringing her arm upward into view and rolling her augmented wrist around, inspecting the cybernetic with awe-filled violet eyes. She snapped the arm downward suddenly, placing both fists on her hips. "Didn't I tell you not to call me 'Miss Xaio-Long', Jimmy?"

Ironwood chuckled lightly. "You're very lucky, _Yang_. You may, possibly, be in possession of the most advanced prosthetic ever crafted on Remnant." He shifted his attention to Ruby and Weiss. "Your teammates are quite gifted, it would seem. I'm sorry I ever doubted you, Miss Rose and Miss Schnee. I'm beyond impressed."

Weiss gave the General an appreciative nod. Ruby, however, was less reserved, beaming back brightly. "Ya' know, I be happy to give you some upgrades, General! What do ya' say?"

James laughed much more enthusiastically. "I may have to take you up on that offer, Miss Rose."

"Not bad, Little Rose, not bad at all," Tai praised, patting Ruby's shoulder proudly. "Glad to see you took after me somehow, I was beginning to think you got everything from your mom."

"Nah, it's not just Mom in here, Dad." Ruby replied, waving off Tai's worry with a small gesture. "I couldn't have done it without Weiss' help, though! Did ya' see that Dust weave?!"

"Dust weave, Miss Schnee?" Ironwood asked quizzically.

Weiss smirked confidently. "Yang, if you would."

Yang's face lit up with a wild grin. She snapped her right arm outward, splaying her fingers downward dramatically before hitting her arm with a sharp spike of Aura. Golden light twisted down the length of her cybernetic starting with her elbow, bringing Shenlong to life in all its golden glory. The Dragon projected across the ceiling, walls, and floor, drawing a low whistle from Ironwood.

"I see that the highly vaunted ancestral skill of the Schnees still lives on in you. No one else could have produced such a masterpiece, I daresay, not even your sister." Ironwood praised.

Weiss bowed slightly. "Thank you, James. I learned well from mother before she fell ill."

"I've never seen that color Dust before, Miss Schnee. Is it Force, perhaps?"

Weiss' grin grew. "I'm sorry, General, but I'm not at liberty to disclose Schnee family secrets," Weiss denied teasingly, causing Yang to bark out laughter at the byplay.

Shaking his head slightly, he replied, "I figured as much, Miss Schnee."

Gaining back her composure, Yang cut in. "I'd show you all the weapons, but _those_ two locked out a lotta' functions in this thing." Yang pouted at Ruby and Weiss. "Apparently I can't be trusted with my own _arm_ ory."

Ruby and Tai groaned audibly at the pun, sending disapproving looks toward the blonde.

"What? Too much?" Yang asked playfully.

"It's always too much, sis," Ruby lamented.

* * *

"That seemed like it went well, don't you think?" Weiss asked, hot on the heels of her best friend as Ruby led them both toward their temporarily shared room.

The brunette shot a beaming smile over her shoulder. "Yup! It's like I got my sis back!" She said excitedly, opening the bedroom door for Weiss. The heiress let loose a yawn as she entered, discarding Myrtenaster carefully before sitting down gracefully on the edge of her borrowed bed. Ruby opted for a much less subtle entrance, half-sprinting through the doorway and throwing herself face-first into her bed with a soft _thwump_.

Weiss grinned demurely while shaking her head slowly side-to-side, both embarrassed and amused by her friend's immature gesture. "Why don't you tell it how you really feel, Ruby?" Weiss snarked, responding to Ruby's pleasurable moans and full body bed-hug.

"Hello, bed. I missed you," Ruby cooed before bursting into uncontrollable giggles at the flush and embarrassed smirk gracing Weiss' face. "You jealous, Snow Angel?" She teased halfheartedly, fully expecting Weiss' trademark nonchalant, dismissive scoff.

Instead, Weiss' shoulders rose and fell to match her sigh and drooping face. "Maybe a little," she admitted quietly, eyes locked on the ground.

Ruby's Cheshire grin collapsed into a much more genuine and warm smile. Standing, she crossed the gap between their beds slowly and took a seat next to Weiss, wrapping the girl into a gentile, reserved embrace, and as Weiss' arms came up to match, she whispered warmly, "hello, Weiss. I missed you."

"More than the bed?" Weiss half-joked, matching Ruby's hush.

"More than anything," Ruby answered, using the same mature tone she'd used when Ozpin had first asked her if she wanted to attend Beacon ten months ago.

Weiss chuckled lightly as her grip tightened. "So you _can_ be serious," she remarked rhetorically.

Ruby ran the fingers of her left hand through Weiss ponytail, wrapping smooth, ivory locks snugly around her fingers. "Only with things that really matter, Weiss."

The heiress squeezed Ruby as tightly as she could manage without choking the life from her friend, hoping her embrace could convey feelings she couldn't hope to put into words, allowing only a soft "thank you" to it past her lips. Ruby, for her part, held on just as tightly, savoring Weiss' unexpected physicality and unwilling to break the closeness before her companion did. After a few exquisite, comfortable minutes, Weiss pulled back, composure returning.

"So, what should we do tomorrow, Ruby?" She asked in a small voice as she let down her hair for the night. "We have seven more days before your Uncle and my sister return."

"There anything you want to do, Weiss?" Ruby countered. "I'm up for whatever! You know, we can go do other things besides train," she suggested playfully.

A soft chime from Weiss' Scroll sent the heiress reaching for the device. "What did you have in mind, exactly?" She replied, swiping open the Scroll casually.

"I dunno, really. Trees are pretty this time of year, maybe we could go for a hike. Oh! It's not too cold for the beach yet, either! That would be _so fun!_ " Ruby squealed excitedly before deflating as Weiss' half-focused stare bored through the Scroll. "Weiss? What's wrong?" Ruby asked worriedly. "Are your sister and Uncle Qrow OK?"

Weiss nodded and handed Ruby the Scroll, unable to form words as genuine tears began to replace her shock. Confused, Ruby took the device and read the latest message.

 _Weiss,_

 _Qrow and I are unharmed and have completed our mission early. We have acquired transport. Expect our return to Patch before sunset tomorrow._

 _-Winter_

Ruby snapped her head upward, eyes going wide in disbelief. "No, no, no..." She repeated, shaking her head rapidly and making warding motions with her hands. "They can't be done so soon... We were suppose to have more time..."

Weiss brought both hands up to cover her face, covering tears and muffling the sobs taking over her body. "It's... it's not fair... I just got here, I don't want to leave..." She lamented.

"Weiss..." Ruby called out softly, pulling the girl's hands downward and into her own. "Weiss, look at me."

The heiress complied reluctantly. Mascara-stained tracks traced black outlines down her pale cheeks making Ruby's brow twist upward, silver eyes flooding with concern and affection. The brunette's strong hands found their way to Weiss' cheeks, slowly rubbing streaks from her partner's face in silent, comforting circles.

"Listen to me, Weiss," Ruby pleaded, "It doesn't matter how far away we are, or how much this war tries to drag us apart. It won't change a thing." She brought Weiss' fingers upward in her own, tracing them along the silver cross now hanging from the heiress' slender neck before pressing them gently over Weiss' heart. "No matter where you go, I'll always be right here with you. Always, Weiss, got that?" Ruby promised.

Weiss' heart leapt at her partner's words. Overcome with emotion, she smiled wide, half laughing and half sobbing as two more tears found their way down her face. "I... I don't know what to say, Ruby..." She replied.

"You don't have to say anything," Ruby answered back, grinning warmly. "It'll all work out in the end, I promise."

Weiss shook her head, unable to believe how her partner managed to stay so upbeat, despite everything. "My dolt... Always the optimist," she whispered fondly.

"And don't you forget it!" Ruby replied smugly, voice flicking back to her typical high pitch. "C'mon, we should get some sleep. Gotta make the most of tomorrow, after all!"

Nodding, Weiss pulled back the bedding and slipped beneath it hesitantly. Ruby pulled the covers over her after she stood, taking the time to tuck the plush comforter around the chill-prone heiress before sending a last, lingering smile toward her companion. She made for her own bed, only to be interrupted by a hand which firmly grasped her own.

"Ruby," Weiss whispered, "would you stay? Please?"

Unable to stop the smile spreading across her face, Ruby answered, "I'd love to, Snow Angel."

Weiss shifted toward the wall, lifting the covers slightly and allowing the brunette to join her in the small bed. Their eyes met across the pillow, accompanied by Ruby's giggles and Weiss' small, shy smile. The younger of the two reached out, pulling her white haired partner close enough to touch foreheads. "Goodnight, Weiss," she cooed.

"Goodnight, Ruby," she mimicked, wrapping her arms around the brunette and working her left hand through black and red, feather soft hair.

Weiss would always have difficulty explaining the _why_ of what happened next. She tried to lay blame on rampant emotions, teenage hormones, or overpowering loneliness, but, in the end, she'd always known the real reason why.

It simply felt _right_.

Insistently, she pulled her friend and partner closer, filling her senses with the subtle scent of roses and Ruby's gentle, warm breaths. She felt their noses slide past each other's as twin pairs of eyes slid shut, anticipating the imminent contact. Warmth flooded Weiss when their lips met. The kiss was soft, insistent, and gentile. Weiss' mouth squeezed firmly around Ruby's, drawing the brunette's lower lip between hers lovingly. The heiress relished in Ruby's moist, silky smooth texture, burning the electric sensation deep within her memory, a perfect recreation of this one pure, joyous moment. Time lost all meaning, both passing too quickly and stopping completely until they parted.

No sounds escaped either of them afterward, just two identical content grins shared across a single pillow. Weiss rolled in Ruby's arms, content to nestle herself into the place which appeared made for her. The companions drifted off to restful oblivion, completely unaware as a soft, white glow traced the red of Ruby's gently fluttering locks.

* * *

Ruby and Weiss walked lazily down an auburn-lined path deep in the fall forests surrounding the Reaper's childhood home. A gentle breeze blew stray leaves across their path and whipped gently at their hair and clothing, sending both rippling smoothly while they walked. The brunette's fingers interlaced behind her head, forming a two handed support for her head. A soft grin graced her lips as she took in the upper reaches of red-orange trees and the brilliantly clear blue sky gracing Patch on this pleasantly chilly morning. She hummed along with the deceptively upbeat Blues echoing quietly through the rose-marked headphones dangling from her neck, occasionally drifting her attention downward to send a comforting glance toward her companion.

Weiss's hands found themselves stuck deep in the pockets of her white peacoat-skirt as she shuffled along slightly behind her partner. Absentmindedly, her eyes cast around their surroundings. " _This place really is beautiful, I suppose,"_ she surmised. Still, her thoughts remained distracted. Too much had happened the previous night for the Schnee to lose herself in Patch's scenery. Her mind refused to abandon two important facts.

 _One: This will likely be my last day in Vale._

 _Two: I kissed Ruby, and she kissed back._

She removed a hand from her pocket and tugged gently on the inside of Ruby's raised elbow, pulling the brunette to a stop. Weiss looked deeply into Ruby's silver with an upturned brow, uncertainty made plain in her expression.

The Reaper's face barely changed as she turned, stuck as it was with contented smirk and shining silver. "What's on your mind, Weiss?" She prompted, tone unfailingly upbeat as she broke into a full-on grin.

Taking in that joyous, caring face, Weiss' nervous sorrow melted, as if her partner's Silver gaze carried the very embodiment of peace, a safe refuge from the emotional storm raging within her. "Ruby..." she began softly, glacier-melt blue never straying from liquid Silver, "what are we now, after last night?"

The brunette's countenance shifted. It was subtle, but Weiss could see it, that hidden maturity Ruby kept locked away behind her childlike facade. Ruby's answer came back in the same inflection which had surprised the heiress so thoroughly the previous evening. "We're _us_ , Weiss. Partners, friends, and always true companions." A small mellow chuckle escaped the Reaper, "We were just more honest with each other last night, I think."

Honest with each other? Weiss could agree with that. "I suppose it's been building between us for a while now. Honestly, I thought this... this connection I've felt growing over the last year was distinctly one-sided until you made that white rose for me." The heiress' face broke into the warmest smile her companion had ever seen. "I'm so glad I was wrong, Ruby."

The brunette removed the headphones from her neck, placing them around Weiss' so she could hear the melody playing through the cans. Ruby gripped her partner's hands firmly in both of hers as Weiss listened.

 _Come on now, won't you... ease my mind. Reasons for me to find you: Peace of mind._

Ruby's voice rang out above the pleading song, fully developed and slightly playful. "So, what do you say, Weiss, together-together?"

Weiss looked across the impossibly expansive gap between them, overwhelmed by a feeling she'd longed for throughout her entire life. Was it acceptance? Belonging? Love? Instantly, the answer came to her; the labels didn't matter, the only thing that mattered was that the space between the two of them was _unacceptably_ large. So, she closed the gap, bringing her lips across to meet Ruby's equally soft pair, allowing them both to share a trio of tender kisses, carbon-copies of the moment they'd shared cuddled together under the sheets.

Parting, Weiss matched Ruby's elated grin and answered, "Together-Together."

* * *

"Slow down, Ice Queen!" Qrow shouted from the back of Bumblebee, panic slightly lacing his voice. His arms wrapped around Winter's midsection in a death-grip, latching on to her in hopes of remaining not-so-safely on the back of his niece's demon-machine instead of joining the passing blurry, copper-colored trees in a most painful manner. Cold sweat beaded down his face despite the autumn chill, summoned by Winter's unrelenting pursuit of the embodiment of true speed.

"Not a chance, birdy!" She called back, making her point by throwing the throttle open as they entered one of Patch's typical switchback hairpin corners. Bumblebee roared beneath them, flicking over quickly into a steep lean in order to carry them around the bend and causing Winter's grin to grow maniacal. The front and rear suspension tightened equally beneath her in spite of the asymmetric loading, gluing the wide tires to tarmac. She loved how this _masterwork_ machine felt to ride, connecting her bodily to every action instead of hiding mechanics behind the layers of complex software which typified Atleasean manufacture. "Your niece builds one _hell_ of a bike, Qrow!" She added loudly, exiting the corner into a full-throttle power wheelie.

"You'll be the death of me, woman!" Qrow yelled, burying his face in Winter's back in an attempt to ignore the reckless velocity his partner was so intent on inflicting on him. He'd ridden on this bike precisely one time before, back when a younger Yang had first built it. _"She's fifteen and just starting out driving, how bad could it be?"_ He'd thought when she asked him to come along for her inaugural ride, and boy, was he wrong. The Little Dragon tore his courage apart relentlessly, insisting on drifting though _every single corner_ at breakneck speed. Hell, he didn't even know it was _possible_ for a bike to drift before that day. _"Never again,"_ he'd told Tai-Yang with haunted eyes, _"Girl's either a natural or completely insane, Tai. Probably both."_

Yet, here he was again, stuck on the back of the _one thing_ which could strike terror into the heart of the legendary Dusty Old Qrow. _"We're almost home. We're almost home,"_ He repeated, over and over, a mantra to keep his sanity. Relief and surprise washed over him in equal measure when Winter eased up on the power as they exited the mountainous switchbacks close to Tai-Yang's cabin.

Winter took her hand off the left grip, pointing forward down the narrow, paved trail. "Hey, Qrow, look who came out to greet us." A brief pause separated her next inquisitive statement, "wait, are they holding hands?"

Qrow brought his head up to look around Winter's, indescribably pleased that he could make out individual trees again. Ruby stood one hundred feet down the trail, beaming towards them and waving her hand excitedly above her head in greeting. Her other hand was very much occupied, its fingers intertwined with Weiss'. The heiress in question wore a small, embarrassed flush despite her smile and much more reserved wave, no doubt recognizing that Winter had caught them both red handed. Still, Weiss held on and made no effort to pull away.

The Corvid laughed uproariously at the sight, unable to collect himself until Winter parked the bike right next to the red-and-white duo. "So, the Beacon curse found itself another couple victims, huh?" He asked Ruby teasingly.

"Hello to you, too..." Weiss muttered under her breath.

"Yup!" Ruby exclaimed, nearly covering her partner's snark with her own excited reply.

Winter inclined her head, looking between Qrow and the first half of Team RWBY. "Beacon curse? I don't understand."

Qrow chuckled darkly. "The Beacon Curse is the stuff of legends, Snow Angel."

Winter's right eyebrow shot upwards as Weiss rolled her eyes playfully. "This isn't more of your 'Keepers of Legends' nonsense, is it, Qrow?" The Elder Schnee asked sarcastically.

"Mock all you want, Snowflake, but the Beacon Curse has affected more Huntsmen and Huntresses than any legend I've told you so far."

Winter turned to her sister. "Weiss, can you explain what this _insufferable_ man keeps hinting at so mysteriously?" She asked, drawing belly laughs from both Qrow and Ruby.

Weiss smirked confidently. "The Beacon Curse, dear sister, states that non-blood-related Hunters paired during initiation are _fated_ to become romantically involved. I'm afraid it's quite prophetic."

Winter stared at her younger sister, mouth agape as Qrow reverently added, "one of Beacon's most time-honored traditions." High-fiving Ruby, he congratulated, "nice catch, squirt."

"Thanks, Uncle Qrow!" Ruby answered excitedly, throwing a thumb over her shoulder toward Weiss, "she's super-awesome!"

"Can you stop gushing over us for _one_ minute, Ruby?" Weiss pleaded, pinching the bridge of her nose.

The Red Reaper turned and shot the heiress a wide Cheshire grin. "Nope!"

"Dolt..." Weiss sighed.

"Yup!" Ruby agreed, pulling Weiss into a soft hug, "but I'm _your_ dolt."

"Alright, break it up, you two. We've got some stuff to talk about." Qrow interjected playfully, pulling both women back to reality. "Winter, snap out of it."

"Oh! Right..." Winter said, shaking her head to break out of her gape. She moved around the bike and began unstrapping something from a faring.

"You found Bumblebee, huh?" Ruby teased, knowing full well how much Qrow hated that bike.

"Yea... I don't wanna talk about it..." Qrow replied sheepishly. "I hope you two don't mind company on the way back."

"Yang will be thrilled," Weiss comforted.

Winter moved back to the group, carrying a large, red rectangle. "I believe this is yours, Miss Rose," she said, handing the collapsed scythe off to its owner.

"Oh no..." Weiss lamented softly, face falling in anticipation.

"CRESECENT ROSE!" Ruby squealed ear splittingly loud, unable to contain her excitement as she took the weapon from Winter and cuddled it dramatically, repeating, "thank you, thank you, thank you!" After a few moments, she stowed it behind her back and shot forward, wrapping Winter in a massive bear hug. "You two are seriously the best, ever!"

"It- It was no problem, Miss Rose," Winter replied shakily.

Qrow chuckled in the background. "Welcome to the family, Snow Angel," he said, earning a small, soft smile from the Elder Schnee.

"Maybe she'll love me like that someday..." Weiss snarked, causing Ruby to burst out laughing. "One can dream."

"Did you guys find anything else?" Ruby asked seriously as she released her companion's sister.

Recognizing his niece's combat-tone, Qrow answered, patting Blake's messenger bag heavily, "yea, yea we did. We should head back, there's a lot to talk about."

* * *

"I must say, you're taking to that arm surprisingly quickly, Yang," Ironwood praised, sitting across from the blonde in Tai's living room. The bruiser in question lounged on a plush sofa, working though one of Ruby's reflex tutorials. Her personal boot knife spun deftly between her robotic fingers, dancing quickly through digits in a feat of dexterity few could match with their natural limb.

"Thanks, Jim, but it's really not all that different from before, ya know?" She said modestly. "I mean, sure, the feeling is a little more numb, but nothin' too bad."

"Your touch is coming back so soon?"

"Yea, it's almost like I never lost it. That unusual?"

Looking downward toward his own prosthetics, Ironwood answered sadly, "it's very unusual. My sense of touch has never really recovered, in fact. You're very lucky, Yang."

The blonde turned her sad lilac eyes upward, catching the knife and resting it on the table. "Would you mind if I took a look?"

One of James' eyebrows shot up inquisitively. "Why?"

"I might be able to fix that."

The General smiled weakly. "I'd doubt you, but it seems your family has no small amount of talent. Go ahead."

"Glad to see you picked up on that, Jimmy," Yang teased, getting up and making her way over to the General. She rolled up his sleeve and tapped a few nigh-invisible buttons, calling up a factory diagnostics screen. Intense violet scanned the base functions, searching for any signs of malfunction. "I taught Ruby most of she knows about building stuff, just so ya' know."

"Is that so? I was under the impression that your sister was the prodigy."

"Oh, she is. She's a natural. I had to learn the hard way from Dad. Ah ha!" She exclaimed, tapping a series of buttons on the projected display.

"Find someth- Ah!" James' question was cut off by a sharp, electric sensation jolting up his arm. Slowly, years of numbness began fading away. "What did you do?" He asked incredulously.

"Your cybernetics and nervous system were out of sync. Turns out having half your body made of metal messes with electrical signals a bit," she explained happily, swatting his prosthetic arm with hers jokingly.

"Ow..." He whispered quietly. "Well, thank you, Yang."

"Don't worry about it, General. You helped me, only fair I return the favor."

A soft rumbling caught Ironwood's attention. "Do you hear that?" He asked, inclining his head toward the road outside.

"Hear what?" Yang asked, initially confused before the exhaust notes hit her natural hearing. The blonde's whole face lit with excitement. "No. Freakin'. Way!"

"Yang?" James questioned before watching the brawler fling herself out the front door with nary a word.

" _I'd know that sound anywhere!"_ Yang thought, running toward the drive. Sure enough, Bumblebee came into view seconds later, carrying Winter up the drive toward the house. Yang broke into a full-on sprint, rocketing toward her presumed-lost Magnum Opus, happy tears in her eyes for the second time in two days. "BUMBLEBEE!" She shouted, jumping into the air and pumping her fists in a very Ruby-like manner.

Winter pulled the bike up next to its owner, nervously taking in the excited expression covering Yang's face. She'd barely dismounted before being wrapped in another enthusiastic hug, this one considerably tighter due to the brawler's immense strength. "Miss- Miss Xaio-Long? I can't breathe," she choked out.

"Sorry," Yang consoled, "I- I just thought I'd never see _her_ again, then here you come, riding right up my driveway! Thank you so much for bringing Bumblebee back to me."

Winter smiled at Yang, pleased to have such a profound effect and at being able to breathe again. "It was no trouble, honestly. I should be thanking _you_ , Miss Xaio-Long," she countered, patting the bike affectionately, "considering your _wondrous_ machine here spared me the frankly ridiculous week-long march back to this lovely place."

Yang burst out laughing, putting a hand on the Elder Schnee's shoulder to support herself. "I take it you made Qrow ride bitch, then? How'd that go? He still a big baby when it comes to my bike?"

"The _biggest_ of babies. It was quite amusing, actually," she joked with an ear-to-ear grin.

"Where is the little birdy, by the way?" Yang asked, taking the bike from Winter and rolling it toward the house.

Winter's smile faded to a smaller one. "Oh, he's _walking_ back with our sisters. Apparently I'm 'a lunatic' when it comes to speed," Winter answered, miming air quotes before becoming pensive. "Did you know that our little sisters are dating? Qrow and I caught them walking the trails hand-in-hand."

Yang's loud laughter filled the air. "No, but its about damn time. Between Ruby's shyness and Weiss' pride, I thought they'd never open up."

"It doesn't surprise you, then?" Winter asked rhetorically. "No, I suppose it wouldn't," she sighed, "I wish I didn't have to separate them so soon, they looked so happy."

"Then don't," the Dragon suggested matter-of-fact.

"The war won't permit us to stay any longer than necessary, I'm afraid," Winter lamented, eyes drooping toward the ground.

"I know that," Yang countered, "I'm just suggesting you take Rubes with you back to Atlas."

"I'm not sure your father would approve of us forcing her into the war so directly."

"Probably not, but Rubes is a big girl now, it's her decision." Yang shot Winter a knowing grin, "besides, you really think she's just gonna sit out the war here? You've seen her fight, she's a warrior, through-and-through, not to mention completely single-minded when it comes to protecting people."

Winter considered the blonde's perspective, humming to herself. "I'm not sure it's my place to get her involved, Yang."

The brawler stopped, allowing her bike's gyros to stabilize it upright and fixed her gaze on Winter. "We're already pretty involved, Princess. More than you are, I'd bet," Yang explained, patting her prosthetic for emphasis.

"I'll talk to the General."

* * *

"More gods-damned riddles..." Qrow spat angrily, flippantly gesturing toward the pile of ancient-looking papers scattered across Tai-Yang's large coffee table. The entire household, both young and old, had gathered for the meeting, sitting round-table style around the makeshift meeting space. Coffee, tea, and assorted alcohol sat next to the mishmash of Hunters and Huntresses, fortifying them against the harsh realities of the improvised war room. "Is it too much to ask for a simple fuckin' _list_ , Ozpin?"

"Apparently so," Ironwood replied with hints of amusement at Qrow's frustration.

Ruby held up her hands placatingly. "Ok, ok, so Professor Ozpin's notes are a wash. What about these reports on the White Fang? They can't just be randomly looting, the attack on Beacon was way too organized."

"Rubes is right, they've gotta be looking for something specific," Yang cut in, looking over the reports closely before turning to Qrow and changing the subject abruptly. "Where'd you get these, anyway? I swear the handwriting looks familiar."

"Found 'em at an old dead drop location, firecracker," Qrow lied, "Goodwitch's remaining Hunters must be scouting the city still."

Yang narrowed her eyes skeptically. "How about Bumblebee and Crescent Rose, then? Those looked cared for."

"Alright, alright, that's enough. We're getting off topic," Ironwood rebuked. "Miss Rose and Miss Xaio-Long are correct, there must be a pattern to the Fang's movements. Winter?"

Nodding, the Knight-Commander gave her assessment. "From what I can tell, the Fang's efforts have been focused on three areas of the Exclusion Zone, the upper-class residences, the docks, and the former headquarters of Vale Hunter Corps. This intelligence indicates that they've been scouring those areas ever since the CCT went down seven weeks ago. The latest reports show increased Fang activities further from those areas, suggesting they've either salvaged all they could or been driven off by Grimm activity."

"They must be looking to replenish the resources they exhausted during the Vytal attack," Weiss interjected. "The docks would have food, water, and medical supplies. Hunter HQ _had_ a fully stocked armory, but I'm not sure how much would have remained after the Exclusion Zone was established. As for the wealthy areas of Vale, well, there'd be plenty of untraceable valuables there to steal and fence."

"Well thought out, sisters," Ironwood praised, "do we have reason to believe the Fang's combat strength will be increased by the available resources, as compared to before the attack?"

"I wouldn't think so, General," Weiss answered.

"I'm not so sure, Weiss, Hunter HQ had some... special equipment which isn't available outside the City of Vale," Tai-Yang added regretfully.

"What _kind_ of equipment, Dad?" Ruby asked, dreading the answer.

Tai-Yang sighed, "keep in mind that I never expected anything like this to happen when I gave this stuff to Vale HQ."

"We know, Tai. It's not your fault, just tell us," Qrow comforted.

Steeling himself, Tai-Yang began his rundown. "So, under Vale HQ there's a special armory to be opened only in case of severe crisis."

"Which the Vytal festival attack was," Yang pointed out.

"Right," Tai agreed, "so we can expect it to have been opened by the Hunters stationed there. Inside sat some of my best designs. Heat-seeking missile launchers, heavy machine guns, cluster rocket batteries, armored SUV's equipped with miniguns, you name it. I can give you a detailed list later. What's really important, however, is that the armory _also_ stored some leftover relics from the Great War."

"Oh, I don't like where this is heading..." Qrow lamented dreadfully.

"There were at least two high-yield thermobaric dust bombs stored down there, and I doubt the Hunters would've grabbed those to use against the Grimm."

" _Fuck_ ," Yang spat, "that's not good..."

Winter paled, passing the sheet of paper she'd been studying over to Weiss, who's expression immediately matched her sister's. "Uh," the heiress began darkly, "I think I know where those bombs went."

"Where, Miss Schnee?" Ironwood asked worriedly.

Weiss handed the latest report over to Ironwood. "Two heavy transport Bullheads left Exclusion Zone airspace last week equipped with cloaking tech. They headed north, towards Atlas."

Ironwood stood abruptly, face twisted in an angry rictus. "We have to get back to the capital. Winter, Weiss, pack your bags, we leave in an hour." He turned toward Qrow and Ruby. "Will you come with us, Qrow? Your scouting skills will be invaluable."

"Done. I'm sure as hell not going to sit around and let another Vytal festival happen," Qrow responded.

Ironwood's eyes shifted to Ruby where they met her narrowed brow and steely Silver gaze. "Miss Rose, I'd like you to come as well."

"Now hold on there!" Tai objected instantly, "I won't have my little girl get involved in this anymore than she has already!"

"Tai-"

"Shove it, Qrow! I won't lose her or Yang, no way in hell."

"Dad," Ruby interrupted, quiet but firm. Tai turned to face his daughter, but it was her mother's stern Silver which greeted him. "I'm going."

His anger melted away, replaced by concern. "No, Ru, you can't. This doesn't have anything to do with you. You don't have to be involved anymore."

Ruby's eyes closed as her whole frame stiffened. Her fists clenched tightly, accompanying her heavy, harsh breaths. Then, she relaxed, going completely still, and when she opened her eyes, white light shot into the room, borne from determined Silver. "Not involved, Dad? Look at me _._ "

Her fist came down covered in moonlight, shattering the table's corner leg beneath its force. Ruby's voice continued on over the fluttering of scattered papers, low and quiet, unmistakable in the silent room. "They attacked my school, devastated Vale, maimed my sister, and _killed_ my _friends..._ No, Dad, I'm involved, and I'll be damned before I just sit here and let them do this to anyone else." Calming herself, she willed the power to dissipate and met her father's eyes. "I'm going, Dad."

Tai-Yang couldn't help but nod, overcome as he was by the vision of Summer standing before him.

* * *

Ruby sat behind a gunmetal-gray workbench deep in the bowls of _The Yggdrasil's_ on-board Manufactorum, huddled over a red and black mechanical contraption. Tools lay scattered around her in a circle within arm's reach, blades and teeth ready to spring to work at a whim. She'd forgone the harsh overhead lighting, preferring a simple, warm-yellow reading lamp clipped to the grounded welding surface she'd chosen as her work space. The soft light reflected off Crescent Roses' polished steel and hand-rubbed paint, just like her forge's fire. She smiled at the thought.

A little reminder of home.

The young Reaper reached into the wheeled box beside her, pulling several precision screws from its many containers by practiced feel. Her left hand twirled a hex wrench between thumb and long fingers, threading the fasteners into their new home in a well-honed motion. Hours passed by unnoticed to Ruby, content as she was to work away on her latest creation. It'd been Weiss' idea to bring her mother's sword along in addition to the scythe, claiming she'd needed a 'backup' in case she lost _her_ Crescent Rose again, all the while admonishing her for her poor hand-to-hand skills.

Ruby let a small chuckle escape, interrupting her enthusiastic humming accompaniment to the song playing in her headphones. It was _so_ like Weiss to hide her worry behind frustrated criticism and practical suggestions, and she _knew_ Weiss worried, always worried about losing her partner and, well, girlfriend now. That hidden concern was why she never felt hurt when Weiss lectured her or called her out; it always made her feel cared for, in its own strange way. So, she'd acquiesced to her companion's recommendation, breaking her one hard-and-fast rule about her mom's precious heirloom by bringing it along to this harsh, brutal war. She wouldn't let it sit unprotected in its crude scabbard, however.

It needed a proper home.

Enter her latest brainchild, sitting nearly complete in front of her. A twin scabbard designed to carry both Crescent Roses slung across her back, dramatically suspended by a wide, black leather, Y-shaped belt. The Reaper passed a hand over the mechanism after fixing the device's final bolt, sending Aura pumping into the reactive servos and small Aura Reactor. Red florescent lighting cast its glow around the workroom as several quiet clicks opened her sword's new resting place. Summer's sword soon found itself firmly cocooned in dust-alloy steel, lovingly cradled by retractable mechanical plates which would permit the weapon to be drawn easily from the back.

"It's finished, then?" Weiss whispered softly into her ear after removing her headphones, placing both hands softly on Ruby's shoulders and rubbing small relaxing circles into her tense shoulder muscles.

'Mmmm," Ruby hummed out, melting into the welcomed massage. "Yea, Weiss, it's done. I call it _Rosebush._ "

Weiss smirked from her place behind the brunette, "Yang would be _so proud."_ Ruby let loose a small giggle before the heiress could continue. _"_ Did you manage to finish Crescent Rose's upgrades as well?"

"Yep," Ruby confirmed, stretching upward and yawning. Her hands wove their way into Weiss' free platinum hair, "got the new Phoenix Cannon and dust drum all fitted. She's semi-auto now."

"Just like the original design you showed me, then," Weiss added happily as her eyes looked down into Ruby's. "Perhaps you can come to bed now, it's past midnight. I swear you've completely lost track of time since you forgot your Scroll at home."

"Heh..." Ruby hedged, scratching the back of her head. "Yea, not my smartest move..."

"Remind me to give you the one your Uncle loaned to me in the morning. Come on, time for bed. We'll be in Atlas tomorrow, just you know."

"You don't want to see how it works?" Ruby asked, pouting heavily.

Weiss laughed heartily, bending down to plant a peck on Ruby's lips. "Not tonight, Rose, so stop stalling, let's go back to bed."

"Aww..." Ruby moaned, disappointed that Weiss had proven immune to her pout. Her moroseness didn't last long, however, because Weiss pulled her to her feet and, for once, pulled _her_ into an embrace.

"I'm so glad you're here with me, Ruby..." Weiss whispered into the darkness.

"Always, Weiss... Always."

* * *

"Thank you for taking the time to meet with us, Doctor Polendina," Weiss intoned politely as the receptionist ushered them into the Doctor's university office. Neat, tall stacks of notes and drawings sat nestled against every wall, each accompanied by a folded, handwritten label laying atop each pile. The high, raftered ceiling would not have been out of place centuries ago, be it in a banquet hall or armory inside some long forgotten Keep. Dark louvered shutters shrouded the multitude of soaring, arched windows, allowing just enough natural light into the space to illuminate the rows upon rows of slate chalkboards organized near the space's center. The eccentric genius himself, Amadeus Polendina, scrawled on one absentmindedly, adding to the long string of mathematical formulae stretching across infinity.

"No problem at all, my dear girl," he said jovially, peeking around the corner of the board to regard her with contently closed eyes and a toothy grin. "I take it this lovely young lady here along with you is the very same Ruby Rose who befriended my dear Penny." Walking over to them while brushing chalk dust into his formerly black pants, his voice took on a sadder tone, "thank you, Miss Rose, for showing my daughter what true kindness looks like. I'm glad she got to see it, before she passed."

Weiss reached out to grab Ruby's hand as she saw her leader's head dip. "I'm sorry I couldn't save her, Doctor Polendina..." The Reaper replied in a small voice.

"It's not your fault, child. Blame the people who orchestrated all this suffering, not yourself," he suggested, kneeling down and waiting until Ruby's happier eyes met his. Seeing warmth in her Silver, he turned to Weiss. "I must admit that I'm a might curious as to why you asked _specifically_ to meet here at the University instead of my office at SDC Robotics, Miss Schnee. Quite an odd request, if I do say so myself."

"Yes, well, we have two matters to discuss, neither of which I'd like my father to know about," Weiss explained.

"Oh-ho! Secret projects, Miss Schnee?" He said, expression lighting with excitement.

"We have a report for you detailing our recent application of your prototype cybernetic interface, including several new designs that I believe you'll find quite interesting," Weiss said proudly, gesturing to her companion, "Ruby, if you wouldn't mind."

The brunette retrieved Qrow's former Scroll, tapping a few commands in order to summon a large holographic, exploded schematic of Yang's new prosthetic. "This is _Ember Celica Shenlong_ , Doctor, patents pending Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose," she introduced jokingly.

" _Beautiful..._ " He breathed, passing a finger lovingly around the edges of the golf ball sized Aura Reactor at the heart of the mechanism. "May I?" He asked, pointing towards Ruby's new Scroll, which the brunette handed off without hesitation. A few swift movements later and the Scroll found itself interfaced with a hidden terminal. Ruby's schematic projected into the space, filling it completely as the Doctor shoved chalkboards from the center of the room unceremoniously. He manipulated the massive blue holograph with hand gestures, pulling individual components into view and discarding them just as quickly, mind working at light speed to understand Ruby's design. Eventually, his attention remained fixed on the object he'd first spotted. "Is this what I think it is, Miss Rose?" He asked, awed.

"It's an Aura Reactor I invented, if that's what you mean?" Ruby answered uncertainly.

"And it works?" He asked excitedly.

"Yup! I've built four so far!" Ruby responded, unable to keep her smile in check.

"Four? But this design calls only for one," he countered, cocking his head like a confused puppy.

"Well, the cannon I added to my weapon needed one to power its 3D Dust printer. I also needed something Aura-reactive to make my new weapon holder work," she explained, throwing a thumb towards Rosebush. "Oh, then I had to build another one for the man who's paper inspired me to start on it four years ago, of course," Ruby snarked, producing a small wooden box from the folds of her cloak, " _The Application of Aura Theory: Generating Power Through Spirit-Electron Induction._ Sound familiar, Doctor Amadeus Polendina?"

"You _didn't_..." He whispered, crossing back to Ruby. Weiss managed to contain a chuckle at the water gathering in his eyes as her partner held the box up for him to take. Reverently, he relieved her of the small burden before opening it and shooting a small bit of Aura into the device within. The gold-encapsulated sphere pulsed red at his touch. "Academia mocked me for that paper, did you know that? To see proof, _real proof_ , that I was right all along... Well, suffice to say this is the second happiest moment of my life. I can't begin to tell you how grateful I am for this, Miss Rose."

"Your papers are what got me interested in mecha-shift in the first place, so it's really thanks to you that my sister has her new arm," Ruby explained, letting a bit of emotion enter her voice, "the feeling's mutual, Doc."

"I was hoping you'd consider these designs and that Reactor as a token of good faith regarding my next inquiry, Doctor," Weiss negotiated, pulling their conversation back to the here-and-now.

"Miss Schnee, after what you've just shown me, I wouldn't be surprised if I agreed to assassinate General Ironwood himself, if you so desired," he joked, barking out laughter.

Ruby joined in his mirth as Weiss grinned broadly and produced a thick, bound manila folder. The folder changed hands as the heiress spoke, "I believe you're familiar with the work of Professor Tai-Yang Xaio-Long, Ruby's father?"

"I am. His vehicular designs in particular are quite magnificent," Amadeus confirmed, earning a broad beam from Ruby.

"Well, good news! That's one of his early ones, something he never got to build. Dad always called it his _'impossible dream',_ back before Mom died," the Reaper drew the quotes with her hands.

Weiss waited a moment, allowing Doctor Polendina to flip through the pages before beginning her sales pitch. "The reason I needed to keep this meeting secret, Doctor, is that I'm bankrolling a new company _based_ on those designs. We're calling it _Summer Aeronautics_ , based on Mr. Xaio-Long's request, and I was hoping you'd be willing to... consult."

The Doctor broke into a wild grin. "Looking to get out from under the SDC's boot, Miss Schnee?"

"Perhaps," Weiss added levelly, "but you can't deny _those_ would be immensely valuable to the Hunter Corps' war effort."

"That they would, Miss Schnee, that they would," Amadeus agreed "When can I start?"

* * *

"Keep her level and fast, ladies, we're almost to the drop point," Winter commanded evenly, seated behind the pilot and copilot stations on _The Swallow's Lament._ "This is no different than the dry runs we've been practicing all week."

"Yea, nothing except the _live_ anti-aircraft missiles the White Fang stole from Vale..." Ruby muttered under her breath, doing her best to ignore the partial radar-lock warning squeal echoing in her headset. She focused hard on the heads-up display projected before her, using the small, circular piper as a guide to keep them firmly within the holographic tunnel detailing their approach window.

"Five minutes to drop," Weiss called out from her seat at Ruby's right hand, flicking three overhead switches to engage the Corvette's active jamming suites, hoping they'd be enough to both keep their arrival a secret _and_ protect them from the automated defenses the White Fang had no doubt set up on top of their Atleasean compound. Noticing Ruby's white-knuckle grip on the _Swallow's_ controls, she spoke up, "relax, Ruby, you're doing fine. No need to crush the controls."

"Easy for you to say. Friggin' cloud cover and wind is making this much harder than yesterday," Ruby countered. "We close enough to kick autopilot in?"

"Wait for the two minute warning, kiddo. Keep it up for sixty more seconds, then we can go hunt some Grimm," Qrow consoled, looking over her shoulder next to Winter.

"Stupid snowstorm..." Ruby whispered to herself, mentally kicking the clouds blocking her vision.

"It's good practice flying by instruments like this, Miss Rose," Ironwood replied, half joking. "Jotun One and Two are ready for drop, Knight-Commander. All going well up here, I assume?"

"Very, Miss Rose has proven quite capable, if a little vocal," Winter snarked, sending Qrow chuckling.

"We'll see who's laughing when we're dealing with the Grimm on the ground, jerks," Ruby replied quietly, continuing to keep her voice low so that, presumably, only Weiss could hear.

"Two minutes to drop, red light warning!" Weiss announced, hammering home the ready-up switch which would signal the crew compartment to stand and prepare for jump.

"Thank Oum!" Ruby moaned loudly, finally able to switch the Corvette into autopilot and stand. Grabbing Rosebush and slinging it over her shoulder, Ruby gave her first order of the day, "c'mon, Weiss, I'm ready to get on the ground."

"Gladly, Beacon Actual," Weiss confirmed, deliberately using their agreed-upon call sign in combination with precise Atleasean radio protocol, mirroring her leader by standing and retrieving her own weapon. Together, they stalked out of the flight deck quickly, following General Ironwood towards the cargo ramp at the back of the Corvette, passing two ordered, parallel lines of Atleasean Special Forces on the way. The interior of the ship lay plunged into darkness, illuminated only by dim, red track lighting nestled in the ceiling and floor. Qrow and Winter saddled up behind them as they found their assigned position right next to the soon to open ramp. Fireteam Beacon would be the first out the door.

"Listen up!" Ironwood called out, shouting to be heard over the wind as the ramp began its descent. "One last reminder. Our primary objective is to secure the thermobaric device located in this facility per the intelligence you all have worked to hard to gather over the course of the last few weeks. Knight-Commander Schnee, Specialist Infiltrator Branwen, and Detective Schnee, designation: Beacon One, will drop first under the command of Huntress Rose. Their objective is to secure our landing zone, Jotun One and Two. I don't think I need to remind you of the massive Grimm infestation the White Fang have built their base under. We will follow them down this ramp after three-zero seconds. Once on the ground, our job is search-and-clear. Find that device at all costs. There are too many lives on the line for us to fail, Gentlemen! Aúh?!" The General called out, asking the assembled troop for confirmation of orders using traditional military slang.

"AÚH!" The soldiers barked back to a man, loud and proud.

"Stand ready then, men! Stay between the Hunters when our boots meet earth!" Ironwood encouraged, drawing his revolver and turning to Ruby. "On your go, Beacon Actual."

Drawing her Scythe, Ruby turned to the assembled crew, decked out in a red-and-black longcoat which perfectly matched the cut of her partner's detective gear. Her cloak whipped in the wind, held below her shoulders by the massive polearm stretched across them. Using her best impression of her partners 'command voice', she called out firmly, "Thirty seconds!" A few of the assembled men looked to each other questioningly, but every single one of them clipped in to the overhead static line at her command.

"Don't worry, kiddo, they won't be questioning you once you show them what you can do," Qrow comforted.

Ruby's face looked up to his, startling him with its serious countenance. "I'm not worried, Uncle Qrow, I'm ready," she said darkly, walking slowly to the edge of the platform and turning to face the interior. Weiss brushed shoulders with her as the heiress took up her position. "See you on the ground, old man."

"Try to keep up," Weiss added with a smirk.

Planting the arches of her feet on the edge of the ramp, the heiress allowed herself to rotate slowly out of the aircraft, keeping her legs dead straight and sending Winter a little wave for good measure. Ruby let a feral grin twist her features as Weiss gave herself over to gravity, calling forth a bit of the power and launching herself straight out of the ramp before calling on her semblance to shift her momentum. The young Reaper shot downward at a right angle right out of Qrow and Winter's view.

"Did they just... taunt us?" Winter asked, utterly stunned.

"Yea," Qrow confirmed with a proud smile, "yea they did."

Ruby waited until she felt Weiss' grasp tighten on Crescent Rose before firing. The trio of semi-automatic Phoenix rounds launched the pair downward through the clouds at three times terminal velocity. The base's earthen roof came into view seconds later, studded with automated anti-aircraft defenses and teeming with several dozen Grimm, minor and major alike. Undeterred, the Huntresses descended like lightning, steely gazes memorizing the battlefield and gathering information on the prey they'd soon hunt.

A mere ten feet above the ground, Weiss summoned her most powerful repulsor, absorbing their descent and sending free-flowing fabric fluttering outward. White let herself drift toward the ground while sending their fall's remaining energy into Ruby. The Scythe-wielder took hold of it, twisted it through rose petals, and redirected it, launching herself outward with Crescent Rose's war-blade extended. Its honed edge bit into Grimm after Grimm as she flew one hundred yards from her partner. Beowulf, Ursa, Bobatusk, Gryphon, all succumbed, bisected by the Reaper's Crescent. Fifteen fell before she skidded to a halt.

Weiss touched the snow-covered ground gently, holding Myrtenaster up and ready, but the blade did not strike out. Instead, a single massive glyph sprang to life next to the Schnee. A call signaled her guardian, and the icy knight answered, crawling its way out from the reaches of Weiss' ancestral semblance. She stood defiant against the horde surrounding her, confident as her protector crushed a reckless Bobatusk beneath its boot. Its sword came down next, hewing down a mixed pack of four with a hefty diagonal chop. Weiss herself sent Dust blasts into the beasts beyond their melee, scattering mounting charges at the same time as Myrtenaster's point picked off the few lucky stragglers which managed to bypass her bulwark.

Ruby forced the power into her legs, setting her eyes glowing as she leapt high and forward, angling toward her companion's position. A familiar pressure built in her mind, kicking restrained emotions into overdrive at the same time as the light empowered her body. For a brief moment, they fought for dominance, buried despair and that dreadful Rage fighting against cheer and her primal Hunter's focus. She felt her mind dim as she flew, struggling as it was to reign in the power's side effects. _"Doesn't make sense,"_ she thought desperately, _"why's it so much worse here than in Patch?"_ The Reaper reached wildly for the Focus which had kept the insistent pressure at bay before, let it grow in her mind, but it failed to drown out the others completely. The power surged painfully within, unbound and begging to be cut loose. Sixty feet in the air, Ruby decided to do just that.

Crescent Rose whipped forward, cutting horizontally at the air in front of the Reaper. Moonlight built on its edge and scythed outwards, arcing over Weiss' head before barreling into the Grimm stretched out beyond the heiress. Ruby's body ached as the beam made contact, cutting down the beasts nearest to the blast before weakening and freezing several others in place. She landed next to the heiress, taking a knee to lessen the impact, breathing heavily, and forcing the power back into its cage.

"You _dunce_ , what the _hell_ was that?!" Weiss asked, exasperated, "you scared me half to death with that thing!"

Standing shakily and putting her back against her partner's, Ruby responded between breaths, "Dunno. Power got away from me. Had to let it out. Figured that'd work."

Weiss felt Ruby's labored shaking and gasping more than she heard it. "Ruby, are you alright?" She asked quickly.

"I'm... Fine..." Ruby answered, "worry about it later. Grimm are only half gone." Keying her comm unit, she spoke as clearly as she could manage, "Beacon One-Two, this is Beacon Actual. Beacon One-One has cleared eastern side, proceed to west and sweep. How copy?"

Qrow's reply came back, subtly laced with static. "Good copy, Beacon Actual. Saw that blast from all the way up here, kiddo. Beacon One-Two redirecting, ETA five seconds."

"Here they come," Weiss said, looking to the sky with a dangerous smile.

Uncle and Elder Sister hurtled toward the ground above them, slower than their own descent but just as unrelenting. Winter's battle-heels straddled the hooked scythe blade trailing the Dusty Corvid. Her saber pointed outward, held loosely in her right hand while the other gripped Qrow's weapon casually. The Reaper himself wore a massive, confident grin. _This_ was his calling, his original purpose before Ozpin called him back to Beacon, and damn, did he miss it.

"Ready, Snow Angel?" He asked excitedly as they passed the two-hundred foot mark.

"Born ready," Winter replied, matching Qrow's grin with her own.

"Alright then, time to show the kids how it's done!" The Reaper's arm muscles tensed, lithe sinews straining in a long-mastered motion. His scythe flashed forward, movement invisible to the young Huntresses below, sending Winter shooting toward the ground at nearly the speed of sound. She summoned glyphs among the western Grimm as soon as her feet left the Corvid's blade which angled throughout the horde, waiting for the shining white streak soaring toward them.

Qrow's scythe disappeared into its scabbard the instant Winter left him. Red tendrils of light traced his body, shifting his human form into a large, pitch-black crow in the space of a few heartbeats. The glow remained, tracing his new avian features before twisting into smooth crescent arcs trailing from wingtip to wingtip. A single, powerful wing-beat sent him hurtling to catch Winter, bright crimson twirling around radiant white.

The twin lightning trails hit the first mirror glyph in synchronous, sending both into the Dark horde inertia intact. Ethereal and physical blades made the most of it, eviscerating the creatures unfortunate enough to stand between fractals. Corvid wings arced red edges into a different path as Winter flashed toward her second glyph. The Schnee bounced through her geometry, bleeding off speed and Grimm in equal measure with each bounce. Qrow augmented her strikes, spiraling gracefully into each beast lucky enough to escape Winter's blade, and together, their red and white lit the early evening, a deadly, private laser show for their young proteges. Five seconds later, the forty-strong western horde found itself destroyed.

Winter angled her final glyph toward the younger pair, twisting it upward and using the last of her fall energy to send her flying at her sister's summon. Qrow joined her, spiraling around his partner's path as she traveled. Weiss willed her knight's sword upward, meeting Winter's heels mid-flight. The Elder Schnee leaned backwards slightly, skating down the icy blade before catching the knight's neck, pirouetting around it, and depositing herself at Weiss' back. Qrow passed overhead, spreading his wings to brake, and one bright red flash later, the Corvid stood back-to-back with his niece, neatly completing the crimson and ivory Hunter cross. The quartet owned clearing over the White Fang's base, young and old standing stalwart with weapons held ready in perfect copies of their counterparts.

"Beacon Actual to Jotun Actual. Landing zone secured," Ruby spoke confidently into her earpiece, sending small, quick glances over her shoulder to take in her team while wearing a calm, collected smile. Catching every last one of them doing the same, she killed the transmit. "We're so _cool_ ," she praised, loud enough for all of them to hear.

"Damn straight, kiddo," Qrow agreed as Winter and Weiss' smirks grew much more self-satisfied.

Seconds later Jotun One and Two hit the ground, slowed by wingsuits and guns up. Ironwood barked out orders, guiding them toward their breach points while acknowledging Ruby's team with a small upwards nod. Breach charges blew, and the soldiers disappeared below. Gunshots echoed through the blasted holes soon after.

"Your orders, Miss Rose?" Winter prompted.

"Right," Ruby said, snapping out of her revelry and back to leader-mode. "We have to hold this zone until Jotun team find the bombs. Qrow, you're our eyes in the sky."

"On it," the Reaper agreed, transforming and taking wing.

"Winter, Weiss, perimeter security. Get some summons out there, hundred-yard radius," Ruby ordered. "I'm quick response in case they get overwhelmed."

"Right," Weiss agreed, nodding to Winter. In unison, ancestral Schnee glyphs sprang to life across the snowy field. Pale blue minor Grimm took up positions on its outskirts, equal in number to the beasts Ruby's team had just dispatched.

"We hold here for twenty minutes, guys, stay focused."

* * *

"We found one of them, James. That's something," Winter said encouragingly, seated around the war table on board _The Swallow's Lament_. Twenty minutes had turned into an hour while Ironwood's team searched and re-searched the White Fang's compound to no avail. The second device remained missing. They'd extracted without any further harassment and took no casualties, but the General remained somber and distraught.

"That bomb could level a city block, Winter. We have to find it, and quickly. The White Fang _know_ we're on to them now, they might do something crazy." Ironwood explained, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Is there anything in the files Jotun Team recovered that could help, Weiss?" Ruby asked, rubbing sleep from her eyes. The power may have worn her down badly, but the plucky brunette refused to rest until they'd gleaned all they could from what little information they possessed.

Weiss pinched her brow thoughtfully. "There's two leads I can see. One, there's records here of a special transport headed for Haven. The bomb could've been on that flight, plus it fits with what Cinder said about taking the fight back to her country of origin." Seeing nods around the table, she continued, "the second is a bit more unorthodox. Former Director Carrow's information has been disjointed and unuseful so far, but perhaps the bomb's potential threat coupled with our successful operation could jog his memory."

Sighing, Ironwood nodded skeptically before Winter shot him a reproachful glance. "Sorry," he apologized, "it just feels like we're running in circles. Are you sure there has been no communication over the CCT, Miss Schnee?"

"Quite certain, I'm afraid," Weiss said remorsefully.

James' head drooped. "Does anyone have any suggestions as to our next course of action?" He asked weakly.

"I do," Ruby spoke firmly, "We could send Uncle Qrow and Winter to scout the flight path listed in the manifest. I know it's a long trip, but Qrow's good at this kinda' work, and this ship's fast, especially with Winter at the helm. How long would it take you, Uncle Qrow, a week, tops?"

"Yea, that's about right, kiddo. It's doable, Jim, and its our best shot. Might even find something out about Cinder and Co." Qrow encouraged.

"Winter?" Ironwood prompted.

"I agree with Miss Rose. It's our best option."

Seeing the General nod, Ruby cut back in. "While they're gone, me and Weiss can take a look around places Carrow mentioned here in Atlas. We'll draw a lot less attention than the military did the first time around. Maybe we'll find something they missed."

Ironwood hummed thoughtfully, parsing the new plan over the course of a few seconds. "Agreed on all counts. We'll begin making preparations in the morning, but I think we've all earned some rest first. Good work, everyone, especially you, Miss Rose."

"I just wanna help, General. We've gotta stop them before they hurt anyone else."

"We will, Ruby," Weiss promised, plunging the room into a moment of silence.

Qrow spoke up. "Well, Haven _is_ always nice this time of year."

* * *

 **WhiteRose may be one of the cutest things ever created by mankind. I blame Mikotyzini's _Rush_ for that particular shipping tendency. I hope its inclusion doesn't bother you guys too much ;-)**

 **The opening quote for this chapter is from OneRepublic's _Counting Stars._ **

**There's a little nod to my second favorite RWBY fic in here, RedRumSprinkle's _A World of Bloody Evolution._ The Emperor Protects.**

 **Next time on Penumbra!**

 **The pieces are set, Chekhov's Armory is stocked, and the players have found their marks. Strap in, ladies and gentlemen, we're going for a ride with the Dragon.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Krazyfanfiction1:** Always so kind, you're the best. I like to think I'm right about Blake. I suppose we'll see come Fall and V4.

 **Masasin:** I was going for poetic! She's a well-read, smart, angsty teenager, so I found it appropriate. Do you think it's too much? I do have a tendency to be a _bit_ over-dramatic.

I am indeed an engineer. I have degree in mechanical engineering with a focus in manufacturing tech. Currently, I'm working as a manufacturing process engineer. I program CNC machines and design fixturing in order to make flywheels, not to mention dealing with a lot of really tedious ISO 9001 paperwork... Damn the paperwork. Mechatronics is one class I wish I would've taken back in college. I love the controls and instrumentation side of mechanical. Feel free to PM me if you want to chat tech or need help with school!

I'm right with you with regard to augments. I eagerly await the day I can replace my stupid meaty limbs Deus Ex: HR style.

Once again, damn you English language and your same sounding, differently spelled words. Marked for editing once I get the chance, thanks!

 **Knight7572:** CR Mk. I mostly suffered fall damage, most notably some severe mecha-shift breakage. That's why it was unfolded in Blake's room. I doubt delicate mechanisms like that would survive a fall very well, but the metal plates themselves should've been fine.

It got some upgrades this chapter! We'll see more Phoenix Cannon stuff soon.

 **MissAnimeMiss:** I'm glad I made your night! Qrow and Winter are so much fun. I figured Winter and Weiss would share some interests, coming from the same neglectful household. I imagine they bonded pretty heavily. I don't exactly have much evidence from the show, considering how little Winter there's been so far, but I think their little training session gave us a little insight.

Blake not running was one of those 'oh my god' realizations for me. It just sort of, lit up, when I was writing Assassin!Blake. If you really think about it, Glynda and Blake are the only ones who stayed, everyone else left. It'd be weird if Blake and Tuckson _didn't_ know each other. Two ex-WF, one who loves to read and one who owns a bookstore? C'mon, they had to have at least interacted.

I think you're the first person to call my engineer quirks 'adorable', that really made me smile.


	11. Chapter 10 - Bumblebee

**Hey guys! Sorry I had to miss last week, real life is frustrating and has shitty game mechanics. Not all is lost though, this last month has been... _productive_.**

 _ **Strums guitar smugly (in Spanish)**_ **I LIED!**

 **I've had a bunch of time to write. Turns out there's not much to do in middle-of-nowhere Wisconsin. (Not that there was reliable internet to upload anything, mind you.) Alas, I was hoping to be able to upload this chapter and its sequel together, but the next one isn't quite done yet. It may have gotten away from me a bit...**

 **To the tune of 47 pages as of this author's note.**

 **The good news is that I only have three scenes left to write, followed by editing. Hopefully I can get it up this weekend.**

 **The bad news is that this chapter _may_ involve some unintended cliff-hanging. I loathe cliff-hanging, so, if you're like me, you might want to wait a few days before picking this up.**

 **Otherwise, welcome to Act II. Let's have some !fun!, shall we?**

* * *

 _"Here, sleep at the bottom of Hell..."_

 _"...Your time has come to pick the road you walk in this tale."_

* * *

"Keep your guard up, firecracker!" Tai-Yang admonished teasingly, sending his fists arcing squarely at his eldest daughter's head. His Aura-encapsulated fists arced and hummed with energy, buzzing loudly through the air.

Yang shot her cybernetic upwards, delivering a tight uppercut against her father's strike. Tri-barrels extended and barked as her mechanical fist made contact, sending Tai's punch rebounding quickly as if time had been reversed. Yang's strike pulled him off balance despite his best efforts, and the Dragon pounced, launching a full-power followup strike from her original Ember Celica. Tai skidded backward into a sparsely-leaved tree, impacting hard enough to crack the mighty oak but remaining unharmed, pride excepted.

"What was that about keeping your guard up, old man?" Yang mocked heartily, retracting her Phoenix barrels while waving her black-chrome fingers provokingly.

"So that's how you wanna play it, huh?" Tai called back. He shot more soul into his fists and dashed forward, determined to wipe that smug grin off his overconfident daughter's face.

Yang watched her father's face morph from confidence to surprise as she made no attempt to dodge. Instead, she brought her right arm up in an instant. Mechanical strength caught the punch and stopped it dead in its tracks. Tai-Yang winced at the harsh shock vibrating up his arm. Yang, however, radiated smugness.

"Not bad, huh?" Yang bragged lightly, arrogance given away by the playful smile twisting her face.

Tai replied in kind, "no doubt about it, that arm has definitely improved your brute strength, kid." He allowed his own lips to twist upwards, "you forgot something though."

"Oh? What's that, fossil?"

"There's more to me than just _fists_." Tai twisted around Yang's hand, using her own strength as leverage. Seemingly harmless feet swept Yang's legs out from under her with a spinning kick, sending her sprawling backward into the muddy, rain-soaked earth in front of their home.

"Unf!" She exhaled.

For a moment, she lay there, content to stare upwards at the smooth, gray clouds and contemplate her new position. Mud coated her entire back, including her precious golden mane, drawing heat from her body and bringing her to a shiver. Her left hand wiped at her brow as lilac eyes shut.

"Okay, I deserved that," she admitted in good spirits.

"Damn straight, matchstick," Tai agreed, offering her a hand and pulling her to her feet. "Just because you got that fancy new arm there doesn't mean you're invincible, Yang. I shouldn't have to tell you that, considering," he chided seriously, pointing directly toward her prosthetic.

"Yea, yea. I know Dad," she replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Do you? Your recklessness nearly got you killed, and here you are still acting like this!" Tai half-shouted, admonishment clear in his fatherly tones.

Yang's gaze dropped as her left hand came up to grip her right forearm sheepishly, "sorry, Dad."

Tai softened, pulling her into a one armed hug and dragging her back toward the house. "I just don't want to see you hurt again, that's all. I know it's just a matter of time till you're back out there with your sister and friends, fighting alongside everybody else, no matter how much I wish you and Ru would just stay here. It's just not who either of you are."

"Maybe, dad, maybe," Yang replied, still downcast.

"I'm worried about you, kiddo," Tai admitted, pulling her to a stop and holding her at arms length with both hands. His protective blue eyes scanned her body morosely, "it's not like you to just let Ru go off on her own like that."

Yang shrugged, refusing to make eye contact with her one remaining parent. "She's not alone, she's got Weiss with her. Besides, I wouldn't have been much use, I'm only about halfway though learning how this damn arm works..."

"Hmm," Tai-Yang hummed noncommittally, deciding to let it go for now. "Well, go wash up, I'll get dinner ready."

"Ok," Yang said, walking away before turning back to look at her father. "Dad?"

"Yea, firecracker?"

"Thanks for putting up with... me."

* * *

Yang rested her forehead on the shower's tile wall and let soft, heavy rain wash over her. Mud and assorted filth gathered near the drain by her feet, hot water steaming away the grime she always managed to gather when training. Drops clinked along her right arm and warmed the metal beneath. The sensation wrapped itself into her nerves, alien but somehow pleasant, like an electric blanket heating the limb from the outside-in. Her forgotten strength had returned over the last month since her sister and teammate had departed, almost as if her body remembered its lost power and yearned for its return.

The blonde shifted her head to the side to gaze absentmindedly through the glass pane inside their shower, maintaining contact with her solid support, heaving a sigh. Something was still off, despite the recent turn-around her life had taken; all the training and effort felt like a front, actions taken just so her family wouldn't worry. It didn't change the fact that the sorrow and rage Weiss had dredged up had been replaced by a feeling all too familiar to the young Dragon.

Aimlessness.

" _What am I suppose to do now? What reason do I have to fight? Everyone left, they don't need me."_ She whined inwardly, watching the storm begin in earnest outside. Raindrops hammered heavily against the glass, and Yang could almost feel them battering the few remaining embers in her heart. The blazing fire within felt nigh-extinguished, depriving her of her natural pep and energy. Even her Semblance struggled, barely a matchstick compared to its old inferno.

Lilac closed tightly as she beat her head against the wall anemically. _"C'mon, Yang, snap out of it,"_ she commanded with an accompanying groan, _"Dad's going to Atlas for a week to meet Ruby and Weiss for some sort of 'business deal', whatever the hell that means. Keep it together till then, you'll have space and time to figure all this out once you're alone."_

"You almost done in there, firecracker?" Tai-Yang yelled through the door. "Food'll be ready in just a few more minutes!"

Twin fists thudded against tile softly as Yang forced resolve into both her voice and heart, "Yeah, Dad, I'm almost done. Gimme a sec and I'll be out."

* * *

Blake stalked along darkened rooftops casually, hood drawn and coat fully buttoned, vanguards against the strange early chill and heavy rain invading Vale. Shellbreaker and Gambol Shroud lay beneath matching improvised field covers, protected by waxed leather that shed moisture like glass, shielding both the Panther and her weapons from nature's unwelcome onslaught.

Damp weather failed to distract her, however. Vibrant golden eyes and deep purple ears swept her surroundings, always searching, aware that the slightest out-of-place detail could prove invaluable in her search or warn her of trouble. The latter was, regretfully, far more likely than finding anything which would lead her toward her quarry. The Bull had always careful to a fault, a necessity when you're the de-facto leader of the most notorious insurrectionist movement on Remnant.

" _I don't care how long it takes, Adam, I will find you,"_ Blake repeated, silencing the doubts forming deep inside. Pausing, she swiveled slowly on her heels, taking a nice long look at the upscale apartment buildings dotting this area of the Exclusion Zone. _"White Fang patrols have been thick in this place as of late. Why here, of all places?"_

Keen guerrilla instincts analyzed the artificial canyon of eight-story buildings. _"High walls make attack points limited, provided the enemy can't climb. Wide, undamaged streets permit vehicle use. In-tact window glass would warn of any ambushes from inside the structures."_ Blake's scrutiny shifted further down the road. _"Is that a breach in Exclusion Containment?"_ She thought incredulously, spying an orderly hole cut straight through the hastily-erected Hesco barrier wall which ringed the Zone four-hundred meters from her position.

As if on cue, a hushed convoy slid into view through the breach. Blake dropped prone in an instant, drawing Shellbreaker and sighting down its scope. A large, black, armored SUV led the procession of commandeered civilian pickups, covering its charges with a large, enclosed gun turret. The Panther whistled to herself appreciatively as her sights leveled on the six-barreled minigun protruding from behind bulletproof glass and steel. _"Now, where did you get that?"_ She wondered before forcing her optic further down the vehicular line. The Fang numbered at least fifty strong, probably more, she guessed, and all of them were armed for bear. _"It's like they're expecting trouble..."_

A sudden, harsh rip of massed automatic fire echoing from a building perpendicular to the convoy cut her scout short. The first rounds slammed into the lead vehicle, puncturing tires but otherwise pinging harmlessly off its heavy armor. The enclosed minigun turret rounded toward the attackers, spooling up and raking the structure with a nigh-continuous line of bright red tracer fire. Windows and walls shattered under its force, spraying debris and shrapnel into the street just before the White Fang infantry responded, sending their own volley of fire into the structure.

The minigun's chorus found itself interrupted by a large, purple glyph appearing beneath it. Tracers shot into the sky as the telekinetic spell tossed the vehicle ten feet upwards and toppled it onto the roof, crushing the turret on impact. Responding instantly, the ambusher's fire returned, spraying into the uncovered infantry below. Blake watched, face twisted in worry, as Fang after Fang fell to the onslaught or retreated through the breach.

Just as quickly as it began, the battle lulled. Fatigue-clad figures filed out of the building and began their sweep of the kill-box, weapons held up and ready the whole time.

" _No... Go back inside..."_ Blake begged silently, praying that the squad of Vale military below could hear her. The universe proved cruel, however, because her prayer was answered by the unmistakable sight of Glynda Goodwitch exiting her ambush point. The Cat Faunus broke into a cold sweat, clicking off her rifle's safety and huddling behind the scope. She hovered crosshairs five feet above Glynda's head and placed her index finger over the trigger. _"Please, Glynda... Turn around..."_

Two seconds later, a trio of heavy vehicles bashed their way through the breach and the remains of the broken convoy. The lead vehicle, an SUV identical to the destroyed wreck, turned its weapon on half of the exposed squad. Minigun fire rent the men to paste in an instant, three-thousand rounds-per-minute utterly devastating any meager Aura they may have had. Glynda summoned another glyph and chucked the modified APC onto it's side scant moments later.

The armored military transport and SUV behind it skidded to a halt, the former disgorging two squads of Fang while the latter tore into Glynda with its turreted automatic grenade launcher. Heavy explosions and shrapnel tossed the mage from her feet and sent her careening down the street toward Blake's position. Six remaining Vale troopers took advantage of the distracted Fang and booked it back into their building, retreating orderly under their own covering fire while the mounted gun busied itself with Glynda. Goodwitch's Aura flickered weakly, barely absorbing her harsh slide into an abandoned car.

The Panther's finger hesitated atop the Gauss rifle's trigger. _"Get up, Glynda!"_ Blake yelled internally.

The Witch remained motionless, leaking blood onto the disheveled street from a cut along her forehead.

" _Move, damn you! There's too many, I can't get them all! They'll see me!"_

Forty millimeters of rapid-fire death rounded on the unconscious Professor again.

"Fuck!" Blake screamed, shifting her graduated reticle over the SUV's engine compartment. Shellbreaker whined and discharged, hurling two hyper-sonic rounds deep into the Dust motor powering the truck. They breached the cylinders and fuel lines easily, igniting the Burn Dust contained within. The massive vehicle exploded, deafeningly loud in the enclosed space. Its armor became deadly shrapnel which deprived several nearby Fang of both life and limb.

The Panther didn't hesitate, twisting her rifle toward the commandeered troop carrier before firing again. Rounds hit home, identical to the last salvo, but the second explosion proved smaller and less deadly, bathing Fang in fire instead of hammering them with metal. Shellbreaker trilled out a soft warning barely audible over the screams and chaos enveloping the corridor farther down Blake's barrel. The digital ammunition counter flashed in time, double zeros communicating the weapon's transformation from death-dealing leviathan to obnoxiously large paperweight.

Blake spent two seconds scouting through magnified optics before standing, stowing her rifle, and drawing Gambol Shroud. She broke off in a dead sprint toward Goodwitch, coat flapping the in wind behind her while she sent a few half-aimed pistol shots into the massed and panicked Fang survivors. Blake kept up the suppressing fire until her magazine ran dry fifty feet from her old Professor.

The Panther jumped from her rooftops and landed next to Glynda deftly. Her attention flicked rapidly between the burning breach, the remaining Fang, and the unconscious Mage. _"She's still breathing, thank Oum..."_ Blake thought in relief, hastily sheathing Gambol shroud and hefting the Professor into a fireman's carry. Turning back to the wrecks one final time, she locked eyes with perhaps the _second_ worst possible person crawling out from the overturned SUV wreckage.

" _Banesaw... Damn it,"_ Blake cursed and ran, desperate to put as much ground between herself and the one person guaranteed to have recognized her. She serpentined between buildings at breakneck speed, doubling back several times to insure she wasn't followed. After a few minutes, thought, she relaxed slightly. _"He's not following. Must not have been able to get out of that car in time. I better get back to Beacon, Glynda needs medical attention."_

Unbeknownst to her, the Lieutenant had other orders. "You were right, boss, she's here, I just saw her. She took the Witch and ran, botched up our whole operation. Want me to follow?" He barked into his radio.

"No, tend to the men and recover what you can," Adam Taurus answered, psychotic smile almost audible through the comm channel, "She's nothing if not predictable."

* * *

Glynda awoke six hours later to dull, throbbing pain washing warmly up her right side. Her deceptively soft fingers traced hesitant lines up the red, intermittently blistered burns dotting her right side. Her eyes remained closed as more of her nervous system sprang to life. Something soft lay beneath her, supporting her exhausted frame, pleasantly augmented by the cool, silky-smooth fabric pressed her undressed body. Together they brought a small bit of relief from the fire she swore was still assaulting her limbs. Something or, more importantly, _someone_ stirred beside her. The Witch reacted quickly, shooting emerald eyes open and attempting to turn, only to be met with a sharp, piercing pain thundering through her right lung. She groaned quietly, sucking in air and gripping her side in a vain attempt to dull the pain.

"Relax, Professor. It's over, you're safe," an even, alto voice intoned beside her. "It's me, Blake."

"Miss Belladonna?" Goodwitch asked weakly, struggling to kick her mind awake.

"Yes."

Glynda's memory remained fuzzy. "Where am I, and how did I get here?"

"We're in my dorm room at Beacon," Blake began calmly, "your patrol ambushed a White Fang convoy six hours ago, and was routed by their counterattack. I brought you here in order to treat your injuries after you fell prey to an automatic grenade launcher while attempting to cover your men."

 _That_ jogged her memory. "My men, did they make it?!" Glynda asked in a rush, letting her eyes shoot wide open and lock on Blake's stoic face.

Blake's amber slid shut as she shrugged, "I don't know, Professor. I saw some fall to the Fang's point vehicle, but the others managed to make it into the buildings. I believe I may have caused enough chaos among the Fang to prevent them from pursuing. I hope it was enough."

Glynda's head hit the pillow behind her hard, hand coming up to cover her face. "All my fault... I should've anticipated the counter-strike..."

Blake said nothing.

"You said we're at Beacon. How is that possible? The Grimm are everywhere, drawn by that Wyvern creature," Goodwitch asked after a few seconds' silence.

"I've been clearing them out every night. Training, if you will," Blake smirked despite the heavy atmosphere, "I must be making an impact, their numbers have lessened within the last two weeks."

"You're serious?"

"Very much so, Professor, just look around."

Glynda did as suggested, studying the familiar walls and decorations intently. Her gaze locked back to Blake's soon enough. "I guess I wasn't a poor combat instructor after all."

"You'll be happy to know that your facilities management skills are also quite excellent. My shower still works," Blake added appreciatively.

The Mage let a small snort escape. "Really, Miss Belladonna? Surrounded on all sides by enemies, and what you appreciate most is the working shower? Not the hours upon hours of top-notch training, but a damn _shower?_ "

"Never underestimate the value of creature comforts."

A few moments of incredulous silence stretched through the room before Glynda changed the subject. "Why are you still here, Blake? Why didn't you evacuate with the other students?" She asked reproachfully.

The Panther's brow narrowed, and Glynda nearly cowered under that feral, predatory gaze, disturbed by its implications. "You should know already."

"I'm afraid you'll have to enlighten me, Miss Belladonna."

"Did Ozpin _really_ tell you _nothing_ about my past or how I got accepted into Beacon?"

Glynda shook her head slowly, "No, I was aware you passed the practical exam, but he never revealed anything about your history."

Blake grew pensive, "I suppose that's twice now he's earned my respect..."

Goodwitch responded with a cocked eyebrow, silently asking her to elaborate.

"Professor, I used to be an infiltrator in the White Fang, one of their best. Some even considered me Adam's second-in-command."

The Witch's shocked expression invited further explanation, and her small, involuntary reach for her weapon spoke volumes for her uneasiness.

"Relax, please. I am no longer a member of the White Fang. Once it became clear that violence would be their one and only solution to inequality, I ran. I left, refusing to take responsibility for my role in their activities, and because of that, my partner was almost killed and my school was reduced to ruins."

"Their current actions aren't your fault, Miss Belladonna, they were lost the instant Taurus took over. You can't really believe you will be able to take on the White Fang alone."

"I have to, Professor," Blake spoke with resolve, "Adam will hunt down anyone and everyone I care about, just to get to me. I have no choice but to fight him alone until either he or I die."

"You're hunting him," Glynda reasoned evenly. "That's why you were at the ambush, you were looking for information."

Blake nodded grimly. "I've been scouting the Exclusion Zone since Beacon fell. I know he's still in Vale, but I haven't found anything specific. He's being cautious. It's going to be much more difficult now that he knows I'm here."

"How would he know?"

"His Lieutenant saw me when I retrieved you from the street. He'll be looking for me now, but he won't look here, this place's perceived danger is far too high and his estimation of my skill is far too low."

Glynda's brow twisted upward, "you risked your life to save mine?"

The Panther responded with a single small nod. "Isn't that what you'd expect any of us to do?"

The Witch's lips broke into a small, warm smile. "It seems Miss Rose has rubbed off on you, Miss Belladonna. I'm glad."

Blake stood and walked softly to Glynda's side, handing her a small ice pack. "This might help with the pain. You've got second-degree burns covering your side, plus at least three broken ribs. There's food and water next to you, if you want it. Don't worry about the Grimm, there's four layers of traps and wards between you and any stragglers, so get some rest." The Panther crossed to the doorway, pulling on her coat and arming herself with a recharged Shellbreaker and ever-ready Gambol Shroud. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go stand watch in case someone followed."

Glynda nodded, leaning back further into Yang's bunk. "Miss Belladonna?"

"Yes, Professor?"

The witch briefly considered another attempt at persuading Blake to abandon her current hunt, but realized shortly thereafter that it would be futile. She understood that kind of drive, that desperate desire to keep your friends safe. What true Hunter didn't? So, instead, she opted for a small bit of humor. "Your Yukata is _impossibly_ comfortable."

Blake's quiet laughter followed her out the door.

* * *

"You sure you don't want to come along, sport? I bet Rubes and Weiss would love to see you." Tai-Yang asked off hand, hefting a large, worn pack stuffed to the brim with two-week's gear. The serious look deep within his fierce blue eyes belied the casual delivery of the question.

Yang waved it off, just like every time before. "I'm sure, dad. Got a lotta' stuff to do here."

Tai paused in the doorway. "Yang, why do you really want to stay?" He asked forcefully, voice filled with an authority he rarely used with his largely independent daughters.

Yang heaved her shoulders with a sigh. "I just... I need some time on my own, Dad, to sort everything out."

"Hmm," Tai responded, trilling out his ponderings into the air and nodding. "I understand, kiddo. Take care of yourself, I'll be back in two weeks. We can talk then." He crossed back to his daughter, wrapping her into a protective embrace, "Qrow's suppose to be back in the area now, according to our little planning meeting, so call him if you need anything. Love you, firecracker."

Yang closed her eyes and buried her face in her father's strong shoulder. "Love you too, Dad."

Tai broke off the embrace, patting Yang's shoulders with both hands. "Well, good luck, kiddo. Try to have some fun while I'm gone, you deserve it." Receiving a small, hesitant nod from his blonde child, he turned and walked straight out the door.

Yang waited inside the foyer and watched her father's truck disappear down their narrow drive. Her left hard rubbed at the polished steel of her right absentmindedly. Another sigh escaped as the Brawler deflated, letting a month's worth of forced cheer leave her. Buried despondency flowed into every limb.

She rested her forehead on the cold windowpane, content to stare with graying eyes across the muddied yard ruined under its new training field duty. It was a relief, in some small way, actually being able to succumb to the despair she'd been fighting. Another round of rain rolled in outside, covering the sky with gray dimness and pounding the earth with heavy, wet sheets. Each droplet intensified the weight growing on Yang's soul. They drew her down further, depriving her vision of any focus and stealing the color from her eyes completely. Both palms found their way beside her face, pressing themselves gingerly to rain-chilled glass to fight off a hazy sensation of coldness prickling across her drifting mind. Yang stayed in that place for a while and thought, _"where do I go from here?"_

Stubbornly, her mind refused to answer, dulled as it was by loss and longing. No epiphanies drew back the shadow. Minutes passed, then hours, all frustratingly devoid of any value. It wasn't until the storm started to break mid-day that her thoughts produced some small something enough to remove Yang from the immobile prison she'd built from the window.

 _The sun's rays knifed through the clouds, setting wet raven locks shimmering in the damp breeze. Golden eyes reflected matching prismatic, rain-scattered light brilliantly, complimenting the barely-there smile she couldn't help but wish existed only for her._

Yang teared at the memory, closing her eyes tightly as if hiding their returning color from the world beyond. _"That's what true beauty looks like,"_ she decided, letting a small, morose whisper waft from her lips while the sun went to work drying Patch's soaked ground. "Why didn't you stay with me, Blake?"

The brawler's metallic fist thudded against the glass with deliberate softness and lilac eyes shot open. _"I've gotta do something to get my mind off everything,"_ Yang resolved, watching puddles evaporate along the asphalt pavement. _"Move, damn you,"_ she commanded, forcing her feet into a shuffle. Walking became easier the closer she got to her workshop, almost natural by the time barn doors opened easily at her touch. Nestled in the unlit darkness lay the object she'd hoped would lift her out of this horrible mood.

Bumblebee's yellow metal-flake paint shone in the new sunlight breaking through the doors, calling the Dragon to the open road.

* * *

Two hours later, a kneeling Yang wiped sweat from her brow with grease-covered hands. The upper half of her bright yellow mechanic's jumpsuit lay unzipped with sleeves tied around her waist, offering up a sweat stained white tank-top to the unusually mild temperature and humidity brought in the storm's wake. She set her wrench and oil rag down next to her, satisfied Bumblebee's chain drive and sprockets were in good shape after a much overdue cleaning and adjustment.

Standing, she tossed her right leg over the seat and straddled her magnum opus, squeezing the front break and pulling in the clutch lever before her legs took the bike's weight. Dirty hands turned the key and disengaged the engine cutoff reverently, and, with a simple press, the starter jolted Bumblebee alive. It bellowed out its typical low staccato from its massive two-cylinder dust motor, bringing a wide smile to Yang's face as the perfectly regular vibrations worked their way through the frame and seat directly into her bones. The Scroll panel on her cybernetic flicked open unexpectedly and struck out its Bluetooth connectivity notification, causing Yang's eyes to widen and her mouth to drop open when she looked over the display.

 _Bumblebee Metrics and Diagnostic Interface_ was written in neat, tight, and _very_ familiar cursive font across the top of the window. The display itself oozed with graphs, charts, and numbers, each displaying critical and not-so-critical information about the bike's condition. Engine RPM, speedometer, fuel mixture ratio, power curve, torque output, tire pressure, and more lay organized right in front of her eyes, offering her live, up to the second data on her beloved bike. Hell, there was even a _music interface,_ all available at the slightest touch from her mind. Near the bottom, a small note sent the Blonde into incredulous laughter.

 _Bumblebee Metrics and Data Interface (BMDI), Version 1.0, authored by Weiss Schnee._

"Damn, Ice Queen, where'd you learn all _this_?" Yang asked the open air, recovering from her mirth. The menu projecting from her arm had to have been created by someone with intimate knowledge of motorcycles; it was far too intuitive and organized to have been built by academic research alone. Still, it was a bit unbelievable. _"Weiss Schnee, pampered little princess, knows this much about bikes?!"_ Yang thought, pleasantly shocked. _"Gonna have to ask her about that."_

"Well, Snowflake, let's see how well this works on the road," Yang muttered excitedly, shifting into neutral before retrieving her helmet from the back seat. Aura might be sufficient protection from any accident, but it did little to tame her wild mane.

Plus, it couldn't exactly play music, either.

The speakers contained within her helmet chimed to life as the yellow bucket took its place over her golden hair. Sure enough, a new icon flashed to life on her hologram, a small speaker with the words ' _Helmet Audio Connected'_ listed after it. A quick metal command from the Brawler sent a playlist scrolling down the display, dominated largely by heavy metal and high-energy rock. She selected a song, one of Ruby's favorites, kicked the stand up, and roared out of the shed on three-hundred horsepower of living metal.

"Red like Roses fills my head with dreams," Yang sang along, enthusiastic but off-key, watching the road blur beneath her. The engine revved higher and higher, sending the bike's noise echoing through uninhabited woods. Yang shifted down and threw the bike into a hairpin, twisting the throttle wide open. Bumblebee's back tire skidded out behind her, perfectly controlled, propelling the Dragon through the turn twenty miles per hour faster than Winter had managed.

" _Faster, faster!"_

Her Aura flared slightly, responding instantly to the pavement's sliding touch on Yang's left knee. The Dragon used it as a guide, managing her lean angle and power through instinct. Soon, her mind emptied, focused purely on the road and the glorious beast below her.

" _Turn hard!"_

Powering out of the first corner, she threw herself into the second wearing a maniacal grin. Bumblebee's suspension loaded and bore down on rubber, forcing the bike into a tight arc. Yang's right knee came down this time, pressing further and further towards faring as she shoved the bike over sixty degrees, easy for Bumblebee. Lilac eyes flicked between road and holograph, taking in new information from the previously non-instrumented bike. "One-hundred miles per hour, not bad!" Yang yelled, ecstatic. One of her favorite hills sprung up in her path.

" _Jump!"_

Yang poured on the power, shooting her speedometer upwards past one-hundred and twenty. Bumblebee climbed the embankment in a rush, propelling itself up and over the massively steep slope. At the crest of the hill, rubber left asphalt and soared high. Yang stood on the pegs and threw her arms out wide, bellowing, "WOO HOO!" at the top of her lungs.

" _Shift and Dodge!"_

The Blonde took her seat five feet above the ground and fired Ember Celica, twisting the bike ninety degrees. Bumblebee landed in a slide, squealing rubber and burning up momentum on the downward slope in anticipation of the sharp turn near the bottom. Laughing, Yang sent the bike shooting down the perpendicular road with a flick of the wrist, the sound of squealing rubber echoing behind as she pushed ever onward, burying doubt further and further within her distracted mind.

" _Don't look back! It'll only slow you down! Keep going!"_

Yang sped down her favorite driving route, relishing in the familiarity of the corners, straights, and scenery. She knew this path like the back of her hand, and she was its master, carving her way across the countryside, not a care in the world. Tree cover broke into a cliff-side vista, ocean stretching out miles and miles to the north and east of the dormant volcanic island. Yang slowed her pace and took a moment to bask in the sight, watching the storm which drenched Patch earlier in the day drift toward distant Vale. The waves had picked up in response, cresting high along the shoreline. It didn't look like the storm would be dying anytime soon, Yang surmised as she watched Cumulonimbus climb higher and higher to assault the distant capital city. "The last storm before winter," Yang predicted before her attention shifted back to the road, unaware of the peril across the sea.

 _Blake ran desperately across rooftops at a dead sprint despite her exhaustion. Her clothing was torn and cut, criss-crossed by small cuts and scrapes beneath which leaked tiny amounts of blood onto her white base layers. Shellbreaker's sling flapped haphazardly in the storm's wind, unrestrained, ripped, and devoid of its precious charge. Gambol Shroud barked out wild shots behind her, doing its best to stall the twin Daemons chasing her across the Zone._

 _A massive chasm stretched between her rooftop and the next. Slate shingles rang beneath her feet. Pouring all her remaining energy into her legs, she jumped, hoping the forty-foot expanse would finally separate her from her pursuers. Mid flight, she heard the sound she'd been dreading, the harsh, electric whine familiar but eerily different on this end of the relic's twin forks. Her eyes widened in animalistic fear, but her instincts shot their commands out unimpeded, just like so many signals before._

" _Shellbreaker rounds! Twist and Dodge!"_

 _Gambol Shroud fired, spinning her in a barrel roll, desperately trying to throw off Adam's shots. It failed._

 _A sharp, agonizing impact to the left hip drained what remained of her Aura and reversed her spin. The second paired round traced an inch-wide gash along her right thigh moments later, severing tendons and spraying her blood across the wall opposite. Thrown from her path, Blake's stomach hit the edge of the roof, driving all wind from her and sending bloody spittle flying from her mouth. Dazed, she fell thirty feet to the ground below and bounced harshly off the roof of a rusted car. Spilled onto wet concrete, her vision faded in and out, but between bouts of darkness, she could barely make out two devilish forms approaching her casually._

" _It seems that I've won this little game, my love," said the first, red and black staining the night. It tossed Shellbreaker in the air toward her, only to sever it in half with its ninjato's red flash. The pieces of the weapon clattered to the ground in front of her, broken and useless._

" _This is our spy, Adam? The one who revealed the bombs to Atlas? She doesn't look like much," said the second dismissively, burgundy-red complimenting the harsh gold tracing her arms and eyes. Blake's very soul cowered at that sultry voice, recognizing the power it wielded. The Panther willed herself to move, but found her body unresponsive and drained._

" _I'm certain of it, Fall. No one else could've known the importance of those Bullheads." Adam knelt and traced his fingers along the edge of Blake's defiant face. "You know the Fang well, don't you, my love? You helped build it, after all." He sneered, sliding a syringe painfully into her arm and injecting a thick, yellow liquid into her veins._

 _Blake's vision swam and faded one final time, but before consciousness left her, she heard Cinder issue one final order. "Set the stage for our little Shardwalker, Adam. It's time I had my revenge."_

* * *

The sun had drifted below the sparse treetops by the time Yang pulled Bumblebee back into her garage grinning ear-to-ear. Troubles always seemed to abandon her after she rode, dissolved by fevered adrenaline. Keying the bike off, she patted the Dust tank lovingly. "Thanks babe, I needed that," she whispered to the beast, swinging her leg over and dismounting. Her helmet came off and the Blonde shook her golden locks loose, breathing in the cooling, damp air deeply. Yang hung the helm from Bumblebee's handlebars and turned back toward the door, giving her creation one last look.

Halfway through her scan, she froze.

Sticking out from the bottom of the seat was the corner of something thin and beige. The Brawler returned to Bumblebee's side, eyeing the anomaly with worried curiosity. She lifted the seat carefully and retrieved the envelope. The familiar texture of writing parchment sent her heart racing, that is, until she read the expressive, artistic, handwritten greeting.

 _From a Shadow unworthy of a Dragon's gaze._

Yang's heart stopped for an instant, flooding her head with heat. Fingers tightened on the letter reflexively as her expression morphed into one of utter shock, _"this is Blake's handwriting!"_ Many hours spent watching her partner write gave Yang a glimpse into the bookworm's hidden thoughts revealed in that cursive. Less neat that Weiss', it flowed across the page tinged with whatever emotion her reserved partner sought to hide, and this writing echoed with regretful melancholy. "Blake..." Yang moaned in a hush, hesitating to break her partner's seal. Did she even want to know what Blake had to say?

Seconds later, the envelope snapped open and the Dragon's violet eyes began their march down the page.

 _My dearest Yang,_

 _I hope that these few scant words can explain my absence from your side. I've asked your uncle to hide this letter upon Bumblebee so that you'd find it when you're ready. Please don't hold him culpable for his silence regarding our meeting, as I've sworn him to secrecy. I'm sorry, but I couldn't risk any of you attempting to look for me, it's too dangerous._

 _You see, the Daemons of my past have come to hunt me and, by extension, everything I hold dear. Adam and his White Fang track my every move, waiting for their chance to pounce and tear my world apart. He will probe for weaknesses and exploit them mercilessly, uncaring of the innocents he hurts, maims, or kills in his frothing madness, driven as he is to ruin what little life I have left._

 _Gods, I wish it didn't have to be this way, because I miss everything about you, Little Sun Dragon. I miss walking together to class. I miss passing lighthearted notes when_ Doctor _Oobleck isn't looking. I miss laughing along to ridiculous action movies with you, Ruby, and Weiss, sharing sad tears when characters die dramatically, and happy ones when lovers meet despite all the hardship. I miss knowing that every morning I'll wake to your inelegant yawning, sleepy eyes, and radiant golden hair crawling out of the bunk above me._

 _I even miss your puns, who would've thought?_

 _Most of all, though, I miss seeing you smile. That glorious, bright, delighted grin you always seem to shoot my way, sitting right beneath the most beautiful eyes I've ever had the good fortune to see, an unspoken promise that everything will be okay. 'Just be yourself, and you'll see me,' it always said, that impossibly bright light. It banished all shadow, for a time. It brought me back to life, breathed warmth into my soul from the first time I saw it._

 _But, as it is with all things, my reprieve couldn't last. They returned for me, the Devils I helped create, the ones I ran from out of fear and hopelessness, and, worst of all, they hurt_ you. _All because you tried to save me. Why would a Dragon, bright as the Sun itself, risk everything to preserve such a small, pathetic Shadow?_

 _That moment replays itself in my mind every night, assaults me with its unbearable foulness. I see your tears and your anguish, hear your desperate cry, feel brief hope until I see Red flash and starlight leaking from within you. It tore down my world, seeing you hurt like that, broke something deep within and released a monster._

 _I understand now why affection between partners is thought of as a Curse. We're warriors all, trained to fight the great beasts. Every moment of our existence is danger, and few of us live to see old age. We're foolish, in a way, those affected by the Curse. The odds are against us, yet we all dream anyway, dream of that one ecstatic moment of contact and sharing, happiness in the arms of another. And even though I recognize the folly of that path, I wouldn't give it up for anything._

 _Before I can walk down that road, however, I must succumb to the monster within, my dearest. I must put an end to the Devil himself before he takes everything we both hold dear. I know my trail lies fraught with peril, and that it may bring me to my end. Every night I pray that we will meet again, Yang, but should the worst come to pass, know that what I wish for most is to see that radiant smile one more time._

 _I'm sorry that I cannot say these words to you in person. I'm sorry I never had the courage to say them before now. You always deserved to know the truth, but I was too afraid to tell you..._

 _I love you, Yang Xaio Long, and I'll gladly give up what breath I have left to keep you safe._

 _Your Ghost,_

 _Blake Belladonna_

Yang's sporadic tears stained the parchment in her shaking hands, streaking bits of precious ink. Her feet carried her robotically back to the house of their own volition because all her attention focused on the letter and the emotions contained within. She read it thrice over, memorizing every word deep within her soul. Blake's signature burned itself within her mind as she folded the letter reverently and pulled it to her chest, embracing the poor substitute for the girl who wrote it.

"I love you too, Blake, you _idiot_..." She choked out, voice overcome with longing. Before she could formulate a plan to recover her partner, however, she was jolted out of her introspection by a harsh, loud siren blaring from Ruby's forgotten Scroll sitting upon the hastily-repaired coffee table. Yang stood and silenced the device angrily, nearly flinging it across the room before the red and black Queen emblem stopped her in her tracks. She watched the hacked message play out in horror.

"Shardwalker Rose," Adam's smug, psychotic voice began, "we have captured your friend. She remains alive, for now. Come to the Vytal stadium, alone and unarmed. Fail to follow my commands to the letter, and I will kill Miss Belladonna. You have twelve hours to comply."

Projected across the screen was a timer, counting down above Blake's head. Her raven hair lay matted with blood, shimmering black and red under the single, bright spotlight illuminating her bound and broken body. Crimson fluid still dripped slowly from the poorly-treated bullet wound on her right thigh, and a myriad of bruises and cuts tarnished her once radiant beauty.

Yang stared in shock at the sight, wide eyed, until she spotted something which set her Dragon's blood on fire. A little black bow constricted Blake's neck, pulling the once-smooth flesh of her neck inward, strangling her, like she was some sort of twisted present on Solstice Eve. Yang's heart thudded heavily in her chest, and lilac turned to crimson coals at the call of its war-drum.

 _Thump Thump. Thump Thump._

Yang gritted her teeth, catching fire stronger and hotter than ever before. "Hold on, Blake. I'm coming."

* * *

 **Who's ready to see what Yang can do? I know I am. Cue the angry music and bring the WAAAGH!**

 **Review Replies!**

 **Krazyfanfiction1:** Thank you, kind sir or madam! ^_^

I believe she's already learned to fly, though not quite in the way I think you mean. That little detail might be important. As far as the sliver eye powers go, well, we'll just have to see, won't we? To quote River Song, _Spoilahs._

 **Knight7572:** Crescent Rose got an upgrade to its firing mechanism and ammo storage. It now uses the same fabricator and dust supply as Yang's arm does (details to follow in-story soon, I promise!) Crescent Rose's cannon lacks the charge ability, however, focusing instead on precision, high-kinetic energy rounds and semi-automatic fire.

I admit, I'm tempted to give all of Team RWBY their own bikes, but I haven't made that call yet. We'll see how it goes!

 **Masasin:** I'm glad you liked Qrow's power. I've always pictured him as a pure martial skill fighter, especially after the V3 finale reveal of Crow-Qrow semblance(?). He doesn't have any fancy gimmicks to fall back on, just an expert Hunter's Aura compression/projection and a _hell_ of a lot of prowess with a Scythe-sword.

The glow was definitely coming from Ruby. Whether it was because of Weiss, Ruby's Silver Eyes, or something different entirely, however, I cannot say. If there was a spoiler-meter, answering that question would have broken the glass, launched the needle from its spindle, and burst the entire mechanism in a cloud of overly-dramatic smoke.

Your knack for spotting my failed attempts at editing never ceases to amaze, my friend!

 **MissAnimeMiss:** Studying abroad!? That sounds exciting! I hope you're having a great time.

My shipping philosophy: Ship everything, give nothing back! Shipping is fun, and I absolutely love all the over-the-top pairings this FNDM creates. The RWBY subreddit even maintains a spreadsheet, isn't that awesome?! I must admit I'm partial to partner-ships, especially Team RWBY ones. I'm not sure exactly why, possibly because I could see extremely close bonds formed over the life the young hunters lead. My favorite ship, though? _Pollination._

Oh, Night's Watch is pretty cool too. :-p

I get why people don't always like WhiteRose. I'm not sure if they'd _actually_ work myself, but _damn_ are they cute as hell together. Something about them reduces manly-me to Weiss-who-just-met Zwei levels of squee. I blame _Rush_ by Mikotozini _._

Team RWWQ was an absolute _blast_ to write, especially with _Number One_ blaring through my speakers.

 **Guest:** Hmm, yea I think you're right, it would be a good idea to expound on that a bit. I'll see what I can do, either in-story or with a canon Omake!


	12. Chapter 11 - Sun Dragon Ascendant

**Hey guys, look, an update! Later than intended, unfortunately. Turns out editing,as near as makes no difference, sixty pages takes some time.**

 **I have an important announcement! As of Thursday, _Penumbra_ officially has and editor/beta. I'd like to introduce Masasin, High Inquisitor of Grammar and Punctuation. Some of you may recognize the name from my review replies as the one who keeps watch for my poor grasp of writing mechanics. He'll be helping me improve _Penumbra's_ quality from here on out.**

 **Now, I believe I've kept you all waiting long enough. Get your favorite bad-ass fightin' music ready, everybody, because today, the Dragon goes to _war._**

* * *

 _"Sometimes darkness can show you the light."_

* * *

Yang dashed toward the front door, tossing Ruby's forgotten Scroll across the hardwood floor. The device spun and skittered into the deep shadows beneath a couch cast by the fire pouring down the Dragon. Crimson eyes followed her right hand to the door's handle and guided her grip while her fevered mind processed the message in the span of a few heartbeats.

 _Blake's captured, injured._

 _Vytal Stadium._

 _Twelve Hours._

 _Come alone, Ruby._

Looking down at her cybernetic arm, something clicked in Yang's mind, cold logic summoned by a harsh, biting memory of flashing red steel and pain. It brought her to a standstill, that simple, one word realization.

 _Trap._

"FUCK!" Yang cursed, nearly crushing the doorknob with her immense strength. Going in alone against the Fang would just be a suicide run, but there wasn't anyone else around. Frustrated tears leaked from her semblance-powered eyes as she struggled to figure out a way to get Blake out alive without dying in the process. She raged at her awful luck, incensed at the timing of it all.

"You bastards just _had_ to get your damn paws on her right when everyone's fuckin' GONE, didn't you?!" She shouted, pounding the door from its hinges in a spray of splinters and shattered glass.

Yang buried her head deep into her hands, groaning with fury and tugging hard on the roots of her golden hair. _Think, Yang, think! There's gotta be someone who can help,_ she pleaded inwardly, kicking up dust with her furious pacing. Moments later, a small ray of hope flashed through her thoughts, _QROW!_

An insistent mental press sent her prosthetic's Scroll whirring to life, transmitting a message to the Corvid's old tablet.

* * *

Ruby and Weiss lay huddled together underneath the thick covers draped over Weiss' bed aboard _The Yggdrasil,_ pleasantly sleeping away all worry undisturbed. The large shards of the Atlesian moon bathed the compartment in the pale midnight light shining through the plate window from the west. All seemed at peace until an upbeat melody rang loudly through the room coming from Ruby's replacement Scroll.

"Uggggh!" Ruby moaned into the darkness, rolling over and slapping at the device haphazardly.

"Ruby, _please_ tell me why you haven't switched your alarm to ship-time yet," Weiss complained, irritation plain in her voice. "Remnant Coordinated Time isn't that hard of a concept..."

"Sorry, Wei-," Ruby began, before being interrupted mid-thought by a sudden bleak, baleful siren screeching from Weiss' device. Both women went to combat alert, snapping upright in an instant at the warning blaring from the Scroll. The heiress had chosen that unmistakable tone deliberately, and it could mean only one thing.

The Black Queen was broadcasting over the CCT.

Ruby snatched up her Scroll in an instant, moving to silence the device until she read the name displayed across the screen. Worried by the implausible timing of it all, she held the tablet up to Weiss insistently, halting the heiress' frantic investigation. She paled, eyes widening, as Ruby answered the call.

Yang's distraught, semblance-fueled visage projected before them. "Qrow, thank Oum you ans..." She began, before trailing off and gaping. "RUBY?!" She questioned, shouting wordlessly soon after. "Where the FUCK is Qrow, Ruby?" She asked, incensed.

"Halfway to Mistral with Winter on a mission. Why, Yang? What's wrong?" Ruby asked, face apprehensive.

"What's WRONG is that the gods-damned White Fang have _Blake_ , Ruby!" Yang shot back, fire catching brighter. "Figures, just when I need some damn help, old bastard's out trying to get laid."

"Yang, calm down, please. Tell me exactly what's going on!" Ruby begged, heart hammering quickly in her chest.

"WHY?! You two are in Oum-damned ATLAS! Don't you get it? I have twelve hours to get Blake outta there before they _kill_ her, and I'm all by my damn self!"

"Yang," Weiss cut in harshly, serious look in her eyes, "this isn't helping and you know it. My Ghost CCT caught the message, take a second to calm yourself down while Ruby and I get caught up."

The Dragon faded from few, burying her head in her palms again and broadcasting angry, labored breaths over the channel. Weiss pulled Ruby next to her and hit _play_ on her device, sending Adam's message rolling before their eyes in all its terrible brevity. Ruby's gaze narrowed dangerously as it ended, focused hard on the clock hovering over her friend's head.

"Weiss," the Reaper deadpanned carefully, "get dressed, we're going to Vale. You have five minutes."

"I beg your pardon? How are we supposed to get there?" Weiss asked incredulously.

" _The Nevermore's_ engines were brought online yesterday. She can fly, so get moving!" Ruby ordered loudly, "and start working on that message. I want to know where it was sent from and by whom."

Seeing Weiss nod and move, Ruby turned back to Yang's transmission. "Yang, you there?"

"Yeah, sis, I'm here," the Blonde answered bitterly.

"I need you to listen up, stay calm, and keep a level head. This is now a combat mission, got that, Xaio-Long? So rein in that temper and focus, we'll get Blake out of this mess, okay?"

Sighing heavily, Yang answered, "okay... okay, Rubes. Orders?"

"How far along in your tutorials are you?" Ruby asked abruptly.

"About... halfway?" Yang replied, confused and frustrated, "I don't see why that fuckin' matters right now, Ruby."

Ruby's cold stare stole some warmth out of Yang's fire. "It's _damn_ important, Yang. You should've been done by now, but that doesn't matter, and since you don't have access to all your weaponry yet, I'm going to have to explain _why_ Weiss and I made those, copy?"

Yang winced at her sister's rebuke. "Copy, hit me."

"Those tutorials weren't there to teach you how to use your arm, you're plenty smart enough to figure that out alone. They're there to get your body _used_ to the prosthetic interface, let it build neural connections naturally instead of having them forced upon it. I can unlock your arm completely, but it comes with a risk. Your body might reject the implant, or the pain might cause you to go into shock. Understand?"

Yang nodded, wide eyed.

"The weapons in your arm could mean the difference between Blake living and dying, but you won't get a chance to use them if you pass out."

The Dragon's eyes sparked with furious resolve. "I can handle it, sis."

"Okay, Yang. When you come to, head to the armory and gear up. Weiss and I are gonna get in the air and head your way. We'll be there in nine hours, but expect a call from us in ten minutes with new orders. Ready?"

Nodding, Yang confirmed, "Do it, Ru."

"Brace yourself, sis, this... this is gonna hurt. A lot," Ruby warned softly before her voice hardened, barking out precise commands to Yang's prosthesis. "Penny, initiate Phoenix Protocol contingency: Foe-Hammer. Confirmation code: A light from the shadow shall spring."

"Foe-Hammer contingency confirmed, Creator Ruby!" Penny's voice answered happily, in stark contrast to the unfolding events. "Rebooting all systems, stand by."

The call cut out as all feeling drained from Yang's new arm. For a moment, the brawler could only stare at the cybernetic quizzically, half believing it'd simply malfunctioned and crashed.

Then, pain consumed her.

A wordless shout of agony screeched through her childhood home, shaking dust from the ceilings as an unholy fire shot through Yang's capped stump and bounded through her nervous system, whacking each raw nerve with rusty barbed wire along the way. She clenched her jaw and forced her mind to stay alert through the white-hot burning, channeling what little she could of the damage deep into her core. Semblance-fire stoked high, erupting from every pore at the pure, unrelenting agony ripping through her. When it had finally subsided, Yang couldn't believe that only seconds had passed. Heavy breaths escaped her sweat-drenched body as Penny's sing-song voice called out again.

"Conducting system diagnostics, please stand by..."

Feeling returned to Yang's new arm gradually. It felt different than before, more precise and tactile. Moments later, her whole prosthetic snapped to attention, weaving its way into her mind and filling the brawler with awe.

She could feel them, every mechanism and wire, every signal and impulse. Shenlong was part of her now, fundamentally, every augment as natural as her own flesh and blood. She flexed her fingers experimentally, extending the protective forearm covers and spooling up her Phoenix Cannon at the same time. The weapon hummed and charged, sending a pleasurable sense of pure _power_ straight into her mind. As she let the weapon drain, Blake's glyph lit, pulsing bright purple at the touch of her Dragonfire.

Penny's voice broke the silence. "Diagnostics complete. Reactors: Online. Sensors: Online. Weapon Systems: Online. All systems nominal."

Standing, Yang gave _Ember Celica Shenlong_ one final confident glance before narrowing her furious eyes and darting off to her family's basement armory.

* * *

"Starting APU," Weiss intoned, flicking a series of nearby switches. The heiress watched various flight systems wake through the holographic HUD projecting from her flight headset. Latent power flowed, bringing a myriad of glowing virtual instruments and controls to life across the massive display panels surrounding her seat next to Ruby's. The minimalistic cockpit glowed red in the nighttime darkness of _The Yggdrasil_ 'sassembly hangar, bathing the duo in dim light.

"Setting throttles to idle," Ruby replied, shoving her multi-function throttle lever forward slightly. Her hands danced over a series of switches on the panel beneath, "Starting main power flow." The pilot's seat pulsed noticeably as electrical power fed into the ship's main array, sending soft vibrations into Ruby's spine.

"Capacitors read fully charged. Go for main engine start," Weiss informed, eyes darting from display to display. "We still haven't been given clearance to depart, Ruby."

"I know, Weiss. It'll come," Ruby half-begged. "Opening central fuel lines and setting reserve to standby." A barely-audible liquid rush echoed through the framing and armor plating surrounding the pair. Graphs filled slowly on Ruby's red-light visor, as she tapped her feet impatiently on the rudder pedals, waiting until each red line went green. The Reaper flicked open a safety cover with her throttle hand when the last graph ticked over and thumbed the large red button beneath. "Main engine start."

The whole craft shuddered beneath them, vibrating quickly as the massive flight thrusters spun up and ignited. _The Nevermore_ 'sbaleful roar echoed throughout the hangar. Under-body jets lifted the Hunter-Corvette from the flight deck, propelling it upwards into a graceful, barely-straying hover managed by Ruby's precise manual guidance. Their backup visors winked out soon after when the main HUD projected across canopy glass.

"All flight systems online and stable, Ruby," Weiss reported evenly, sending a small glance over at her partner.

"Awesome. Sorry you couldn't be here for the maiden flight, Dad, but we've gotta go," Ruby muttered to herself. "Weiss, get on the comm and find out why we haven't been given departure clearance yet."

Before Weiss could comply, however, two calls came in simultaneously. The heiress paled, looking over to Ruby apprehensively. "General Ironwood and Doctor Polendina are calling."

Ruby's head dropped slightly. "Put them on screen."

"What in Oum's name do you two think you're doing?" Ironwood asked harshly the very instant his hail connected with their system.

"We're going to Vale to help our friend, General," Ruby answered unapologetically.

"The _hell_ you are! You have responsibilities here, both of you. Did you forget the bomb that's still unaccounted for? The one you're suppose to be searching for?" The General responded, voice rising in volume as his temper got the better of him.

"General, please," Weiss begged. "Our teammate, Blake Belladonna, has been captured by the White Fang and will be executed in less than twelve hours." The heiress tapped several commands into her Scroll, sending Adam's broadcast to Ironwood. "See for yourself."

The Doctor cut in as the General glowered and shifted his attention to Weiss' message. "That ship is _not_ combat ready, Miss Rose. I can't condone your intended course of action."

"It doesn't have to fight, Doc, it just has to get us to Vale," Ruby countered. "You know as well as I do that _The Nevermore_ is our only shot of getting there on time. _The Yggdrasil_ is too slow, even if it could leave."

"Ladies, plea-"

"We're going, Doctor," Weiss resolved, tapping the main weapons panel located underneath her left hand. Slim fingers conjured up an image of a massive, extending, twin-barrel Gauss cannon. The animation matched mechanical clanks echoing below the two Huntresses. Weiss shot a glare at Ironwood backed up by the electric whine of charging capacitors. "Now, are you going to open the bay doors, or am I going to have to blow a hole in your new ship, _General_?"

Ruby retracted the landing skids. "Yang told me about Onyx, James," she added sympathetically, catching the General's shocked look as his eyes snapped off the holo and onto her. "If it was her captured and you were in our place, what would you do?"

Ironwood dropped his eyes back to the counter floating above Blake's head like a sword dangling from frayed string. The briefest of pauses stretched through silence before his voice came back, quiet and hollow. "Go. Go do what I couldn't. We'll talk after, if you survive. I'm not sure I can trust you under my command anymore, but I get the feeling we'll need your team before the end."

"Thank you, James," Weiss replied warmly, retracting the cannon and watching the hangar bay slide open.

The General nodded solemnly. "Be careful when you get near Vale. There are reports of intense storms. Good luck, Huntresses." With that, both displays winked out.

"Hold on to something, Weiss, I can't afford to be gentle," Ruby warned, waiting for the cleared-for-launch counter above the door to read zero.

"Don't worry about me," the heiress countered, settling back in her padded, gimbaled seat. "Punch it."

The counter ticked over to zero and Ruby shoved both throttle levers forward, pinning both girls to their seats with four times the force of gravity. _The Yggdrasil_ disappeared below the horizon in minutes after _The Nevermore_ broke the sound barrier and entered supercruise. Ruby kept her hands on the controls, pulling the prototype aircraft higher into cruising altitude, never once considering turning on the autopilot. Speed was her domain, and she'd be damned if a computer was going to get between her and Vale.

"Weiss," Ruby commanded, "call Yang and work out a plan. We've got nine hours before we reach the city, and we'll need all the intel you two can get. You're her support and intel officer until we're boots on the ground."

"Copy that," Weiss responded, spinning her chair ninety degrees counterclockwise and plugging her Scroll into the dock nestled in her new workstation. The device merged with the aircraft's intelligence systems, bringing up display after display before the heiress. Video analysis software went to work on the recording, and network snooping programs flitted through errant CCT signals, searching for anything of use.

Two more deft motions and a call rang out to Ruby's furious sister, team RWBY's only available operator.

* * *

Yang practically leapt down the stairs to the family armory, ripping the heavy wooden facade open and placing a palm on a hidden scanner. "C'mon, c'mon..." She muttered impatiently, watching the twin coordinate lines trace her hand methodically. The vault's door unlocked with an audible click, swinging open silently on massive twin pin hinges.

The brawler bolted into the small vault, running to the back of the room unhesitatingly. She flung open several metal lockers in quick succession, reaching into each to retrieve gear stored away for a rainy day. Talking to herself, she took inventory, grabbing each item and throwing them onto the floor behind her.

"Bandoleer... Celica shell braces... Dust grenades, burn, frag, and flash... Shenlong's case... What else? Think, Yang."

The blonde shifted to the next row of cabinet storage, this one covered and mired in long-present dust. The blackened locker bore a name engraved in small font on a tiny placard.

"R. Branwen-Xiao-Long," Yang read bitterly, wiping the dust from her mother's name, "let's see if you left me anything..."

The berserk Dragon yanked the locker's handle violently, breaking the secured latch and ripping the steel door from its hinges. Metal clanged behind her, discarded, as she studied the locker's contents.

"Perfect," Yang whispered, eyeing the jet-black ceramic cuirass and matching duster coat contained within. She disrobed quickly and dressed, discarding bright yellow for her mother's ablative heavy combat gear. The ceramic plate carapace and fitted black pants wrapped to her frame like a glove, an unsubtle reminder of just how much she'd inherited from her estranged parent. The slim canvas duster left the cabinet next, joining the rest of her assembled gear on the floor.

Yang knelt beside her cache, donning the wide leather bandoleer and beginning the laborious task of filling its multitude of pockets. Ember Celica's shells latched magnetically along the sash and Dust grenades filled elastic compartments, lending deadly weight to the one-off web gear. Lastly, she flicked open her cybernetic's case, drawing three loaded Dust magazines from within, spare ammunition for her arm's Phoenix Cannon. Each mag clipped in along her belt, ready to be drawn at a moment's notice. Fully armed, Yang stood, throwing the duster around her shoulders, trying it tight, and covering the ordinance she carried from prying eyes.

Just as she finished, ringing echoed from her arm. She answered quickly.

"What do you have for me, Weiss?" Yang asked levelly, focused and ready for action.

The heiress returned her seriousness, fierce look in her ice-blue eyes. "Ruby and I are airborne, ETA eight hours, forty-seven minutes. I'm analyzing the CCT message now, hopefully I can find a broadcast point."

"What do you _mean_ hopefully?" Yang spat, temper flaring slightly.

"This system was never designed to trace transmissions, but don't worry, I'll find something," Weiss replied confidently.

"Alright, alright..." The blonde accepted. "Rubes got orders for me, Ice Queen?"

"Not exactly. Ruby's busy flying, so I'm your intelligence and systems support until we arrive," the Detective explained. "What resources do we have to work with?"

Yang smirked dangerously, pointing to herself with a mechanical thumb. "One pissed-off bitch and a fuck-ton of ordinance just aching to find a new home."

Weiss rolled her eyes slightly. "We need to _find_ Blake first, Yang. Do you have anything useful for recon work? Binoculars, thermals, proximity sensors, anything like that?"

Ruby cut in briefly from her place off-screen. "Qrow's long-range drones, sis! They're in my locker."

Yang nodded and ran, pulling the red door open. She retrieved a small, plastic, backpack-like frame covered by four fifteen-centimeter diameter quadcopters bristling with cameras and sensors. "Got it, sis."

"Point your Scroll interface at them, Yang," Weiss commanded.

She complied. Four new devices synced to the Blonde's arm, popping up as little helicopters in her projected display. "What now?" Yang asked.

Weiss tapped a few commands into her console. "Give me remote control."

The Dragon sent a mental signal down her augment, allowing Weiss' system access, actually feeling the remote channel snap open. "Done," she informed, pulling the frame's straps over her shoulders and bounding back up the stairs.

"I see them coming online now," the heiress confirmed. "Conducting system diagnostics."

"I'm gonna head toward the stadium now, Weiss," Yang explained. "I'll keep the channel open."

"Good, let me know once you're within fifty klicks of the city and I'll set the drones loose." Weiss shot her gaze back to Yang's. "Do _not_ enter the stadium under any circumstances, not until we know for a fact that Blake's actually there."

"Why wouldn't she be?" Yang asked, annoyance clear in her tone.

"Because this is a trap for Ruby," the Detective countered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Why would they expose their leverage to rescue so recklessly? I don't think _Adam Taurus,_ Blake's psychotic, possessive ex, would risk losing her to us again."

"Fair enough," Yang agreed reluctantly. "Don't expect me to sit by _when_ we find her, though, Ice Queen."

"You'll do exactly that, oaf," Weiss shot back. "You'll wait for us. _Then,_ we'll all tear down the White Fang's world for _daring_ to even touch our friend. Copy that, Xiao-Long?"

Yang couldn't stop a small smirk growing on her lips. "Careful there, Schnee. Looks like you're starting to care about a Faunus."

"Damn straight I do," Weiss confirmed, matching Yang's expression, "so hold tight and wait for backup. Your job is recon until then."

"You guys better not be late," the blonde muttered threateningly, swinging a leg over Bumblebee and starting the engine. "I'll let you know when I'm in position, Weiss."

"Good luck, Yang," Weiss said, switching the broadcast to sleep mode.

Shenlong's display dimmed as Bumblebee's exhaust roared. The Dragon shot away from her home, determined.

 _No way in hell is that bastard taking her from me again._

* * *

Two hours and one _painfully_ slow ferry ride later, Yang Xiao-Long found herself rocketing down the deserted four-lane highway leading directly to the City of Vale's center. Bumblebee vibrated and shouted, protesting the near-constant full throttle and continuous redlining in top gear. Its rider pushed her skills to the absolute limit, darting between potholes, detritus, and abandoned vehicles at three-hundred kilometers per hour, hunkered down behind the windscreen and barely able to keep up with the blurs surrounding her.

Yang's heart hammered in her chest, thudding painfully against her rib cage. Her wild anger had faded in the last hour after she'd left the one ferry still open at dusk. It had been replaced with something far worse.

Fear.

Tears threatened to spring from her reddened eyes as the horrible thought which assaulted her mind an hour ago continued it's attack. _What if Blake's already dead and all this is just a ruse?_ Yang shook her head forcefully, trying desperately to clear her mind and focus, but the thought just wouldn't leave. It crawled into every nerve and muscle, flooding her with a horrible, painful emptiness, almost as if her heart had been ripped bodily from her chest. Seeking any reprieve from her suffering, she opened the comm channel between herself and Weiss.

"Tell me you have something, anything..." Yang begged, voice breaking, the instant her white-haired friend appeared on screen.

Weiss responded with a sympathetic, sorrowful look. "I'm sorry, Yang, but the only thing I can tell you is that the message was broadcast within a hundred kilometers of Vale's CCT tower. With only one point of signal reception, I can't be more precise."

"Dammit..." Yang whined, forcing herself not to cry.

"I'm sorry, Yang, I truly am," Weiss pleaded back.

"I just want to know she's still alive... I _need_ to know..." The blonde couldn't hold back the tears any longer, slowing her pace and boring her crimson straight into Weiss' ice-blue desperately. "Can you tell me that, at least?"

Weiss shook her head. "There's no way I can know for sure, Yang, it's just a record...ing..." The heiress' thought trailed off as her expression morphed to shocked realization. Quickly, she shifted her attention back to her terminals away from Yang.

"Weiss?" The brawler asked pleadingly.

The Detective shouted from off-screen, "I'm such an _idiot_!" She shot back into Yang's view suddenly, a relieved look beaming from her face. "Yang, it's not a recording, it's a live feed. Blake's alive."

Yang's entire face relaxed as nervous energy returned to her eyes. "Can you find her now?" She asked hopefully.

Weiss shook her head. "No, not from the signal alone, but the image might be able to give us some clues."

"Push it to my Scroll," Yang commanded, flicking her attention between the road ahead of her and the fencer. Seconds later, the broadcast appeared on her device.

 _09:47:32_

"Let me see if I can raise the contrast a bit," Weiss vocalized, adjusting the raw image. A little at a time, blurry background shapes coalesced into solid, recognizable objects.

"Is that a desk? Office furniture?" Yang asked quizzically. "Doesn't look like any room I saw at the stadium."

"No, it definitely doesn't," the heiress agreed, "but we didn't have access everywhere during the tourney."

"Can't be many places we didn't see, though."

Nodding, Weiss considered her options before coming to a decision. "We'll scout the stadium with two drones, they should be able to search undiscovered. How far from the city are you?"

Yang tore Bumblebee's throttle wide open. "A hundred klicks left, but give me ten minutes and we'll be in business."

"Copy that. I'll set the drones to auto-launch." Weiss pulled a map up and sent it to Yang's screen, highlighting a highway junction with a flashing red dot. "Once they're away, head to this intersection and wait, it'll put you at a twenty-minutes' ride from any point in the city. I suspect we're going to have to go looking for where Blake's actually being held, so try to come up with some likely spots while you wait. I'll do the same."

"Will do, Weiss. Yang out," she replied, cutting the transmission but keeping her GPS online. True to her word, ten minutes later Yang was in range and the drones fluttered off her back, engaging their adaptive camouflage before buzzing off toward their targets.

"Find her," Yang ordered, listening to the nigh-invisible quad-copters fly away. Rain began to beat against her flapping coat and armor, riding as she was straight into the growing storm. It was light at first, but soon became a downpour, drenching the Dragon from head to foot, forcing her to slow. Still, she rode on, unrelenting.

She had an appointment to keep.

* * *

 _9:34:07_

"I'm in position, Ice Queen," Yang said, parking her bike beneath an overpass. Rain hammered down in heavy sheets and dripped loudly from the edges of her makeshift shelter, filling the air with sounds of pinging metal and dull white noise. Not to be outdone, thunder clapped frequently, barely waiting for its parent lightning to dissipate before shouting.

Weiss' face appeared on her display. "Good, the data from the drones should be coming in shortly."

"How's the weather there, sis?" Ruby cut in, yelling to be heard from across the command deck.

Yang turned her arm's camera to the sky above. "Bad, worst I've seen in years, and it looks like it's only gonna get stronger."

Weiss pivoted the ship's aperture in time for Yang to see Ruby wince at both the Doppler radar and Yang's mirrored camera display.

"Ru?" Yang prompted.

Both screens winked out and the Reaper tightened her grip on the controls. "We'll make it. I don't care if I have to tear this ship apart to do it."

"Data's in!" Weiss shouted, cutting their exchange short.

Yang felt dread build within when she watched the heiress pale, asking, "What it it, Weiss?"

Wide, fearful ice-blue eyes locked to her crimson. " _Cinder_ is at the stadium, Yang, along with Taurus and a whole platoon's worth of Fang soldiers..."

The brawler's heart stopped momentarily. "Shit..." She whispered.

"What?!" Ruby cut in, engaging autopilot and leaving her seat to study the intel.

Weiss pulled up the video feed wordlessly. Sure enough, the devil herself sat inside the glass announcer's booth, casually filing the nails on her left hand like this whole situation was boring and completely unworthy of her attention. Her right hand and arm were covered by a long, white glove. Taurus paced impatiently behind her, speaking but remaining unacknowledged.

Ruby narrowed her gaze suspiciously, pointing toward the glove. "Something's not right here. I cut off that arm back on Beacon tower."

"Prosthetic, perhaps?" Weiss suggested.

Ruby shook her head. "Too organic for that. You sure this feed hasn't been tampered with or overridden?"

"Positive," the Detective answered confidently. "No one has even _slightly_ noticed the drones, and they're hard-keyed to this system. Any interruption in the transmitted signal would cause them to self destruct."

"Guys," Yang half-shouted in order to draw them back to more pressing concerns, "that isn't important right now. Is. Blake. There?"

"Right," Weiss said, snapping back to the task at hand and glancing over the automated recon report. She summarized. "All rooms and corridors which could match the broadcast's layout have been thoroughly searched by two separate drones. As we suspected, no sign of Blake was found, fortunately."

"How is that _fortunate_?" The brawler asked, temper flaring.

The heiress glared at her. "It's _fortunate_ because we actually have a chance at rescuing Blake now. They've made a mistake separating themselves from her. Blake's holding place is vulnerable, deprived as it is of their strongest fighters."

"If we can find her in time," Yang added forlornly. "We've got no leads."

"Then we need to find some. Question is, where?" Weiss pondered aloud.

Seconds stretched into minutes as the remnants of Team RWBY wracked their brains for answers. Each passing unproductive second hammered at Yang's barely constrained, erratic emotions, propagating spider-web cracks through the thin glass keeping her functional. She begged her brain for anything useful, some small spark of genius to help her find the girl she loved. Unexpectedly, it answered, flashing a name in neon letters across her thoughts.

"Guys, I know someone who might be able to help," the Dragon broadcast heavily.

"Who?" Weiss prompted.

"Junior."

* * *

 _8:59:01_

Yang pulled to a stop in front of her favorite nightclub thinking how strange all of this was. The City of Vale was dead, streets nigh-deserted even outside the Exclusion Zone. Junior's club's neon signs and lights didn't cut the darkness, promising fun and escape as they usually did on a typical Saturday evening. No, tonight the building lay shrouded in darkness under the heavy rain, illuminated only by lightning strikes, like some forlorn mausoleum housing hope's scattered remains.

The whole scene added one more depressing brick to the heavy load carried by the Dragon. Her eyes watered as she dismounted and pulled on her Aviator glasses in order to hide her unsettling crimson from the men inside. The storm seemed intent on making her night more miserable, kicking up harsh, gusting winds which whipped waterproof canvas away from her legs and armored stomach. Stringy golden hair hung soaked across her shoulders, trailing streams of rainwater down the back of her coat, but she paid it no mind, having gotten used to the cold, draining liquid.

" _This place shouldn't look so sad,"_ Yang thought as she climbed the stairs, glancing absentmindedly at the wet paper advertising fliers and plastic cups littering her approach. No bouncer blocked her path at the red velvet ropes. No one stopped her as she opened the glass outer doors leading to the club's completely empty lobby. Two reserved tears dripped down the blonde's face, unnoticeable beneath the rainwater soaking her. _What else will they take from me?_

She didn't notice the approaching large, suited man until he pressed cold metal against her temple, lost as she was in her introspection. The feeling of chilled gunmetal demanded a response, but she didn't so much as flinch. "Hi, Junior," she whispered sadly before the establishment's proprietor had a chance to threaten her.

She felt the gun against her head droop slightly as Junior asked incredulously, "Blondie?"

"Yeah," came her despondent whisper, "so if you're planning on killing me, make it quick."

"Sorry." The large semi-auto dropped slowly back to Junior's side. "I didn't expect to see a friendly face."

"Who were you expecting, then, if you consider _me_ a friendly face?" Yang asked, pulling the club owner into a weak, emotional embrace.

"Torchwick's Fang goons, mostly," Junior replied after a shocked pause. "What's with the affection, Blondie? What's wrong?"

She sighed deeply, feeling the gangster's arms wrap around her unconfidently. "What isn't? Vale's in shambles, Beacon's destroyed, Penny and Pyrrha are dead... And... and Blake's been captured b-b-by the White Fang... They're gonna kill her, Junior!" Yang explained, unable to contain the emotions warring within her any longer.

"Gods, Blondie..." Junior exclaimed, aghast. "C'mon, let's go up to my office, we can talk there," he offered, pulling her forward through the lobby toward the main club floor. "Do me a favor and keep those glasses on until we get upstairs, people might not take too kindly to seeing you after what happened at the tournament."

"What d'ya mean, _people_? This place is a ghost town..."

"Not exactly," Junior countered, pushing open the tinted doors concealing the dance floor and bar.

Yang reeled in shock at the sight. The normally vibrant and shining dance floor was completely covered by tightly packed, orderly rows of scavenged beds and cots, each playing host to some poor displaced soul. Junior's men fluttered about, offering drinks and food to the few people awake at this hour, either unable to sleep or simply used to the nightlife. More suited thugs kept watch over the entrances and windows with well-maintained laser rifles. One refuge sat in the corner of the bar, saxophone in hand, breathing out slow, sorrowful blues through the cigar smoke floating about that portion of the club-turned-refugee center. The music gave life to the place's somber mood, somehow lifting the weight on Yang's shoulders despite its melancholy quality, as if saying, _"here, find comfort knowing you're not alone in your sorrow."_

"Junior... this is..." Yang began brokenly, unable to find words.

"The least I could do," Junior finished for her. "I may be a thieving, lying, smuggling, scumbag of gangster, but this is _my_ town, and these people didn't do anything to deserve the hand they've been dealt by that _bastard_ Torchwick and his Fang cronies."

Yang shook her head, "it wasn't Torchwick. He was just a pawn." She scanned the room, noticing a few waking eyes staring at her warily, some sparkling in recognition. One man made to stand and walk toward her, anger clear on his face, only to be stopped by an insistent tug from his fearful wife. Yang averted her gaze quickly, only to find a disheveled, tired Miltia giving orders to the guards on the upper level.

"Where's Melanie?" She asked worriedly, surprised at the second twin's absence from her sister's side.

Junior's head drifted toward the ground. "She's dead. Bit it during a Grimm attack two weeks into this mess."

"Dammit..." Yang cursed lowly, lamenting one more loss on the pile.

Three refugees blocked their path behind the bar, drifting out from shadows and hefting improvised pipe and wooden clubs.

"What the hell is _she_ doing here, Junior?" One asked, straining with barely contained fury. "Don't think we all don't recognize her. She's responsible for all this. You saw the tournament!"

"Back off, you thr-," Junior began.

"It's fine, Junior," Yang interrupted, removing her glasses to look the refugees dead in the eyes. Each one of them took an unconscious step backwards. "You all think I caused this?" She accused, taking a step forward. "Maybe you're right, maybe I started it... I know what happened, I've seen the tapes. That's _not_ what I saw, but that doesn't matter. I don't care what you think of me. I want you to ask yourselves something, though, do you think _Pyrrha 'Invincible Girl' Nikos_ would kill someone intentionally? Pyrrha, one of the nicest, kindest souls I've ever known? The one who fought that lying, murdering bitch, Cinder Fall, up on Beacon tower and _died_ , just to try and keep the CCT running?"

Three shocked faces stared back at her, lost for words.

"Didn't fuckin' think so. So don't insult her or the rest of Beacon, not after we sacrificedto protect this city. I don't want to hurt you, I just want to save my friend, so get outta my way," the Dragon said, threat implicit in her voice and balling fists. The trio parted, clearing the way for her and Junior up the stairs.

"Damn, Blondie..." Junior blurted out as he ushered her into his plush office.

"Sorry, Junior, I don't have a lot of time left to find Blake. I can't afford to be nice," Yang explained regretfully, flopping down into a chair opposite the gangster's cluttered glass desk.

Junior himself took his seat much more warily, eyeing the blonde carefully as if expecting her to go berserk at any moment. It was only when Yang buried her head in her hands that he figured out this was beyond serious.

"I need your help," she choked out.

"I think you should start from the beginning," Junior suggested, disappearing briefly beneath the desk only to return with a small, ornate bottle filled with deep amber liquor. He poured two fingers into a tumbler and slid it across the desk.

Yang caught it and drained the glass in one gulp, hissing as the whiskey burned down her throat before slamming the cup back down on the table. "It'd be quicker just to show you," she offered, sending the tumbler sliding back to its owner. Yang rolled up her right sleeve, bearing her augment.

Junior's eyes went wide watching the golden luminous traces of withheld semblance power wind along Shenlong's weave, bringing Weiss' dust up to a soft, iridescent glow. "Blondie... your arm..."

"Isn't important," the Dragon answered firmly. The cybernetic's Scroll projector flicked open and summoned Adam's archived message at the touch of Yang's mind. She played it, watching the vile broadcast for the third time with narrowed, fiery gaze. Cold, pure hatred built within, filling her entire body with a desire to rend and tear while her soul hardened in restrained fury.

Junior's expression matched hers by the time the recording ended. "He wants your sister to go to the stadium? It's a trap, got to be."

"Yeah, we know that already," Yang exasperated sarcastically, raising her voice, "Weiss scouted the place, all that's there is Taurus, Cinder, and fifty Fang goons waiting to kill Ruby when she shows."

"They called her 'Shardwalker', know what that means?"

"Not a fuckin' clue, and I don't care." She called up the live broadcast, and pointed harshly at the timer hovering over her injured, unconscious love. "All that matters is finding Blake before this timer runs out, and we're fresh outta leads."

"Little more than eight hours, that's all you have."

"Yeah."

"What will you do for me, if I help you?" He negotiated, unable to help himself.

She stood, turned her back, and dropped her duster to the ground, revealing her matte black armor, arsenal, and shining prosthetic, extending Shenlong's covers and spooling her cannon for good measure. "I need any and all information you have on the White Fang's activities in Vale since Beacon fell, and you're going to give it to me, no muss, no fuss."

The Dragon turned and leaned across the table, digging extended claws into hard glass as if it were paper. Junior cowered inwardly at the killing intent written deep in that baleful, unblinking red stare. This wasn't the girl who brought her friends to the club for wild revelry, or the one who helped him rebuild after she trashed it due to a misunderstanding. It wasn't even the one who fought him when they first met, the one under the assumption that he'd played a role in her mother's disappearance. _No,_ he thought, _this is a wild beast standing across from me, and I'm glad it's not after my head._

"In exchange, I will _burn_ the Fang from this city on my way to Blake. Consider that payment enough."

Junior broke eye contact. Cowed, he pulled open a drawer and retrieved a single file, sliding it across the table to Yang. "I'm afraid I don't have much," he apologized weakly.

Yang tore the file open and spread the contents across the table, nine pieces of paper in total. Shenlong's camera went to work, scanning each document and converting it to a digital file as its owner placed a call to her white-haired friend.

"Weiss," Yang greeted unceremoniously, "I'm sending you some files. See if you can find anything useful."

"Copy, I'm receiving the transfer now," the Detective confirmed, shifting her eyes to the nervous gangster across from the enraged blonde. "Hello, Junior, we appreciate the help," she said with a small wave.

"It's no trouble, Miss Schnee," he replied in a small voice, sending darting glances at Yang.

A soft ding indicated the file transfer's completion, and Weiss scrolled through the documents quickly, putting her mind's keen edge to work. Several seconds elapsed before the heiress sent a smirk Yang's way, saying, "there isn't much, and definitely nothing about any prison facilities, but I found a pattern in their patrols. From the look of things, they're using Torchwick's old dock warehouse as a base in the Exclusion Zone. It stands to reason we can find out more there. Sending its location to your Scroll now."

Yang visibly relaxed. "Finally, something solid. I'll call when I'm in position." The call winked out as she turned back to Junior, sending him a small, faintly apologetic smile. "Sorry I got a little unhinged, man. If this leads me to Blake, I'll be sure to make it up to you somehow."

Junior recovered quickly, to his credit, shaking his head slightly. "I never know what to expect with you, Blondie," he said with a shrug, "but as far as making us even, maybe you could keep their supplies intact and point me in their direction. You know, after you've cleared them out. We sure could use them."

"Deal."

"A couple more things, before you go," he said, stopping her as she turned to leave. A thin wooden case and a heavy-looking, lumpy military satchel appeared on his desk, gathered from a small footlocker near the wall. "Take these. If you find their main base, blow it to hell for me."

He tipped the bag over on its side, dumping some of the contents on the table. Two flour-bag sized packages spilled out, each bound with a waxy, olive drab plastic wrapper. Electronic timers sat in the middle of their wide sides, complete with buttons and signal antennae. Junior set a small detonator down next to the Dust demolition charges.

Yang grinned wildly, picking up the trigger device and giving it the once over. "Gladly," she agreed, "what's in the box?"

He turned it round and opened it, revealing two large, matte-black, semi-auto magnum hand cannons and several spare magazines. "Backups, just in case."

She took both pistols, loading each before locking them into the magnetic holsters at her hips. Their mags joined Shenlong's on her belt. To Junior, it looked like there wasn't a single bit of the brawler left unarmed.

"Thanks, Junior, I owe you one," she said, turning once more to walk from the office toward the battle she _desperately_ needed to fight.

"Blondie?" Came his call, stopping her right in the threshold.

"Yeah?"

"Give 'em hell. Bastards deserve what's coming to them."

* * *

 _7:31:51_

Bumblebee roared, full tilt, directly for the manned Hunter checkpoint blocking the superhighway leading into the Exclusion Zone. Somewhere inside lay the answer she sought, leads to her partner's location in this ruined city. The soldiers ahead shouted for her to stop, readying weapons when she failed to comply. Five rifles and one heavy machine gun leveled at her, ready to open fire should she attack or attempt to breach the point of no return.

One hundred meters from the sandbag fortifications, she pulled a flashbang from her bandoleer, thumbed the fuse switch, and chucked it hard into the tight cluster of men. Blinding light enveloped them as she downshifted and dumped the clutch, kicking the bike into a wheelie aimed for the dirty, dented police cruiser parked in front of the machine gun nest. Bumblebee's enormous rear wheel dragged the bike up onto the car's hood, and a full twist of the right grip sent Yang flying right over the three-meter high wall. She landed roughly on the opposite side, pouring on speed and darting down Weiss' route projecting from her arm. Said heiress appeared on her screen seconds later, the stress of the evening written across her graceful features.

"I'm in the Zone," Yang intoned, voice on edge.

"Right," Weiss said drearily, wiping sleep from her eyes. "I'll launch the drones. What's your ETA?"

"Ten minutes if this highway stays this clear." Yang could see her sister behind, silver eyes scanning a large Doppler image of the massive, red-dominated storm still assaulting Vale. If anything, the storm looked bigger than earlier in the evening, though the Blonde could hardly tell from the ground. Her two remaining drones deployed off the frame strapped to her bike, listing heavily in the wind. "How close are you guys?"

Weiss looked over her shoulder, glancing at Ruby worriedly. "Our flight computer claims three hours, fifty-nine minutes to the capital, but I'm not so sure. The storm is still growing, and it might slow us down."

"It _won't,_ " Ruby countered confidently, though Yang could hear the signs of fatigue in her sister's cadence. The Reaper closed the radar and yanked back on the flight-stick to increase altitude. The sudden G-forces pulled Weiss from frame momentarily.

The heiress let out a sigh, dropping her voice so only the blonde could hear. "It will, Yang, despite what Ruby says. I don't think she can keep up this pace much longer, I can already feel the winds picking up this far out."

"Dammit," Yang spat, "just do your best, okay? I'll go in alone if I have to."

"You can't," the Heiress countered scathingly. "Do that, and all that will happen is _both_ of you will be dead."

The Dragon eyed the Detective defiantly. "Better that than let Blake die alone, so drop it, Ice Queen. Call back when the drones have intel," she said, hanging up on an utterly shocked Schnee.

The road ahead soon became littered with abandoned vehicles, forcing the brawler to slow so that she wouldn't impact cars. Filtering through the narrow space left by lane dividers, she took the chance to take her first good look at the Exclusion Zone, letting her attention drift briefly from her path. Crimson briefly shifted to mournful gray-lilac at the utter abandonment and ruin scattered around her. Gone was the bustling, upbeat city she'd spent so much of her youth visiting and living in, so many happy memories lost under the destruction. She couldn't fathom how this place could ever return to the way it was. Loss stirred deep anger within, like so many times earlier, sending semblance embers fluttering about her frame. She kept it buried, barely, storing it for the fight soon to come.

 _Finally,_ she thought, switching the bike to silent electric mode the instant the docks came into view. Quietly, Yang parked up behind the overpass' solid concrete guardrail and eyed the Fang's makeshift base, crouching down low along Bumblebee's tank in order to conceal herself from any curious eyes thirty meters below. There were no patrols roving the grounds, not tonight. The storm must have forced the less hardy folk under shelter, concentrating them around the soft, warm light spilling from several grimy warehouse windows. The prowling Dragon waited and watched, counting shadows when they passed between herself and the filtered light source. Shenlong and Ember Celica almost burned in anticipation, begging to be unleashed. _Not yet,_ Yang reminded herself, _need Weiss' intel first._

Ten minutes passed, then twenty. Yang slid off the bike sideways and planted her aching back against cold, wet cement, doing her best to tune out the incessant rain still hammering out its annoying staccato across concrete and rusty metal. She pulled the collar of her duster over her soaked hair and stoked a bit of semblance fire, letting her own heat warm her muscles and banish a bit of the damp clinging to every fiber of clothing.

At thirty minutes, she started checking her gear, taking inventory of everything. She knew it was all still there from its weight, but she needed to do _something._ Inaction gnawed at her, made her want to lash out at anything and everything as rage and fear fueled thoughts hammered at her mind.

 _Blake is going to die if you don't find her, and here you are, huddled in your bitch of a mom's old coat waiting for a call. Pathetic._

She gritted her teeth angrily and fought her taunting mind to a standstill. _This isn't a Grimm hunt, it's a recon mission,_ she reminded herself. _You need information and that's Weiss' strong suit, so wait for her. Otherwise, you'll lose everything._

Forty minutes came and went without a call. She nearly lost it in a seething rage after she made the mistake of checking Damocles' timer.

 _6:38:01_

"Gods damn it, Weiss, where the _fuck_ are you?" She whispered furiously, addressing the tumultuous sky. Frustrated, fearful tears flooded her eyes. "We're running outta time..."

Two minutes later, her screen flickered to life. "Yang," Weiss greeted.

"Bout _damn_ time!" The Dragon shot back. "I've been here for almost an hour, what the hell have you been doing?!"

The Detective shot Yang her best reproachful glare. "I've been studying the drone's recon data in order to pinpoint likely sources of information, not an easy task with no knowledge of the Fang's structure or base."

"And?" Yang demanded.

" _And_ I found one. _Only_ one," Weiss answered harshly. "The base itself is devoid of any physical documentation or maps, which leaves interrogation as our only option. I'm sending you information on and a picture of the man I believe commands this detachment, along with a detailed layout of the facility. You'll need to capture him and get him on comms so I can question him. The main entrances are well covered, but there's a small side door which should get you in undetected."

The Dragon studied the images and dossier, smiling wildly. "No, I'm done sneaking around. I'll find out what he knows and call back."

"Yang, don't fly off the handle! We need him to _talk_ , and he can't do that if you beat him senseless," Weiss warned, voice pitched high.

"You think I don't know that?!" The Brawler countered, eyes glowing red, "I'll get the info, Weiss, but I'm gonna do it my way. I won't let them take Blake from us. I _won't_!"

The heiress softened a bit, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Ok, Yang, ok. Just... be careful, got that?"

"Got it, talk to you when I'm done," she said, killing the channel.

Yang stood tall, abandoning stealth and letting the duster drop back onto her shoulders. Her left hand grabbed the right sleeve and pulled hard. Stitches and fabric tore, audible over the thunder and rain, revealing the cold, hard metal underneath. The Dragon mounted up, switching Bumblebee back to normal operation before riding off back down the way she came, building distance between herself and the edge of the overpass.

A quick stab of rear brake locked the wheel and brought the bike around in a skid, turning it back to face the warehouse. Yang gunned it, building speed as her Phoenix Cannon's guards opened and the blaster itself charged. One after another, printed liquid-crystalline Dust shells fed into the weapon and combined, building both heat and explosive power. Cooling rings spun and whined as Yang coated Bumblebee in her Aura mere meters from the ledge. She didn't slow.

Instead, Shenlong's cannon pointed directly beneath her and fired.

* * *

"Ugh, my luck's been shit lately," a masked White Fang moaned, tossing his hand of cards haphazardly onto their makeshift crate table in annoyance. Their rifles rested within arms reach against the box, stacked precariously in vague compliance with their training.

"Chin up, man," the winning guard teased, raking in the Lien piled between the four comrades, "least we don't have to be out in that storm tonight."

"Boss is goin' soft, I tell ya," another older Fang complained. "How's it looking out there, Jenk?" He called to the sentry looking across the courtyard up at the ruined highway above.

"Oh, c'mon old man," the fourth said, thumping a fist into his friend chidingly, "really want to be out on patrol tonight? Who's gonna attack us way out here?"

The sentry narrowed his eyes at the highway, quite sure he'd just seen somebody up on the highway. Someone glowing faintly yellow-gold. "We got anybody out tonight, guys?"

The veteran answered, "no, why?"

Then, he heard the roar of an engine coming straight for him. His eyes widened in shock as a bright, fiery glow neared the edge of the overpass. "Shit!" He yelled. "Someone's coming!"

The three rookies around the table groaned. "That's the third time tonight, Jenk," one complained.

"I'm serious!" He insisted. Any remaining warning was lost beneath the deafeningly loud blast which erupted above.

Fire engulfed the portion of the overpass nearest to the warehouse, rending concrete and steel apart and collapsing a section of road beneath Yang's bike. Bumblebee, however, flew in the opposite direction, blasted upwards by the charged round's impact. Yang's semblance stoked high, absorbing the force. Her mind remained focused on her landing zone.

The warehouse's skylight.

Instinct took over, guiding the airborne bike at the dingy glass covering the hole in the roof. Yang shifted and rocked, keeping Bumblebee's wheels pointed toward the planet, augmented by the slowed time of Aura fueled Huntress-vision. Heartbeats hammered slowly in her chest. Seconds before the bike hit home, she twisted hard, torquing the bike ninety degrees to align both wheels perpendicular to her motion.

An eternity passed for the brawler before wheels met glass, but meet glass they did. Bumblebee's arc drifted ever so slightly, shifting course almost imperceptibly when the fragile crystal attempted to take its massive airborne weight before inevitably failing. Spider webs formed and spread, their progress visible to the Huntress riding atop the makeshift battering ram. Her bike dropped through the hole and landed atop the card table, spraying wooden shrapnel into the four men seated around it. Bumblebee continued on in a harsh skid, leaving twin rubber tracks behind as it crushed the veteran's body beneath it.

Yang's exposed cannon came up during the skid, glowing red coals sighting down its length, carefully appraising the slow motion, panicked reactions of the twenty or so Fang cannon fodder that called the warehouse home. Finding a cluster of guards near several containers, she opened fire. Shenlong bellowed out a low, heavy, automatic beat, launching medium shells toward the storage area.

 _Thump Thump Thump Thump Thump Thump._

Each forty millimeter shell carried an amalgam of liquefied explosive Dust shrouded in its crystalline counterpart, synthesized on demand by Ruby's Velvet-synthesis masterwork. Sharp crystal penetrated armor and flesh at the same time as it shattered, spilling liquidized Nature's Wrath deep into bullet wounds. It reacted violently, exploding in bright white flashes and sprays of pink mist, tearing the unprepared trio of Fang to shreds and rending great swathes of flesh into ground meat.

Yang kept her skid going, swinging the rear tire around like a battering ram and knocking two guards from their feet. A quick downward snap of her right arm launched two more cannon shells into both unshielded foes, ending them in a spray of molten Dust and blood. Momentum spent, she leapt from the bike, flying nearly ten meters into the air toward the sentry who spotted her. The Dragon planted the heel of her boot into his sternum, but she pulled the blow. Instead of killing him, her gentile touch merely broke his ribs and shoved him to the ground.

Yang kept him pinned and leveled her cannon's barrel directly at his face, letting it charge as she bellowed. "Tell me where your boss is, now!"

Pure fear shone from his face like a beacon. Frightened eyes stared down a glowing barrel before shrinking away from Yang's baleful crimson. Weakly, he answered in a stammer, pointing toward the back of the warehouse, "i-i-in t-t-the office behind that door."

She left the wounded man gasping for air on the floor, turning quickly and stalking off, unbuttoned duster fluttering angrily behind her. Semblance-fire licked at her frame and she seethed, stoking it higher and higher, letting her repressed anger fill her with inhuman strength. Shenlong's Phoenix retracted, restoring her hand and coverings to their normal, nigh-organic shape as she pumped her right fist deliberately, ejecting a nearly spent Dust magazine contained within her prosthetic. The spent casing glowed and smoked with latent heat as it flew from her arm, draining Ruby's red glyph. A deft, muscle-memory motion drew a fresh canister from her belt and locked it into place with a satisfying _click._ Red like Roses sprang back to life.

Face to face with the locked, sliding steel doors, she took a deep breath, opened Shenlong's knuckle barrels, extended Ember Celica, and assumed a boxer's stance. She hiked her right arm back and flooded it with semblance, sending Blake's glyph pulsing bright purple at her Dragonfire's touch. Her fist rocketed forward, a blur of shining black and gold. It hammered into the door and punched straight through, embedding the augment up to the elbow. She could hear the frightened voices on the other side yelling.

"Shit! What the fuck is that!"

"That door is five centimeters thick!"

"I dunno man, I think we should get outta here..."

"Quiet, all of you!" Shouted a calmer, more authoritative voice. "Get ready. When that door opens, give whatever or _whoever_ is out there a warm White Fang welcome."

 _That's my cue,_ thought the Dragon, withdrawing her fist forcefully from the hole she'd made, metal screeching on metal. Twin, semblance-powered hands gripped the hole on either side and pulled hard. Steel strained under her power, desperately resisting, but Yang felt the metal tense, yield, and crack. With a final burst of stored energy, she closed her eyes, grunted, and forced the crack to widen, throwing the iron slab open. The panels slid away quickly on industrial wheels, clanking loudly against their hard-stops.

Yang lowered her arms to her sides, flexing her taught muscles. She brought her head up slowly and snapped her eyes open under narrowed, angled brows. Twelve Fang stood thirty meters from her, arrayed in an equally-spaced semicircle and aiming down military rifles with apparent confidence. A thirteenth stood near the center of the large, empty room behind his subordinates, hefting a massive, two-handed warhammer. His grizzled face matched the picture Weiss had sent her.

She smiled ferally.

Gunfire erupted across from her and she responded, flashing left and right in a serpentine to avoid the panicked, automatic shots. The massed volley proved too much for even her speed. Six magnum rounds lit across her side before she managed to close the distance, each taking a chunk out of her massive, well-developed Aura reserves. She grunted at the impacts, absorbing them and funneling the power into her legs before jumping forward, firing Ember Celica and Shenlong behind her. Nearing her first target, she struck out with a right haymaker. The strike barreled into the Fang's right arm, breaking his Aura and shattering the limb. Celica came up next in an uppercut, striking the man's chin and launching him into the ceiling.

More fire assaulted her as she made a mad dash toward the center of the group, hoping they'd switch to melee weapons once she was among them. Two more shots made contact, staggering her. She flowed with it, though, spinning left, pulling a frag grenade, and chucking it at the farthest Fang. The explosive crossed the room in a flash, striking a guard on the forehead before bursting, bathing three goons in fire and shrapnel. The pained screams of the lone survivor filled the space as the Brawler finally intermingled with the group in a flurry of flapping canvas and belching shotguns.

Ember Celica hammered the Aura of another man into dust as his remaining comrades dropped their rifles and drew a menagerie of melee weapons. Yang twisted beneath a baton strike, crouching low and shattering a kneecap with a twisting strike of Shenlong's fist. Celica barked behind her, staggering a guard before he could throw a sword-cut at her head. She stood and pirouetted, firing a quick succession of alternating blasts between the seven men left standing around her, grinning as battle-frenzy took hold.

A heavy force slammed into her back. Pain shot up her spine, forcing her forward, but she fought the momentum, widening her stance and digging her feet into the ground to absorb the strike. Abruptly, the melee paused around her. She could still feel the weight of the hammer pressing against her back and the astonished, jittery shaking from its wielder's hands transmitted down the haft. The Dragon straightened her back and stood, glancing around at the fearful expressions written across the faces of every single one of her opponents. She taunted menacingly, "is that all you've got, boss-man?"

The Fang surrounding her all took one hesitant step backwards, crossing their weapons in front of themselves defensively. She heard the hammer whistle as it left her back, followed closely by another as the Fang's boss launched a second strike. Yang spun in a flash and punched upwards hard, connecting her augmented fist with the hammer's face. The impact reversed the weapon's momentum completely, sending it bouncing off her barreled hand and pulling the boss off his feet. He landed forcefully on his back moments later, gasping in pain when his spine impacted a discarded, rusty girder.

Stalking towards the prone man, the Dragon addressed her stunned foes without looking. "Leave. Now. I'm here for him, not you. Last chance."

Cowardice spread like a plague though their ranks, pulling even the bravest into its embrace. The Fang deserted one by one, dropping their weapons and fleeing to a man once their numbers began bleeding. Yang's gaze, however, never left her target. She walked unflinchingly forward, furious expression fixed on her face. The boss crawled away and attempted to stand, but he was too slow. Yang's boot pinned him to the ground before her right arm grabbed his shoulder and spun him to face her. Gripping his throat, she lifted him from the ground.

The Dragon's grip tightened around his windpipe. "Where is Blake Belladonna?" Yang demanded, voice low, almost growling.

The aloft man coughed and bluffed. "Who?"

Yang scowled. Claws extended from her fingertips slightly, piercing skin. Blood trailed down her hand and forearm. "Wrong answer," she said levelly.

Shenlong's servos whined and screamed, tossing the boss across the room straight through a plate-glass window. Twin blasts from Celica and Shenlong launched Yang through the same window out into the rain. Her boot planted into the man's back again, staking him to the soaked concrete outside his former base.

Water turned to steam as it hit the semblance-fueled blonde. Shenlong transformed, bearing its heated cannon barrel to open air, and Yang pressed it harshly against the Fang's head, pinning it to the dock. Smoke rose off the skin beneath it, burning a circle into his flesh.

"I won't tell you a fuckin' thing, bitch!" He spat defiantly, despite the pain.

Yang leaned down low, putting her lips next to his ear. "Yes, you will," she countered in a harsh whisper.

"Why would I?"

Yang pulled Weiss' dossier on the man beneath her from the reaches of her mind. The Detective had found out who he was, where he lived, that he used to be a dockworker before the festival, presumably as a cover for his Fang activities. She also found out he has a family. Fighting down her own disgust at what she was about to do, Yang pressed on.

"Tell me," she began in mock lighthearted tones, "how are Neela and Hara doing?" She smiled evilly as pure fear replaced defiance on his face, and she pressed her bluff. "Yes, I know about them, and they're the ones who'll suffer if you don't tell me what I need to know."

"You... you wouldn't..." He begged.

Yang flipped him over with a kick, knelt down, and dragged him by his shirt up to her outraged eyes. "Do you know who I am? Did you watch the tournament?" She asked chidingly, as if speaking to a disobedient child.

Recognition flashed across his face. "You're... you're Yang Xiao-Long, the girl who shot that Mercury boy."

"In the flesh," she confirmed, "so tell me, do you think I'm bluffing?"

Silence.

"Didn't think so," she spat, shaking the man bodily. "I'll ask again. Where. Is. Blake. Belladonna?"

"I... I don't know for sure. All I know are rumors!"

Yang's eyes narrowed. "They better be damned good rumors, then. Spill."

"One o' my boys picked up some weird chatter over the radio earlier, something about a 'VIP' to be transported to the Bastion by Matador-one himself."

"Who's Matador-one?" Yang demanded.

The boss winced. "Adam Taurus," he answered hesitantly.

Yang smiled. "Good start. What's the Bastion?"

"Our main base in the City of Vale."

"Where is it?"

His eyes widened fearfully. "I... I don't know!"

Yang shoved him into the ground and heard his head bounce lightly against concrete. Standing quickly, she turned and walked away, waving. "Fine. Hope you told Neela and Hara you loved them before you went to _'work'_ tonight."

"Wait!" He called back desperately. "Wait, please!"

"No," she answered.

"One 'o my boys said he'd seen it once!" He plead.

Yang stopped and turned. She placed her hands on her hips and prompted, "And?"

"He said it was a fancy new office building or hotel in the rich district! Fancy carpet, balconies, reception area, the whole lot! Said whoever designed it was obsessed with the color red."

"Nothing else?"

The man appeared to wrack his brain desperately before deflating. "No... please, don't hurt Neela and Hara, they don't have anything to do with this."

Yang sighed and stowed her fire. Walking back to the injured man, she explained, "I was never going to hurt them, I just need to find my friend. Take my advice and turn your back on the Fang, your boss is running with the wrong crowd. You've been working for the bastards who planned all this, think about that."

She turned and walked away, ignoring the startled, incessant questions being shot her way from the boss behind her. Entering the broken warehouse, she placed a call to Weiss, sending her the recorded interview at the same time. The heiress answered as she mounted Bumblebee and rode out along the docks.

"Yang, are you alright? Ruby's been worried ever since we got a yellow Aura alert from your Scroll," Weiss asked, glacier-melt eyes filled with concern.

"I'm fine. Check your mail," she deflected evenly.

Weiss' eyes left Yang's for a second, glancing down at her received files. "What's this, Yang?"

"Interview, got some intel. Blake's at the Fang's main base. We've gotta find a building matching the description he gave me in the rich district. I'm headed that way now."

"Rich district? How'd they set up there?" Weiss wondered aloud, playing the recording and paling at her friend's harsh methods. The heiress' eyes locked with Yang's again, even more worried. "Yang, are you really all right?"

The blonde dropped her eyes from Weiss' shamefully. "I'll be alright when Blake's back in my arms," she muttered, barely audible above the storm.

* * *

 _5:47:11_

"I've located several buildings which could match the description he gave you, Yang," Weiss said. "Pushing them to your Scroll now."

Red dots too numerous to count at a glance spread across the blonde's projected map like a wave. "Holy shit, Weiss, that _many?!_ It'd take me a day just to ride to them all!"

The Detective sighed, "I know. I'm highlighting the ones I believe most likely to be used by the Fang, based on proximity to valuable scavenging and passable routes through the city, but it's no guarantee."

Yellow dots reduced the list of targets to perhaps forty. "Still too many for five hours!" Yang exclaimed in frustration.

"It's the best I can do, Yang. I'm recalling all but one of the drones and re-purposing them to help search," Weiss placated, keeping her tone diplomatic. "I'm assigning you the top ten most likely structures, stand by."

"Why not all four copters?"

"Ruby wants me to keep an eye on Cinder and Taurus." Seeing Yang's angry glare, the heiress explained her leader's reasoning. "They're too dangerous to take on one-on-one, Yang, let alone together. If they move, we need time to react or pull you out."

Fire licked at the Dragon's hair. "I'm. Not. Leaving. Not until I have Blake with me."

"Yang..."

"Don't argue, Weiss, it's not up for discussion. Heading to the nearest building now."

"...good luck."

* * *

 _5:04:56_

"Second building checked. Abandoned, just like the first," Yang reported, shifting out of neutral and pouring on the power. "Moving on."

"Copy, marking location searched," Weiss replied.

"Any luck with the drones?" The brawler asked hopefully.

"None, I'm afraid. Keep going, we'll find her."

* * *

 _4:12:59_

Yang's wordless, frustrated shout echoed down the artificial canyon of buildings surrounding her, bouncing off walls and reverberating back to her ears. A fist lashed out, shattering the plate glass facade she'd pressed her face against seconds ago. Crystal rained onto the concrete sidewalk and lent sharp ringing accents to the dull thud of the persistent heavy rain.

"Yang?" Weiss asked hesitantly, warmly, trying to do her best to draw the Dragon's anger back down so she could focus and move on.

"Fuckin' empty," the blonde responded harshly.

"There's still five more on your list, don't let go of hope yet."

Sighing, Yang mounted and tore off toward her next objective.

* * *

 _3:01:29_

"Only two left," Yang reported weakly. Her shoulders sagged and her face drooped down as the tears came. "Where are you, Blake?"

She called up Weiss' channel, but the heiress wasn't looking at her. Warning lights and alarms broadcast throughout the cockpit on the other end of the call. Ruby and Weiss worked in tandem, the former doing her best to maintain control of their bird in the tremulous storm now visible outside the armored glass canopy while the latter silenced alarms, managed emergency systems, and performed damage control.

"Ruby, we have to slow down!" Weiss yelled, slapping the master caution silence forcefully. " _The Nevermore_ can't take this much stress!"

"We can't!" Ruby shouted back, flicking several nearby switches.

" _Control system safety overrides engaged. Flight assist off_ ,"a computerized female voice spoke casually. Yang watched the ship shake and visibly drop as Ruby took manual control. Her sister gripped the controls lightly and kept her eyes on the artificial horizon indicated on the heads-up display. The blonde recognized the look on Ruby's face, that same instinctual drive present when she fought or hunted.

"Ruby, please!" Weiss begged, throwing a systems report up on her lover's HUD. "We won't make it at all if you don't let up. Look!"

Ruby scanned the charts, graphs, and numerous warnings and groaned in angry frustration, seeing the truth in her partner's words. "Fine... fine," she spat angrily, pulling back on the throttle. The action immediately silenced several structural over-stress alarms.

"Weiss! Ruby!" Yang yelled over the channel. "What's going on!?"

Ruby shifted her attention to Yang's call. "Sorry, sis, the storm's too strong. I have to slow down..." She admitted reluctantly, unable to meet her sister's eyes.

"Ruby," Yang called out levelly. "Ruby, look at me."

The Reaper's silver eyes came up to meet hers.

"It's OK. Weiss is right, not gonna do me any good if you both crash before you even get here," she explained, doing her best to put on the smile that always comforted Ruby when she was younger. "Give me your updated ETA."

Ruby nodded and thought, eventually answering. "Two hours, forty-five minutes. I know that's cutting it close, sis, but it's the best I can do."

"Don't worry, Ru. I'll find Blake, just be ready to go in and pull her out the second you get here."

"You got it, sis."

* * *

 _1:30:10_

Yang's last mark lay farther out from the others near the very edge of the cliffs overlooking the ocean. She drove along the winding road, remembering how she used to love its supple curves and long, fast straights. It was always a quiet place, lined with well-manicured trees and high-class shops and residences, because at its end lay the newly constructed Schnee Grand Resort, opulently clad in dark mirrored glass and boasting Vale's rich wooden browns and reds inside. "A gesture of familiarity and respect," the SDC had called it during the opening ceremony, just in time for the Vytal festival.

Of course, that wasn't actually the case according to Weiss. The Atleasean materials her father had specified for the interior encountered production delay after delay, much to the heiress' amusement. Eventually, her father was forced to decide between utilizing the utterly abhorrent local materials and interior designers or losing all the projected revenue from Vytal tourism.

Money had won out, of course, as it always did with him.

Looking around, Yang couldn't believe how little had changed here, considering the disheveled state the rest of the city lay in. The foliage and grounds looked as pristine as ever. No trash or rusty vehicles blocked the newly-paved road, despite the hotel's use as an evacuation zone during the fall of Beacon. She'd expected the place to be much worse off.

 _Wait... Why isn't it?_ Yang thought. One heartbeat separated the question from the answer. Nervous energy filled her body, causing her hair to stand on end and a chill to work its way though her limbs and chest. _This is the place. She's here._

Yang switched Bumblebee to silent-running instantly and ducked down below the hedgerows surrounding the road leading to the grounds. Soon after, the resort's circular reception drive came into view. The opulent limousines and extravagant sports cars which had occupied the drive before the war began were missing. In their place sat three angular, heavily armored, black SUV's.

 _Dad's trucks..._

She pulled her bike behind a hedge, turning it off and hiding herself behind it. "Weiss, you there?"

The heiress' exhausted face greeted her moments later, but her eyes didn't meet the blonde's. She looked haunted, like someone dear to her was lost forever. "The drones found nothing during their search, Yang... I'm so sorry..."

"Course they didn't," Yang replied, voice more upbeat than it should've been to Weiss' ears.

The heiress looked up skeptically, spying a cautiously optimistic Dragon. Her eyes shot wide open and she spoke in a rush. "Did you find them?!"

Yang grinned back. "Yep, they're at that stupid hotel your dad built. Found my dad's cars and everything, take a look." She raised her arm and swiveled her camera toward the entrance, showing her friend the building and the vehicles parked outside.

"Well, at least they kept the place maintained," Weiss joked sarcastically, buoyed by the sight. "Sit tight, I'm going to call the drones to you and search the place. I'll let you know the instant I find Blake."

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud bang beneath the heiress. Alarm klaxons followed immediately behind, filling the cockpit with noise. Weiss instantly swapped her attention to the displays.

"Weiss? Weiss?!" Yang asked fearfully.

"Hail strike to the left engine intake!" Weiss reported to Ruby. "Left engine power dropping below fifty percent."

The Reaper responded instantly, disconnecting the throttle levers and powering down the offending engine. "Take over, Weiss!" She commanded, standing and rushing off screen. "I'm going below!"

"Ruby!" Weiss shouted, quickly taking the controls at her station. "What are you doing!?"

"I've gotta get that engine back online, otherwise we'll be _lucky_ if we make it to Vale tomorrow!" She shouted desperately from the engine room beneath Weiss' feet.

"Weiss! Weiss, how bad is it?" Yang asked, dreading the answer.

The stand-in pilot's face flickered back into frame, broadcast at much lower quality. "Bad enough. We won't crash, but we're flying with half power. Our speed's dropping significantly."

"How _significantly_?"

"We've already left supercruise. I'm guessing we'll be at one-third operational speed in the next five minutes, which would put our arrival two and a half hours after the deadline..." Weiss lamented, tears welling in her eyes.

"Fuck..." Yang whispered.

"I'm sorry, Yang. If Ruby gets the drive back online in the next twenty minutes, there's a chance we'll still make it."

"Weiss!" Ruby called from below. "I need you to kill power to every system that doesn't keep us in the air! And, yes, that includes comms!"

The heiress winced before looking deep into Yang's eyes. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you're on your own now. I'm transferring control of the scout drones back to your device. I doubt we'll get the chance to talk again once I cut this channel, so keep your tracking turned on. We'll come straight to you once we're overhead. Make sure to scout the place as thoroughly as you can before you go in, and wait till you absolutely have no other choice. That'll give us as much time as possible to get closer."

Yang nodded, feeling nervous fear build in her stomach despite her resolve. Faced with assaulting the Fang's base alone, she couldn't help but feel otherwise. One more thing left to do.

"Weiss, get Ruby up here, please," she requested, voice calm and tinged with finality, like destiny was calling out to her.

Weiss's eyes widened with worry at her tone. "Ruby, Yang wants to talk to you!"

A few seconds later, the brunette appeared beside her partner's. "What'dya need, sis, I'm kinda busy."

Yang stared at her younger sibling for a few seconds, letting tears spring from her eyes, unable to form words.

"Yang?" Ruby prompted.

The brawler shook her head, clearing her thoughts. "Hey, Ru... Sounds like I'm gonna have to go in alone."

Moonlight tinged droplets started to drip down Ruby's face as understanding dawned on her. "Yeah... looks that way."

"If... If I don't make it back, take care of yourselves," she choked out. "I love you, both of you."

"We love you too, sis..." Ruby said over Weiss' sobs. "We're coming, I promise."

"Yeah... yeah, I know. I'll wait as long as I can."

Ruby nodded and willed her leader-voice back to the forefront. "Bring Blake back to us, sis. Good luck."

"Count on it," Yang replied firmly as the channel died. Four drones winked to life on her display. Following Weiss' plan, she left one to watch over Cinder at the stadium. The others, she tasked to comb the building before her, watching each dot move under her command toward the hotel. Confident they were on their way, she sat, back to Bumblebee, and did something she'd never done before.

She planned for a fight.

Claws extended from her right hand and cut a long strip of fabric from the bottom of her duster. She wrapped it around her cybernetic in a makeshift bandage wrap, concealing the overtly weaponized augment, and then tied the duster closed with its wide belt. She needed to be able to approach the front door without tipping off the guards. Her hands felt along her gear, checking each piece of ordinance. Shenlong mags, grenades, Celica's shells, Junior's handguns and explosives, they were all still there, waiting.

The Dragon leaned her head against Bumblebee's solid frame and closed her eyes, wishing with all her soul that, somehow, they'd all make it out of this in one piece. Meditating on her life while she waited for her recon, one thought sprang to mind.

" _I might bite it tonight, but at least I finally found something worth fighting for."_

* * *

 _0:29:59_

 _Nothin' for it, time to go._ The Dragon resolved, looking at the big '74%' floating above her own Aura meter. Ruby and Weiss' still read near one-hundred percent, but Blake's remained listed 'signal interrupted' just as it had since she'd run off nearly two months ago.

She called up the recon report from the drones and found exactly what she wanted to see. There she was, sitting in a room on the top floor. _Hi, Blake, missed you,_ she thought, switching to a live feed from the drone now concealed within Blake's holding cell. The faunus' head lolled back and forth as she passed in an out of something approximating consciousnesses. Her wounds had stopped bleeding but still looked rather raw. _Something must be inhibiting her Aura._

Wild anger festered in Yang's heart, looking at Blake's state. The Fang had gone to a lot of trouble to make her cell look like the locker rooms they'd all used in the Vytal Stadium, all to make sure Ruby showed up. Her rage flared again at the thought. _They're trying to kill my little sister, but they underestimated us. They don't understand the resources we have, and definitely don't understand what we're capable of when they threaten the people we love. Surprise is on our side this time, you bastards._

Yang balled her fists and studied the building's layout. There were nearly two dozen Fang between her and Blake, and there was no way she could sneak past any of them. Blake's guard in particular was worrying, because Team RWBY had fought him before, the chainsaw wielding brute. She'd have to reach him with enough Aura left to survive the fight, win, and extract her partner.

If her plan worked as intended, she could manage just that.

Throwing her leg over her bike, she keyed off silent mode and rode slowly to the front door. She dismounted and readied her best pout, making sure her eyes switched back to lilac and her left hand remained withdrawn under her duster's sleeve. The doors slid open automatically as she neared, ushering her into the lavish, red carpeted reception room. A well-dressed man occupied the desk, just like he would have had the hotel still been open. " _Maintaining their cover still, then."_ Several guards patrolled the second story railings which ringed the space, all wearing coats similar to her own. No doubt weapons lay concealed beneath. These weren't low-level soldiers like the ones she'd fought at the docks; these were the Fang's most capable, trusted to keep their home safe while the Bull was away.

The instant she stepped into the room the false receptionist spoke. "I'm afraid we're closed, ma'am. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm just looking for my lost kitten," Yang explained sweetly, taking another step forward and sounding like she was on verge of tears. "She means the world to me, and I haven't seen her in weeks. You haven't seen her, have you?"

He gave her a sympathetic look. Whether it was genuine or not, Yang couldn't tell. "I'm sorry, miss, I'm afraid we haven't seen any cats around here. You might try further down the hill."

"Are you sure? She has the most beautiful black fur and these _piercing_ golden eyes." Yang begged, continuing into the space. The men on the catwalk tensed and ceased walking, each fixing their sunglasses-concealed gazes on Yang.

"Afraid not, miss," the receptionist explained, politeness leaving his tone as his right hand moved below the desk. "You need to leave. Now."

The Dragon paused suddenly, letting the weak act drop. Her frame tensed and straightened. "Maybe I wasn't clear," she countered firmly, anger rising in her voice. Rose-red eyes snapped open under narrowed brows. "Her name is _Blake Belladonna._ Ring a bell, _White Fang?_ "

For a brief moment, utter silence consumed the room, each individual sizing up the other behind shocked, or in the case of the Dragon, determined eyes. Then, all hell broke loose.

The seven Fang in the room drew their weapons at the same time, brandishing sleek sub-machine guns and heavy magnum pistols, but Yang was faster. She released the concealed and primed incendiary grenade from her left hand and punted it, hard, directly into the receptionist's face. The pulsing bomb crushed his nose, bounced upward two meters, and exploded. Sticky, liquid burn Dust burst from the canister and coated the man at the desk and the balcony above. It ignited white hot, immolating the receptionist and melting a portion of the catwalk. The iron and glass walkway destabilized and crumbled, sending its three occupants spilling downward into the Dragon's inferno.

Shenlong came up next, expanding to shred Yang's concealing bandage in an instant. Fabric spun from the augment before catching fire from the weapon's heat. Bolter fire belched from the prosthetic, staggering the Aura protected men to her upper right before they could assault her. Yang's left hand tore the duster from her body, tossing it aside to reveal the sleek, form fitting armor and accompanying arsenal beneath.

The Fang to her left opened fire. Magnum rounds licked around the Dragon as she broke into a dead sprint, firing all the while. A salvo of twenty Phoenix rounds wore down the Aura of the men above and shattered the floor beneath them. They spilled to the ground, either dead or grievously wounded. Yang didn't stop to check.

Three well-aimed shots slammed painfully into her left ribs, throwing her off her stride and taking chunks off her Aura. "Damn it, I don't have time for you!" She cursed, spinning to face them. Shenlong shifted back to normal before she pulled two frag grenades from her bandoleer. The explosives shot from her hand mid-pirouette and sailed onto the upper balcony between the men. They scrambled away, yelling panicked warnings, but shrapnel and pressurized heat caught them. Their catwalk tossed them to the ground to join their brothers.

Yang ran on toward her first objective, the main elevator. She couldn't hope to beat all the soldiers in the building, so she'd bypass them and head straight to the top floor. A forceful shove from her index finger called the lift down, but she didn't sit idle. Quickly, she withdrew two charges from the demo pack hanging from her lower back, keyed them to armed, and set the frequencies to match the trigger clipped to her belt. Two firm slaps glued the explosives to each pillar right as the elevator opened. Darting inside, she selected the top floor and hammered on the door close button repeatedly. The doors responded all too slowly. "C'mon, you piece of shit... I'm in a hurry."

Finally, the doors slid shut and the lift moved away, rocketing up toward the twentieth floor. Soft, calming music echoed throughout the small space, interrupted only by a soft warning alarm from Yang's Scroll. She opened the device and read the message sent by her stadium drone. _"Warning condition met, life-form has left the operational area. Pursue?"_

 _Fang here must've tripped an alarm._ Yang tapped the 'affirmative' button to send the drone rocketing off after Cinder and Adam. _Looks like Cinder isn't too happy with you, Edgelord,_ she thought with a grin, watching the incensed Maiden deliver what looked like quite the verbal lashing. Cinder shoved Adam into a waiting convoy's command vehicle, which promptly departed under full speed. Yang's drone projected the cavalcade's route along with a timer. _"Yep, headed straight for me. Got ten minutes, better get outta here quick."_

She half expected the lift to stop early at some planned ambush or have its cable cut in an effort to delay her, but neither happened. Three floors from the top, Yang leapt upward and shoved the lift's maintenance hatch aside. A single strong arm vaulted her onto the top of the lift. Crouched there, she focused and waited for the inevitable.

" _Top Floor,"_ the lift intoned, accompanied by a pleasant ding.

A massive volley of gunfire cracked into the space below, delivered by Fang covering the top floor hallway a few scant feet from the elevator. Rounds peppered the empty elevator, breaking mirrored glass and punching holes in sheet steel. Abruptly, the fire died, and soft, booted footsteps approached her position. Four Fang entered the lift, rifles held up an ready, scanning the space. Once one swiveled up towards her, Yang pounced.

A swift right hook transferred all her falling momentum to two of the fang nestled against the right wall. Her fist collided with the first and shoved him on to the second. Both men flew into the hallway beyond as Ember Celica barked at the two others to her left, staggering both men under a hail of pellets. Dragon's claws came around in a sweeping strike, drawing blood from a severed jugular. Yang shouted and lunged at the sole remaining attacker, hammering his head against the wood-paneled wall with Ember Celica and Shenlong. He collapsed after the fourth punch, dead from a fractured skull.

Outside, the two men thrown from the lift recovered. Five shots lanced toward her before she could turn. Unable to dodge, Yang took the impacts head-on, charging the men even as bullets snapped against her draining Aura. One Fang ahead stood guard for his brother, wielding a long katana defensively while the other poured fire into her from behind. Shenlong's knuckles opened and sprayed crystalline Dust rounds down the hall, forcing both men to shift apart. Katana swiped at her once she dashed in range, but Yang twisted Shenlong into a forearm block. The sword's edge scraped loudly across the metal but failed to bite. Ember Celica, however, launched a salvo at the guard's partner, knocking the rifle from his hand and spilling him backward into the wall. Yang turned and kicked her boot down onto the katana wielder's knee. The limb snapped backwards unnaturally. Before the man could cry in pain, Shenlong's fist crushed his skull against the wall.

Yang stalked down the hallway toward the intersection at the end. Out of habit, she used the lull to check her Aura meter. _Forty-two percent... Damn it, that's too much._ Groaning, she continued on.

She pressed herself against the intersection's left wall. Blake's cell waited inside the penthouse suite at the end of that hallway, nestled inside a repurposed master bedroom. She knew, though, that Banesaw stood guard in the penthouse's spacious living area. _Bastard's waiting for me, letting his men wear me down._

She pulled one of her two remaining grenades, a flashbang, and chucked it down the corridor just in case they'd set another ambush for her. Sure enough, pained shouts followed the flash and bang.

Yang burst around the corner and rushed the three guards blinded by her explosive. She covered the distance quickly, desperate to get within melee range. Shenlong's rounds would pierce the thin walls of this place easily, and she couldn't risk hitting Blake. A guard brought his gun up just as Yang reached him.

The pistol launched a round point-blank into her stomach. Her plate-armor shattered under the force, absorbing the shot's energy without draining any more of her Aura reserves. She grunted in pain and forced herself to remain standing. Ember snapped into the man's ribs and cracked them, then Shenlong delivered a strong right cross to the jaw, knocking him from his feet and spilling him into his comrades. Yang's Aura flared back up as the two alive men found themselves crushed to the ground under the weight of their friend. She summoned her cannon and double tapped each of them with inert, solid, armor-piercing shells, unwilling to risk an interruption when she tried to extract Blake.

The Dragon paused briefly at the penthouse door and breathed heavily. The damage she'd taken manifested wildly, but she still felt the blaze weakening. There wasn't much reserve left, but another fight waited just through the door.

Taking one last breath, the Dragon brought all that was left of her fire to the forefront and broke the door apart with her fist.

* * *

Blake drifted between reality and her dream world. The sedative flowing through her veins had weakened considerably in the last few hours, allowing her glimpses of the waking world and more lucid thoughts.

 _How did I let myself get in this position?_ She wondered defeatedly. The incessant voice of self doubt which followed her everywhere answered, sounding distinctly like the Bull.

 _You're weak, that's how. You let sentimentality reveal you, and you let misguided virtue drive you right into my hands._

 _Right, because trying to save a helpless family you captured was so weak of me,_ she countered, surprised at her own ferocity. _My only mistake was missing the trap you laid._

 _If you'd let the Witch die, you wouldn't be here. I would've had no way of knowing you were still in Vale._ Adam's voice spat, disappointment clear.

She didn't rise to his provocations. Instead, she countered. _I don't regret saving her, or anyone else, so shut up. I'm done with you._

He listened.

Still, Blake remembered the ambush she'd walked right into, all too neat and clean in hindsight. The family was being held right in the middle of a courtyard, for Oum's sake. _I should've seen it coming, but the child's cry got to me and broke my focus. I attacked before doing proper recon, and paid for it._

She'd paid dearly indeed, losing not only the family in the courtyard but also her only shot at stopping Adam from threatening her own. Shellbreaker was gone, and she was a captive. She didn't even last five seconds against Cinder and Adam before running off, just like she always did.

Another voice, this one soft, supportive, and distinctly familiar, floated through her head. " _You didn't run, Blake. You retreated from an unwinnable situation, just like we talked about after the Breach."_

Blake smiled, or at least thought she did. _Thank you, Ruby._

 _"I wish you hadn't run off, idiot,"_ said another.

 _"Love you too, Weiss,"_ Blake snarked back.

" _We're all here for you. You know that, right Blakey?"_ There it was, Blake thought, that smile underneath sunny violet.

" _I know, Yang..."_ She answered, missing the Blonde most of all. Her real voice continued the thought, weak and hoarse underneath the harsh spotlight in the room. "At least you're all safe now... No reason for him to come after you anymore..."

A harsh, wooden crack startled her before she could drift back to sleep. _Adam must be back, and by the sound of that, he's angry._ Blake's eyes closed and she smiled, drooping her head downward and letting raven locks cover her face. _Good, that means Ruby didn't show. Goodbye, my friends, I was lucky to know you..._

* * *

The Dragon stood in the broken threshold eyeing the large, cleared space beyond. No furniture, appliances, or decorations softened the cold concrete walls of the unfinished space save one solitary office chair which faced away from the entrance. She could see the dark, wooden door to Blake's cell on the left. Needing no other invitation, she advanced shrouded in flame.

Pain and the whirring of gear-driven chain greeted Yang the instant she stepped through the door. Banesaw's weapon slammed into her ribs and lifted her from her feet. The brawler flew left and sailed across the room while her augment wailed out warnings. Yang pivoted mid-flight and recovered, digging sparking, grinding claws deep into the reinforced floor to drag herself to a stop. She stood and wiped a small trail of blood from the corner her lips and silenced Shenlong's low Aura warning with a quick mental jab.

"That's how we're gonna play this, huh?" She spat, flicking her blood onto the floor. "Straight to business."

"You killed my brothers," the Lieutenant replied in an angry, gravely tone.

The Dragon's eyes narrowed and burned. " _You_ attacked Vale, killed my friends, and kidnapped my partner, but I'll give you one chance to hand her over anyway," she threatened, pointing at the door behind him.

The Lieutenant's saw roared loudly, answering Yang's ultimatum with killing intent.

"Didn't think so," the brawler lamented as she took up her boxing stance.

Shenlong's knuckles deployed as Banesaw charged and threw a diagonal cut aimed for her neck. She stepped backward, letting the weapon pass centimeters from her jugular. Ember Celica came across straight into the hulking man and belched buckshot into his stomach.

The mountain refused to move. Instead, he shifted and cut at Yang backwards with the makeshift sword's false edge. She brought Shenlong up in a flash and intercepted the strike with her forearm. Hooked, serrated teeth ground against Dust-alloy steel, throwing harsh sparks but unable to find purchase on Weiss' hardened armor plates. Yang shouted wordlessly, struggling to hold back the saw inching toward her face despite her own immense strength. Spinning teeth assaulted the Aura which protected her arm, draining the protective field with each passing moment.

Desperately, she channeled what she could spare of her dragonfire into her off-hand and screamed, emptying Celica's magazine completely with furious blow after furious blow. Six strikes hammered into his stomach before he staggered. Yang forced her advantage, pivoting around the prosthetic holding the shredding edge at bay. The instant she cleared its deadly edge, Shenlong disengaged and snapped straight. Knuckle-barrels pointed for Banesaw's masked face. Lacking time, Yang unleashed a staccato, rapid-fire burst into the Fang's Aura. The sound of shots blended together into one long rip, individual cracks indistinguishable from the ones preceding and following.

Banesaw roared angrily and tossed a powerful punch back at Yang, knocking her infuriating weapon aside. That same hand snapped back and reached for her head. Yang twisted away from the grapple in a back-bend, but Banesaw out-reached her. Powerful fingers wound themselves painfully into Yang's burning, golden mane, tugging her head downward. His right knee shot upward into the bridge of her nose, filling her vision with stars. The blow sent cracks spidering through her already weakened Aura.

Shenlong's claws raked along his arm wildly, driven purely by instinct, desperately trying to free their owner from his unrelenting assault. His knee came up again, and Yang's Aura pulsed and faltered, unable to absorb the blow completely. She felt her nose snap and screamed at the agony that followed. Her left hand sought for the heavy steel on her belt frantically. Finding the solid, textured grip, she pulled one of Junior's magnums and fired blind, as fast as she could, emptying the twelve-round magazine in the span of two seconds. The point-blank shots hit home and Banesaw released his grip, staggering backward.

Yang's head snapped upward. She blinked hard, trying to clear the involuntary tears welling in her eyes. A massive shape recovered in front of her, swinging a long, blurred shadow. Stunned and unable to dodge, she deployed her cannon in an instant and fired. The single explosive round thudded into Banesaw's chest and threw him backward off his feet gasping for air.

The broken Dragon dropped the spent pistol and collapsed in a heap, coughing up blood on her hands and knees. Shenlong's out of ammo alarm barely registered in her mind.

Across the room, the Lieutenant rolled over and assumed a similar position, his own hacking coughs mirroring her own. He stood before she did, however.

 _Stand up!_ Her mind shouted.

Yang's body didn't move, instead it merely expelled more blood from her mouth.

Stronger this time, she willed. _Get. Up._

Her back straightened. Shenlong pushed against the ground, forcing the bloody blonde onto her feet. Her legs shook and buckled, and she fell back to a knee.

Banesaw approached within striking distance and looked down into Yang's defiant, blurry eyes. "Stand up," he commanded, voice slightly broken by heavy breathing. "Die on your feet, warrior."

Yang smirked and forced the rest of her ember strength into her legs. Dragonfire snuffed out as she stood, but she still managed to take up a fighting stance. "C'mon, then..." She taunted ever so weakly, holding her shaking fists up at the ready.

In a flash, Banesaw slashed diagonally across her right shoulder. Yang shoved herself backward sluggishly, too slowly to avoid the blow completely. The chainsaw's tip sliced through her armor, severing the padded straps and pauldron before biting into flesh and ceramic. Bits of ablative plate clattered to the ground as Yang twisted away, screaming. Banesaw's followup cut slammed into her stomach unimpeded. Teeth tore through her armor's outer layers and shattered the weakened ceramic beneath. The lieutenant's massive strength lifted her from the ground, hanging her weak body on bladed chain briefly. Shark-tooth tips drug across her unshielded stomach before the Lieutenant flung her bodily into the nearby wall.

Her vision swam and pulsed. Raw agony coursed through her weeping cuts, but Banesaw didn't relent. He swung his weapon overhead in a backhand strike aimed right for the brawler's neck. Yang let her knees collapse in a hectic, instinctual dodge. The ripper gouged a deep furrow into the concrete where she'd been moments before. Banesaw's fist slammed into her forehead unseen. Her head bounced off the wall behind, filling her vision with stars.

A second strike snapped her neck backward, painting the wall with the brawler's blood. Unable to stave off the darkness any longer, her body gave up and she found she could no longer see.

* * *

The Dragon drifted through infinite blackness. The pain had left her, and she felt weightless. With the dark surrounding her, she wondered if she was swimming through the void-sky beyond Remnant. She'd always dreamed of going up there, adventuring beyond all Humanity knew.

"I must be dead," she said, though she wasn't quite sure if she could actually speak anymore. Her senses seemed dull here, disconnected. Was this a reflection of her inner thoughts? It certainly felt that way. There was no order here, no form.

 _No_ _drive._

She floated, for a time, content in the odd peace the space provided. Soon though, something pressed on her thoughts, almost like a voice, but somehow more immediate. She could feel it deep in her core.

 _You aren't done yet._

"Huh? Done with what?" She asked incredulously, unable to remember how she got here.

 _Get up, weakling._

Apathy drifted away, replaced by indignant rage. "I'm not weak," she growled. A tiny flicker of flame lit in the far distance, a tiny pinprick of light.

 _Then why couldn't you save the woman you claim to love?_

A deep, heavy drumbeat shook the world around her, awakening memory. _Blake!_

The void around her lit with wildfire, cutting through the darkness. In this light, she could see herself. She was small, fragile, and no longer fully human. Shining golden scales covered her body and every breath was laced with _fire_. The 'voice' boomed around her.

 _There it is. Can you not see it?_

"See WHAT?!" The Little Sun Dragon bellowed shifting her increasingly red eyes around, searching for whatever the Voice willed her to see.

 _Your own power, little one._

The wildfire extended as far as she could see, beyond the horizon itself. A red-eyed raven fluttered about the fire. The scavenger twisted bits of the inferno around into tiny little tornadoes with its wings.

 _You are that little bird living amongst Dragonfire, unable to touch more than a few scant embers. Your power remains scattered, you need only gather it._

"How?!" She screamed.

The Voice bellowed in her mind, drowning out the roaring flames around her.

 _You inherited your power from a Dragon, not a Raven! Her flighty nature holds you back, little one! Focus your wild emotions, bend them to suit your iron will! Reach out and seize control of your fire, it awaits your call!_

"God damn it!" Yang screamed, stoking the uncontrolled inferno higher. "HOW?!"

A gentile, clawed hand gripped her scale-covered shoulder and pivoted her around. She stared up into the protective, deep blue eyes that greeted her crimson. The orbs lay nestled in the face of another golden, scaled form in front of her, and she recognized its voice.

"Tell me, Yang, why did you come here? Why did you risk your life like this?" The golden visage of Tai-Yang asked calmly.

Crimson dropped from her eyes, replaced by lilac in an instant. She answered her dragon-father, voice barely a whisper, "I... I came to protect my partner... my best friend..."

Tai-Yang smiled. "There it is."

He vanished once understanding dawned on Yang. The inferno rushed toward her, compressing into her core. The Voice bellowed again.

 _They're going to kill Blake!_

* * *

Banesaw backed away from the sagging, broken girl, surprised that she still managed to breathe.

"You put up a better fight than the Schnee, I'll give you that," he praised, raising his weapon high to deliver the final, fatal blow.

The saw buzzed through the air and stopped dead in its tracks, caught in Yang's outstretched right hand.

"NO!" She bellowed deeply, answering a shout only she could hear.

"What?!" He stammered, yanking on his weapon in an attempt to free it, but it refused to budge. Shenlong's iron grip locked it down.

Slowly, the Dragon stood. The quaking which had assaulted her drained muscles left her, replaced by solid steel. Her hair fluttered upwards unaffected by gravity, held aloft by a growing golden glow and building static charge. Her head remained low, and her eyes stared at the floor through closed lids.

Banesaw tugged again, with the same result. An arc of lightning passed from the Dragon up the saw, setting his hair on end. One final pull wrenched the weapon free from its vise.

More lightning jumped around Yang, arcing into the air itself to create its own thunder. She spoke calmly, but Banesaw could hear the frightful malice in her voice. "Give me Blake Belladonna. Give her to me and I'll leave."

He swallowed nervously but held his ground. "No."

"So be it."

Yang poured everything into a single deafening shout, giving voice to all the pain, worry, and rage she'd carried over the last twelve hours. Her wildfire condensed and swelled, guided by one immense thought.

 _I won't let them take Blake or anyone else._

Fire erupted around her and spiraled upwards, wreathing Yang in a rushing tornado of physical, burning heat and embers. Blake's glyph lit solid, blinding purple within the firestorm. Shenlong protested the newfound power and bellowed out unheeded overheat alarms. Cooling vents opened wide and spilled heat into the air, distorting the light filtering through it. One by one, weapon systems shut down, brought low by the inferno that was Yang Xaio-Long. Weiss' dust weave, however, was very much alive. Instead of just projecting, Shenlong manifested physically, wrapping Yang's expanded Augment in bright golden light.

When her eyes snapped open, her mother's furious reddened glow had abandoned them, replaced her father's fierce azure.

The Dragon Ascendant charged, closing the distance in a flash of fire and heat. The Lieutenant tried to defend, but Yang's Dragonfire fist slipped right past his guard and hammered into his chest. Banesaw flew through the air, gasping. Yang stood there for a second, fist extended, eyes closed, as if time had stopped the second she struck.

Banesaw staggered to his feet supported by his blade, wheezing. "How?" He asked, "you were broken on the floor!"

The brawler dropped her stance back to a casual walk and sauntered toward him. "Your boss threatened to kill the woman I love," she growled. "I won't let him."

Yang disappeared from his view, only to appear fractions of a second later directly in front of him. He retreated and launched a wild cut at her. Shenlong caught it again, but, this time, her hand snapped shut on the blade. Servos whined as the chainsaw crumbled, shredding itself into thousands of tiny pieces. She ripped the broken weapon from his grasp and threw it away.

Banesaw drew a knife and slashed at her abdomen in the same motion. Yang stepped to the side, grabbed his wrist in her left hand, and threw him into the door. It rattled on its hinges. One final open-palm strike from Shenlong turned the Fang into a battering ram, and the door splintered under the force.

Yang followed him into the room casually, arms and hips swaying.

* * *

Blake drifted through time, vaguely aware of a loud, snapping sound, unsure if her blurry vision was playing tricks on her or not. She watched her jailer slide across the floor on his back. Sluggishly, amber eyes moved to the shattered door, ever so curious as to what could have caused this strange turn of events.

 _Yeah, I'm definitely dreaming,_ Blake concluded. Dragons aren't real, well, at least _that_ kind of dragon isn't real. Nor do fire twisters wrap around shapely blonde girls. _She looks familiar..._ Blake mused, still addled by the effect of the sedative. Somehow, though, her senses were clearing with each step the Dragon took toward her, like its fire was burning away the fog which clouded Blake's mind.

She heard a grunt and felt a burly arm wrap around her neck, dragging her out of her hard wooden chair. A blade pressed to what little of her throat remained exposed, and she heard an all too familiar voice threaten the Wyrm across from her.

"Take one more step and she dies. Drop your weapons. Surrender."

Even to Blake's ears, the threat sounded pathetic, desperate.

The Dragon, however, stopped dead, dropping the swagger which lent it that wild, sensual beauty. Its body tensed powerfully. muscles flexed and bulged. Its arms, however remained at its side. Azure orbs shifted from Banesaw to Blake and bored right into her soul, flooding it with a strange, pleasant warmth. Then, the beast spoke.

"Oh, honey..." It chided.

 _I know that voice!_

"Don't you get it? I _am_ a weapon," Yang countered, taking one confident step forward. "Cept this time, I point myself."

The knife came away from Blake's throat as Banesaw dragged her backward. He brandished it at the beast, yelling, "you're no different than Taurus! How much will you destroy for this _bitch_!?"

The Dragon's face twisted into an angry, feral rictus. The beast nearly vanished and warped next to her, trailing flame behind. Pressure released from her throat, pulled away by the Dragon's brutal power. What little strength her legs had left slowed her fall to earth, spinning her round in a lazy, downward circle. Banesaw struggled briefly, fighting the arm-lock Yang had him in. The brawler scowled and Shenlong flashed.

Knife-tipped claws exploded through the center of the Lieutenant's chest, impaling him on Yang's augment. She pulled his ear close, letting his life blood ebb away on glowing dark-red motes.

"You're wrong, I'm nothing like Taurus," she spat, withdrawing her arm. "I'd never hurt the ones I love."

Blake's vision darkened again, blood pressure falling from the sudden change of elevation. Was someone calling her name? Whoever it was, they sure were warm. She missed being warm.

"Mmmm," Blake moaned appreciatively, feeling Yang's Aura work its way into her festering bullet wound, "feels nice."

"Blake!" A relieved voice answered back.

Strong arms wrapped around her tired, battered body. _At least, I think they're arms. One is decidedly less soft than the other._ They rocked her back and forth, and she swore she could feel dampness on her bare shoulder. Was someone crying on it? She fought for lucidity, but her mind still wandered. Something that felt like hands pressed themselves to her cheeks gently and pulled her toward whomever they belonged to.

Blake's mind snapped to attention when something soft, smooth, and moist wrapped around her lips. Bound hands sought at the person in front of her fearfully, half expecting it to be Adam. Her heart skipped a beat, however, when she felt Yang's shapely hips and smooth, taut stomach. Golden eyes fluttered open when the blonde broke off the brief kiss. Blake smiled, really smiled, when violet gazed back. She was here, this was real.

"Yang?" Blake questioned, voice weaker than she'd intended.

The blonde beamed back with the grin Blake loved so much. "Yeah, it's me, Blakey," she reassured, standing to pull the faunus onto her feet. Yang wrapped Blake's right arm around her shoulder to hold the girl up, "don't worry, I've gotcha', kitten."

"How'd you find me? You shouldn't be here..." Blake asked, second statement coming out low and regretful. Yang had done exactly what Blake dreaded, and now she wore a target.

The brawler, however, cut off her partner harshly, dragging her toward the door all the while. "Talk later. Escape now."

Blake did her best to hobble along with Yang, but her legs betrayed her and collapsed, dragging the smoldering blonde down a bit with her.

"Screw this," Yang spat, lifting Blake into a fireman's carry and darting out of the suite. Shenlong's empty cannon scanned the corridors as she ran, but they remained empty. Yang didn't release Blake until the elevator doors slid shut.

The lift descended toward the lobby slowly. Blake propped herself up rested her head against the wall. "Yang... Why? Why'd you come?" She whispered morosely.

Yang pulled back and stared her partner down, the faintest hint of red flickering within her eyes. "Why?! Why _not?!_ I don't care if your psycho ex-boyfriend and his even crazier dom are chasing you to the ends of Remnant. We're partners, dammit. We're suppose to be together, no matter what." She reached down and pulled Blake up into a crushing hug, burying her face into the infiltrator's shoulder. "Don't you _ever_ do this shit again," she half-whispered, half-sobbed directly into Blake's ear.

Blake looked back in shock, both at Yang's sad, loss-laced tone and the tears streaking down her bloody, battered face. She gave her partner a once over, cataloging the deep cuts, bruises, and damaged gear covering the blonde. Confronted with the evidence of Yang's last twelve hours of hell, Blake could only nod weakly.

"Good," Yang sighed and then blushed. "I got your letter, by the way."

Blake cocked an eyebrow at Yang and blushed, but a soft ding and the sliding sound of elevator doors cut off their conversation. Yang reloaded her augment and dragged Blake up off the floor. "Can you walk?"

"I think so," Blake answered unconfidently, wrapping her own arm around the brawler's neck.

Yang led the pair out into the burning foyer, spinning them round to clear the room with her cannon as they exited. They broke into a swift, hopping trot once they cleared the glass facade.

"How are we leaving?" Blake asked, wincing in pain from the quick pace.

Yang pointed at her parked bike, "how else? C'mon, we gotta hurry. Your ex is on his way, and he's got Cinder with him."

Blake paled. "How much time do we have?"

Yang looked down the driveway as she lifted Blake onto Bumblebee's pillion seat. Sure enough, dust was rising farther down the road. Keying on her bike, she answered sarcastically, "oh, about thirty seconds..."

Blake wrapped her arms around Yang's midsection tightly. "Get us out of here!"

"One thing left to do first," the Dragon countered darkly, pulling her detonator and riding to the end of the circle drive leading to the street. She could see Taurus' convoy now, armored vehicles led by four modified civilian pickups. The convoy simply _bristled_ with guns, from the heavy machine guns mounted to technical beds all the way to Tai-Yang's gimbaled miniguns and grenade launchers. Despite the frightful firepower headed her way, Yang smiled and taunted the Bull with an upraised detonator. Then, casually, she snapped it closed.

The building behind her shook and erupted in flame, drowning out thunder and rain completely with the sound of bursting explosives, snapping concrete, and shattering glass. It collapsed in a cloud of dust. Debris flooded down the drive and swirled around the convoy, blinding it. Yang took advantage of the smoke screen and launched Bumblebee down the drive straight past the Fang. Something pressed on her Aura from the middle APC, harsh, malevolent, and overwhelmingly powerful.

"What was that?" Blake yelled, haunted just as Yang was.

"My guess? Cinder," Yang replied ruefully. "Watch our backs, Blake. I'm gonna get us out of this mess."

"On it," Blake answered, swiveling around in the seat to face backwards as the bike picked up speed. The Panther's hands sought for firepower nestled along Yang's belt and bandoleer.

"Hey! There'll be time for that later, kitty cat," Yang joked, overcome with joy that Blake sat pressed to her back.

"Missed you too," Blake deadpanned sarcastically. Finally, her hands found Junior's second pistol still attached to her partner's right thigh. She drew it and pointed it down the road behind, waiting.

"Mags are on my hip!" Yang explained loudly, feeling the weight of the gun leave her.

"I don't suppose you have anything bigger," Blake shot back. "Those trucks are tough."

"Yea, I'm gonna have to have a word with Dad about that. Got one frag left, plus two charges in the satchel you're using as a backrest!"

Blake shoved the handgun into her waistband and bent backwards, feeling for the ordinance. Searching blindly, her hands brushed against the brawler's generous bosom and inner thighs.

Yang felt heat rise in her chest. "Makin' it _real_ hard to concentrate here, Blakey."

Blake heated at the same time. "Shut up, oaf..." She muttered, stealing one of Weiss' numerous insults to hide her embarrassment. The Panther's hands retreated moments after, burdened heavily by Yang's remaining usable firepower, all of which found its way to her own belt. "Where are we headed?"

Silence.

"Please tell me you have an exfil plan."

Yang shot an apologetic look over her shoulder into golden eyes. "Does 'wing it' count?"

Blake glowered back before snapping her head to the road behind.

"Guess not..." Yang muttered to herself. _Time for a gamble._

Her arm's scroll flicked open and dialed the second half of Team RWBY. _Common, Ru, don't fail me now._ One ring, then two. The outgoing call stretched to ten seconds. Then, the screen lit up with a familiar head of white hair.

"Weiss! Thank Oum," Yang half shouted.

"Yang! What happened to you?!" Weiss exclaimed when she noticed Yang's battered face and shoulder.

"I'll explain later. Look who's with me!" Yang squee'd back, lifting her scroll overhead so Weiss could see her reclaimed partner.

"Blake!" Weiss shouted with relief.

The faunus turned her head to return the greeting, but was interrupted by long-distance gunfire licking at the tarmac around them. Instead of a pleasant hello, Weiss heard Blake yell. "Shit! We've got company."

"I noticed!" Yang deadpanned, opening up what little remained of Bumblebee's throttle.

"How'd they catch us?" Blake asked, fully aware how fast Yang's bike actually was.

"No damn clue, Blakey," Yang called back angrily, "Weiss, we're kinda in trouble here, please tell me Rubes got the engine fixed."

Ruby cut in from what was, presumably, the ship's engine room. "You bet I did, sis! Did ya' get Blake back?"

"Hello Ruby," Blake said, firing off two shots at a rapidly approaching technical with glowing orange wheels.

"Hiya Blakey!" The Reaper yelled excitedly before dropping back into leader-mode. "Yang, we're almost in range. Head for the bridge where we fought that Paladin, we'll meet you there. Weiss! Are the cannons for this thing still in the cargo bay?"

"I believe so, why?" The heiress asked, confused.

"Then dump all the power you can to the plug by the landing ramp!"

"Ruby, those cannons weigh nearly a ton each!"

"Just do it, and try to keep her steady!"

The heiress' glacier blue snapped back to Yang. "Your sister is crazy. Sorry to cut this short, but I've got work to do. Try to stay alive."

"Yea, you bet," Yang snarked back, "seeya in a few."

"Good luck, you two," Weiss said, killing the call.

Heavy tracer fire snapped around the reunited duo, bellowing out from the lead technicals' machine guns. The massive fifty-caliber rounds shifted the air around Yang's head and pulled at wet, golden tresses. She ducked instinctively, screaming, "Blake! Get 'em off us, I've got no room to maneuver until we get in the city!"

A single pistol shot and the sound of rolling, crunching metal answered Yang's plea. "Working on it," Blake grumbled, watching the first technical skid right, tumble repeatedly, and explode in flame after her shot pierced its right front tire. The identical truck behind swerved around the burning wreck and sent gunfire into the surrounding greenery in wild, unaimed sprays.

Farther back in line, Tai-Yang's APCs barreled straight through burning bits of metal detritus. The front APC's minigun rounded on Bumblebee, line of fire cleared now that the lead technical was gone. Electric motors sent its six barrels spinning.

"Shit!" Blake yelled, flicking her eyes between the soon-to-fire bullet hose and the _extremely_ narrow street they were shooting down at nearly one-hundred fifty kilometers per hour. Grunting with effort, Yang coated their bike in what little Aura she'd managed to recharge since her fight with Banesaw. A steady stream of tracers arced across her makeshift barrier. Lighting bounced around the partners as Yang twisted round, letting go of the throttle momentarily to deploy Shenlong's cannon before the minigun could readjust. Three hardened shells lobbed out and slammed into the APC's driver-side armored plate-glass. The rounds bored through it, filling the crew compartment with shattered Burn-Dust shrapnel and flying glass. Blood splattered the remaining windows, and the car drifted uncontrolled off the road into a tree.

Yang brought her attention back to the road, yanking the throttle open again. "How many are left?!" She shouted over her shoulder.

Blake counted quickly, "four APC's and two more trucks!" Cat-eyes leveraged their night-vision in the early gray-dawn and scanned farther down the pursuing convoy. There he was, or rather, there _they_ were, inside the second-to-last truck. "Adam and Cinder are three cars back!"

"Damn it," Yang cursed. "Bet they're not in the mood to just let us leave..."

"How close are we to the city?!" Blake asked, shouting over the wind noise and pouring rain.

"Bout thirty seconds!" The blonde replied just as forty millimeter grenades exploded around them. Thankfully, her Aura held, just barely, surrounding them in swirling flame. Yang grunted in frustrated pain, looking back to make sure Blake still clung on. "Why?!"

The faunus turned her head and stared off into the approaching city. "I've got an idea," she said lowly, stowing her handgun and pulling out Yang's detonator and their two remaining charges.

Yang spared a glance backward, grinning at her smirking partner once she'd spied the explosives and trigger in her hands. "I always did like the way you think, hold on!" Yang warned. Weiss' BMDI software sprang up, and a few mental instructions adjusted Bumblebee's fuel mapping, pouring a dangerous amount of Dust into the twin-cylinder engine. The bike jolted forward and wheelied in response, yanking both Huntresses forward. Blake barely managed to grab hold of her partner in time to avoid spilling onto the concrete below.

"C'mon, baby, hold together for five more minutes," Yang begged Bumblebee, patting the tank as she watched heat readings climb dangerously. Three more shells snapped around them soon after. Weakened as it was, Yang's Aura faltered and let some shrapnel pass. Bits of flying metal traced a shallow, bloody line across her cheek, but she ignored the pain and kept the shield focused on Bumblebee and Blake. "Gotta do something about that thing, Blake! I can't block another blast like that!"

The Panther cursed under her breath, pinching the trigger between the two bricks of explosive in her right hand. Her left reached along her belt and yanked free their one remaining grenade. Blake coated it in her Aura and chucked it, hard and accurate, right into the glass protecting the APC's gunner. The five centimeter thick composite spider-webbed and weakened a fraction of a second before the grenade burst, just enough for the explosive to break it completely and shred the Fang behind. The turret's muzzle drooped harmlessly, but the car in question pulled to the side and slowed. The next APC took its place instantly, licking at their heels.

"Got another one on us, Yang!" Blake cried desperately.

"Almost there, get ready!" The brawler called back, just as worried. She shoved the bike over hard into the turn leading back into town. Buildings flew by at breakneck speed.

Blake went to work, chucking both remaining charges onto the first tall, brick and stone structure they passed. A quick flick of her thumb disengaged the trigger's safety. _Wait for it..._ She thought, watching the trucks near her trap a hundred meters behind. When the lead vehicle drove parallel to the bombs, she snapped the paddle closed.

Fire and debris burst into the street, crumpling armor plate and throwing the massive APC sideways into the structure opposite. The two buildings collapsed soon after and fell toward the road. _Perfect,_ Blake thought, smiling wide.

"Take that you bastards!" Yang yelled, unable to resist grinning over her shoulder at her partner's handiwork.

A bright, fire-orange glow from beneath the falling rubble wiped the smile from both their faces. The broken buildings stopped dead in their tracks, suspended mid-air by upraised hands belonging to the devilish, grimacing Maiden standing atop her vehicle. Cinder's glowing eyes cut through the night. Yang and Blake paled.

"Go. GO!" Blake shouted fearfully, slapping Yang's shoulder.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Yang replied, shoving the bike down into a maximum-angle turn. They rocketed down a cluttered side street, darting deftly between the masses of broken vehicles littering the urban neighborhood.

The Fang vehicles, however, had no need to dodge the wrecks. They pushed and shoved their way through, seemingly unimpeded by the tons of metal standing between them and their quarry. The new lead APC twisted its heavy machine gun back at Bumblebee and fired off a burst. Two rounds skidded off Yang's Aura, but the third penetrated. It punched a hole straight through the bike's wide Dust tank and sent discarded metal shredding through the coolant system. Warnings and alarms too numerous to count flashed up on Yang's display.

"Shit! We're in trouble, Blake!" Yang yelled in panic as she felt Bumblebee's power start to ebb away. "You've gotta' slow 'em down!"

Blake growled. Drawing her pistol in a flash, she focused narrow, predatory eyes down iron sights. Her left hand came up behind the slide, fingers together with open palm facing their enemies. What little Aura she had poured into that hand. She condensed it and shoved it forward in front of the pistol's barrel. Three small, glowing purple rings materialized. Shouting wordlessly, Blake fired.

The round cracked through her amplifiers, blasting toward the lead vehicle, trailing purple the whole way. It hit the driver's glass and punched through, drilling a neat hole right between his eyes. His head lulled forward onto the horn, blaring out the loud, air-driven klaxon as the vehicle turned sharply and slammed into the apartments lining the street.

Blake's vision swam from the effort and she nearly fell off the bike, saved only by Yang's left hand grabbing her wrist at the last second. "Blake! Stay with me!" Yang begged, pulling her partner back upright.

She recovered just in time to see Cinder shove the crashed truck aside with a massive arc of flame. Oppressive heat washed over them, powerful enough to make Yang's Ascendant Dragonfire feel like a matchstick in comparison. Three fireballs spun around the glowering Maiden like some sort of twisted, magical amplifier, humming through the air with barely contained power.

Yang twisted the dying bike down another side street, counting on the larger vehicles' poor maneuverability to put some distance between them.

"How much farther to the bridge!?" Blake asked. "We're running out of options!"

Yang checked her map quickly. "One klick!"

"Change places with me!" Blake commanded.

"You're kidding!" Yang protested as she serpentined around several cars.

"This gun isn't going to do anything against them!" The Panther explained. "Yours _might!_ "

Groaning loudly, Yang acquiesced. "Fine! Keep us upright!"

The partners danced in each other's arms, pivoting around Yang's planted stance on the foot pegs. The brawler set Blake down in front of her and reluctantly released her grip on the controls before spinning round into a crouch on the pillion seat. Much to her surprise, the bike's pace picked back up to its previous level, guided by Blake's apparently skilled hands.

"Where'd you learn to ride?!" Yang asked incredulously.

"Later!" Blake yelled. "Keep them off us!"

Yang's gaze snapped back around to Cinder and a flash of anger tore through her heart. _That bitch tried to kill my sister._ The Dragon's eyes went blue as her inferno caught again, spiraling around the bike. Shenlong opened and crackled with energy, pouring all its remaining Dust into the cannon. Yang felt the rounds pulse and build within, Dust begging for release. Cinder's smirk grew across the expanse, mocking the power Yang summoned.

Yang smirked back, gripped her cannon with a steadying hand, and launched the shell.

The fully-charged Phoenix round slammed into the hood of Cinder's APC, exploding on contact. The blast's massive force collapsed the engine compartment and sent the vehicle tumbling head-over-heels. Panic shone in Cinder's eyes briefly before Adam lunged out of the passenger seat, wrapped a hand around her wrist, and kicked off the tumbling vehicle. The pair flew backwards to the vehicle behind and landed unharmed on its roof.

Blake threw all her weight into a right-hand turn, shoving a sputtering, smoking Bumblebee onto the highway interchange leading across the bridge. Cinder and Adam gained ground behind them, weapons and Maiden-power ready, waiting for the clear shot soon to be offered by the flat expanse of highway.

"Yang! The bridge is out!" Blake yelled after her faunus eyes spied the collapsed central span.

"Fuck!" Yang cursed, reloading and pulling up her Scroll to place a call to Weiss. The heiress appeared instantly. "Weiss, we're here, but we've got that psycho Cinder chasing us!"

Ruby's voice cut in over the channel. "I know. We've got you covered, sis. Head for the gap!"

"Covered? How?" Yang asked. Unnecessarily, as it turned out, because the roar ofjet engines drowned out all other sound nearby. Her eyes searched the storm clouds for the sound's source, and relief flooded through her when she found it.

A flattened, black-chrome wedge of Dust-alloy armor plate breached the clouds in a wide, spiraling roll. Smaller than _The Swallow's Lament,_ the angular, delta-winged fighter screamed speed and agility. Its wings bulged with two massive engine clusters bellowing out blue flame and a deep, powerful rumble. From her place on Bumblebee's rear seat, Yang could barely make out two strings of writing trailing down the Hunter-Corvette's flank, each written in large, elegant cursive script beneath a red, white, black, and yellow painted amalgam of Team RWBY's personal crests.

 _The Nevermore_

" _We are lightning straying from the thunder..."_

What really relieved Yang, though, wasn't the deadly-looking ship itself, but her sister walking down the extended cargo ramp as the ship matched their speed. Lunar light poured down Ruby's arms and legs in waves, imbuing her with the strength necessary to heft the massive, triple-barreled, rotary autocannon cradled in her arms. Power cables snaked behind the Reaper into the ship itself, and her glowing white eyes lay partially concealed behind a red holographic targeting monocle.

"Hello again, _Cinder,_ " Ruby's voice bellowed, augmented by _The Nevermore's_ megaphone system. Instantly, the Maiden's focused switched targets, but even her supernatural reaction time wasn't enough to stave off the Reaper's assault.

Ruby's cannon clacked and extended, easily twice the size of the diminutive brunette. The barrels spun into a blur and filled the air with thirty millimeter shells, casings, and the unmistakable _BUUURT_ of rotary cannon fire. Yellow-white tracers tore into the four remaining Fang vehicles like they were paper, punching holes in glass and thick armor plating like it wasn't even there. Ruby swept the stream of rounds across the convoy, burying it beneath dust and shrapnel as Weiss guided _The Nevermore_ across Bumblebee's path. The ramp lowered to the tarmac, spraying sparks and adding scraping steel to the chorus of deafening sounds echoing around Team RWBY.

Blake ignored everything except that ramp, opening the throttle wide in a desperate attempt to climb it. Bumblebee shook beneath her, clanking in protest to the hard use and bullet damage. The ramp was only a scant few meters away, but the bike refused to accelerate. "C'mon, c'mon!" She begged.

All the while, Ruby kept up the fire. Her cannon glowed orange under the strain, raining a constant stream of two-hundred and fifty millimeter-long shells onto the ground around them. Yang saw more than heard Blake's desperation to reach the ramp, felt Bumblebee straining beneath her. Shenlong opened again, spooling up as Yang aimed it toward the rear tire. This time, however, she didn't have any Aura left to protect the bike.

"Sorry girl," she mourned.

The blast tore the back of her bike apart, flinging it toward the open ramp in an overhead spiral. It skidded up the ramp and into the small cargo bay, depositing both Yang and Blake in a heap against the half-finished steel wall within. The wreck smoked and smoldered, bringing tears to Yang's eyes as the bike died. She tried to reach out, as if to comfort it like it was a real person, but she found she couldn't move. Twelve hours worth of exhaustion hit her in a wave as watched Ruby's fire let up.

"They're on board! Get us out of here, Weiss!" The Reaper called, throwing a few final bursts toward the wreckage of the convoy instead of a continuous stream. Glowing white eyes watched Cinder's ember-orange shield pulse against her onslaught, protecting the Maiden and Fang leader beneath from her steel rain. Still, she fired and kept them pinned beneath.

"Copy!" Weiss said over the intercom, lifting the ship from the ground and pouring on the power.

Blake watched the bridge grow small beneath them through the lowered ramp. Safe, her mind wandered, realizing just what her three teammates had just done. Two months' struggle and suffering, all for nothing. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

A soft hiss announced Weiss' arrival from the flight deck, the heiress having kicked in autopilot. "Yang Xaio-Long, you _reckless, foolish, oaf_ of a girl! What were you thinking, using an exit strategy like that!" She raged, glaring at the prone, exhausted brawler.

"And you, Blake Belladonna!" She shouted, rounding on the sobbing girl. "How could you leave us like that! You promised never to run off again! We were _all_ worried sick, especially Yang!"

Blake looked up and matched the heiress' scowl. "Left!? I didn't leave, I stayed to protect you from _him_!" She countered, pointing down the ramp Ruby stood guard over. "You shouldn't have come for me, now you're all on his hit list!"

That put a fire back in Yang, sent her eyes burning crimson. The brawler tugged harshly on Blake's wrist. "What were we _supposed_ to do, let you die!?" She shouted.

"YES!" Blake's shout silenced all sound in the small bay, save the distant whine of generators and engines. She continued in a much smaller voice, "at least then, you'd all be safe..."

Weiss reached out and slapped the faunus across the face. "How _dare_ you think we need protecting, or that we'd want you to sacrifice yourself to do it," she whispered lowly.

"ENOUGH!" Ruby bellowed, saddling up behind her arguing teammates. Vibrations shuddered through the ship when she dropped her massive cannon to the ground. Moonlight trails streaked from the corners of her eyes, waving in an impossible breeze. "Enough. We didn't go through the last twelve hours of _nonsense_ just to fucking argue!"

Shocked at her sister's blatant curse, Yang started to reply weakly, "Ruby..."

"No!" She shot back, kicking up more wind. "I said _enough_. We're a team, it's time we started acting like one. No more solo missions, no more running off, no more abandoning your partner, no more threatening your _friends._ " She accused, pointing between Yang, Blake, and Weiss. "From now on, no one, and I mean _no one,_ goes anywhere alone. Period. Every time we do, we lose, and we can't afford to lose anymore. Understood?"

Weiss took a hesitant step towards her apocalyptically cross girlfriend, eyes wide with worry. This wasn't the bubbly girl she fell for, this was someone else. "Ruby... Little Rose?" She asked in a small voice, as if speaking to a ticking time bomb.

"I said, _understood?_ " Ruby interrupted harshly. Three hesitant nods answered back.

The trails pealing from Ruby's eyes lessened slightly, and Weiss chanced another step, reaching out to grip her partner's hand. "Ruby, it's okay, we're all safe. We're all here..." She pleaded, squeezing Ruby's fingers. She felt the tension in them, the shaking power still coursing through Ruby's muscles.

Her gamble seemed to be working, though. She could feel Ruby relaxing at her touch, could feel those small shoulders drain and slump. The Reaper's light winked away, tracing along the red accents in the brunette's hair before dissolving and leaving Ruby a shaking, barely stable mess.

"Ruby!" Weiss and Yang exclaimed simultaneously. The heiress stepped close in a flash, wrapping both arms around the Reaper before she could fall to the cold metal below. "Are you okay? What was that?"

"...Weiss?" She answered weakly, managing to steady herself. "We're all here, right? We're all safe?"

"Yes, Ruby, we're all here."

Silver eyes locked onto Weiss'. "I'm so glad. I was afraid I'd lost you guys forever," she admitted, voice barely a whisper.

"Ruby, what _was_ that?" Blake asked.

"I'll... I'll explain later," Ruby deflected, "once we're back on Patch. Ok?"

Blake nodded, "Okay."

"Hey Blake?" Ruby called out, looking at her teammate with tears in her eyes. "Its good to see you again.

Blake couldn't help but smile back, despite the danger they were all in now. "Likewise."

Yang sighed next to her partner, wrapping one of Blake's hands in her own. "What now? Back to Patch?"

Blake shook her head, remembering who she'd left in their old dorm room. "No, we need to stop at Beacon first."

"Why?" Weiss half-asked, half-spat, clearly exhausted from the day's flight.

Blake smiled weakly, absorbed in her own thoughts. "Glynda's in our old room."

Yang gawked at her. "You're joking."

The Panther closed her eyes gently and rested her head against the cold steel behind her. "Afraid not. I pulled her out of a Fang counter-ambush yesterday. She got hit pretty bad..."

"What could take _her_ down?" Yang asked, unable to believe the legendary Professor got brought low by the Fang.

"Those same grenade launchers that we just ran into. She didn't have the luxury of a motorcycle getaway. Glynda took a full belt directly."

"How bad are her injuries?" Weiss cut in, moving over to Blake's side with a medical kit.

"Second-degree burns along her side plus three cracked ribs," she replied, sucking in air as soon as Weiss' disinfectant wipe rubbed along her Shellbreaker wound. "Ouch..."

Weiss gave her friend a rare sympathetic look, "sorry, I'll be done in a second."

Ruby spoke up, voice still a little weak. "I'll fly us out. You okay on your own here, Weiss?"

"I'm fine, let's go get our combat instructor," she said, wiping down Blake's myriad of negligently treated wounds.

 _The Nevermore_ shot off, darting toward Beacon smoothly. Yang could hardly believe they were moving after the rough roads and explosions during their escape. How long had that taken? Felt like hours. She looked down at her Scroll, spying several scratches and scorch marks along her prosthetic. "Huh," she questioned, poking her partner gently in the side with an elbow. "Check it out, Blakey, thirty seconds left..."

Blake's eyes widened at the time hovering over where she'd been sitting a scant few minutes past. "Is that my cell? It was being broadcast _live_? Why?"

Yang sighed heavily and rested her head on Blake's shoulder. "Turns out this whole thing was a trap for Rubes. Guess Cinder doesn't like losing to kids."

"You mean, I was _bait?_ "

"Yep," Yang grinned, thumping Weiss' shoulder lightly, "too bad we figured that out, all thanks to good ol' Ice Queen here."

Weiss waved off the compliment, blushing slightly. "It was nothing."

"Yang?" Blake prompted, clearly curious.

"Turns out our little princess is actually a master hacker in disguise," Yang exaggerated deliberately, "planted another CCT under the normal one, giving us a front row seat to Cinder's little game. Stupid bitch probably still doesn't know how we figured it out."

"Having access to the entirety of the documentation from the original project made it much easier than Yang's implying," Weiss snarked. "I noticed that you didn't mention your little excursion to Junior's or the interrogation at the docks. Getting humble, Yang?"

"Nah, but I wanted to make sure you got your credit." Violet opened above a relieved smirk, "thanks, Weiss, I mean it."

Finishing up on Blake's leg, Weiss pulled them both into one armed hugs. "It was worth it. I should go see if Ruby needs any help. We should be at Beacon in a few minutes."

After the flight deck door slid shut behind the heiress, Yang cupped Blake's cheek with her augment, turning her head back toward her. Blake's hands came up hesitantly, one squeezing Yang's metallic counterpart while the other pulled the girl close. "This is my fault," she said, leaning into Shenlong's claw, tears welling up, "I'm so sorry, Yang."

Yang smiled at her, sending shivers down her spine. "It was worth it, Blakey, now that you're here."

"You must be furious with me," she choked out, burying her head in her partner's shoulder.

"Not as much as I thought I'd be," Yang admitted weakly. "I mean, yea, I'm pissed you left, but sitting here? With you? I don't think I really care about that anymore."

"Yang..." Blake sobbed. "All this, your arm, Adam... Just because of me..."

"Hey, hey it's alright, kitten. I'm okay," the blonde insisted, pulling Blake's chin up to look into those beautiful golden eyes. "Better than okay! My kitty-cat came back!"

A weak smile tugged at Blake's mouth. "Promise?"

"Promise." Yang pulled Blake to her, weaving her augmented hand into black tresses before planting a soft, reassuring kiss on her partner's lips. Blake didn't let her escape, pressing two more into the brawler deeply. The last kiss drug on for what seemed like hours, stopping time for both of the reunited. Eventually though, they parted, still holding each other close.

"We should've done that six months ago," Yang admitted.

Blake nuzzled into her chest. "I agree. I take it that means you liked my letter?"

"Damn straight," she said, pressing a kiss between unbound cat's ears. "I love you too, Blakey."

Blake breathed deep, relishing in the warmth radiating from the Dragon beneath her. _This isn't so bad. We might all be in mortal danger now, but at least I get to be with her._

"Blake?"

"Yes, Yang?"

"Are you... purring?"

 _Yes, yes I am._

* * *

Five minutes later, Ruby set _The Nevermore_ down gently on the dormitory roof, careful to keep the hover thrusters on in order keep several tons of building materials from crashing down on top of a sleeping Glynda. From their place still cuddled together in the cargo bay, Blake and Yang could only marvel at how _quiet_ the multi-ton beast of a ship actually was. It floated atop the roof like a ghost, utterly silent but oh so _present_.

"Rest up, you guys," Ruby half-commanded, half-suggested, smiling contently at the hugging partners after walking down the flight deck ramp. "Me and Weiss will go get Professor Goodwitch and be back in a flash. Then we can finally go home."

Blake shook her head. "I need to go with you. There are traps I set which need disarming, and it'll take you two too long without me."

"No offense, Blake, but you're injured. Badly, at that," Weiss countered, sweeping up behind Ruby, Myrtenaster at the ready. "Ruby and I can handle it."

Blake rolled her eyes. "There are one-hundred, forty-seven tripwires, pressure plates, and Dust cantrips between ourselves and Glynda. I need to go."

Weiss blanched at the number. Yang however, chuckled deeply. "Damn, kitty cat, how long did that take to set up?"

"A month, give or take," she answered, shrugging, "I couldn't take any chances."

"Welp, I guess that means I get to carry you again," Yang said, clearly excited at the prospect.

The faunus rolled her eyes a bit at her partner's eagerness. "Just a shoulder will be fine."

"Right, I'll take point then," Ruby chimed in, drawing Crescent Rose. Instead of extending the scythe, Ruby kept it collapsed in rifle-mode. "Weiss, you're rear guard. We'll keep Yang and Blake in the middle."

"Of course," the heiress replied primly.

So, like that, a reunited Team RWBY filed down their Corvette's ramp and walked back down into their former home. Gone, however, were the relatively carefree days of homework, studying, socializing, and general shenanigans traditionally associated with higher education. No laughter graced the halls. No inebriated students shuffled about, avoiding professors like the plague. This place was wholly different, disheveled and abandoned amid the chaos of war. Instead of being a relieving trek after a week of stressful studying, Team RWBY's slow march back to their room felt tense, wrong, and put each girl on high alert.

Ruby was thankful she took point, scanning the hallways with her new semi-auto rifle, pausing every once and a while for Blake to render some devious trap inert. This way, the others wouldn't have to see her cry. So much of what she loved was lost, never to be recovered. Why? All this death and destruction, for what? Power? Greed? Just plain _malice?_ It didn't make any sense, what kind of person wants to do this?

Every time she thought about _them_ , something bristled in the back of her mind, that primal rage she'd found atop this very school two months ago. That beast scared her, deeply, especially after the incident on the ramp. She'd remembered, in staggering detail, how she'd felt up there, facing down Cinder after watching Pyrrha disappear, helpless.

A soft hand wrapped around her wrist and she jumped, only calming once she laid eyes on its owner. "Ruby, what's wrong?" Weiss asked in a concerned whisper.

The brunette shook her head, sparing a glance toward the equally worried pair hobbling along after them. "Its nothing... really."

"Don't you lie to me, Ruby Rose," Weiss admonished, though there was none of the heiress' typical sharpness in the question. Instead, it was warm, supportive.

"I'll... I'll tell you guys later," she deflected, "let's just get Glynda first."

The rest of their trek to the dorm passed in silence, barring some soft mechanical sounds of traps being disarmed. Soon enough, they found themselves in their own can-covered hallway, doing their best to step between the simple, but effective, warning system.

"Too bad Pyrrha's not here," Blake joked, surprised when no one so much as chuckled. To the contrary, Yang deflated uncharacteristically and Weiss looked utterly appalled. "What?" She asked, sure she'd missed something vital.

"Pyrrha's dead, Blake," Ruby answered, voice barely audible, in a lamenting, mournful tone Blake had never heard from their upbeat leader. The brunette glanced back at her rescued friend, trailing moonlit tears down her face from softly glowing eyes. Ruby's attention shifted away, leading them farther down the hall.

Blake glanced up at Yang, hoping this was all some horrible joke, but there was no mirth in the Dragon's sad eyes. "How?" She asked simply, unable to keep her voice even.

"Cinder killed her when she tried to defend the tower," Yang answered in a whisper, careful to keep her voice low so as to not be overheard by her sister. "Rubes saw the whole thing, at least, that's what I've been able to piece together. That white light power thing she's got unlocked after it happened and froze that dragon Grimm, and she's been training with it ever since." Yang's eyes flicked between Ruby and Blake, "I think it's really getting to her..."

Ruby's voice cut off the conversation. "We're here," she whispered before rapping her knuckles on the door. "Professor Goodwitch? It's me, Ruby Rose? We're here to take you home."

The door cracked instantly, revealing a haggard-looking Goodwitch brandishing her riding crop defensively. Those green eyes, though, still had their edge. "Miss Rose?" She confirmed, visibly relaxing as their eyes met.

"Hi, Professor. I've got the rest of RWBY here too, can we come in?"

Goodwitch smiled, opening the door wider. "Always so informally polite. I've missed that," she said, ushering the girls inside.

"Weiss, watch the door," Ruby ordered, "did anyone leave anything important here before we leave?"

"Get the Achieve-men poster!" Weiss called hopefully from the door.

"Seriously, Ice Queen?" Yang mocked weakly.

"What? I like them, and our ship could use some decorating."

"Miss Belladonna, you're hurt!" Glynda exclaimed, looking over Blake before shifting to Yang, "you too, Miss Xaio-Long! What happened to you girls?"

Yang waved off the question lightly as Ruby picked about the dorm, retrieving personal artifacts left behind in the rush to evacuate Beacon. "Oh, you know, ran around the city on my bike in the rain, met with a gangster, fought some White Fang, searched the whole city for their hideout, fought some Fang _again."_ She chuckled darkly, continuing,"Nearly died that time. Rescued my partner, blew up the Fang's headquarters, and then had a massive car chase with Taurus and that bitch Cinder. That pretty much sums it up."

Glynda gawked at her former students, looking to Blake to confirm the ridiculous tale. "Please tell me your partner is exaggerating."

"Afraid not, Professor," Blake confirmed through a smirk, "Ruby and Weiss flew all the way from Atlas to pull us out of that mess, too."

"I'm... I'm impressed, girls," Goodwitch admitted, "you really destroyed the Fang's HQ?"

"Yup," Yang whooped, "and, damn, was it satisfying."

"All done here," Ruby said, hefting a massive duffle packed to the brim with their most treasured possessions, "you ready to go, Professor?"

"I believe so, Miss Rose. May I ask _how_ we're leaving?"

"Our ship, of course! Follow me."

"Your... your _ship?_ Since when do you have a ship?"

"Since Weiss ponied up the cash to build one of my Dad's old designs," Ruby said proudly before paling, "I'm gonna be in so much trouble when he finds out we're not in Atlas."

"I'm sure it will be fine," Weiss comforted, "can we please go? I'm _tired._ "

As they walked back through the hallways leading a pensive Goodwitch back to _The Nevermore_ , Yang turned to Blake and whispered incredulously in her ear. "Is Goodwitch wearing your PJ's?"

* * *

"Patch Air Command, this is _The Nevermore,_ flight registration Romeo-Whiskey-Bravo-Yankee-Zero-Zero-Niner-Fife, Atlesian origin. Requesting permission to enter protected airspace," Weiss spoke professionally over the radio.

The early morning radio operator answered back just as evenly. "Copy that, Niner-Fife, cleared to enter Patch airspace. Welcome home, Hunters. PAC out."

"We're cleared, Ruby," Weiss reported, swiveling her chair round to look at her partner.

The brunette in question reclined in a slouch, letting the plush leather seat support her weight entirely. Her hands gripped the controls casually, guiding the fighter with barely-there touches and pressures. One leg lay crossed over the other in blatant disregard for the rudder pedals. Ruby turned her head, looking contently at her girlfriend through exhausted eyes. "Cool... I could use a nap, Weiss."

"Me too," the heiress replied lightly, covering her mouth to stifle a small yawn.

The brawler seated behind her wasn't nearly as elegant, letting her massive, breathy exhalation waft through the flight deck while stretching her arms high above her head. "I think we all could. What time is it anyway?"

"Nearly six-thirty in the morning, if that clock is right," Blake answered lazily, nuzzling into Yang's neck and pointing to the information panel situated between the pilot and systems officer seats.

Glynda leaned back against her own chair, smirking at the blatant display of affection occurring to her right. "Honestly, girls, I could have stayed in the crew compartment below. You didn't have to share a seat on my account."

"Nah, couldn't let my favoritest teacher _ever_ sit down there all alone," Yang snarked lightly, bringing a hand up to pull Blake closer. "Besides, this is better, right Blakey?"

"Mmm," Blake hummed, purring into the crook of Yang's neck.

Glynda rolled her eyes, though her smile lessened the motion's usual dismissal. She looked out the angular armored glass canopy, spying the storm clouds rolling in over the island. "Will the storm be a problem, Miss Rose?"

"Nah..." Ruby waved a hand over her shoulder at Goodwitch. "This one's got nothing on the one we flew through earlier."

"I agree," Weiss added, pouring over Patch's weather reports. "There's only mild to heavy snow predicted for the next two days. No hail, lightning, or gale force winds. We'll be fine."

"Snow? Really?" Yang moaned, face-palming at the sheer ridiculousness. Addressing the whole deck, she asked, "alright, which one of you broke the weather?"

"I doubt anyone here could have much affect on it, Miss Xaio-Long," Glynda replied.

"Seriously, though! We go from pouring rain, to one of the nicest late-fall days on record, back to a massive thunderstorm, and now snow!" The blonde flopped back into her seat dramatically, earning a small chuckle from Blake. "Nature's lost it."

"I always did like the snow," Blake countered, patting Yang's shoulder lovingly. The brawler smiled down at her, planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"Geez, can you guys, like, wait ten minutes?" Ruby teased, sending the whole deck laughing. Placing her feet back on the pedals in anticipation of the storm ahead, she did her best to wake herself up. "We're almost home. Better buckle up, it might get a bit bumpy."

Sure enough, turbulence buffeted _The Nevermore_ the instant it pierced the fluffy gray clouds. The small bumps didn't so much as phase the brunette commander manning the helm, however. She flew by instruments for a while, keeping an eye on their position on the map compared to her home, making minute adjustments to their course with stick, rudder, and throttle. It felt easy, almost lazy, compared to their harrowing trip from Atlas. _The Nevermore_ floated and glided comfortably, losing the hard, knife-edge feel it'd exhibited under full power and desperate need. Ruby resisted the urge to let it drift into smooth weaving, sweeping turns and rolls out of courtesy to her passengers. Maybe she'd take her out later, on her own, really get a feel for her. Was this how Yang felt with her bike?

The Reaper's ship breached below clouds after a few minutes, dropping down to twenty percent thrust at her command. Large snowflakes skidded across the canopy glass, moved aside by streamlines and contrails. Below, Patch was already coated in a shallow sea of white glistening beautifully in the filtered moonlight and warm, reflected street lamps. The small city below fell from view soon after, replaced by snow coated trees still clinging to their autumn foliage. Ruby set the corvette down gently outside her home, powered down the engines, and slumped back into her chair heaving a sigh.

"We're home, guys..." She moaned gratefully.

Weiss reached across the gap between their chairs and took her partners hand, intertwining her fingers with Ruby's. She glanced behind her at the cuddling companions and a genuinely smiling Goodwitch, nodding to each while wearing an unrestrained grin. Warmth filled her, nearly bringing tears to her eyes. "It's never felt better."

* * *

Yang lay in a restless sleep the following evening, tormented by dreams twisting the previous day's events. She saw the timer run out over and over, whether due to her own failings or her teammates'. Countless times, she died, broken at Banesaw's feet, unable to find Ascendant strength. Sometimes they failed to make the ramp onto the ship, perishing in an inferno summoned by Cinder Fall. The most terrifying visions, however, showed Yang what it would've been like if she'd never found Blake at all. They made her stare at her partner's image, separated from her and helpless, as Adam ran Blake through with that demonic red blade.

She awoke with a start, breathing heavy with eyes turned azure. Shenlong shifted and whirled, bearing its teeth to her own room in its search for the enemy, intent to rend and tear, but no threat presented itself. Yang forced her breathing to calm, lowered her weapon, and reminded herself that she was home. Blake was here with her, lying next to her on the bed. The tormented blonde reached out beside her, searching for the soft skin of her rescued lover, but her hand found nothing.

A brief spout of panic erupted. _"Did they come to take her?! Kidnap her again while we slept?"_ Quickly, she killed that sleep-addled thought, almost laughing at the illogical theory. Where'd she gone, then? Her heart broke a bit at one thought, _"did she leave again? Run off when we weren't looking?"_ Thankfully, her searching hand ran into a small bit of paper, a note from Blake.

 _Yang,_

 _Please don't fret over my absence. I awoke at dusk and felt the need for some fresh air. I expect it's a consequence of my nocturnal cycle these last few months._ _You looked so content, lying draped in sheets next to me, that I couldn't bear to wake you._

 _I have gone to find a spot outside to watch the stars glisten off the fresh snow. Join me when you wake, it's quite beautiful._

 _-Blake_

The blonde heaved a relieved sigh, grinning like a fool at Blake's _probably_ unintentional poetry. She looked down at her own naked body. "Guess I better find some clothes then," she thought aloud, rising and moving to her closet. She picked over various coats and winter sweaters distastefully, unwilling, in her current lethargic mood, to put forth much effort to dress. Eventually, she found one of Blake's many deep purple robes which Ruby had so thoughtfully gathered from their dorm. _What'd Blake call it, a Yukata?_ She wondered, shrugging. _Whatever, looks warm._

Yang pulled on the garment, tying it tight around herself and slipping her feet into a pair of waterproof winter boots. She nearly burst out laughing when she walked by the mirror in her odd outfit, very glad it was her lover she was headed out to meet. Blake's robe didn't quite fit across her chest, leaving whatever modesty the brawler possessed scattered beneath the weight of her impressive cleavage. _Eh, my semblance can keep me warm,_ Yang decided, smirking. H _ope Blakey doesn't mind._

Her booted feet echoed quietly through the halls as she made her way outside. _It must be late, no one else is up._ Booted feet crunched through the snow outside her house. The blanket of white was nearly pristine, save for a very distinct set of footprints leading off to the cliff-side vista behind the Xaio-Long residence. Yang followed her partner's trail slowly, taking in the brilliantly clear sky overhead filled with dazzling, colorful diamonds and a massive, intact moon. _Blake was right, it really is beautiful out tonight..._

Her thought trailed off when she passed round the workshop and spotted a small fire lit beneath her favorite childhood tree, the solitary one sitting right next to the cliff-side in an open field. Blake reclined against it, wrapped in one of Ruby's spare cloaks, raven locks spilling out on either side of the trunk. The Panther stared across the city and ocean below, humming a soft, mournfully pleasant tune. _But not as beautiful as that._

"Nice tune," Yang said quietly, leaning against the tree.

Blake looked up at her, smiling contently, golden eyes reflecting the firelight next to her. "Isn't it? I've sung it a lot these past few weeks, but I find it's a bit sad, considering." She patted the blanket beneath her, "sit with me?"

"Love to, kitten," Yang agreed, doing her best not to track snow onto the heavy wool cloth as she sat. Blake nestled into her almost as soon as her back rested against the tree, and Yang wrapped both arms around her, pulling her tight to her chest.

Blake blushed when she realized what Yang was wearing. "Did you deliberately _not_ dress just to mess with me?"

Yang chuckled. "Nah, just didn't feel like going through the effort when I'm going right back to bed soon. Messing with you was just a happy accident."

"Mmm," Blake hummed salaciously. "I was hoping we could sit here a while before getting... distracted again."

"I hear ya." Yang did her best to close her robe, changing the subject. "You said that song was too sad, didn't really sound sad to me. What's it about?"

"You don't recognize it?" Blake asked, surprised at her partner's lack of observational skills. "It's from a game Ruby and I played last semester, the one with the monster slayer?"

"Eh, that one was too serious for me," Yang admitted regretfully.

"Shame, that," Blake chided, "the story really was incredible."

"Hmm," Yang hummed, "still didn't answer my question."

Blake blushed lightly, breaking eye contact. "It's about two star-crossed lovers, separated by necessity, but still very much drawn to each other."

Yang smiled, closing her eyes and drawing Blake closer. "Sounds nice."

"I can sing it for you, if you'd like," Blake suggested lightly.

"I'd like that," Yang said, "I think."

Blake smiled and drew Yang's face down to look at hers. A mellow, trilling alto wafted through the air as the cat began to sing, bringing Yang's hand down to touch the scar Adam inflicted two months prior.

" _These scars long have yearned for your tender caress. To bind our fortunes, damn what the stars own..."_

Blake pulled Yang's hand up to her heart, pressing it against her chest insistently.

" _...Rend my heart open, then your love profess. A winding, weaving fate to which we both atone."_

Her other hand came up to touch Yang's cheek, sliding softly along smooth skin. Yang's expression softened to butter.

" _You flee my dream come the morning. Your scent, berries tart, lilac sweet. To dream of golden locks entwisted, stormy. Of violet eyes, glistening as you weep."_

Yang found herself entranced by Blake's voice, vaguely recognizing the lyrics as ones she'd heard played more than once in their dorm before, well, everything. Blake sang on.

" _The Wyrm I will follow into the storm, to find your heart, its passion displaced... By ire ever growing, hardening into stone, Amidst the cold to hold you in a heated embrace."_

Somehow, amid the emotions flooding through her heart, Yang managed to remember the refrain. She picked the song up from Blake, recognizing the longing within. Her own deeper voice shook through the tune, distorted by barely contained emotions.

" _You flee my dream come the morning. Your scent, berries tart, lilac sweet. To dream of raven locks entwisted, stormy. Of golden eyes, glistening as you weep."_

Blake smiled wide, hearing Yang trail off. Both women let ecstatic tears fall as Blake finished, using the song to ask questions to the red string which bound both of them together, no matter the distance.

" _I know not if fate would have us live as one, or if by love's blind chance we've been bound. The wish I whispered, when it all began... Did it forge a love you might never have found?"_

Yang shook her head, gripping Blake's in her own. Together, they sang one more time, substituting each other's color.

" _You flee my dream come the morning. Your scent, berries tart, lilac sweet. To dream of golden locks entwisted, stormy. Of violet eyes glistening as you weep."_

The two Huntresses stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours after, content to watch the night colors reflected there. Eventually, Yang would press a tender, desperate kiss to Blake's lips, saying, "I'm so glad you're here again, Blake."

"Me too, Yang. Me too..."

* * *

 **Super Saiyan II, bitches! Sometimes, you just need a little...** _ **push.**_

 **It might seem a little Deus Ex Machina, but there's a reason behind it. What** _ **is**_ **a Semblance, anyway? Besides, what would anime be without power-ups given under the utmost end of need?**

 **Man, I've been looking forward to writing this chapter since I started Penumbra. I may identify the most with Weiss, but Yang is my favorite. Maybe it's the 12 year-old DBZ fan in me talking or something... Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the rampage and the rampant buzzing! I'll likely be taking next week off from _Penumbra_ , regretfully. I simply _have to_ actually job search and apply, and that's going to take up some time. Expect the next update in three weeks!**

 **...Oh, I've seen some of you start theorizing. That's good, very good. It warms the cockles of my heart.**

 **Next time, on Penumbra: Shenanigans!**

 **Review Replies!**

 **Bill Gopher:** Good to hear from someone new! I'm glad you enjoyed my little sneaky set-up.

No, you didn't miss anything regarding Shardwalker; that was the first time it's shown up in _writing_. As to why Cinder is calling Ruby that, well, that's a damn good question, isn't it?

That's an interesting theory regarding her power. Unfortunately, I can neither confirm nor deny the true nature of what may or may not be causing Ruby's control issues. I'm sure you understand. All in good time, my friend.

Yang's motivation, or lack there of, is a bit personal to me. Seeing her like she was at the end of V3 brought back some painful memories of my past. I know what that kind of depression feels like. It's insistent and pervasive, leaves for a while only to return when you least expect. Ruby and Weiss being in Atlas definitely didn't help. Now though, looks like she finally got the push she needed to fight through it.

 **Raw666:** Good to hear from you, too! Preserving quality is my utmost desire, and I hope adding Masasin to my team will only increase it.

* * *

 **Hey! Masasin here. I've never written fiction before, but I love it when a text is consistent and free of errors. And I've always really analyzed almost everything, so that is useful too. I hope I can contribute to the quality, both editorially and in terms of contents and ideas. I'm excited for this. Thanks for the opportunity.**

 _ **In my haste to upload, I've decided to publish before Masasin has had a chance to do more than once-over the latter half of the story. He's busy, you see, trying to get a job after college. I take full responsibility for any errors after Yang enters the Bastion, so ridicule me, not him! - Harq**_


	13. Chapter 12 - Almost Whole

**Whew… Hey guys. Do you know what sucks?**

 **Writer's block sucks. This chapter was a struggle, putting it mildly. Odd, right? Who struggles with mostly happy breather chapters, I mean, honestly? I do, apparently. But, it's done! I haven't abandoned you!**

 **Volume 4… October 22** **nd** **… I am** _ **hyped**_ **, but also not hyped. I really want this story to be complete by then, and I'm sure you guys do too. I'll do my best! The schedule is henceforth suspended. Chapters will come out when they're done from here on out… Volume 4 approaches, and I must say, Weiss is one pretty lady. I mean, seriously, have you seen her V4 design?**

 **Big thanks to Masasin for beta-ing and putting up with my poor understanding of gentile vs. gentle! (FYI, one is a term referring to anyone not of the Jewish faith, the other is to grasp lightly. I do words good.)**

 **Without further ado, let the sap flow through you!**

* * *

" _It seems that my life follows the moon. At times it's half empty…"_

" _And, sometimes, it's full."_

* * *

Blake stared across nearly undisturbed snow through Yang's bedroom window, early winter chill held at bay by a thick, yellow and black comforter and the sleeping blonde's immense natural warmth. A small, contented smile graced her lips as her eyes wandered between the stout tree the two of them had shared and Patch's largest town nestled below the cliffs. Dawn still lay a ways off, but the nighttime glow held its own appeal. The warm, yellow-orange glow of sodium streetlights contrasted vividly with midnight blue and soft, welcoming moonlight.

 _It's like my own private painting_ , Blake thought with a small hum. _I could lay here forever, just watching, especially with my Little Sun Dragon at my back._

She could feel the blonde behind her shift and squirm slightly every once in a while, trying to move into a more comfortable position. Still, Yang's touch never strayed from her body. Whether it was a soft hand, smooth skin, or simply a light pressure, the Dragon kept in contact unconsciously. Blake fought down a hiss as chilled steel wrapped around her bare stomach and pulled her tight against its owner's chest. Blake's index finger traced the augment's edges and lines lazily, pondering its existence while the brawler snored softly in her ear. Guilt tugged at her heart. Unsure of what else to do, Blake slid her hand down the cybernetic's length and entwined her fingers with the Dragon's claw. She squeezed Yang's new hand gently.

 _I'm so sorry, Yang…_ Blake thought, forcing her eyes closed in a wince.

A small, firm pulse answered hers, surprisingly lifelike, considering. Blake pulled the mechanical hand upward and pressed it into her chest insistently, directly over her heart. She held it there and nestled back into the blonde, desperate to know, to _feel_ , that Yang really was alright. Her partner responded, stirring slightly before tugging her closer, and Blake heard Yang's breathing spike. "Are you awake, Yang?" She asked softly, careful to keep her voice nary a whisper in case the blonde hadn't actually rejoined the waking world.

A small, content groan came from the brawler's lips. "Hrm… Yeah," she said sleepily, tugging on Blake's side. "C'mere…"

Blake smiled and spun in Yang's arms, wrapping her own around her partner's neck. She tugged Yang's head towards hers and pressed their lips together, intent on showing the blonde how much she'd missed her. They lay there for minutes, passing loving kisses between themselves, completely lost in the feel of one another and so very _glad_ to be here in this very moment, alive.

Eventually, Blake parted and pressed her forehead against Yang's. The blonde wore the goofiest ear-to-ear grin beneath her closed eyelids. "This is the _best_ ," Yang moaned.

"Mmm," Blake hummed affectionately, letting a rumbling purr echo into the room thereafter. She pulled Yang's mechanical hand into her own and pressed a kiss to the back of it. "Yang…" She began hesitantly, unable to voice the guilt-ridden question floating around in her mind.

"Whassup, kitten?" Yang drawled, letting violet open slowly above her sunny smile.

"How much… How much can you feel… With this?" Blake asked in a whisper, lifting Yang's hand, unable to stop tears from forming.

Yang's expression softened as she pulled her augmented hand free of Blake's fingers and pressed it to the girl's cheek. Mechanical fingers traced the smooth, angular curves of her partner's face, barely indenting Blake's skin as they mapped its surface. "Everything. I can feel everything," she soothed. "It's almost like I never lost it."

Blake brought her own hand up to grip Yang's, pressing it into her cheek and squeezing its digits. "Really?" She half-begged, smiling despite her tears.

"Really," Yang whispered back before kissing Blake's forehead and giggling slightly. "So try not to worry, okay? I'm fine, better than fine! I've got my kitty-cat back."

Blake tilted her head up and stole a quick kiss while wiping tears from her eyes. "Okay…"

Yang beamed down at her. "It's actually kinda cool having a robot arm. Wanna see a trick?"

"Sure," the ravenette said, still a little misty-eyed.

The blonde smirked down at her and raised her hand in front of Blake's eyes. The mechanical appendage threw up its index and pinky fingers, miming horns, before spinning in a complete circle about the wrist, complete with a little musical ditty. "Ta-da!" Yang whisper-shouted theatrically.

Blake snickered at Yang's dramatics before losing it completely when Yang tilted her head slightly, splayed all her fingers, and shook her hands in a motion the Xiao-Long-Rose sisters often called 'jazz hands'. The faunus' belly laugh filled the room and brought a huge, toothy grin to Yang's face.

"Better now, Blakey?" She said, pulling her kitten back into herself.

"Mmm, much better," Blake replied, staring deeply into gorgeous purple. "Thank you, Sunshine…"

Yang's lips met Blake's again. "Anytime, kitten. Anytime."

* * *

"I don't think this is a good idea, Ruby." Weiss warned from behind her team leader.

The brunette in question had an ear pressed to her sister's door. Early morning sunlight filtered into the hall, illuminating the mellow, wooden browns and reflecting off the heiress' stark-white pajamas. Ruby waved off Weiss' concerns haphazardly. "Oh, c'mon Weiss! What's the worst that could happen?"

The white haired girl rolled her eyes. "Oh, I don't know, perhaps getting your head blown off by a startled berserker? Or maybe beaten to a pulp by a certain black-haired friend of ours, who just so _happens_ to have spent the last _two months_ hiding from the White Fang?"

"You worry too much! It's Yang and Blake!" Ruby countered, bouncing excitedly on the balls of her feet. "It's tradition! Do it for the _nostalgia_ , Ice Queen!"

"Fine," Weiss agreed despite her exasperated sigh. "I take no responsibility for the consequences of _your_ orders, team leader."

"Yes!" The Reaper exclaimed, placing her hand on the unlocked door. A quick twist and trust slammed the door open, clearing the way for Ruby's time-honored shout. "GOOOOOD MORNING TEEEEEEEAM RWBY!"

Instead of groans or threats, however, silence and two sets of saucer-wide, panicked eyes greeted her from the bed. Ruby gaped at the scene she interrupted before blushing furiously. Her two teammates, one of which was her _sister_ , lay covered from the waist down by Yang's black and yellow comforter, which, incidentally, was the only fabric present on the bed. Blake, being the quick thinker of the two, threw herself atop the blonde in an effort to preserve what little remained of their modesty.

"Get out!" Yang yelled, blushing furiously. The berserker chucked a pillow forcefully into her baby sister's face for good measure.

Ruby turned on her heel, hid her face beneath her hood, and fled the room, muttering quickly and loudly all the way back to the kitchen. "Ew, ew, ew ew ew ew…"

"For the record, I advised _against_ that particular course of action," Weiss intoned from the hallway, facing away from the door but unable to hide her amusement. "When you two are… finished, please join us in the kitchen. Professor Goodwitch was nice enough to prepare breakfast."

Weiss strolled down the now familiar corridor with a smile on her face, laughing inwardly at Ruby's predictable reaction to her sister's choice of early morning activities and the muffled arguing coming from the room behind her. The tantalizing smell of bacon, syrup, and freshly baked waffles grew steadily during her short walk back to the kitchen. Glynda hovered between the cooking range and the island inside, transferring mouthwatering food between hot cookware and serving plates. A pleasant, simple melody hummed from her upturned lips as she worked, lending a bit of quaint elegance to the strange domestic scene.

The heiress pulled a high-backed chair out from the island and threw an arm around the pouting team leader already seated in front of the steaming food. Ruby's forehead rested on the granite countertop, hidden from view underneath her ever-present hood. "I told you it was a bad idea, dolt," Weiss teased lightly.

Ruby replied in a haunted voice. "They were so quiet… How were they so quiet? I should've been able to hear something…"

"Perhaps they were simply making an effort not to intrude," Weiss suggested.

The Reaper shot up and grabbed her lover by the shoulders, shaking her insistently. "It's not possible, Weiss! Even when we're trying to be sneaky, we could never be _that_ quiet! It's. Not. Natural!"

Blushing furiously, Weiss stuttered. "I- Ruby! You- That's supposed to be _private_ , you dunce!"

Much to the flustered heiress' relief, she was rescued by Goodwitch's sharp snort and peal of alto laughter. "I believe you're embarrassing your partner, Miss Rose," the Professor chided jokingly, wearing a wide smile beneath twinkling emerald eyes.

Abruptly, Ruby realized what she'd done and dropped her maniacal gaze. "Sorry, Weiss…"

"It's fine, I suppose," Weiss said unconvincingly, rolling her eyes. "Not like secrets stay secrets around here anyways."

"Extracurricular… activities aside, perhaps we should eat." Glynda suggested diplomatically. "Will Miss Xiao-Long and Miss Belladonna be joining us?"

"They're… uhm… a bit tied up at the moment," Ruby replied sheepishly. "Maybe give 'em five minutes?"

"Ah," Glynda said knowingly. "So the Beacon Curse has ensnared team RWBY as well."

"Kinda, yea."

"Kind of?" Weiss snarked. "Did you _see_ those two on the ride back?"

Glynda merely shook her head in disbelief. "Honestly, sometimes I believe Ozpin _deliberately_ pairs teams to encourage this behavior. His track record is stunningly impressive."

"Is it all that bad, Professor?" Weiss asked.

The stern bit of Glynda scoffed at the heiress' remark. "It's not exactly conducive to a studious environment, Miss Schnee."

"Maybe he just wanted to see us happy…" Ruby suggested in deeper tones, drawing a surprised gape out of Goodwitch and a smug smile from Weiss. Encouraged by the uncomfortable silence beginning to stretch into the space, she rambled. "I mean, maybe he was just trying to look out for our mental health as much as our physical? Especially considering what happened… We all could use a little love after that…" A few contemplative seconds stretched out before a shocked look ensnared Ruby's face, followed closely by watering eyes. "Poor Jaune... I hope he's okay…"

"Maybe we should try to get a hold of him, Ren, and Nora. Check up on them?" Weiss suggested heavily.

"Yeah…" Ruby agreed as a couple tears dropped.

"Miss Rose?" Glynda prompted. "Are you alright? What have I missed?"

Ruby shook her head, sniffling and screwing her eyes closed. "Yes… No… I dunno. I'm just tired of being the one who has to tell everyone the news…"

Weiss wrapped a comforting arm around her partner. "It's okay, Ruby, I'll tell her."

"Thanks Weiss..." The Reaper whispered, burying her head in her arms.

"Tell me what, Miss Schnee?" Glynda asked apprehensively.

"Pyrrha died trying to defend the school tower from Cinder Fall. Ruby and I tried to get there to help, but we were too late."

Glynda paled. "No. No, you must be mistaken."

Ruby looked up, moonlight shining in her eyes. "We're not, Professor. I saw the whole thing…"

Glynda choked back a sob. "Gods… I'm so sorry, girls… This is our fault."

"What do you mean, Professor?" Weiss asked just as Yang and Blake wandered sleepily into the room laughing lightly. Their chuckles died when they both spied Glynda and Ruby's tears coupled with Weiss' downcast face.

"What'd we miss?" Yang asked, immensely worried.

"Just…" Weiss began brokenly. "Just telling Professor Goodwitch the news… About Pyrrha."

"Oh."

Blake cut in. "Are you two going to be alright?"

Glynda nodded, but Ruby spoke up. "I don't know, Blake… But I think it's time we had that team meeting we talked about on the ship. Grab some food and we'll go to the living room, we've got a lot to talk about."

* * *

Team RWBY plus one ex-Professor cluttered silently around the coffee table while a small fire crackled in the hearth. They ate silently and quickly, keeping to themselves. Everyone knew who'd be the one to start everything off, and they were more than willing to give the diminutive Reaper the time she needed to compose herself. Glynda's excellent food disappeared from plates over the course of a few minutes. Then, the Reaper's fork clinked against ceramic and stayed there.

"Okay guys," Ruby began in a small voice. "What do you want to know… About what happened after we picked Blake up."

Weiss leaned close, put a hand on Ruby's shoulder, and looked her partner dead in the eyes with the softest expression the brunette had ever seen grace her partner's angular features. "Everything."

Ruby sighed as her shoulders drooped. "Okay… Okay," she resolved. "I guess I should start at the beginning."

The heiress twisted round and sat down next to her, pulling her into a one-armed embrace. "Take your time," she offered, watching as the others donned serious expressions and focused on their leader or former student.

Ruby's voice remained low, almost tired. "So, you guys already know about Pyrrha and how I saw Cinder execute her…" The rest of the room nodded slowly in assent. "After I saw her burn away, something inside me kind of… snapped," she explained, pointing to her heart.

"What did it feel like, Miss Rose?" Glynda asked.

Ruby winced slightly. "It felt like… glass breaking followed by a rush of cold, white water. Then, this whiteness was everywhere, flooding all my muscles with incredible power. I couldn't hope to hold it all in."

"That's what that light was…" Weiss mused.

Blake hummed in agreement. "That must've been what froze that Dragon up on the tower."

Ruby nodded. "I think so. I couldn't really see what was going on. The weird thing, though, is that _somehow_ the power felt familiar, like I'd known it was there, deep down, ever since I first found my Aura."

A few seconds silence stretched into the room before Yang suggested something. "Sounds a lot like what it felt like to unlock my Semblance."

"It does, doesn't it?" Weiss vocalized.

"Is that what it is, Professor?" Ruby questioned. "Is this a part of my Semblance? Qrow didn't know much about it, just some legend about silver-eyed warriors."

Glynda shook her head regretfully. "I'm afraid not. It seems like you've inherited your mother's… _gift_."

Blake's eyes narrowed. "It sounds like you don't consider it much of a _gift,_ Professor."

Glynda sighed. "Ruby, how much have your father and Qrow told you about your mother and the power?"

"Uhm… Not a lot?" She answered shyly. "Why, do you know something?"

"I spent a considerable amount of time with team STRQ during my youth, much like yourselves and team JNPR," Goodwitch explained. "After Summer found the power, she struggled, became withdrawn, and began hiding from the rest of us. Most of our classmates didn't notice, but I made a point to investigate."

"You were worried about her," Yang surmised.

"I- Yes, Yang," Glynda confirmed, surprised. "I began listening in on STRQ during their training and team outings, and I heard some worrying things. Summer was complaining not just of physical pains, but mental ones as well. I heard her talk about feeling dreadful things, overpowering anger and a desire to lash out chief among them." Four sets of eyes shifted to the downcast brunette leader seated between them. "I'm guessing Miss Rose has experienced similar feelings."

When the Reaper said nothing, her sister spoke up while tears glistened in violet eyes. "Ruby? Have you?" She asked, afraid she already knew the answer.

A small, shallow whisper answered the brawler. "Yes."

Yang stood and crossed over to Ruby, knelt down, and pulled the brunette's hands into her own. "Tell me about it," she begged. "I'll understand more than anyone, you know that."

Ruby looked up into her sister's eyes, crying faintly. "Promise you won't hate me?"

"I could never hate you, sis." Yang comforted, squeezing Ruby's hands gently.

The brunette nodded hesitantly. "Okay…" She began, shifting her gaze about the room. "After… After my sight came back, up there on the tower, I got my first good look at Cinder. She looked so angry, like some child who'd been denied dessert. I remember hearing a question. _What gives her the right to be so upset when you're the one who just lost everything?_ I don't know if I asked it, or if someone or some _thing_ asked it for me. It sounded like my voice, but it's not something I would've asked… After that, I felt so _angry_ , Yang, more than I've ever been. It wasn't a familiar anger, either. It was cold, furious, and wild. It made me want to rend and tear Cinder apart just to make her pay for what she'd done. I felt like I'd never be satisfied until she understood just how much she'd hurt all of us…"

Yang pulled Ruby tight to her, wrapping both her arms around her protectively. "Keep going, I know there's more sis…" She encouraged, waiting to hear the rest of Ruby's story.

The brunette buried her face in Yang's shoulder, once again feeling like the scared, ashamed little girl she'd been years ago. "The worst part is… I gave into it, Yang. I let it drive me, and I _liked_ it. I _liked_ how it drove the power through my veins, giving me more strength and speed. I _liked_ how it built a scythe just for me, one sharp enough to cut through Cinder's Aura like it wasn't even there. I tortured her, Yang, cut off her arm instead of just killing her. I drove her mad with fear."

Weiss and Blake shuddered at the revelation. It just seemed so alien, coming from their happy-go-lucky leader. Yang, however, just pulled Ruby closer, waiting for her to ask the question the blonde herself had asked her father the night she'd discovered her Dragonfire.

"What kind of terrible monster am I that I could make the woman who did all _this_ afraid?"

Silence enveloped the room. Slowly, Yang pulled Ruby away and placed her palms on either side of her sister's face. Deep blue eyes locked onto twitching silver, strong and unwavering. "Did I ever tell you what happened the night I unlocked my Semblance, Rubes?"

"N-no…" Ruby stuttered.

Yang grinned. "I was out walking years ago, looking for Raven. It was right after Qrow saved us. Gods, I was such a stupid kid…" Ruby cracked a small grin at the self-depreciating humor. "I'm sure you remember that night when Dad had to leave you with Qrow because some girl found a nest of Grimm. Well, I was that girl, and it wasn't a nest. It was a pack of Beowolves which had found their way into the protected area of the forest and cornered a family. By the time I got there, they'd already killed the parents. I stood there, watching them go in for the kill on two helpless little girls. They reminded me of me and you helpless in that clearing. Something in me decided that wouldn't happen again. I don't remember much after, only being covered in Grimm blood watching two Beowolves flee from me. I went to see the girls in the hospital after, and they cowered under their covers till I left. Do you know what I asked Dad after that?"

Ruby shook her head.

"What kind of monster am I? I saved them, but they're afraid of me… I made the Grimm _run_ …" Yang whispered lowly. "So I'll tell you the same thing Dad told me, Rubes. You're not a monster, you're just _human_. Anger's a part of us, just as much as love or happiness. The trick is to use it for good, and I _know_ you're good, Rubes. Better than I am, better than any of us."

"…Really? Even after what I did?" The brunette choked out hesitantly.

"Really," Yang promised. "I've heard the voice too. So don't worry, it's not evil. It showed me how to save Blake."

"How?" Ruby asked, perking up slightly. "Is that why your eyes are blue now?"

Yang smiled and stood, satisfied Ruby was recovering. "Blue eyes, huh? Didn't know that… Guess I really am like Dad," she said, turning to look at the rest of the room. Weiss, Blake, and Glynda all wore various levels of shock and melting warmth.

"Your Semblance _spoke_ to you, Yang?" Blake asked. "I've never heard of that."

"I have," Glynda added. "It's rare, exceedingly so, usually only occurring right on the edge of death. Some who've studied Aura speculate it's a hallucinatory phenomenon or somehow adrenaline based. I've never met anyone who's experienced it."

"If it was a hallucination, it was a damned good one. I had a conversation with it. Looked like Dad, only he was a legit dragon-person, golden scales and everything."

"And you say it showed you how to save Blake?"

"Well, more like how to not die to Banesaw. Want a demo?"

"Please," Glynda said, holding a palm up.

Yang snapped both arms down with a small shout. Fire snapped to life, twisting about her frame while small arcs of blue lightning danced about her fluttering hair. "It's called _Sun Dragon Ascendant_ , or at least, I think it is," Yang explained. "Not sure how I know that."

Glynda smirked. "Well, it looks like the Xiao-Long genes are just as strong as ever. You look just like your father after he figured out how to focus that particular Semblance. I was hoping you'd inherited it from him."

Yang let her fire extinguish. "Glad I did, Prof. I'd be dead without it."

"What about Ruby?" Weiss asked, annoyed at the shift in conversation. "This power sounds too dangerous to use."

"I agree," Blake added.

Yang shook her head, replying firmly. "No, this isn't something to run from. She's gotta learn to control it, just like Uncle Qrow told her. Otherwise, It'll just control her. Trust me, I know."

"I think it's just a _little_ bit different from your Semblance, Yang," Weiss hissed back.

Yang spun to look Weiss in the eyes. "I appreciate you being all concerned for Rubes, Ice Queen, but you gotta' trust me on this one. Sounds like our Mom already tried the hiding thing. Didn't pan out so well, or were you not paying attention for once in your life?"

"I won't let her lose herself to this! I can't!" Weiss shouted, standing, fists balled.

"Guys," Ruby cut in, still whispering as she stood to move between them. Despite her quietness, both women heard her and stopped arguing. "Weiss, Yang's right. I won't hide from this," she said, producing a small, glowing white emblem of a spear and shield nestled in her palm. "I'm going to master it. It's an advantage we can't afford to ignore."

"But-"

"Weiss, no," the Reaper interrupted. "I won't end up like my Mom. I won't abandon you, or Yang, or Blake. I promise."

The heiress took a moment to compose herself, head in her hands.

"Feeling better, Rubes?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, thanks sis. Take a seat, I've got a question to ask everybody."

Yang sat down next to Blake, casually wrapping an arm around the faunus girl's shoulders. "What's on your mind, Rubes?"

The Reaper looked around to each one of her team mates. "I know everybody knows this already, but there's a war going on right now. My question is, do you guys want to fight?"

"Like there's even a doubt," Weiss snarked. "I won't sit here idle."

"I agree with Weiss," Blake said, passing a small smile to the heiress.

Yang shifted her eyes between the three other members of her team. Shortly after, she chuckled darkly. "Welp, looks like you got me too, Rubes. Can't let Blakey here go out without her partner, now can I?"

"Good," Ruby sighed, relieved. "We need a plan, then. Any suggestions?"

"We should finish outfitting _The Nevermore_ ," Weiss offered. "It's weaponry hasn't been installed or calibrated, and it's missing half its armor and engine protection. I don't want to have another engine failure."

"I can help with that," Yang volunteered. "Blake needs a new weapon, too." The brawler raised a hand to cut off her sister before she offered to help. "No offense, Rubes, but I wanna be the one to make it."

"Aww…" Ruby said, deflating a bit. "Guess I'll just have to be happy with the ship."

"I think we should look into ground transport," said Blake. "That corvette isn't exactly subtle."

"I've already got my machines working away on replacement parts for Bumblebee," Yang answered.

Blake rolled her eyes playfully. "Of course you do. That's still only wheels for two, and there are four of us, in case it escaped your notice."

"I wouldn't worry about that, Blake," Weiss replied lightly.

Yang cocked her head. "What'da mean, princess?"

"I'll explain later," the heiress deflected before shifting her attention to Glynda. "Professor, would you mind overseeing some sparring?"

"I think that's an excellent idea, Miss Schnee." Glynda praised.

"Right," Ruby agreed, having regained her hard leader's edge. "So, we've got _The Nevermore,_ Blake's new weapon, and the repairs to Bumblebee, plus three hours' combat training each day until all three of those are ready."

"Damn, Rubes, three hours?" Yang whistled.

"Yeah, sis, three hours," Ruby confirmed. "We haven't fought as a team in months, we need to shake the dust off. I have a few new rules too."

"Oh, this should be good," Yang snarked.

"One, no one goes anywhere alone. Period. I know we've already talked about that, but it's important." Seeing nods all around the room, Ruby continued. "Two, weapons are to be within arm's reach at all times, even here on Patch."

"Sensible precaution," Blake agreed.

"Easy enough for me," Yang joked, waving Shenlong at Ruby. Light laughter filled the room.

"May I offer some advice, Miss Rose?" Glynda asked.

Ruby, taken aback by the question, hesitated briefly. "Uh, sure, Professor."

"While I'm impressed with all of your initiative and practical forethought, I encourage you to make some time for relaxation," Glynda offered with a soft smile. "Once you leave here, you may not get that chance again. Going into battle tired and drained is a… mistake."

Ruby considered Glynda's advice. "Sounds good, all those in favor?"

Three hands raised at her question.

"Welp, looks like team RWBY is taking a vacation together after all."

* * *

 _The Nevermore_ sat perched on its bulky landing struts atop the white blanket covering Patch. Its chrome Dust-alloy armor shone in the mid-day sun, darkening all reflections with polished blackness. Together with the soft, cold breeze fluttering about, the scene would typically have appeared quite peaceful. The harsh, electric-blue light and loud buzzing noise created by Ruby's portable arc welder, however, spoiled the moment.

"Bring the gun up a little higher, Blake!" Ruby instructed, working her way around the weapon's gimballed base with the welder.

Blake grunted and heaved heartily with her legs, pushing the cannon around in its hardpoint nestled in the ship's wide nose. She winced as her sore leg gave way slightly, still hampered by the gash left by Shellbreaker's final shot. "That enough?" She asked tersely, sweat dripping from her forehead.

Ruby hit the back of her head on the six-barreled monstrosity. "No… Ow…" She whined.

"Weiss, a little help!" Blake called out, unable to pivot the weapon any higher.

"I'm trying!" The heiress screamed, frustrated. White telekinetic glyphs fluttered about Ruby and Blake's workspace, doing their best to offset the weapon's massive weight. Weiss twitched and panted under the strain of the unfamiliar spell.

Glynda reclined in a rocking chair nearby, absentmindedly switching her attention between Weiss' spell work and one of Blake's novels cradled in her hands. "Tighten the fractal pattern, Miss Schnee," she suggested evenly, flipping to the next page.

The budding mage grunted and twisted her casting hand up and around. Her glyphs pulsed and condensed, increasing the force applied. Blake gained three inches of lift almost instantaneously.

"That's good!" Ruby praised, continuing on with her work. "Keep it here!"

"Easy for you to say..." Weiss hissed.

Blake, too, was feeling the strain. "Can't you just lift this thing like back in the city?" She asked desperately.

"Can you weld Dust-alloy?" Ruby countered.

"…No," Blake admitted dejectedly. "I bet Yang could…"

"She can, but she's still busy in the workshop," Ruby admitted. "Somebody's gotta run the CNC machines to make parts for this thing."

"Oum-damned blonde _oaf_ …" Weiss complained. "Bet she's working on that bike again. I swear she lives in that shop now."

"It'll be fine, guys, I'm almost done. Promise!" Ruby encouraged.

Blake struggled under the weight of the cannon as Weiss' support abated slightly.

"Let me take over now, Miss Schnee," Glynda offered, lowering her book. A quick flick of her crop summoned a single purple glyph which took the full weight of the mounted gun.

Blake shot to her full height unexpectedly. "Whoa!" She yelled, nearly losing her balance.

"I've got it now, Miss Belladonna," Glynda intoned from her chair. "Take a breather."

Weiss and Blake doubled over, covered in sweat, and rested their hands on their knees. "I don't understand how you _do_ that, Professor," Weiss complained, pointing toward the purple circle supporting half a ton of gunmetal.

Glynda graced Weiss with a rare smile. "Years of practice, Miss Schnee. You did very well for your first attempt at true telekinesis."

"I can't say my muscles agree…" Weiss moaned, taking a seat next to the former professor.

Glynda chuckled. "Perhaps it would make you feel better to know that I could barely move a pencil when I first started learning."

"Huh." Weiss huffed, contemplatively staring into the distance.

Atop the ship, Blake tapped Ruby on the shoulder. "Will you be okay here by yourself if I go check on Yang?"

The welding brunette waved her off with her free hand. "Yeah, no prob, Blakey. Go ahead, I know how much you miss her since she's spent the last three days huddled in there."

Blake sighed. "Thanks Ruby."

* * *

The Xiao-Long workshop lay shrouded in nearly total darkness save for a single, yellow-orange glow warming a far back corner. The stoked charcoal fire cast its flickering light across the modernity surrounding it, throwing up shadowed silhouettes across the white walls. One among them, clad in a simple yellow tank top and brown cargo pants, wiggled a long metal bar deep into the coals. She watched the metal take heat from the forge, waiting for that deep, cherry-red glow to soak into the metal. Time passed in a strange way for Yang when she worked a forge. Seconds, minutes, and hours seemed to lose all meaning. The steel would be ready when it was ready. No need to rush.

Her forging tongs wrapped around the exposed tang and pulled the rough sword from the fire. Shenlong gripped a heavy hammer and brought it down hesitantly, striking the softened metal lightly, exploring its pliability. _Perfect_ , Yang thought, smiling. Her hammer blows came slow and even then, expertly placed to force Dust and iron together in perfect harmony. The blade held atop her anvil was, perhaps, the only weapon made using this technique in the last two-hundred years.

Well, maybe the second.

 _Dust pattern-welding has become something of a lost art_ , Yang lamented. Modern technology could produce similar results in much less time. Something, though, kept Yang coming back to the forge. Perhaps it was the evocative image of a smith's hammer ringing in darkness, the heat of the fire and glowing steel calling back memories of a time long forgotten. Maybe it was the satisfaction she felt, beating unyielding, formless steel into a weapon so satisfyingly useful, sharp, and deadly. If pressed by a certain someone, however, she'd probably admit to her real feelings.

 _Blades made like this just_ work _better. Ruby even let me forge Crescent Rose's cutting edge. Hell, maybe it's an Aura thing, my own special bit of magic._

"I take it the parts for our ship and Bumblebee are done," Blake snarked, approaching Yang from behind and wrapping her arms lightly around the blonde's apron-protected stomach. The faunus' eyes widened slightly when she looked down at the object on Yang's anvil. "Is that what I think it is?"

Yang sighed morosely. "Blaaaake… You're supposed to be helping Rubes…"

The raven-haired girl pressed a light kiss to Yang's exposed collar bone. "But I missed you," she droned playfully.

"I missed you too, just… I wanted to surprise you with this…" Yang admitted.

Blake smiled as she watched Yang continue to work. "Well, you certainly have. I didn't know that there was anyone who still knew how to make a blade like that…"

"Pretty sure I'm the last, kitten," she said, returning the weapon to the forge's coals before spinning in her lover's arms.

"You didn't have to go through all this trouble just for me, Yang."

The brawler planted a kiss on Blake's forehead. "Nonsense. Only the best for my partner. Don't tell Rubes, though, she'll get jealous."

Blake's low laughter filled the space. "I'm sure she would. Can I watch you work, just for a little while?"

Yang smiled down into those gorgeous golden eyes. "Sure, the surprise is ruined anyway. There's a chair over by Bumblebee."

"Thanks," Blake said, stealing one more kiss before moving off to retrieve the chair.

"How's _The Nevermore_ coming along?" Yang asked off-hand, pulling Blake's sword from the fire and resuming her work.

"Well enough now that Glynda's helping Weiss." Blake pulled the chair next to Yang and watched the blonde's hammer begin forming edge bevels along the blade blank.

Yang chuckled. "Wish I could've seen that. How miffed was the Ice Queen?"

"She was pretty… annoyed when Glynda didn't even have to stand. I see your bike's already back together."

"Yeah, got lucky on that one. Besides the bullet hole through the tank and cylinder head, the only real damage was to the swing arm and rear wheel assembly," Yang said, response punctuated by hammer blows. "Got 'er back together in six hours. I figured it was going to be a lot worse."

"I'm glad," Blake admitted, closing her eyes. "You looked so sad in the cargo bay. I'm sorry I made you kill her…"

"You were worth it…" Yang whispered.

Blake's expression melted with affection. "Thank you, my Little Sun Dragon."

Yang smiled back bashfully, blushing. "You never did tell me where you learned to ride."

"Oh!" Blake exclaimed, laughing slightly. "I learned to ride as part of my training with the White Fang. They wanted their infiltrators to be able to drive anything, just in case."

"I guess that makes sense," Yang surmised. "Can't just turn up to a delivery job and say 'oh, sorry, I don't know how to drive stick'."

"Precisely."

"Not gonna steal her from me, are ya'?" Yang teased with a wink.

"Wouldn't dream of it, honey," Blake replied, leaning back into her chair. Hammer blows filled the space, relaxing in their regularity. The Panther found her eyelids drawn closer and closer together as time stretched on, bathed as she was in the glow from the fire and the strange music of hammer and anvil. Eventually, she drifted off, content to simply be near to her other half.

"Sleep well, my darling dear," Yang whispered, looking down fondly at the girl she'd risked everything for twice over. "I'll be here when you wake up."

* * *

Six hours later, Weiss waltzed into the workshop and flicked on the light. The place was quiet, peaceful. No hammer strikes or the sound of blowing bellows permeated the space, only the gentle breathing of two napping women, the soft crackle of dying flames, and the nigh-inaudible footfalls of the white-haired Schnee. She smiled to herself slightly, seeing Blake slumbering upright wrapped in a snoring Yang's arms.

Weiss crossed the space as silently as she could manage, intent on waking her friends as gently as possible for dinner. Passing Yang's workbench, she stopped. Sitting nonchalantly atop the well-worn stone surface were two blades that shouldn't exist. _Couldn't_ exist. Unable to restrain herself, Weiss wrapped a hand around the nearest one and lifted it from the table.

With casual observation, they seemed little more than simple, gently curved blades which managed to blend modern, angular weapon design with ancient eastern tradition. Single edged and long, she had expected them to feel point-heavy and slow. The one in her hand, however, felt… Alive. It rolled around her wrist easily, flowing into a cut with almost no effort behind it at all. She brought the weapon up closer to her eyes.

 _Yang made this?_ Weiss wondered, aghast. _This is Dust-layered steel._

True enough, a deep woodgrain pattern etched the sword's bevels, spine, and narrow hamon. The layers alternated between polished, grey-black steel and her very own golden Burn-Force Dust mixture, the very same mix she'd used on Shenlong. Small, nigh-invisible gaps traced their way along the meter-long katana-kreigsmesser hybrid, obviously some sort of mecha-shift. Weiss felt a small trigger beneath her index finger.

 _Couldn't hurt, right?_ It broke crisply under firm pressure.

The blade sprang to life. The diamond-shaped tsuba twisted ninety degrees and extended into a more protective cross guard while the mecha-shift plates on each side of the blade flexed open. Golden light sprang from within and coated the sword's clay-hardened edge. It hummed audibly, vibrating softly in Weiss' hand as she brought it around in a slow, sweeping arc, listening to it buzz through the air powerfully.

 _Not bad, Yang,_ she thought, eyeing the blade appreciatively as it hummed and crackled with barely-restrained Nature's Wrath.

"Careful with that, princess," Yang teased, awakening behind her. "It'll cut ya'."

Weiss flicked the trigger again, letting the blade extinguish itself. "They're beautiful, Yang. Where'd you learn to weave Dust like this?"

Yang walked around Weiss and took the blade from her, rolling it in her hand appreciatively. "I didn't really learn it from anybody, just kind of… figured it out on my own. There was this sword in a story Uncle Qrow liked to read to us when we were little. I always liked hearing about it… Rubes would get so excited, ya' know? I guess I just wanted to be able to make her one, for when she was old enough."

"I take it that never happened…" Weiss exhaled morosely.

Yang grinned at her. "Nope."

"Nope? As in, no you didn't, or yes you did?"

"Ever taken a close look at Crescent Rose?" Yang teased.

Weiss huffed. "Surely you don't mean to say you made Ruby's _sweetheart_?"

"Not the whole thing, no, just the cutting edge," Yang snarked, sticking her tongue out at the heiress. "Believe me, it was a struggle, but she's happy about it now."

"Hmmm, well…" Weiss said noncommittally. "Dinner is ready, if you're hungry. Ruby wants to… christen _The Nevermore_ after."

"Oh, this should be good," Yang said, laughing. "Wonder what she's got up her sleeve."

"I don't know what to expect, really. She seemed oddly serious."

Yang shrugged. "Gotcha. Well, we'll be in in a bit."

The blonde waited patiently for Weiss to exit before turning around, kneeling, and pulling Blake's lips to hers by the chin. Though initially startled by Yang's strange method of waking her, it didn't take Blake long to melt into the brawler, humming appreciatively into her partner's mouth.

"Wakey wakey, little Blakey," Yang teased affectionately after breaking the kiss. "Dinner's ready."

Blake looked around, bleary eyed. "How long have I been asleep?"

"A while, long enough for me to finish those," Yang explained, smirking while pointing to her workbench.

Blake stood and wrapped her partner in a tight hug. "Thank you… For everything."

Yang patted her partner's back lightly, accepting the embrace. "Jeez, aren't ya' gonna look at 'em first?"

"You know me better than anyone. I already know they'll be perfect."

Yang chuckled and blushed, pulling Blake over to the table. "Still, you should take a look, just to let me know if you want me to change anything."

"Mmm," Blake hummed, passing a hand over the nearest blade's vaguely pistol-like grip. "They're longer than Gambol Shroud was," she commented, wrapping her hand around the hilt and lifting it from the table. Blake gave the weapon an experimental, half-hearted swing, but even that motion launched the sword much faster than Weiss had managed. "Do they have a name?"

"Yeah, Hyōzume _._ "

* * *

"Did Rubes tell you anything about this, princess?" Yang asked, huddled together with Blake under a heavy wool blanket.

Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Glynda were all gathered in front of _The Nevermore's_ nose, shivering slightly from the nippy chill pervading the night-time air. Remnant's sun had long since set for the night, revealing brilliant starlight and the galaxy's expansive iridescence. Thankfully there was no breeze to speak of, at least.

"It just so happens that she neglected to mention anything about tonight," Weiss snarked irritably from beneath the hood of her borrowed crimson cloak. "All she said was it was 'important', whatever that means."

"Knowing her, probably something overly dramatic," Yang remarked.

"Try to keep an open mind, ladies. Miss Rose might surprise you." Glynda suggested.

Blake, for her part, remained silent, content to let her gaze drift over the deceptively gentle, complex curves of their new ship's armor plating. _I wonder why Ruby chose to name it after a Creature of Grimm._

The cabin's front door opened, ushering a hooded and cloaked Reaper into the winter air. Her eyes lay concealed in shadow beneath the hood. The cloak itself flapped about her ankles, moved by Ruby's footsteps more than air. In her arms she cradled four wide, rolled strips of cloth, colored red, white, black, and yellow. Approaching to the ship's nose, she kept her back to her friends while she laid the fabric bundle at her feet. She let a few seconds silence stretch out before she lowered her hood, turned, and wrapped all three of her team mates into one embrace.

"Thank you, guys… for coming out tonight. I'm so glad we're back together…"

None of them said anything more, because there was no need to say anything. Each member of team RWBY simply drew the others closer to themselves, communicating love, adoration, and friendship wordlessly through close contact. Their foreheads touched in the center of their little circle as Ruby spoke up.

"One more thing left to do…" She said, pulling away to retrieve the ribbons. "This ship will likely be our home until the war's over, and it's bad luck to fly a ship without a name. Weiss and I decided to call her _The Nevermore_ to remind us of the moment we really became a team."

Understanding dawned on Blake. "Initiation!"

Weiss smiled at her faunus friend. "Glad you remembered."

"And the tag-line? That's from that one Achieve-men song we listened to so much first semester." Yang offered.

"We are lightning, straying from the thunder… Fitting." Blake appraised.

"It's our _home_ ," Ruby reminded, handing each of her friends their colored ribbon while keeping red for herself. "And this is the final touch. There are four anchors on the trailing edges of _The Nevermore's_ wings, these attach to them."

"Just like my sister's ship," Weiss muttered happily.

"Well, it is a pretty sweet ship, princess," Yang teased lightly.

The four women moved off, Ruby and Weiss to the left wing, Blake and Yang to the right. As team RWBY fastened their colors to their ship, Blake remembered another song Ruby loved to play for them, back when they wore much fewer troubles than they did now.

 _Red like Roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest._

 _White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test._

 _Black the beast descends from shadows._

 _Yellow beauty burns gold._

* * *

Early the next morning, Yang knelt next to her bike, hands covered in grease. Dawn's radiance was just beginning to show on the horizon beyond the open rear door. Cold air swirled about, but the blonde barely noticed, being as she was a perpetual, living furnace. Carefully, she wound the final piece of her beloved, restored Bumblebee through the front and rear drive sprockets. With that chain, her bike would live again.

She smiled giddily as she pushed the master link through the hollow ends. Letting the semi-connected chain hang slack, she pressed the master's loose outer plate onto the bearing shafts with her right thumb and index finger. Shenlong's screen read out the pressure she was applying. Her grin brightened. _It's so cool that I don't need a tool for this anymore!_

"Is that the last piece?" Weiss asked, walking in from behind the brawler and kneeling down next to the blonde. The heiress' glacial eyes gave the repaired swing arm and wheels a thorough once-over.

Beaming widely, Yang answered. "Yup! She's almost as good as new." She pinched the protruding ends of the extending rivets, causing them to flare outward and lock the chain closed. Yang pointed at Shenlong's screen lovingly. "Seriously, Weiss, this is awesome."

The heiress passed a can of spray lubricant over to her blonde friend. "I thought you'd like it," she snarked confidently.

Yang went to work oiling her new chain. "Where'd you learn about all that stuff, anyway?"

Weiss moved around to the back of the rear tire, flipping a wrench in her left hand while eyeing the chain adjustment mechanism. "What's Bumblebee's chain slack spec?" She asked off-hand, drawing a surprised look from the blonde.

"Thirty millimeters…" Yang said, completely aghast.

Weiss placed the wrench around the hexagonal bolt and turned, moving the bike's rear wheel away from the engine to tension the drive chain. She tested it with a finger, watching how far it moved in the peep-sight on the side of the swing arm. Satisfied, she motioned at it while wiping her grease-stained finger on a shop rag. "Look good to you?" She teased.

"Uh, yeah," Yang managed. "Seriously, Weiss, what the hell?"

The heiress broke, laughing genuinely. "Come on, you big, blonde oaf, let me show you something before our partners wake up." It always surprised Yang how pleasant that sound could be, Weiss laughing like she didn't have a care in the world. Ruby had been the first to draw it out, of course, and they were all better for it.

They walked out together into the snowy whiteness, Weiss drawing her Atlesian long coat tight around her once the cold really hit. "What's with the secrecy, princess?" Yang asked, unable to contain her curiosity.

Weiss lead them toward _The Nevermore_ casually. "You'll see soon enough." She placed a hand to the side of the ship and sent a pulse of Aura into a glyph there. It pulsed Schnee blue, and the cargo ramp descended. "Come on, it's in here."

"It?" Yang asked incredulously, beginning to piece together the puzzle. Weiss drew her toward the back of the ship's hold, right to a well-concealed panel. Another glyph on the wall there pulsed under Weiss' hand. This one sent the hidden panel sliding outwards slowly. Nestled within the hidden cradle was the heiress' pristine, sleek, chrome-blue superbike. "No freakin' _way…_ " Yang whispered in awe.

Weiss smiled smugly, patting the bike's tank. "That answer your question, Yang?"

The brawler ran her own hands over it, tracing out the typically Atlesian angled curvature, low stance, and massive exhausts. "This is yours?" She asked disbelievingly.

"Yes," Weiss replied confidently. "It was a gift from my sister after father sold my horses."

Yang laughed deeply. "Bet that pissed him off."

Weiss grinned. "To no end. It was quite… _cathartic._ I loved my horses."

"Damn, Ice Queen!" Yang exclaimed, wrapping the heiress in a bone-crunching hug. "I'm so proud of you. Way to stick it to the man!"

"Yes, well, he should have thought before he acted," Weiss hedged, extricating herself from Yang's grapple.

The blonde beamed down at her. "I want to ride the _Weiss_ cycle!" She squee'd, bouncing on her toes.

The heiress rolled her eyes and smirked. "I'm not sure you can handle it, Yang. This isn't some backyard shed bike." She teased, knowing full well it'd provoke the blonde.

True to form, Yang grinned ferally. "That a challenge, Snow Angel?"

Weiss mounted her bike and walked it out of its paddock, eyeing the blonde playfully. "Perhaps."

The blonde punched her open left hand with her right fist. "Bumblebee versus the Weisscycle! Fire versus Ice! A race for the ages!" She shouted in her best impersonation of Professor Port. "We need judges."

"Ruby and Blake?" Weiss suggested.

"Well, Glynda did tell us to take some time off." Yang said giddily.

"That she did," Weiss agreed. "I've always wanted to take Ruby for a ride."

* * *

"Come on, Ruby!" Weiss said impatiently, tapping her foot on the porch outside the front door. "We have all been ready for an _hour_!"

"I'm almost done, Weiss!" Ruby called back from inside the house, stalling. "Just give me, like, five more minutes!"

Yang and Blake stood together at the end of Tai's driveway, the former leaning against Bumblebee while the latter drilled casually with Hyōzume's twin blades. A white, long tailed coat fluttered about Blake's black leather clad legs, borrowed from Weiss' rather extensive collection of winter clothing. She'd paired it with a black wool, knit turtleneck she'd found in the back of Yang's closet. Tacticool, Yang had called it, much to her chagrin. The blonde, ever hot-blooded, simply wore a distressed leather bomber jacket over her standard yellow tank top and cargo pants.

Yang snickered at the byplay between her sister and the Ice Queen. "I don't think I've ever seen Weiss so excited," Blake commented between practice cuts. The faunus girl focused on her edge alignment, moving her swords through slashes with exaggerated slowness.

"You can sharpen Crescent Rose anytime! Not that it actually _needs_ to be sharp to cut effectively, you dunce!" Weiss shouted, voice shrill and frustrated.

"What if we run into some Grimm, Weiss?" Ruby countered lightly.

"That does it…" Weiss growled threateningly, stalking back into the house with fists balled and arms held rigid.

Yang burst out laughing, doubling over and grabbing her knees. "Gods, it's like they've switched places!"

Blake finished her drill and placed her swords back in the mechanical scabbard hanging across her back. A modified version of Ruby's Rosebush, it clamped her blades in place with a series of barely-audible clicks. She walked back to Yang and threw an arm around the blonde, smiling widely. "It is rather amusing, isn't it?"

"You have _no_ idea, kitten," Yang agreed through decaying chuckles.

"Weiss, noooooo!" Ruby moaned pathetically as Weiss emerged from the house for the second time, dragging Ruby along by her hood. Weiss' grandfather's coat fluttered behind her, every once in a while tangling with Ruby's identically cut, black and red counterpart. The heiress held an expanded Crescent Rose in her opposite hand. The Reaper's heels drug furrows into the snow in a halfhearted, dramatic attempt to delay her girlfriend, protesting the forcible interruption of her weekly weapon maintenance with a pout.

Yang and Blake both burst out laughing. The brawler clapped her lover on the back, pointing at her sister but unable to say anything. Blake nodded along, immensely amused, doing her best to keep her partner on her feet.

Weiss pulled Ruby to her motorcycle, folded Crescent Rose, and turned the brunette around. A swift shove locked the weapon in its place within Rosebush. The heiress spun her partner back around and glared at her.

"Sorry, Weiss…" Ruby muttered sheepishly, wilting under the glare.

Weiss sighed heavily, melting under the force of Ruby's legendary pout. She grabbed Ruby's waist, lifted her up, and unceremoniously plopped her atop her rear seat before throwing her own leg over the bike. Turning to look at Yang and Blake. "Well, we're ready. _Finally_ ," She spat, though it lacked her usual bite.

Yang and Blake composed themselves, mounting up soon after. "Welp, princess, where do you want to go?" Yang asked, shooting her friend a winning smile while she pulled on her yellow helmet.

Weiss had her own full-face version in her hands. "How about up the mountain? Surely there's some good roads there." The heiress replied, slipping her head into the visored helm. The glass tinted automatically in response to the bright snow.

"Sounds good!" Yang agreed, putting on her aviators. Blake and Ruby donned Yang and Weiss' extra protective gear, more to keep the wind out of their eyes and hair than out of worry of injury. The imbedded radios didn't hurt either.

Nodding to Weiss, Yang brought Bumblebee to life. "Comms check," She droned evenly.

"Loud and clear," the heiress replied, starting her own bike, which lent a pleasant, mid-tone rumble to Bumblebee's deep basso exhaust.

"I'm in too!" Ruby transmitted, nervousness edging into her voice. The brunette's arms wrapped tightly around Weiss' hips.

"Are you leaning into that, Weiss?" Blake teased, chuckling when the heiress stiffened involuntarily.

"N-no!"

Blake laughed louder over the channel, mirroring Ruby's opportunistic hug with her own partner. "Don't worry, I'm doing the same," Blake encouraged.

They could all hear Weiss' sigh over the intercom. "Sorry, I'm just not use to being open with… this."

"No worries, Ice Queen!" Yang said. "We're all happy for ya'."

"Thanks..."

"Ready to go?" The brawler asked.

"Yeah, I'll follow you out. Keep it slow for a bit so Ruby can get used to it." Weiss replied.

'I'll be fine," Ruby countered melodically. When Weiss twisted the throttle to follow Yang, however, the normally brave Brunette let out a small squeak of surprise, locking herself to her partner with strong arms while the scenery whipped by.

"Okay back there?" Weiss asked playfully.

Ruby kept herself tight against her partner. "Yeah… It's just so… _fast_."

Weiss laughed. "I thought you _liked_ fast, Ruby?"

"I do!" The brunette half-shouted, enthusiasm coming back a bit. "It's a little scary not being in control. How does Blake look so natural up there?"

"Well, she's ridden before," Weiss offered before smiling. "Plus, I'm sure this is much more relaxing than being chased by Cinder and half the White Fang."

Ruby's happy laughter burst over the channel, making Weiss' heart soar. "Yeah, I guess it would be."

Yang chuckled over the channel. "Uncle Qrow warned you about bikes, didn't he, Rubes?"

"Maybe…"

"Do you know why I like this, Ruby?" The heiress asked, letting her hand twist to bring her bike closer to Yang's. True to her word, the blonde set a measured, relatively leisurely pace through the roads leading to the mountain.

"No," Ruby admitted, hiding behind Weiss' helmet.

"It's liberating, being out here, just the bike and I," Weiss explained, grinning ear to ear. "Everything just… melts away. If I just take a deep breath and relax, it almost feels like I'm flying. Take a peek."

Feeling Weiss's entire body loosen and flow in her arms, Ruby leant around. A small gasp burst from her lips. White-coated trees lent over the road ahead, blurred by the motion of Yang and Weiss' bikes, and clear blue sky filtered through the bare branches, reflecting brightly off the fresh snow. She felt it, then, Weiss' flight. Ruby loosened her grip and let her body begin to move with the bike. "Wow… Weiss. You weren't kidding…"

"Told you." Weiss teased, leaning back into Ruby. "This is nice. I never thought I'd ever get to do this…"

"Do what?" The brunette asked, shifting forward to press into Weiss.

"Ride with you, like this. Together." Weiss breathed appreciatively. "I can't begin to explain how light I feel."

Ruby smiled wide at the unrestrained glee in her lover's tone. "I'm glad, Weiss!"

Yang snickered over the intercom, drawing them out of their little moment. "You two are sickeningly cute. What ever happened to our frosty little Schnee?"

"Sounds like your sister thawed her out. I wonder how…" Blake interrupted sarcastically. Yang hushed at the implication.

"You know what, forget I said anything," Yang said with mild, joking distaste. Ruby and Weiss both laughed at her wholeheartedly.

Team RWBY rode on toward the mountain, letting a comfortable silence stretch out, broken only by the evocative wail of powerful engines. Surrounded on all sides by the early Winter scenery and looking ahead at the dormant volcano growing nearer in the distance, all seemed right in the world. Cinder, the White Fang, the Grimm, all lay forgotten in this one moment, together, four teenagers free on the road.

"This is so awesome, you guys!" Ruby shouted a half hour later, all anxiety banished from her system. For once in her life, Qrow had been wrong. Dropping a hand behind, she unfurled Crescent Rose and jumped to her feet, balancing easily on the pillion. A single shot propelled her upwards through the air in a flip. She soared above Weiss' bike, stowing her scythe on the way up. At the very apex, she uncurled and spread her arms wide, eyes closed, imagining that she had her own wings.

Blake looked back over her shoulder at the unmistakable sound. "Yang, slow up and let them pass."

"Why?" The blonde asked, though she complied with her partner's request.

Blake merely smiled at her. "Look at your sister."

Weiss passed them as Yang looked up. "Oh my Oum!"

"GuysGuysGuys!" Ruby squealed over the channel. "Look! I can _fly_!"

True to her word, the brunette glided smoothly above her partner on a pair of solid, moonlit wings jutting from her shoulder blades. They stretched wide, far beyond the tips of her outstretched arms, slightly bowed and utterly, utterly graceful. "Isn't this _AWESOME?!_ "

"Damn, sis… Here I thought _I_ was cool…"

Weiss smiled up at her lover as she drifted down. _My own Rose-colored angel_.

Ruby dispelled her wings once Weiss' bike fell within reach, tumbling forward easily back to her place behind the heiress. Strong, scythe-trained arms wrapped the platinum-haired girl tight to her. Ruby felt her heart leap when Weiss leaned bodily into the embrace, cold façade completely melted.

The base of the mountain rose before them, and a twisting road called Weiss' competitive streak to the forefront. "I think this is a good spot, don't you, Yang?"

"You betcha'. Let's pull over."

The pair of bikes came to a stop slowly, and the four women dismounted. Each and every one pulled off their helmets, intent on basking in the crisp, cool air. Three sets of eyes snapped to Ruby the instant her headgear came off.

"Uh…" She began, shrinking beneath the sudden attention and various gaping stares. "Something wrong, you guys?"

Blake answered. "Ruby, your hair is… _glowing_."

The Reaper looked up and blew a fluttering, white-traced bang away from her forehead. "Huh," she exhaled, a little breathless and puzzled, unable to say anything else.

* * *

"Ready to eat my dust, Ice Queen?" Yang taunted, seated atop Bumblebee at the very start of the winding mountain road.

Weiss pulled up next to her, lining her front wheel up with Yang's. "Please," she moaned dismissively while patting her state-of-the-art bike. "Like I'm going to lose to you and that _relic_."

"Care to make it interesting, then?" The brawler asked playfully, exuding confidence.

"I'm listening." Weiss stated simply, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Loser takes morning watch for a month?"

Weiss hummed in thought. Those were heavy terms. She _hated_ mornings. Then again… "Deal. Hope Blake doesn't mind waking up alone."

"Mmm, I'd prefer not to, Yang." Blake snarked from her place to the side of the start line. "Do try not to lose."

"Guys, c'mon! Don't be like that, it's been such an awesome day!" Ruby pouted, hair long ago having calmed, returning to its normal red-highlighted black.

"No harm in a little friendly bet, sis!" Yang beamed back. Her helmet enveloped her golden mane shortly after, nestled in place above her ever-present aviators.

Weiss became seriousness personified, icy eyes narrowed and hidden behind light-sensitive glass. Her even voice called out across their private radio. "I'm ready whenever you are, oaf."

Yang grinned wide. "How 'bout a little music to get us in the mood?" She suggested, pulling up her song library on Shenlong and selecting a track to broadcast. High-energy rock pumped into her ears.

"Achieve-men's _Caffeine_?" Weiss said, mirroring Yang's confident grin. "I can get behind that."

"Let the record show Weiss Schnee agreed with Yang Xiao Long on the subject of riding music. Let us never forget the team spirit shown this day." Blake joked sarcastically. "The terms of the race are thus: the first rider to reach the observation gazebo overlooking the city and return to this line is victorious. No weapons, semblance, or Dust spells are allowed. The loser will take morning watch for a month. Riders ready?"

Two bikes roared to life in response, filling the air with a harmony of precise, rapid notes and bellowing, deep bass. Ruby draped an extended Crescent Rose in front of the snarling bikes.

"Three!" She shouted, beginning a countdown.

Yang and Weiss opened their throttles, building power in spinning steel. The Dust-fueled roar intensified, deafeningly loud to the two women not sitting atop bikes.

"TWO!" Ruby bellowed, now using her fingers to aid in the count.

Yang leaned forward, clutch hand twitching in anticipation. Weiss flicked a switch on her left grip. The words ' _Launch Control Engaged'_ scrolled across her bike's crystalline display.

"ONE!"

Yang let off her rear brake, freeing Bumblebee's rear wheel. Weiss leaned down low, nearly laying across the blue-chrome tank.

"GO!" The Reaper yelled. Crescent Rose flicked up and away in an instant.

Yang and Weiss dumped their clutches at the same time, rocketing away with near-identical power wheelies. Bumblebee's wide tire and massive engine gave her the edge despite Weiss' perfect, computer-controlled start. The big bike drifted ahead on the straight leading to the first corner.

"Told ya', Snowflake!" Yang taunted, sending a wave back to her opponent. She reached the first corner and threw Bumblebee into a wide, drifting turn, rear tire squealing.

A flash of blue cut across her path from the inside line. Weiss, taking advantage of her bike's superior ground clearance and lean angle, drug both her left knee and left _shoulder_ across black asphalt. She catapulted out of the corner well in front of the blonde, ice-blue Aura scraping across tarmac. The heiress threw Yang a V-shaped salute as she exited, pouring on all the power her own engine could muster.

Yang followed her out, engine roaring. Bumblebee strained and flexed beneath her, crawling closer to the electric blue heiress along the straight leading to a pair of tight hairpins. The brawler shifted across Weiss' rear tire, intending to take the inside line through the first turn.

A flash of obsidian glass over her opponent's shoulder and Yang's ploy was up. Weiss swerved hard right, but Yang was faster. Unafraid of the approaching turn, the blonde kept the power on while Weiss braked. Yang passed the heiress on the right and forced a scowling Weiss to divert wide.

"Not gonna get me that easy, Ice Queen!" Yang shouted. Her bike drifted on both wheels through the corner, edging ahead of Weiss atop squealing, smoking rubber. She bled off speed with a wide exit and twisted hard into the snaking uphill track, confident of her lead.

Weiss fell in behind, drafting behind the massive bike ahead of her. She focused hard on the path beyond the switchback, and when Yang missed the apex, she grinned. A quick flick of the bars sent her around the blonde and through the gap she'd left in yet another steep turn. The cobalt bike stayed planted to the road, seemingly in complete disregard for the laws of nature. She stole a glance at the incredulous, gaping berserker riding beside her. _Not so confident now, are you, Yang?_ The restrained, serious intellectual left the corner a full bike length ahead of her wild, adrenaline-junky friend.

"Oh _hell_ no," Yang growled, grinning wide in spite of the loss of her lead. Stretching in front of her was a long patch of nigh-straight tarmac. Sitting right in the middle lay a steep drop, and she could see Weiss slowing already. _Not gonna jump, are ya', Snowflake?_ Leaning forward, she patted Bumblebee's tank, relishing in the power dragging her closer and closer to the heiress. _Alright, girl, time to shine!_ Just as Weiss lifted off to avoid going airborne, Yang rocketed past at full power.

"You careless Oaf!" Weiss shouted, watching Yang soar past, leave the ground, and fly meters ahead.

"Woohoo!" Yang bellowed, throwing her arms wide. Bumblebee landed perfectly with a pair of rubberized squeaks, and the brawler shot off, seconds ahead of her steaming companion.

Yang's lead grew by the moment as the gazebo grew larger. The bike beneath Weiss just couldn't hope to match the titanic power of the yellow and black monstrosity leading her. _Stay calm, she'll have to slow at the gazebo. You can still catch her in the corners._

True enough, the tight circle around the small pavilion forced the boisterous bruiser to slow to a relative crawl in order to shove her much heavier bike around. Weiss, however, was not so burdened. With half as much brake and a single downshift, her bit of blue lightning shunted around the bend at full power. Neck and neck at the exit, the two women shared a brief competitive stare, one thought echoing unspoken between them.

 _Half way._

Yang, fully aware that Weiss had an advantage in the corners, pulled Bumblebee's throttle wide open. _Time to get aggressive_ , she thought, rocketing back down the straight.

Weiss matched Yang, twisting her right wrist until it would go no further. Still, frustratingly, the blonde pulled away on her mountain of power. Weiss huffed angrily inside her helmet, watching Yang shoot off her makeshift ramp again. Her eyes narrowed. _If she can do it, why can't I?_

Committed, she stayed on the power. Her front wheel passed the hill's peak and left earth, sending a massive jolt of adrenaline coursing through Weiss' small frame. A wide grin plastered itself across her face, flying as she was. _Gods, I'm turning into Yang, of all people…_

The black tarmac growing below reminded her of something else. _Oh, right… Landing strategy._ Her eyes went wide. _Oh gods, I've never actually jumped before… Think, Weiss, think!_ Fearing the engine would lock her rear wheel on impact, she declutched and leaned back, bringing the back tire lower than the front. It hit the ground moments later, rocking the bike forward gracefully as the suspension soaked up the impact. She revved the engine and dumped the clutch once the shock had worn off, high on life. _Yang's lead isn't so large this time. I'm coming for you, blondie._

Yang had her own plans. Conjuring up old memories of street races before Beacon, she shifted to the outside of the road on the way to the hairpins. Unmolested by the troublesome heiress, she put herself on a perfect racing line, cutting across the entire road to clip the apex of the first turn in order to maximize speed. She mirrored the move on the second, entering wide, but when she looked left, chrome-blue filled her vision. _No way…_

Weiss had kept most of her speed from the straight, choosing to bleed off speed in the turn. _A gamble that seems to have paid off_. It meant apexing early, but now she was on the blonde's inside line, forcing the larger, less maneuverable bike away while her own nimble ride took a much shorter path. _Come on, Yang, make that mistake I know you're simply dying to make._

She did.

Yang's competitive streak got the better of her. Instead of staying consistent and taking advantage of Weiss' lowered speed, Yang gave Bumblebee a wrist-full of power in an attempt to keep up with the heiress' apparent velocity. The bike's rear tire lost grip and skidded out, slowing her down despite the impressiveness of the controlled drift.

 _Gotcha',_ Weiss thought smugly, darting in front of the blonde on the approach to the final bend. _No mistakes now, there's one straight left before the end_. Weiss took the racing line through the final bend, the very image of cornering perfection. She risked a glance back. Two lengths separated her from a very determined looking Yang, crouched low behind Bumblebee's windscreen. _Damn, too close…_ She thought, beginning to panic. Weiss laid down on the tank, slipping into the calm air behind her own windscreen. _The finish line is only a hundred meters ahead now, come on!_

The black and yellow rocket in her mirrors, however, was growing larger by the moment. Bumblebee's throaty roar haunted her with its presence, echoing louder and louder, and the distance ahead looked impossibly vast with that noise shouting behind. It refused to shrink. Weiss glanced to the side, and there she was, that blonde tornado, neck and neck with her mere meters from the finish line. In twin yellow and blue blurs, they crossed it, throttles wide open. Only after passing did they both pull in their clutches and roll to a stop.

Pulling off her helmet, Yang vocalized what Weiss was thinking. "WHO WON!?" She shouted, looking excitedly between Blake and Ruby. Weiss tossed her own lid aside before joining the raucous blonde, unable to keep her own excitement hidden.

Blake smirked. "And the winner is…" She teased, drawing out the announcement painfully.

Ruby smiled wide and jumped into the air. "YANG XIAO-LONG!"

"By one centimeter," Blake added diplomatically.

"WHOOP WHOOP!" Yang bellowed, throwing her fists into the air to celebrate.

Weiss deflated mournfully and let her glacier-melt eyes drop to the ground. "Dammit…" She moaned weakly. _I will. Not. Cry._

She expected Ruby to come give her a consolation hug, but instead she found herself staring down at Yang's unzipped bomber jacket, yellow tank top, and cleavage. Strong arms pulled her into a tight embrace. She looked up incredulously. "Yang?"

"Hell of a race, Ice Queen!" The blonde congratulated, beaming down at her. "Seriously, I'm fuckin' impressed as hell. Where'd you learn to ride like that?"

Weiss couldn't help but smile as Ruby and Blake came over to join in the embrace. "Winter taught me… Back home," she explained, tone tinged with nostalgia. A little laugh escaped her lips. "You'd like it there, Yang. We have our own private track."

The blonde let loose her much less restrained, barking laugh. "Damn, it must be nice to be rich." Yang looked back down, still smiling. "Tell ya' what, let's hold off on that bet for a while. It's not exactly fair that we raced on my turf, so I'll give you a fighting chance back in Atlas. When we all visit, of course."

"When?" Weiss scoffed playfully.

"Damn straight, princess," Yang insisted. "So, whaddya say? Best two out of three?"

With a small grin and a nod, Weiss answered. "Best two out of three."

* * *

 _ **Hiiighway to the danger zone!**_

 **Next time, on Penumbra! Team RWBY goes to** _ **war.**_

 **Review Replies!**

 **Knight7572:** Are you tired of me saying spoilers? I bet you're tired of me saying spoilers… I have plans for Fall, just you wait!

 **Krazyfanfiction1:** I hope this one was worth the wait as well! Glad you're enjoying the ride!

 **Raw666:** Good to hear from you, man! Thanks, I'll do my best!

 **A Mechwarrior:** Someone noticed! I'm so _happy_! Penny's boot sequence was a 100% intentional reference to Mechwarrior. I grew up playing those games, Mechwarrior 2, 3, 4, Black Knight. Hell, my first multiplayer experience was on dial-up with Mechwarrior 4. I'm old, right?

With the advent of VR, my most fervent hope is another true Mechwarrior game. Come on, universe, take pity on me.


End file.
